True Line
by yastaghr
Summary: Someone watching over the monsters of Undertale decided they should be free, and meddling ensued. Now that they have returned, this someone has decided they aren't done interfering. (Includes heavy violence, abuse, mental illness, and attempted suicide. Nongendered Frisk, pairings may appear/be implied)
1. Episode 0: Prologue

**Hello, everyone! Three things: This is a prologue, so don't worry if there's no action - more's coming! Also, (spoiler for pacifist) I know Asriel doesn't make it out, but I decided he will. I'll let you know how later on *frantic scribbling*. Finally, the only things I own in this are my few OCs (you'll meet them slowly, one is narrating a bit, even though she doesn't show up for ages!). Everything else belongs to** **Undertale** **, and to Toby Fox. If you see an idea that sounds like another fanfic, I'm sorry! There's so many good ones out there, read them all - or not, it's up to you. I don't mean to defraud anyone...yeah...speech over.**

* * *

It only takes one person to change the world - a sappy line, I know, and not very believable, but…well...sometimes, it is true.

Frisk was only eight when their only sibling left, although they could vaguely remember an older sister...if she was real, she hadn't been for long. Their brother was much older than them, and they wished he hadn't left - he'd been the only one who cared, or at least, cared in a good way. They remembered his jokes, although they couldn't have been all that old when the humor in him dried up. They remembered his warm hoodie against their face, soaking up their tears and the blood.

The memories were hard, because even then they could never be sure if something had really happened or if it was just in their head. Their brother remembered too, those times when the same day had gone on for weeks. But that might just have been the pain, because certainly the keepers didn't act like they remembered. The keepers...kept things - food, water, sleep, sunlight, words, pain - and passed them out as they saw fit. Some things were more common than others.

Their brother had left so suddenly, maybe the keepers didn't know? He'd come in one night, and whispered, "Don't tell them you saw me, Frisk. I'll be back, someday… I promise. I can't take any more of this, though. So, please, don't tell them. If you…if you ever...I'm going to join the army, Frisk. They can't be any worse than this, and, well...I want to keep you safe. If I can't keep you safe from them, then...well, I'll try, anyway. Your big brother Cork is gonna do his best, kay Frisk? I'll come back as soon as I can."

Two years seemed a long time, though, and without him, Frisk had no one to cry on. The keepers weren't happy, and they only had Frisk, now. They wished he hadn't left. He'd have known how to get to town, instead of getting lost up here on the mountain. It was getting dark, too, and Frisk didn't know where the house was, let alone where they might be safe. They saw a cave, up ahead - that looked promising. They started to run - and fell.

* * *

1 AR (After the Return)

It only takes one person to change the world, and Frisk had done it. When they came out of the Underground, the entire world started shaking. They shook hands with so many big black suits - it was hard to see faces, when you were so small, and the big suits didn't always let Papyrus carry them. That was fine, though, because monsters and humans were, slowly, figuring out how to live in peace - or close, anyway.

The keepers...well, they'd tried to say Frisk belonged with them, that they were their parents - but when an entire species looks up to you as their hero, stories of abuse tend to be believed in. Asgore didn't even need to put on his Kingly act - the contents of the house had been proof enough. The keepers ran away, though, and no one seemed to be able to find them - not that they were trying all that hard. As long as they kept away from Frisk, everyone seemed fine - except maybe Sans. Frisk couldn't figure out what he was doing, but he spent a lot of time...elsewhere. He didn't seem happy when he'd come back.

* * *

12 AR

Time passed. Frisk grew up, and they and Asriel went to college - Sans even got a job there, professor of magical engineering! He spent a lot of time elsewhere, still, but it was nice having someone familiar to hug when things got too much. He seemed to see Undyne a lot, too. She was head of the Royal Guard still - reinstated when Asgore realized just how many problems could arise from human and monster coexistence. The guards went all over the world, training police and military squads in how to deal with rogue monsters, LOVEd up humans, and the mad scientists' collective creations.

Asgore was the King of Monsters, and Frisk and Asriel still saw him when they acted as the ambassadors to human and monster kind. He too saw the world, and spent a great deal of time arguing with it. Toriel didn't seem to mind, and after they went to college, Asriel and Frisk were too busy to notice.

Toriel ran Newer Home (Asgore hadn't gotten any better at naming things), acting as the Queen of Monsters and taking care of everyone, like always. In between organising construction and negotiating with angry monsters and humans, she ran The School - the only one in the world where monsters and humans of any age could come for free to learn about each other, and build a world where both were equal. She even found time to bake pies for her kids every month!

Papyrus took his job as mascot seriously, wandering all over to help communities come together happily. He spent a great deal of time in hospitals, working to revamp the human's geriatric geriatric care system, and encouraging those dealing with problems in their hearts and SOULs - he had a horde of psychiatrists following him everywhere he went, trying to figure out how he did it.

Alphys was invited to speak at universities in almost every country, explaining monster biology, DETERMINATION, and SOULs. She even went to Japan! She and Undyne spent so much time apart, though, that she invented the Holusion - a device which would allow solid holograms to move around, based on the thoughts and feelings of the user! (She bullied Sans into finishing it, since her attempts wouldn't work for humans like Frisk).

Asriel intended to get his medical degree, his courses a unique hybrid of human, monster, and veterinary medicine that would revolutionize the industry - at least, he hoped. Frisk spent so much time as the ambassador to humankind that their degree was taking twice the normal amount of time - but they were staying determined. Everyone was happy - more or less, by and large.

* * *

It only takes one person to change the world, but I don't believe the world's had enough change yet, do you, little one?


	2. Episode 1: Rescue

**Hello Everyone!**

 **I still own nothing but my OCs, everything else is Undertale.**

 **My Sans puns may be sciencey and CSy - college does that to a person.**

 **Random bold text is "interference", because I want to make it a little more obvious here.**

 **Underlined stuff means magic is being used.**

 **Thank you for reading this - you don't know how much it means to me. Thank you so much *bows while blushing*.**

 **...yeah, that's it…**

* * *

12 AR - Sans

His desk was...a mess. Again. He sighed, dumping his bag in the corner. The chair still squeaked - hadn't he fixed that? Never mind. He searched for a pen...all he found were a few dog hairs. Served him right for taping them all to bones. He looked at the new calendar - thank you, Pap, he would've forgotten to get one until half the new year had passed. Hard to believe it had been twelve years since they'd gotten out -

"SANS! WHERE ARE oh. There you are, Sans!" Undyne tore open his door - glad maintenance believed him about the reinforced hinges - and swept the towering stacks from his desk, "Look at this, will you? I can't believe it!"

A large, poorly printed newsletter was thrust in front of him. He tuned out Undyne's continuing grumbles as he read it:

Come join us, fellow chosen ones!

Our search for ANGELIQUES triumphs!

The human race is reaching its pinnacle!

Our community of enlightened thinkers awaits

Balta, North Dakota

"So, what's so hard to be- _leaf_? Just another new-agey cult, _sprouting_ it's _wings_."

"SANS! Did you actually read that thing, or what? It's _them_!" What was she - oh, right.

* * *

 _1AR - Sans memory_

 _Coming out of the Underground after so long, so many loops - it was invigorating. It was_ exciting _. Frisk had tried so hard to save them all - being able to see where they came from was...nice. Finding out why Frisk had come down in the first place, not so much, in a gut-burning, ragey kind of way. Everyone seemed happy, once they'd gotten Frisk away from those things, but he - he didn't trust them to stay away._ **And he never will.** _So he'd gone through their house, not that anyone had wanted to live there now. The cops had taken most everything - but he found a stash of, well,_ propaganda _, that was the only way he could describe it. Stuff about how humans were superior beings, and that life was striving towards perfection, and that, whoever the author was, he was the only one who could lead humans into that new perfection. Something called 'Angeliques'. It was a clue, anyway._

 _He'd scoured the internet, libraries, everything he could get his hands on - NOTHING. He'd thought about sneaking into something more - dangerous, secret - but then he remembered Undyne._

 _She'd been reluctant (or as close as Undyne got, anyway), but when he'd explained why, well...she'd seen more of the cruel side of people as a Royal Guard, especially now that they'd come to the surface. She tried to look into it, but...Undyne and computers were like_ oil and water _, so he'd convinced her to let him in, and he'd_ dove _right in, heh heh._

 _It had taken days, and he knew he was worrying the kid, but, well, he could still_ function _on little sleep. What he found was worth it - in a way. Apparently this 'Angelique' guy was something of a scientist, and had been working in the gene sequencing field before he'd just imploded. One minute a sane and serious researcher, next minute a prophet. He'd started experimenting with living people when they'd caught him. It seemed he'd gathered something of a following since then, although it wasn't big enough to tip off anyone's radar - until he'd started kidnapping monsters. The latest anyone had heard out of his cult was that, when the monsters had come back out of Mt. Ebott, they'd decided that this next evolutionary leap or whatever was the fusion of monster and human SOULs._

* * *

12 AR - Sans

"-SO COCKY, RUBBING IT IN OUR FACES-" apparently he'd zoned out again. Well, this was odd. The Angelique Cult had been so careful to stay of the public radar, he'd wondered how they managed to recruit new members. This wasn't their style at all - **Oh no, little one. Don't question it. It's not a trap, I assure you**...well, it didn't matter. What mattered was, they had an actual clue, after so many years in the dark, "North Dakota, eh? Should feel right at home."

"-what?"

Come on, Undyne, even you must have heard of..."I'll have to stop by the _Badlands_ , just to hang out with the-"

"DON"T SAY IT!"

"- _big bones!_ Come on now, Undyne, don't be such a grumpy-gills." Whoops. Quick, grab the bag before she blows it, and, "Seeyouatmyplacehavetograbsomethingsokaybye..."

"SANS!"

* * *

Sans

Finding the complex once they'd gotten to town wasn't nearly as hard as finding the town in the first place. It barely had a population to speak of, and if it hadn't been for signs to some "famous" cemetery, they'd have passed right through. The complex itself was southwest of town, and was looked more deserted than the town itself - until one of the guards Undyne had brought thought to check for basements. The subterranean levels were almost as big as the Underground!

Undyne and the other guards were huddling a little ways away - he'd never bothered to learn all the military tactic stuff, and she knew it - so he was left to test the fields around here in peace. Of course, they were in the middle of nowhere, so the magical fluctuations should be minim...or not. He'd never seen extrema this... _extreme_ before. Maybe it was just - nope, kicking the scanner didn't even them out. Some of the peaks were even fuzzing outside of his scanner's range, which was saying something, since the only thing he'd ever seen do that before was Asriel, back when he'd broken the barr-no. No, no " no No NO NO!"

The slap brought me back, "SANS! What is-"

Right, Undyne needed to know this, "Undyne, there's at least one creature down there who's absorbed a monster and human SOUL - at least one each, probably more. And maybe more than one...these fields are so volatile, I can't...I've never...I…"

"Sans, look at me. Can you look at me, Sans?" Why should he bother, he was going to die, Undyne was going to die, monsters had already died and he hadn't told Frisk- "Hey, I need you to look at me, Sans. Come on," he looked up into her yellow eye, "Good, now, breath a little deeper, you dweeb, cause passing out won't save anyone. NO, LISTEN TO ME, WE CAN DO THIS, YOU DWEEB… Those people down there, they don't know what they've gotten themselves into, some probably didn't have a choice. They're stuck down there, like we were, only they're stuck down there cause of a madman, and we can deal with one of those, can't we? I've dealt with YOU all these years, right? So, we do our best, and save the ones we can, because we're the HEROES, got it?"

"Undyne, there's no way we can save them - most of them went down there by choice, and there's a hybrid SOUL down there, and-"

"DWEEB, WE CAN SAVE ENOUGH! Listen, okay, cause I ain't repeating myself. There will always be someone you can't save - even Frisk couldn't bring the Amalgamates back to normal, could they?" That's just one of the things they couldn't do, but- "Dweeb, pay attention. You're a dweeb, you've got only 1hp, you're useless in a fight," heh, "the enemy can just pick you up and carry you around under their arm. Me? I can't dodge, and I'm not nearly as smart as Alphys, or you for that matter!" Hearing her admit she wasn't perfect...was this supposed to be a pep talk? "You're right, there are people in there who will probably fight back," double shock, Undyne admitting _he's_ right...impossible, "There's always someone you can't save. HOWEVER! DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE ONE'S YOU CAN! IF YOU FORGET ABOUT THEM, YOU'RE NO HERO AT ALL!"

"Undyne-"

"Sans, can you live with the idea of telling Papyrus you left them down there? With telling Frisk?" He winced, "Didn't think so. So, get up off that lazy pelvis, and LET'S GO BE HEROES!"

* * *

Cult Leader

Plaster fell from the ceiling, trampled underfoot by the frantic figures screaming through the halls; although their screaming could scarcely be heard above the alarms. Everything was red, whether from the generator lights or the rage in his eyes was anyone's guess. His followers still sensed his Purpose, parting down side passages or into the ce- rooms… yes, rooms. They were getting smaller now as he approached the test subject's housi…the Next Generation's Abode. Everything might be falling apart around him, but HE would remain as always, HE WOULD NOT BE SWAYED, WOULD NOT RETURN TO THE SHADOWS OF HISTORY. HIS DISCOVERY WAS GEN- oh, he'd arrived. Smile for the children.

* * *

Sans

Sans was in a room far behind the front wave, or whatever the term for Undyne's unstoppable force was. When some of the cult followers had flung themselves, crying, at her...well, he was glad she'd convinced him to come, not that she was letting him help much, really. He understood that the medic she'd brought in couldn't deal with the sheer mass of cases he'd been confronted with, and he wasn't exactly trained for this sort of infiltration, but... **he felt there was somewhere he had to be, and he wanted to be there now.** But seeing what this leader of theirs had been doing to his followers reminded him too much of Toriel's descriptions of Frisk, back when they first fell down. Despite the fact that there were monsters among them.

The lady in front of him could've been a distant relation - probably was, considering there'd never been that many skeletons in the Underground. She was babbling, though, so he couldn't get a word in edgewise to ask her name, let alone something like that. She was going on about how her friends had heard about this guy building a community where monsters and humans could come together in peace - apparently, that's how he'd been getting so many people to experiment on - and how she'd brought her son along when all of them had moved up here, but once they'd come in her son had vanished and she wouldn't leave without him, even if it was horrible here and the people in charge kept hurting her, had he seen the boy, a short little skeleton, not even four years old now, "And he'd got these odd lines on his skull, though everyone says they'll go away when he's older, only I thought those lines were on the back of his head, not his face, and-"

"Wait a moment, what did you say he looks like?"

"Here, I've got a picture of him in my purse...oh, right, they took that, um, I'm sure you'd remember if you saw, he's got a line going down from his right socket, and another going up from hit right, just sort of tapers off near the dome...you've seen him, haven't you? Where is he?"

"...I haven't seen _him_ , I don't think, but I certainly intend to. Do you have any idea where they might have been holding him?" the odd look she gave him evaporated once she realised someone was actually going to go _look_ for her son, "Were there areas you weren't allowed to go, **places you heard children crying?** Anything like that?" He hadn't seen _any_ kids, now he thought about it, and there should have been some, with this many people in here.

"I-I don't know, I w-w-wasn't here that long…"

"Do you mean the Next Generation's Abode?" A young human nearby spoke up. This one looked kinda waxy, like he hadn't seen sun in a long time, "Most of the younger ones get taken over there pretty quick. I took food over there, once in a while. They weren't crying or anything...weren't making much noise at all. I only know they were in there 'cause a couple of kids got taken in when I was there, one time."

Sans' eyesocket swiveled over to the speaker, who fidgeted in the blue glare, "Where is it?" The man felt his sins crawling on his back.

"L-l-l-let me sh-sh-show you."

* * *

Narration

They'd heard the alarms go off, out in the main corridors, and all of the children had huddled together in the corners. Even the new ones had learned that when something...unexpected ...happened, they weren't in for a good time. When The Man came in, some of the younger ones had relaxed, since he was smiling, but the older ones knew better. The smile so tight across his face was a patch, a bandage, keeping the blood from leaping out. The knife in his hand didn't help matters.

"Well, my children...is something the matter? You seem a little tense."

The oldest human, who the man would normally have considered too old but for how easily they could be convinced to do _anything_ , answered, "Well, we heard the sounds...and, they weren't the usual sounds, they were louder...and, no one came with our lunch...and, no one told us there would be different sounds…" They waited...that was it.

"Well, my child, you were right, those were odd sounds. Someone came into the complex today, and they've been making a fuss," He grinned, and the quicker children started to push back into the corners. Fuss was a bad word here, and making a fuss meant punishment. The other two hurt them when anyone made a fuss, "We've been trying to explain to them that we don't like fusses, but they aren't listening very well, and so I was worried. I came to check on you - you know how fusses catch."

A shudder, because those times when HE was around, if one child made a fuss, they all got punished. The short skeleton, who hadn't learned yet that silence was the only way of avoiding the pain, peeped up, "We haven't made a fuss *sniffle, sniffle*, we aren't going to make a fuss *sniffle SNIFF*, we don't like fusses."

HE sighed. It was probably meant to be a quiet sigh, one of those I-understand-but-you've-disappointed-me sighs, but in the silent, echoing hall it sounded more like a why-won't-you-SHUT-UP-you-useless-thing sigh. He bent down in front of the short skeleton, "I know we don't like fusses, but this is SUCH a big fuss, everyone is getting pulled" here he grabbed the skeleton, who squeaked in alarm, "in. DON'T MAKE ANY NOISE!" The knife arcked down-

* * *

Sans

Sans was running, flinging cult followers out of their way as the man ran down the corridors. He probably shouldn't have pushed him like that, but it didn't matter now. He saw Undyne running down a side passage and heard her "WHAT-" before he'd passed out of range. Normally, he didn't like to walk if he could 'port, but when he needed to, he could run very fast. Especially with his magic pushing him along. They'd made it into one of the residential sections now, the rooms on either side looked more like closets than bedrooms. He noticed the pun pass as he raced on.

* * *

Cult Leader

He hadn't expected resistance - but then, he should have remembered The Girl. The mere thought of her enraptured and revolted him - she, the only vessel to have accepted his experiments without complications, yet so frustratingly...resistant. She'd give her food to the weaker subjects, or infuriate her par- The Guardians until they beat her, totally forgetting about the infractions of one of the others. There had been a few "heroes", but he'd gotten rid of them early on. She hadn't shown this...irritating streak until after the first successful merge had taken and he'd destroyed the body.

She was strong now, too, although as an adult he could just manage to overpower her and take back the knife, cursing at the blood on his robe as he got up and turned back to the subj- vessel. He would worry about her limbs later, when these things had been dealt with. Part of him heard the running footsteps approaching the door, but it was lost in a sea of red.

* * *

Sans

The stupid door wouldn't open - some kind of keycard, and magicked to resist spells. The man was searching the nearby cells for anything strong enough to break the door down, while he was tearing at the hinges, desperate to find a way-

"SANS! GET BACK, WE HAVE A BATTERING RAM!"

* * *

Cult Leader

The girl had thrown herself at him again, and he'd had to smash her into the wall several times before she went limp. His robe was mostly red now, hardly any white at all. They'd pay for that, starting with the skeleton. He limped back over to where it stood, frozen in terror, and brought the knife down-

* * *

Sans

The shattered door sprayed into the room, the metal weakened from its battle with Sans. He grabbed the shards, desperate not to hurt the kids he knew would be inside.

Through the dust, he saw a man in a bloodstained robe crawling on the ground with a bloody wreck of a child on his back, a knife sticking out of shoulder as she tried, one-handed, to keep him away from a small skeleton that looked way too familiar. Undyne was running past, but he knew she couldn't get there before the boy was crushed in those huge hands…that suddenly went limp.

Everything stopped. Undyne froze, his sockets widened, the children's eyes were wide, the helpful man faltered in the door.

The body dropped from its wedge between the hilt of the knife and the girl's one working arm. It slid to the floor, its head twisted wrong, so wrong. She was frozen, too, fury draining into disbelief and horror. He saw...the LOVE meter. It always showed up in his vision when a human died, like it wanted to be judged or something. He'd never been able to figure out why. This man's was filled, his LOVE...higher than any he'd ever seen, even Chara's. A bit of it broke away, drifting over to the shivering girl. He saw her meter...grow. It had been empty before, and it hurt, seeing every LOVE gained - 8 LV. She was shuddering, now, a ball of shredded...he stopped the metaphor there. Undyne was leaning over, her hand out to touch the non-stabbed shoulder - and the girl yelped, and collapsed.

BLACKOUT.


	3. Episode 1-1: Set a Watch

**Hello Everyone!**

 **Bold is Interference - no, I won't tell you who yet!**

 **Underlines indicate magic is in use.**

 **I'm not that good at first person, so if y'all have pointers, holler - about anything, really.**

 **I own my chars, everything else belongs to Undertale and its creators.**

 **Thank you for reading, you wonderful things (hey, you might be a cat, for all I know!)**

* * *

The Girl

There were lace curtains over the bed. Most everything else was standard issue hospital, but someone had decided lace curtains were a good idea. They were not. I wondered who it was, and was coming to the decision that they were a he (or a non-crafty woman who was also colorblind) when it occurred to me to wonder who was me. I thought about it for a moment, then became aware of something alien taped in place on my elbow, in my elbow. It annoyed me. I tried to look over at my arm, but some kind of straps-

* * *

Sans

Sans felt the creature wake up - he still hadn't decided what to call them, other than "kid"; the hospital staff had determined on "human girl", but he'd rather wait on the second until the creature could speak for itself, and, as for the first, he couldn't tell what they'd started out as before that madman had started in on them. He cringed, remembering all the scars he'd seen when the kid had collapsed back at the complex. That...wasn't something he'd be forgetting in a hurry. It meant the thing hadn't had a choice in what was done to it.

He heard a whimper, and looked over at the child. His chair screeched back as he reached and held. The kid's eyes were dull - nobody home but a bunch of instincts and traumas. He cursed; why hadn't anyone thought of what would happen when she woke up strapped to a table?

A nurse came flying through the door, and he looked over, grateful and nervous at the same time. Some humans still acted funny when they saw magic being used on another human, but she was walking past him, reaching up to the IV's control panel, "What happened? **I heard something wrong** , but I need to know what triggered this."

Good, she was one of the sensible ones, "I heard them wake up; I think they might have panicked at the straps. The kid was about to-"

"Go into a fit? I'm former navy, Mister… Skeleton," the hesitation was brief, "I've seen trauma victims before. Why do you think the straps-"

"You heard where she came from? No, guess not. You heard about that cult bust up in North Dakota?" *nod* "She came outta that. The headman was something of a scientist, once. He used the kids there as his test subjects, and from what we could tell, she was his favorite." If he'd had saliva, he'd have spat - lucky for the hospital's cleaning staff, he didn't. He was beginning to feel the kid relax, but clearly it would be a while before they could be left alone.

"Well...if she weren't as bad off as she is, I'd say take them off, but...I know it's a lot to ask, but would you be willing to stay with her for a while?" His eyesocket rose, "She'll be burning that off fast enough, poor thing, and I hate to keep her doped up."

"I'll be here, and if I'm not, someone else who can handle...that kind of reaction will. I don't know if you've met my brother Papyrus…"

"Oh, you're Sans? He's come here quite a bit, over the past few years. I would've called him if you'd said no. Anyone else we should be on the lookout for?"

"Yeah, a couple of others...let me see who's available..."

"That would be great. Thank you. Let me go update her file - you can give the list to whoevers on duty."

Not surprisingly, Papyrus was the first to sign up for the "watch committee". Frisk and Asriel, on break from college and bored stiff, joined in, and Toriel wasn't far behind - he only accepted because he knew she needed a break, and she'd show up anyway if he told her no. Asgore's offer was turned down, since there was a summit he really should be attending in Bosnia. The only real surprise was Undyne, who showed up with the night nurses and glared him into going home for a few hours. He hadn't wanted to until she picked him up and threw him out the door - apparently, training with Pap hadn't all gone one way.

* * *

Undyne

I lower myself into the chair, trying hard not to make any noise. It would be wrong of me to interrupt the girl's sleep, and there were other patients on this floor.

It feels odd, sitting here in this quiet place, watching her chest rise and fall. Reminds me a little of that play Alphys took me to see, what was it called again? There was a beautiful song in there - not that I cried or anything - about how a hero must strive, though they're heart was too weary...I feel like the knight sitting vigil in the courtyard - or maybe his lady sitting at his deathbed? Man of La Mancha, that was the name. I will NOT hum that song, I will NOT hum that song.

I remember Sans' little breakdown - who knew he had it in him to worry that much? - and the speech I gave him. It's not the first time I've said that, a lot of young guards go through the same sort of thing. Someone once gave me the same speech, long ago...funny, I can hear his voice, but I can't picture his face for the life of me. That little skelly keeps interrupting my thoughts. His mom moved next door to Alphys and me - our house, anyway, although we're not home that often. I should see if I can get some time off, once this girl's out of the hospital. It's been too long...

This girl'll fit right in, I know it. Sans' probably tying himself in knots, trying to figure out what she is and what she'll do. I know she'll end up with the Queen, though. I don't think he realises how much we talk these days, but she's just as much in charge of the Royal Guard as Asgore, and some things...sometimes...he's still too much of a softie! Toriel turns hard when she gets angry, but he turns into jelly. I know I shouldn't be, but I'm kinda glad this girl killed that...madman, before. I don't think the Queen would have left much of him for us to examine, and **after what my people found in his notes** , I think the lab goons will be playing around with his body for a while. What he tried out on the girl, he perfected on himself.

Why are my pants buzzing - oh, right, Alphys set the vibrator on my phone earlier. I check...looks like Toriel wants to know how the child's doing...she's still breathing in and out, like before. I'm glad that our emergency monster candy managed to patch up her ribs. Frisk made me listen to their complaints, that one time I got a little too enthusiastic and cracked their ribs. I don't want anyone going through that kind of pain...except maybe the people who did this to her.

Gods! I can't believe how scared I was, when she folded up like that - I barely touched her...how much determination did it take, to fight like that through that kind of pain? I don't think I could do that...maybe once, but not now. She went from protector to...sobbing wreck…so fast. How can they do it? Frisk, this kid...how can they feel...sorry...for killing something like THAT? Has it just been so long that I've forgotten what it felt like, or is it that I never could? No, I know I could, once.

Wait, is she...Oh, no, kid - "NURSE!"

* * *

Sans

Sans heard, the next night, about the child's seizure. Apparently, with everything else that had gone wrong, no one had noticed a chip from her skull getting lodged in her brain. The surgeon had gotten it out, but it scared him that something so small could take a human that close to death.

What little of the day shift the kid hadn't been in surgery for was taken by Alphys. He'd asked Alphys to have a look at the creature's SOUL, when she came by, but even the Royal Scientist was at a loss. There was a human SOUL in there somewhere, but the merge was unlike anything she'd seen before. The only thing she could think to compare it to was her Amalgamates, but reversed - instead of bodies being melted together, it was the SOULs. They couldn't begin to speculate on how they'd gotten mixed together without the thing gaining any LV.

 _Tibia_ honest, the kid scared him...and made him feel protective all over again, just like Frisk. If he didn't know for certain where Chara had ended up, he might have wondered if this were them, reborn. Asriel had been talking to the monsters a lot about rebirth, and he kinda liked the idea **\- it seemed to happen, sometimes, with boss monsters especially, that not long after they Fell Down, a new monster would be born who filled the same niche.** Anyway, this kid couldn't be Chara, so that wasn't it.

It was probably the determination. He'd never seen Frisk power through those kinds of injuries, but it wouldn't surprise him if they could. There was something else...other than the whole SOUL amalgamation thing, obviously. THAT was scary. He could remember Flowey, although he'd never had the heart to tell Asriel that, especially with Frisk glaring at him. He'd asked them why the others were so hazy about the fight, and they'd made him promise not to mention it to anyone.

This kid...what was the thing's name, anyway? Undyne had said her people were looking through what they'd gotten out of the complex, but nothing with a name on it had shown up, and that was weird. Then again, there was a lot of paper to go through...he texted Undyne, asking her to put some of the papers in the box on his desk. She texted him back.

\- WHY? DON'T YOU WANT THEM THERE? -

-nah, I thought they'd enjoy the view-

-SANS!-

-if it'd be faster to bring them here, do it that way-

-IT WILL-

* * *

 **Yeah, it's the author again. I'm not quite sure where Chara is, but Sans knows, so I'll let him decide when to tell us.**


	4. Episode 1-2: Blame

**Hello Everyone!**

 **Bold is still Interference, and WHO is still hidden.**

 **Underlines are still magicky.**

 **Italics are puns.**

 **I am still not owner of Undertale's stuff, only my chars.**

 **Sorry for all the char jumping, but everyone wants a chance to talk, and I just work the keyboard for them.**

 **Yes, Azzy is referring to Frisk as 'she'. They're trying it out, and he's willing to do just about anything for them, kay?**

 **ngrey - I know; don't worry, there's an explanation coming soon, and some humans can use magic (e.g. the wizards), and *neutral spoilers* humans can absorb boss monster SOULs, too - Alphys tells you about it.**

 **If you ARE a cat, that's awesome.**

* * *

Toriel

The child was so thin...I could not wait to get them home and bake them some pie. Frisk has told me that snail pie is not something most humans are comfortable with, so I will have to think about what flavor to bake. I think I shall make the same pie I made for Frisk.

I will not think about the problems back in Newer Home while I am here - Sans asked me not to, and I understand...it would not be right, when I am watching over them, to let myself become distracted. I will think about what needs to be done for when I bring them home.

They will need somewhere to sleep - I should ask Frisk if they would mind sharing, while we finish a new room for the child. I wonder what color they would like? Maybe purple...I shall ask them - no, they are still sleeping. They look cold, despite the blankets...no, they're temperature is normal. Maybe it is the thin gown. They will need clothes, certainly - Undyne told me there were no spare clothes for the children in that terrible place. I am glad that Courier and her son had left things with their relatives. She seems to enjoy working as Royal Secretary, and her handwriting is better than mine.

How thin the poor child is! I cannot make them a sweater until they have some more...body to them. I'll make a wrap - I still have some of that copper angora from Papyrus' present, and if I get some turquoise, it would wake a lovely contrast, and the angora is so soft, even if Undyne says it itches. I hope she isn't overdoing it again, but I suppose I can't really order her to bed. She should be here soon.

* * *

Undyne

Telling her Majesty was...awkward. I don't think she knew why Sans and I had gone up there in the first place, and then this...well, I can't blame her for getting mad. I'd be furious myself, if I hadn't been suspecting after the little skelly's description of their keepers. I hope Papyrus can keep Sans from doing anything too stupid, they only just finished replacing the kitchen from our last cooking lesson.

Poor Frisk. I asked the Prince to break it to her gently. What kid wants to know their parents are torturers?

This night feels so much longer than the last, even though it's not yet half gone. The girl hasn't stirred since her seizure...what could I have done to STOP it? I should've SEEN something, DONE something...guess I'm too much of a _numbskull_ \- gods, Sans is rubbing off on me.

I hope my lab goons can figure out which of the girls we got out is Frisk's sister. How can they deal with that...just, waking up one day and learning you have a half-grown sister you've never HEARD of, who's been raised in such a F-MESSED UP place, that we can't even figure out HOW OLD SHE IS, OR WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE! ...I hope she's one of the younger ones...they didn't seem as bad.

WHO NAMES THEIR KID FRISK, ANYWAY! OR CORK, FOR THAT MATTER! OR SPATULA...NO, WE NEED A BETTER NAME FOR THE KID...crud, what are good names for human kids? I'll have to ask Toriel...or maybe let the kid name themselves? She's got no papers, won't be that much of a problem to give her a new name.

* * *

Papyrus

THIS ROOM ISN'T TOO BAD. THE CURTAINS ARE NICE, AND THE WALLS ARE A GOOD COLOR. SOOTHING.

-Hey, can you let Sans know I won't be able to come? Azzy'll still be there, but one of my teachers dropped a last minute essay on us-

-OF COURSE, FRISK! SCHOOL IS VERY IMPORTANT. EVEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WENT THROUGH IT!-

-Thanks, Uncle Pap. -

THE GREAT PAPYRUS CHUCKLED. REMEMBERING THE FIRST TIME FRISK HAD CALLED HIM THAT, HE WONDERED HOW THEY'D EVER HAD A PROBLEM DECIDING. HE WAS THEIR UNCLE, AND SO WAS SANS, AND UNDYNE WAS THEIR BEST FRIEND. HE WASN'T SURE HOW THEY THOUGHT ABOUT ASRIEL, BUT THEY SPENT A LOT OF TIME TOGETHER, SO IT WAS OKAY...WHATEVER IT WAS.

HE LOOKED DOWN AT THE TINY HUMAN HIS BROTHER HAD SAVED. HE HAD SEEN HUMANS WITH ALL KINDS OF WOUNDS AND ILLNESSES, BUT IT ALWAYS HURT WHEN HE SAW THE ONES WHOSE PAIN WAS CAUSED BY OTHER PEOPLE, ON PURPOSE. HE'D LEARNED HOW TO MAKE THEM LAUGH, AND THAT SOME LOVED HEARING STORIES THAT WERE HAPPY, AND SOMETIMES ONES THAT WERE SAD. HE'D LEARNED HOW TO TELL WHAT TO TALK ABOUT, AND HOW TO LISTEN.

"...where am I?" HE LOOKED OVER AND SAW THE TINY HUMAN 'S EYES WERE OPEN, EVEN IF THEY WEREN'T MOVING VERY NORMALLY. HE KNEW THAT HUMANS OFTEN LOOKED LIKE THAT WHEN THEY WERE ON PAIN MEDICATIONS.

"YOU ARE SAFE. MY BROTHER BROUGHT YOU HERE SO YOU CAN GET BETTER, TINY HUMAN." HE TRIED TO BE QUIET, BUT HE KNEW HE WASN'T VERY GOOD AT IT.

"...why?" THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS SHOCKED. HE KNEW HUMANS WERE ODD WHEN THEY WERE ON THE PAIN MEDICATIONS, BUT SURELY THE TINY HUMAN COULD TELL THEY WERE HURT?

"YOU WERE HURT. YOU NEED TO GET BETTER."

"...no, why does he care? No one has before…" THE GREAT PAPYRUS SUCKED IN A BREATH. SANS HAD SAID THE PLACE WAS BAD, BUT THIS WAS TOO MUCH. BEFORE HE COULD CHOOSE HOW TO RESPOND, HOWEVER, THE TINY HUMAN FELL BACK ASLEEP.

* * *

Sans

Sans sent his brother over to check on Toriel - he knew she'd take care of him, and him of her. He settled back into the chair, then remembered he needed to look over the kid's file. Oh well. He pulled it over to him. They were doing better, probably would be well enough to go home with the Queen by the end of the week. He hoped Undyne's people could figure out who they were before then - or maybe not. If they're parents wanted them back, it would tear Tori's heart in two to give them up.

He wasn't even sure if the thing should be let out of the hospital, really. He'd managed to get hold of some of the more technical files from the complex, and what that man had been trying to do...didn't match up with what he saw. The man clearly hadn't had the least clue how monster SOULs worked, and the large pile of notebooks marked 'FAILURE' didn't surprise him, although the insides sickened him. But this...SOUL Amalgamation didn't look like anything the madman would have done. Sometimes, it almost looked...peaceful. Like all the SOULs agreed to do it, or at least, hadn't objected.

"...who's there?" Sans looked up at the weak voice, "...when did it get so dark?"

"Well, kid, didn't mean to leave you in the _dark_. The name's Sans, Sans the Skeleton. It's _night_ to meet you."

"...that was bad." He wasn't sure if they honestly had no sense of humor, or if the drugs they were on were messing with their head. Pap had tried to explain that humans on painkillers could be odd, but he'd shrugged it off. Chemistry was Alphys' thing, not his.

"I know. How're you feeling?"

The silence grew long. He started to get up, to see if they'd fallen asleep, but, "I don't know. Can't, really. What did the big guy do to me this time?"

For a moment he thought they meant Papyrus; then it hit him. He cursed his curiosity even as he answered, "What's the last thing you remember?"

The silence introduced its twin. "...he played around with my bones last week, didn't he? M-the keepers had to get Jeff to do the scrubbing, since my arms were useless. And then he took some more blood, yesterday. Left me pretty...um...lightheaded..." The kid was asleep again. He wondered what they'd been going to say, before they'd mentioned 'the keepers'. That was what the kids had been calling the two adults who'd been in charge of them.

They'd only learned about them when one of the younger ones asked when they'd be back with dinner. Frantic searching had uncovered no one the kids thought were their keepers. It had driven him nuts, once the kids had started telling what those keepers did to them, that they of all the complex had gotten away. Now...he thought about snow, good old snow, nothing maddening about snow, sink the rage into the snow, watch it melt...not enough snow.

He stepped into one of the time knots he kept around for occasions like this and started tearing things apart - mostly his attack bones, a couple of empty ketchup bottles, and various broken furniture from Undyne's frequent visits. He let out his fury at what the keepers, what Frisk's parents, had done, at letting them get away...it took a long time to get back under control. He stepped back.

The kid hadn't moved - not that they would have, since no actual time had passed anywhere outside his knot. He fell over into the chair, slumped in a pile of his own guilt. He hadn't done enough, Undyne had been right, he was useless, he couldn't even catch two a-people he'd been hunting for for so many years. He...heard the creature...crying.

"H-h-hey, kid. What's with the waterworks?" It-they sucked in their breath, "Come on, now. You can tell me, always does to _have a skeleton in your closet_ ," the thing hiccuped.

"...I...had a bad dream…" He arched an eyesocket. The meds she was on wouldn't let her dream, the navy nurse had made sure, after the first incident, "...we were in the big hall, and the sirens were going off, and then the big guy came in, and he was smiling and he had a knife...and then he was going after the little skeleton, Aster, and I went after him...and then my arm went away, only I could still see it, and my head was spinny...and then he was on the ground and his neck wasn't right and he wasn't breathing and I think I killed him and it wasn't a dream, was it?"

The twin silences watched as Sans blinked. He couldn't think how to respond - yes, it was a dream, you didn't snap his neck...? No, that was real, I watched you kill him you little murderer...? You're just reacting to the pain meds we gave you to block out the pain of what he did to you…? Nothing seemed right.

"...didn't think so."

* * *

Asriel

I close the door behind Sans, saying, "No excuses, Sans. Go home, get some sleep. Talk to Pappy. Don't come back till you're over this stink."

-Pappy, can you make sure Uncle Sans gets some sleep? Last night didn't go well -

-WILL DO, PRINCE ASRIEL!-

-I thought we agreed I was going to be Azzy?-

-RIGHT. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SWEAR I WILL REMEMBER TO CALL THE PRINCE AZZY-

*sigh* One of these days, Pappy will get over it. I just hope it happens soon. I hate having people calling me 'your Highness' and bowing, especially when it's one of my friends. I can't make Undyne stop, but then, she does it to Frisk, too, when no one's around. I'm glad someone knows about us, even if Frisk isn't so sure she wants to tell yet - about us, or about having decided...looks like she's getting out of class in a bit.

I hope she finds the determination to tell everyone soon. We've been dating for years now, and I don't think I can live without her. It's not just what she did for me...I love her, even if she does drive me nuts.*buzz*

-Out of class, what's up?-

-Hanging with the kid. How was Snory today?-

-Don't ask. He's so slow, it makes my bones ache.-

-Ache for what, though-

-Sans, you better not have stolen Azzy's phone again-

-relax, it's me. I just had to shove him out of here by force, though.-

-what, lazybones himself?-

-he's taken watching this kid personally. Reminds me how he gets about you-

-yeah. they up yet?-

"...what are you doing?"

-yeah, gotta go-

"I'm watching out for you. How ya feeling?" I will not sound like a deranged flower, I will not sound like a deranged flower.

"...why do people keep asking me that?" Jeez, kid, what kind of painkillers do they have you on? Oh, well, that'd explain it. Why would they put someone who weighs so little on that many, though?

"They're worried abou'cha, kid." Here's her admittance report...golly, kid, how'd you manage to survive all that?

"Why? I'm not worth it." What-they're...serious?

"Kid, there are a long list of people in this world who aren't worth saving, and your name isn't anywhere on it," My name used to be on there, but Frisk hasn't even heard of the thing, "Anyway, you've kinda stumbled on one of the largest, most stubborn families ANYWHERE to have...well, we don't give up on ANYONE, kid. And you've kinda been sucked in."

"...I'm a murderer," their voice was so quiet…

"Doesn't matter - Ah! Sans...you remember him? Yeah, he was there, and he says you were just trying to keep that...man...away from Aster. Sans is pretty sharp, and he wouldn't lie about something like this." Please believe me kid, you are a million times better than Flowey ever was.

"I'm still a murderer though, and...I...I liked it," the last was almost a whisper.

"You were trying to save someone, kid, and from what's come out of that place, he's been hurting you for a long time," I hope that wince doesn't mean...no, he never did THAT, not if the chart's right, "He deserved it. NO ONE should have been doing ANYTHING like that. If you hadn't...he would have been arrested. Do you know about...for everything he'd done...for everything we can prove, even, and we know he'd done more...he would have been sentenced to death. You ended his life with a lot less pain than he would have going that way."

"...but-"

"How do you feel about it now? Do you want to strangle someone else? What about Sans, he can be pretty annoying?" I think they're trying to shake their head, although they're too well tied up, "No? Then I wouldn't be worried about it," you might look a bit more uncertain kid, I don't think it's clear enough. Well, here goes nothing, "Let me tell you a story. Many years ago, there was a young girl who fell down into the Underground…"


	5. Episode 1-3: A New Whiteboard

**Hello Everyone!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **This starts while Papyrus was watching the kid, you'll see where it catches up.**

 **Swearing happens, just so you know.**

 **Undertale is owned by Toby Fox, not me. I own my characters.**

 **...I got nothing…**

* * *

Undyne

COFFEE IS AMAZING, WONDERFUL, INCREDIBLE, LIFE-SAVING MAGIC FROM THE GODS! Alphys says I shouldn't drink so much **,** but...I'll give it up, if I can just get through today. I most certainly did not say the same thing yesterday.

My lab goons were still in their lair, although I noticed Fred was asleep on the copy machine again, "WAKEY WAKEY, EVERYONE! THE SUN IS SHINING, THE BIRDS ARE SINGING. ON DAYS LIKE TODAY-"

"We've got work to do!" The halfhearted chorus was plus one squeak as Fred fell off the copy machine. Their faces became noticeably more cheerful when I started handing out the coffee cups.

"Anything to report?"

"Nothing much, boss. The 'bad time' list is getting longer - we're gonna need another whiteboard soon. We stopped sending new photos to Sans...was that alright? Boss?"

"Yeah, short stuff's out of the loop for now. I can't shake the feeling I DON'T want to see him lose it. Any clues on what names belong to which kids?"

"We got a couple more nailed down, coupla distant relatives came to claim their orphans. Not so much luck on the humans. Do we have the okay to send our list out on the airwaves?"

"...not yet. Give it a few more days. Ask Fedsy if his lot can give us a hand," my, it's good to see them smile on a case like this, even if it's just at that old joke.

"U-u-undyne?" NO, not again, don't tell me another one's- "we f-f-found something…" phew, "I sent it to Alph-ph-phys, like you told me to, b-b-but I thought you should see it. It's one of the older f-f-files, but…" I skim through the jargon until my eye catches on one word, 'deathgate'. I slow down. My legs - good boy, Carl. You remembered about the chair.

"Has anyone ever heard of magic like this?" The humans in the room looked awkward, as they do when we come across this sort of thing in an investigation. My goons aren't uncomfortable around magic - if they were, they'd have left long ago - but the humans haven't known about it long enough to help out when we run across something weird.

"Sounds a little like absorbing, but...kinda like healing, too. And maybe a bit like fights?"

"It's not really absorbing, since the girl wasn't taking the SOULs completely, and they all seem to have lived...at least, in these files. The space they describe the SOULs going into, yeah, that sounds like a fight box, but healing…?"

"Some of old Gerson's relatives used to do something like that when a monster used all their magic. They'd pull the SOUL out just enough to where they could touch it, and then they'd, sorta, pass it some power, and then they'd put it back in, and whoever it was would have enough magic so they wouldn't Fall Down before they could build up some more."

Everyone sits back, little brains racing over all the possibilities. THEY ARE THE BEST! "Well, we'll know it when we see it. Till then, GET BACK TO WORK!"

"YES SIR!"

* * *

Undyne - later

Gods, nothing? It had been hours, and it felt like they'd gotten nowhere. I had to chase the goons out into the world after lunch - they'd been at it for almost 48 hours without sleep, and they weren't going to catch ANYTHING passed out on their desks. The lights had gone on a few hours ago, BUT I WASN'T GIVING UP YET!

* * *

Alphys

Alphys knew Undyne didn't like her coming into the office, but she hadn't seen her girlfriend since that morning, and she knew that, on cases like this, Undyne was just as bad at remembering to take care of herself as she could be. Anyway, she had brought her analysis of the 'deathgate' files, so she was there on business, wasn't she? She had to remember that.

The lights under the door led her to Undyne's department, which had moved since she'd been there last. When she opened the door, it was to a maelstrom of overturned furniture and scattered paper, with a broken whiteboard to one side, watching with disapproval. She rushed in to find Undyne curled up in the center of it all, "U-u-undyne?" The long silence drained the blood from her face.

"...I...failed, Alphy. I said I'd keep them safe, and I've failed."

"What are you talking about? Who's been hurt?" More silence.

"...do you remember my Uncle Nymphie and his family? They stayed with us for a while, back when we first made it out."

"Yeah. What happened?"

"That...BLOODY DAMNED MANIAC KILLED THEM! THEY-" Undyne's throat caught, "...two of the souls in that fucking meld are the twins, Alphy. Triclin was one of the first...trials in his fucking 'deathgate' project. Even though *sob* even though this girl saved her SOUL long enough for the bloody healing magic to take, he still fucking killed her the next day, to see what would happen. Nymphie died not long after that IN THE SAME FUCKING WAY! The babies were dusted within hours of their arrival in camp. WHY DIDN'T THEY TELL ME WHERE THEY WERE GOING? I WOULD HAVE...I SHOULD HAVE...NYAAAAHHHH!" One of the desks went flying into the door, and through the wall beyond that, too. Undyne grabbed a chair, looking for something else to throw it at.

"Undyne-"

"I failed them, Alphy. I let them die." She dropped the chair, then slumped into it.

"NO!" Shocked, Undyne turned to stare at the yellow lizard, "...what I mean is, well...you didn't let them die. You didn't know, you couldn't have known."

"BUT I SHOULD HAVE!" Undyne began to sob into her hands, sliding to the floor and curling up in a ball of tears. Slowly, Alphys came over to sit next to her.

"But you didn't. Remember what you told me, all those years ago?" Alphys cautiously reached over and began stroking her girlfriend's back, "You know, when I told everyone about the Amalgamates? You said there are always people you can't save, and that you have to keep going for the ones you can."

"I don't think I understood that, then. I mean, I understood it was comforting, but I didn't really think about it. There are thousands of monsters, billions of humans in this world, Undyne. **No one can watch over them all, not without going mad, not without tearing themselves apart.** But...if we all try our best? If we all keep going, even if it seems impossible? Maybe we can save enough. **NO ONE can be everywhere** , but...maybe that's okay."

"Maybe we can...we can be...um, satisfied? No, that's not the right word. Content, maybe...maybe we can be content knowing that we've saved one person, one life. And, hey, we've saved more than that, right? So, we have to remember them, the ones we saved, and think about who we can save next. **Because we can tear our SOULs apart, trying to save them all, and it won't do a thing.** But...if we can save one more, that's okay...right?"

"So, come on, Undyne. Let's go home. You can save someone in the morning, okay?"

"...Alphys…"

"Come on, you know I can't lift you! Get up...please?"

"Alphys, I can't-"

" **You will**. Come on, you need some sleep. If you don't come get some sleep, I...I won't tell you what I learned from the file, okay?"

"ALPHYS! YOU FIGURED SOMETHING OUT?! TELL ME!"

"Not until you get some sleep."

"...okay...just let send an email to the building crew, okay? I think I went a little too far again."


	6. Episode 2: Ash and Dust

**Hello Everyone!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **We're now at the end of Azzy's visit, so yeah. Undyne wanted to talk more, sorry.**

 **Undertale is owned by Toby Fox, not me. I own my characters.**

 **Still no clue about Chara, or Azzy.**

 **Swearing returns.**

 **If y'all see any problems, or have ideas for how to make this sound better (I admit I have NO IDEA how to write Alphys, and Azzy sounds kinda weird...) - don't hold back!**

 **If it takes me a while between posts, it's 'cause school. Or sleep, that happens sometimes, too.**

 **Those cats reading this, please don't tell me about your nap schedule, I'll get jealous.**

* * *

Asriel

I finished the story with everyone standing on Mt. Ebott looking at the sunset, I can't help but notice how...still the kid is. Not like they've fallen asleep or anything, its...odd. Almost as though they're the only fixed point in a world of motion.

"...oh…I'm...how...okay. I'm still a murderer, though."

"Golly, kid, if we could forgive Flowey, after all that? If Frisk could forgive everyone for trying to kill them...don't you get it? In this world-" I will not sound like a demented flower, I will NOT sound like a demented flower, "It's FORGIVE or BE FORGIVEN," well, okay, I guess that's a different KIND of demented flower, "You won't be ever be alone, kid," Golly, kid, what'll it take to make you believe me?

* * *

Asriel - Later

"Hey, Pri-Azzy, wake up. COME ON, ya little nerd, it's time for you to get home, I'll take over guard duty from here. WAKE UP!"

"-bluh? Undyne, what..?" Oh, yeah. She was taking the night after me, wasn't sh- wait, how long was I-oh, I'm good. Just dozed off a few minutes ago, "The kid's starting to wake up for longer, but she just went back to sleep, so it might be a while, and-"

"Go home, Pri-Azzy," What's with that face? That's her duty face, the one she wears when she can't let her emotions out.

"Okay, Undyne…see you soon," something feels off...Papyrus has tomorrow's day shift, right? I'll ask him to swing by earlier...I don't like that she had that face on…

* * *

Undyne

I...can't believe they're gone. Maybe I should have asked Papyrus to take this shift...no, I can handle it. Anyway, Sans'd kill me if anything happened to him...well, TRY anyway...at least I think...ANYWAY, I want to know if they're in there, and Papyrus wasn't around when Nymphie and everyone came by...I can't believe they're gone. I'll never-STOP IT UNDYNE, FOCUS!

Gods, the creature looks so innocent, sleeping like that. Why won't it just die already? No, UNDYNE, STOP IT, if it dies, they die, and what if they're...awake? Is the thing waking up? Gods, I can't...no, it's gone back to sleep. What do I say to it? Hey, Nyssa, Nessa, can you hear me? How do you talk to your cousins' murderer if they might hear you?

Six SOULs...at least it isn't seven...heh, that would be weird, wouldn't it? Seven SOULs to break the barrier…only one human SOUL in there, though. I DO NOT want to be the one to tell Sans we've figured out one of them came from a skeleton…

Wouldn't it be strange if they could hear me? I don't know whether I want them to or not...What would I say to them, anyway? Little guppies, it's me, your Crazy Cousin Undyne, give me a wink if you can remember my piano lessons… "Who am I kidding, I never knew how to talk to them."

"...talk to who?"

*gulp* What the hell do I say now? "Um...two...monsters, like me, only with bluer skin? They were twins...Nyssa and Nessa…"

"...how are they?" WHAT? "I don't remember seeing them since-"

"SHOULDN'T YOU KNOW? THEY'RE IN THERE WITH YOU!"

"I meant...I've been holding them, yeah, but...have they-"

"YOU WHAT?! HOW COULD-HOW DARE YOU!" Good, I want you flinching.

"...th-they were hurt so b-bad, and I wanted t-to help-"

"THEY'RE DEAD!" Silence, and...tears? NO, you DON'T get to cry for them, "THEY'RE MIXED IN THAT GIANT HEAP OF ASH AND DUST. THEY'VE BEEN DEAD FOR WEEKS, AND...and...I'll never be able to...to give them...a p-proper funeral. I can't...AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

* * *

Sans

A red convertible drives through the rain, a glowing blue roof across the top. As the tan power-roof climbs up, the blue retreats, until the only light is headlights on blacktop. A sign flashes red with the approaching turn signal, and the car rolls over through the near-empty parking lot to the hospital doors.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT, SANS. WHY WOULD THE TINY HUMAN SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT? SURELY SOMEONE CARED ABOUT THEM...BROTHER, WHAT IS IT?" The quiet skeleton looks up at his brother. Something about his eyes clearly bothers Papyrus.

"pap, i...the thing scares me, bro. i've been...the things it can do, i don't trust it." His hands were shaking as he reached down to undo the seatbelt. A smooth set of bones covers his own.

"SANS, THE TINY HUMAN IS YOUNG. YOU TOLD ME THAT THAT PLACE WAS HORRIBLE... **WHAT KIND OF THINGS WOULD IT DO TO YOU, TO ME, LIVING IN A PLACE LIKE THAT?"** Sans shudders as his brother's voice changes, but won't look up, " **A place where, at any moment, those in power can kill everyone you know? Where they play games with your life, as if there were no consequence?"**

"pap-" Sans gasps, he'd never seen his brother look like that.

" **How would you react if you knew it was happening, and your only option was to fight, to take the pain upon yourself, just hoping that this time, they'll give in? That this time, they'd stop torturing? How would it feel, seeing yourself fail over and over and over again?"**

"bro, stop it, this isn't _humerous-_ "

" **How would you feel, Sans, if you had never known anything else?"** He slammed the car door, leaning against the door and panting, eyes darting this way and that, not seeing the blacktop in front of him. His mind plays one scene over and over, with all its variations, golden light drowning out the rain.

Slowly, very slowly, it fades, and he registers the face in front of him, "p-papyrus?"

"ARE YOU BETTER, BROTHER? YOU HAVEN'T...DONE THAT IN A WHILE. DO YOU NEED A HUG?"

"pap...did you read my papers again?"

"BROTHER?"

"how did you know all that stuff?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, BROTHER?" His brother's face was always a simple book to him, and there was nothing there but honest bafflement.

"nothing, bro...let's get inside, wouldn't it be a _pour_ idea to get tori's present all wet? wouldn't want to _rain_ on her parade."

"SANS! THAT WAS AWFUL!"

"you're smiling, though."

"I AM AND I HATE IT!"

* * *

Papyrus

THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAD JUST FINISHED TALKING WITH THE NIGHT NURSE WHEN UNDYNE FLEW PAST IN A CLOUD OF PLASTER AND WOOD. HE RAN OVER TO HIS TRAINING BUDDY, THE NURSE BESIDE HIM WITH A MONSTER FIRST-AID KIT. HE TRIED TO SPEAK TO UNDYNE, BUT SHE WAS UNCONSCIOUS. THE NURSE ASKED HIM TO BRING UP HER HP- LUCKILY, IT HADN'T DROPPED MORE THAN A FEW POINTS. HE TURNED TO ASK SANS-

* * *

Sans

He knew leaving the kid alone was a bad idea; Undyne's people hadn't called in a while, and whatever it was they had found must have set the guard off. Thank the gods Asriel had picked up on whatever it was- he saw the crumpled hole where the door had been.

"hey, kid? can you hear me?" There was so much debris on the floor, it was hard to find a safe path through for his slippered feet. When he got in, though, he saw...shimmering lights. For a moment he was back in that hall, metal shards hanging in the air all around him - but these weren't falling, they were pointing. He turned to look, and gulped.

The kid had torn out of the nest of straps and tubes to curl themselves into a ball. Their white gown was staining red, they were tearing at their hair and sobbing, "theyredeadtheyredeadwhydidntIseeitIcantsavethemgodsImuselessI-" He stepped closer in time to see...flames?...dancing in her eye, white and black and silver all at once. The shards...fell towards her…

He reached and held-

* * *

Papyrus

PAPYRUS KNEW WHERE HIS BROTHER HAD GONE. HE RAN DOWN THE HALL, BOOTS CRUNCHING ON WOOD. HE GASPED AT THE BLUE GLOW OF HIS BROTHER'S MAGIC COMING FROM THE HOLE. HIS BROTHER HAD SAID HE DIDN'T TRUST THE TINY HUMAN-

"SANS, WHAT IS HAPPENING?" THE ROOM WAS FILLED WITH MAGIC...SPEARHEADS?...GLOWING WITH HIS BROTHER'S MAGIC. HE SUCKED IN A BREATH TO YELL-

"hey, bro...could you give me a hand? i can't keep these _hanging_ forever." THE GREAT PAPYRUS NOTICED LIQUID SLIDE DOWN HIS BROTHER'S SKULL. SLOWLY, HE REACHED FOR THE TINY HUMAN. THERE WAS NO PATH IN OR OUT OF THE ATTACKS...HE WOULD HAVE TO BE CAREFUL. SANS HAD SHOWN HIM HOW TO TELEPORT THINGS, BUT HE WASN'T AS GOOD AS HIS BROTHER. HE GRABBED, THEN TWISTED-

SUDDENLY, HE WAS HOLDING THE TINY HUMAN, THEIR WHOLE BODY SHAKING. HIS BROTHER GASPED, AND HE LOOKED UP TO SEE THE ATTACKS HAD BROKEN FREE AND WERE TURNING TO POINT AT THE TINY HUMAN. HE WRAPPED THEM IN A HUG, PUTTING HIMSELF BETWEEN THEM AND THE ATTACKS-

* * *

Sans

The moment Papyrus teleported the kid into his arms, he felt the shards fighting him, trying to...change? He gasped as they broke free of him, watching them flow until they were once again facing the kid with razor-sharp points. He felt the kid's self-loathing, felt them flinch at Pap's touch, felt them tug. He watched in horror as his brother put himself between them and their maker, too late to stop the freefall they'd begun…

...they'd stopped…? It shouldn't be possible, not with that kind of energy behind them, but...he remembered what...Pap had said, about living powerless in a hell where the only way to stop others being hurt was to hurt yourself. He remembered the scars…

He heard a hollow thumping. The kid was beating on Papyrus' chest, sobbing, struggling to get free. He pushed some of the...whatever they weres aside, plopping down next to the pair. Gradually, the sobs dissolved into words, "...let me go, I need to die, I deserve to die. I'm horrible, you all hate me-"

Sans jumped on that statement, "why would we do that?" He hears someone breath in a hiss, and looks up at Undyne, standing in the hall about to speak. He lets his eyes go dark. She winces and walks away.

"COME ON, TINY HUMAN, WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS, WE DO NOT HATE YOU." The kid curled tighter in on themselves, the shards backing into the far corners. Sans motioned his brother into silence, and waited, his eyes slowly beginning to glow.

"...about four years ago? Something like that anyway...there was an...accident. One of the monster kids...she was sweet, always singing lullabies to us littler kids...one of my p-of the keepers...heard it. They got angry, and they...hurt her, badly. They left her there, and when we went to check...she was kinda...crumbly? It scared me...I wanted to stop it, and I...did something. She stopped crumbling, and I could hear her, inside my head, kinda? She asked why she looked so funny...one of the other older monster kids pulled something out, it had a purple wrapper, I think...and they fed it to her, and she stopped looking all crumbly, and I felt a kinda...tugging?...and then I couldn't hear her...she'd been tingley, but then it stopped, and then she woke up, and she was fine…" She'd stopped shaking, and she'd gone...still. He tried not to think about that meant.

"My par-the keepers didn't really notice, but one of the other kids mentioned it to the man I...to him, the smiley man. He got...interested in us. I thought he was worried about us being hurt. Hmph." Did he sound that cynical at their age?

"...not long after that, a monster came through who the smiley man...didn't like. He looked...kinda like you...he was trying to find out about the complex, what it was like and all. He says...he worked for the gohfer-men?...they beat him up, and then th-they dragged him to me. The smiley man grabbed one of the kids and said if I didn't do it again he'd kill them...I didn't really understand, but then he kicked the sk-skeleton, and he s-started to crumble, and...I reached for him. He was surprised, and he laughed when he went into my head...he says it tickled when I grabbed him. The s-smiley man was happy, and he ruffled the kid's hair like he was just playing, but he had that smile...Consolas said...that's the skeleton's name...he saw my memory of the singing girl, and said to ask them if they were going to give him any monster candy...my parents laughed when I did, and hit me…"

Sans stiffened when they said it, then tentatively reached out a hand and began rubbing their hair, slow circles like he used to do for their sibling's - for Frisk's nightmares. They didn't seem to notice, "After a while...maybe a year?...the smiley man got bored, and started beating up some of the kids to make me save them...sometimes I'd get to see them get better again...I DIDN'T KNOW HE KILLED THEM! I thought, if I held on, they'd get better, and then I could put them back in…"

Papyrus stiffened at her shout, then wrapped her tighter in his hug. He started talking, trying to comfort the kid, but everything he said just made her curl up tighter and tighter, until she started to struggle again. Sans scooted over in front of her, pulling back her hair until she could see his eyes - that is, if they were open. "aw, kid, look at me. i ain't so _bonely_ , am i?"

The weak pun made her glare at him again, "that's better, no _bones_ about it. now, listen, cause i ain't saying this twice," he saw the spark dim, resigned to more comforting words. Whelp, here goes, "you're right."

Papyrus whipped his head up, but Sans continued, ignoring him, "you're the reason why they died. but, **it's not your fault** ,"

-whatever the fuck you are, I don't need your help, so get out of my fucking head-

- **what…?-**

"you were trying to save them. heh, sorry kid," he wiped a tear from his eye, "you just remind me of someone. you'd try to save the whole world, wouldn't ya? but you weren't the one that killed them, see. that lies on the head of...what'd you call him, the smiley man? him."

"he couldn't see something bright and good without making it his, so when he found out you could take their deaths away from him? he freaked, and found a way to take them back."

"you didn't know. maybe your friend...consolas? can he- nevermind...maybe he knew, when they killed him, but he never said, did he?"

The look on the kid's face told him that, yeah, Consolas could hear, and yeah, he knew, and he hadn't said. It was odd to find an ally inside someone's head, but Sans went with it, "let me tell you something, kid. there'll always be someone you can't save. you might not be smart enough, or strong enough, or fast enough," he remembered the...smiley man, "maybe they don't even want to be saved."

Papyrus was crying now - maybe Undyne had given him this speech too, "but if you get caught up in the ones you can't save, you'll be too busy to save the ones you can. and believe me kid," he paused, making sure they were looking him in the eye, "i can see you've got a whole lot left to save."

"I-" The kid's voice dissolved into tears. Sans looked up, panicked, to Papyrus - and saw the shards fizzle out in their corners. He breathed out, then further out as a small body crashed into his. The kid had abandoned Papyrus' lap for his. He felt a tiny hand grab his shirt, shaking a little more than the rest of them. He starts rubbing circles into their back.

"i know, kid," Papyrus crawls over and joins the hug, careful not to squish the sobbing child, "i know."

* * *

 **Hey everyone, it's the keyboard operator again. Sorry the chapter's so long, but I've been trying to get it out for a while. There was a lot that needed to go in. In case you didn't pick up on it, the soon to be renamed Spatula, Frisk's younger sibling, is the kid everyone's been watching over. She's an OC of mine who needed a backstory, and finally found it. I don't think Frisk would mind.**


	7. Episode 2-1: Sisters

**Hey Everyone!**

 **I just realized I've never given you the kid's description!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **-text- indicates either texts, or mental "talking".**

 **We get to see Frisk! Yay!**

 **We get to hear the kid's thoughts - they're odd, I know.**

 **We get to hear a bit from Consolas, too; he's an OC.**

 **All Undertale stuff owned by Toby Fox, else me.**

 **...bye *fades into shadows*...**

* * *

Sans

They'd moved the kid to another room, once they'd calmed down enough for him and Pap to get up. Undyne had tried to come in, but he didn't think the kid could take it, yet, and he was furious with her for bringing them so close to...well, killing themselves. They certainly weren't going to be left alone any time soon,.

He looked over at the kid. Their eyes had shocked him, back then. Still did, now. Frisk's eyes were so dark as to be almost black, and the brother's eyes were, if anything, darker, but this kid...their eyes were a silvery gold. Almond eyes seemed to run in the family, as did the dark hair. Their skin would probably match Frisk's, once they got some actual sunlight...this kid's jaw was squarer than Frisk's had been, their hair straighter, and their cheekbones...he could understand why Tori wanted to get them home.

"...Sans?"

"yeah, kiddo?"

"I'm sorry."

" _bone_ worry about it, kid."

"Sans!"

"heh, sorry kid, i'm a _punny_ guy, no _bones_ about it," he smiled at their groan; they weren't in pain, just annoyed. It was good to see they could act like a normal...hmph. Well, might as well ask, "hey kid, got a question for you."

"...what is it?" Suspicion edged its toe out the door.

"don't mean to be rude, but how'd ya want to be referred to?" They looked puzzled, and he remembered how happy Frisk had been when the monsters hadn't pushed them to choose a gender. Those b...creatures had yet another thing to answer for. "you're gonna get to pick a new name, kid. we haven't exactly been able to find a birth certificate for you. got any ideas?"

Silence seemed to hang out with the kiddo a lot. It felt different than just quiet, like when they were asleep. They seemed to empty the world of sound. It was a little _disquieting_ , heh, "...I get to pick?"

He wasn't quite sure what that tone meant, "yeah, kiddo. you get to live with it, after all."

"...what kinds of names are...normal, for a girl?" He winced. There was no way that was a question a kid should have to ask, and he wasn't really an expert, anyway.

"dunno, don't think there's any such thing, really...give it some thought, kid. no need to rush," Maybe he could get Und- nope, not a good idea. Toriel…? No. DEFINITELY not Asgore, not Pap either...hmm. He looked over at the kid, but they'd - she'd? He'd ask later - gone back to sleep. He pulled out his phone. If there was one person who could help…

-Frisk? got time to swing the hospital by tomorrow?-

* * *

The Girl

The lace curtains were gone, replaced by some...thing. It was glittery with spinny bits on, all connected by wire and string. I wasn't sure if it was better or worse than the lace.

My mouth felt goopy again, I must have fallen asleep. What happened last? I fade into my memory viewing room. Memories flick by. They're clearer now than they've been lately, but I doubt they're in order.

-Alright, anyone kept track of time?-

The baby pushes something at me. Apparently words weren't happening today. I put it up on the big screen, as it were. I don't keep hold of images as well as I do words, to the annoyance of the others, but I hope they won't have to put up...oh, yeah. I guess they're not gonna get to leave, are they? I can hear...someone?...shouting at me through the drug fog, and guilt.

-That's Crazy Undyne!-

One of the twins is dragging the other up to the memory.

-Do you remember when we stayed with her, Nessa? She suplexed that car that double-parked Mom! It was so cool.-

-That was SCARY, Nyssa! Dad said she was always weird.-

-Hey, lady, do you wanna see her suplex the car? The big skeleton showed us how to put up memories.-

Nyssa didn't even give me a chance to respond.

-Here, look!-

An image pops up of a blueish fish monster with a red truck over her shoulders. It fades quickly, and Nessa sends me an apologetic smile before taking her twin off to sleep...or, whatever.

-I think this is what you were looking for, kiddo?-

Consolas drags over a memory.

-Mind if I hang around? I think I recognise this guy Sans.-

I feel guilty. He's been in here with me for so long, and he still asks for permission before doing ANYTHING; now, I know what he knew, that he'll never be able to leave.

-Consolas, you don't need to ask permission.-

He gives me an odd look.

-Of course I do. It's your head, your body-

-If I hadn't dragged you in here, you'd be-

-Dead, kiddo, same as I am now. You just gave me better scenery is all.-

He paused, looking around at the mind he definitely knows by heart.

-That boy Sans was right, you DO think it's your fault. Kiddo, I'm not on the list of one's you've failed to save, I'm on the list of ones you have. Don't think for a moment it's otherwise… You wanna see what he looks like?-

I shrug. He looks at me for a moment longer, then puts up the memory.

-Yeah, the boy sure looks like her. Glad to see that nerdy brother-in-law of mine wasn't a total failure.-

I look at him, wondering what he's talking about.

-That skeleton's the spitting image of my sister. Seems I've got another relative or two hanging around I didn't know about.-

I wince, remembering his fury when we'd met the little skelly.

-This one seems okay. What do you think he's talking about...oh, okay. I guess having a name kinda makes sense. What should I pick?-

He shrugs.

\- Sup to you, kiddo. You can probably let that human out there know you're a girl, even if you haven't picked a name yet.-

He gestures, and I realise I'm awake, and someone's with me. I go back to my eyes and ears, fading out to real-time, or whatever. The pillow is soft, and there aren't any straps this time. I feel better, too, not as...empty. I roll my head to look at whoever's in the chair.

They look...kinda familiar, like I've met them before, only I've not. Their skin looks kinda like some of the wood I've seen, warmly yellow. They're hair is dark, kinda wavy, and sorta piles up on their shoulders in a mess. They've got...something in their hands, a little box that's glowing. The side of their mouth jumps up.

-That's a smile, kiddo, a good one. Not like that bas-like the man who ran the complex. And the box is a cell phone, you use it to call people, or text them. Nah, just look-

I see a few memories that I don't remember

-Understand now? Okay good, now talk to them.-

"...who are you?" My throat HURTS, and I try to hold back a cough, my parents will get mad if I cough. Suddenly there's a hand behind my back, holding me up, and a cup against my lips. I drink, some kind of syrupy thing.

-That would be juice, kiddo. Apple, by the taste.- My throat feels better.

The human who was in the chair pulls my hair back out of my eyes, and does that weird lip thing.

-SMILE, kiddo. It's a SMILE.-

I look up at them, and I see their eyes are a sort of browny color. They set down the empty cup, then point to it, then tilt their head at me.

-I think they want to know if you want more, kiddo.-

I shake my head. They start to lower me to the bed, but I clutch their jacket. They stop, then move their hand over and press something. The bed moves up until they can slide their hand out without me falling over...why are they…?

-They're being nice, kiddo. You should get used to it, it's what people are supposed to do.-

"How are you feeling?"

"...better...who are you?"

-We have to work on your conversation skills, kiddo.-

"Sans' friend…" Their voice trailed off, "My name's Frisk," Oh. No, no, no.

-Easy kiddo. If your parents hated them that much, they can't be that bad-

"You've...heard of me, haven't you."

"...yeah…"

"What'd they tell you about me?"

"...not much...it wasn't good," Major understatement, "...they didn't like losing you...I can't see why, since I don't think they liked having you either." They, Frisk, flinched. What did I…?

-I'll explain later, kiddo. Put it under 'tact', will you?-

"I see. Well, I can't say I disagree, with the having part, anyway…" I felt them shift in my silence.

-You know, most people DON'T like it. Not that I'm complaining, mind. Just saying you should stop being surprised at their reactions.-

"...Sans said they haven't gotten any better at names."

Oh, that. I still don't have any ideas, "...yeah. He said I get to pick…?" It has to have been a mistake.

"Yep. Don't worry about it, though. There's no rush." Oh.

"I...they were angry, that you said you weren't a girl I mean...I...I don't m-mind being called a girl…"

"Oh… Alright," They...smiled at me? "Do you want some help with ideas...for the name, I mean?" Um...yeah, that'd be helpful. I have NO idea what normal names are, and taking someone else's would be...wrong.

-Oh, and I thought you'd make a great Consolas!-

I smiled. His teasing is fun. I look back at Frisk and nod.

"Okay. My frie-" They gulped, then looked at me, and their expression changed.

-That's determination, kiddo. Frisk's famous for it.-

He'd heard of them?

-Yeah, remember the story that guy, Asriel, told you? This is THAT Frisk.-

Oh. I looked back at them as they managed to for the word they were working on, "My b-boyfriend will bring you a list later," They looked happy again, "You might remember him. He was here a while ago...His name's Asriel…?"

-Well, that explains it. No wonder...nah, kiddo, I ain't gonna tell you. It's a grown up thing, kay?-

"...okay…" They seemed more comfortable with the silence this time. After a while, they reached for their pocket, looking at me and tilting their head again. I nodded, and they pulled out their cell phone and started...doing something with it.

-That is what texting looks like, kiddo. At least, human texting. I guess I showed you me doing it with the stylus, yeah? If you have skin, you do it like that. -

After a minute or so, and a few giggles, Frisk looks back up at me curiously, "Flower-fur says he told you about me and the Underground?" I nod, "...I'm the one that usually talks about it...weird. What'd you think?" I shrug. I have no idea how to react to it, "Yeah, same. It was...a lot of things, and they kinda cancel each other out. Scary, exciting, exhausting...yeah."

This silence was awkward again. I didn't think they knew how to talk to me. Well, I didn't really know, either. How do you talk to a mur-

-Kiddo, I will hug you mercilessly if you start thinking like that again, I mean it. I'll get everyone in here, too.-

"Do you hate me?" I started - who was...Frisk?

"NO!" The force of the word surprised me. It seemed to surprise them, too, "...I...don't really know you, but...you've been nice, and...THEY didn't like you, so...I kinda…like you?" They looked up at me, and I could see tears. I HATE tears, they make me want to cry, or hit something, or cuddle whoever's crying, and none of those things...wait. I can do those now, can't I?

-Well, yeah. Maybe not the hitting one. Everyone should be able to cry if they need to, kiddo.-

I felt him step back into the area where he went when he was mad, yellow sparks coming from his eyes. I looked back at Frisk. I guess I can do it, can't I? I reach over and grab their arm, "...I like you...definitely…" Why are they still crying? How do I make them stop?

 **-Ask them if you can be sisters.-**

Who was that? Well, the idea sounds...good, "...hey, Frisk? Would you...would you be my s-sister?" Silence, then- oomph! Ow, that kinda hurts, but...they're hugging me? I...they want to...I wrap my arms around them, careful of the tubes still taped to my arm.

"Oh, yes! Yes, yes, yesYesYES!"

* * *

 **A final note: I have a surplus of uncles, therefore so will everyone else, Undyne and the skelebros not excepted.**


	8. Episode 2-2: The Heroine Apologizes

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **Swearing happens some more.**

 **-text- indicates either texts, or mental "talking".**

 **All Undertale stuff owned by Toby Fox, else me.**

 **SMxABULM: Thanks! I thought so myself *sly smile***

 **A voice from the shadows speaks to you, thanking you and asking for advice.**

* * *

Texts between Asriel and Frisk

-Hey Flower-fur-

-What's up?-

-kid's awake, we've been talking-

-what about?-

-names. think you can bring a list of girl names?-

-...-

-she has NO IDEA what to call herself, but def girl-

-kay. any specifics…?-

-nah, although CHARA would be a bad idea-

-heh, yeah. I'll go through it-

-no murderers, either. she's...fragile-

-I noticed-

-when?-

-I was there before, remember? then-

-oh, yeah-

-I gave her Flowey's story, your story-

-WHY?-

-you forgave me, didn't cha? trying to show her she could be forgiven-

-...okay. You like her, right?-

-...kinda. like sans for you? protective-

-i can see that-

-i can be her dunkle Azzy-

-LOL, Flower-fur, never gonna let up on that, are ya?-

-nope-

-...-

-1G for your thoughts?-

-wow, that much-

-you're worth it. ;)-

-...she looks like the mom-creature-

-well, she's your sister, isn't she?-

-...-

-Frisk?-

-...she says they said a lot of bad stuff about me-

-...golly, you don't say? you know how they felt about you-

-what if she believed it?...-

-Frisk...I love you, you know that? No matter what-

-...-

-Frisk?-

-...-

-FRISK?-

-...-

-hey, idiot, answer me!-

-...sorry, FLOWEY-

-sorry! you okay?-

-yeah, we were talking-

-and?-

-SHE ASKED IF I WOULD BE HER SISTER!-

-well, guess I can't be dunkle Azzy-

-?-

-...I'll have to be her brother ]:)-

-...aw :)-

* * *

Sans

The building used to be a firehouse, he knew, before it'd been taken over by Aaron and turned into the city's most elite monster gym. He knew Undyne had a key, since she was easily the most famous fighting monster in the world. He figured that's where he'd find her, and he was right.

She was in the loft, beating on one of the training dummies - no ghosts inside, just stuffing. He watched her, trying to figure out why she'd...yeah, logic wasn't helping him calm down. He stepped out of his shortcut, "hey, undyne."

She stopped mid swing, tension in every scale, then straightened and turned to face him. He kept his hood up, not wanting her to see his eyes, "What is it, Sans?"

"what the hell did you think you were doing?" Okay, subtle wasn't happening.

"Sans, what the hell-"

"they're just a kid, undyne. how could you do that to them? how the fuck can you bring a kid to try and kill themselves?"

"SANS I- what? They tried to- Sans, what the hell are you talking about?"

He growled, fury overriding his better judgement. He grabbed Undyne and dragged her into a time knot. He felt her shock at the feeling of timelessness, smiling a little.

"WHAT THE HELL! LET ME OUT OF HERE, PUNK!" She threw herself against the wall, kicking at it desperately, then throwing herself at another one. Why didn't she just summon her spears? Was she too bloody-damned 'good' to attack him? He remembered she'd never seen him in a fight, but she's said something once about his 1hp. Was she afraid for him?

"if you're such a fucking hero, why'd you tear them apart like that?" He brought his attack bones out, seeing her shock as she barely managed to avoid them, "they're even more gods-damned defenseless than frisk was," he felt a sick pleasure when he saw her terrified face in his skip attacks. He let his hood slide back, and stared through her, "if it weren't for Alphys, Y O U ' D."

She collapsed on the floor, her HP down by half. Slowly, she looked up into the glowing jaws of his Gaster Blasters. He knew she'd met them before, as his 'pets', but...he blinked, seeing her tears for the first time. The blasters' glows faded, and he let them head back to Pap, "u-undyne?" She was just...shaking, not even looking at him, but at her hands.

"Go on. Do it." Why was she crying? She was Undyne the Undying, for gods' sakes, she didn't cry. He picked her up, "What are you waiting for, punk?" Why didn't she fight back? Her SOUL wasn't even struggling against his blue magic, "I deserve it."

Then it clicked. Gods, why didn't he see before? She was Undyne, yes, annoying and brash as all hell, but she was also a hero, down to her SOUL. She'd defend the defenseless without a thought for herself, and he'd just told her she'd made A KID want to kill themselves, "fuck, undyne, I-"

She looked up, then, and he saw the cracks in her SOUL, "Why are you SPAREing me?"

"get, up, undyne."

"Sans-"

" P **.** "

She stood, shakily, more than a little confused; well, she wasn't alone in that, "What are you doing, Sans?"

-what AM I doing, thing?-

 **-I have a name, you know.-**

-i didn't, actually.-

 **-It is-**

-i don't care. You want to tell me what you're doing?-

 **-...no isn't an option here, is it?-**

-nope.-

 **-fixing something which needs to be fixed.-**

-fine, be enigmatic. where am i taking her?-

He gets the feeling someone is raising their eyebrow at him. Undyne still looks confused, but he can live with that.

 **-To see the child.-**

-NO. FUCKING. WAY.-

 **-Do you honestly think she would try to hurt the child now? Look at her.-**

-not try, WOULD. the kid-

 **-Will be fine. Trust me.-**

-...no isn't an option here, is it?-

 **-It is not.-**

He sighed, "come on, undyne. there's someone you need to see."

* * *

Asriel

Golly, human names sure are weird. I ended up asking one of my professors if she had a good list I could use. I could have done without the lecture on responsibility, though.

I sneak a peek through the glass into the new room...aw, they're so cute! Frisk and her sister are curled up together on the bed. I sneak a picture before opening the door. Frisk looks over and waves, then settles back in. I hold up the list questioningly, but she motions to the table. Looks like the kid is asleep. I settle back into the chair to wait, nodding off after a few minutes - it's really warm in here!

Plink. I sit up; what…? Oh, it's Sans. He must have teleported in, although he's usually more subtle about it...wait, who's he...Undyne? Frisk's eyes go wide, I'm sure mine are too. What is he doing? Frisk tilts a question at him, but he just sighs.

I get up and try to take Undyne's arm, but...she's...shaking? Sans, what…? He points to the door, then a thumbs up, accompanied by a weary smile. I don't believe him, but...he won't let anything happen to the kid, will he? I know he can be scary when he wants.

Frisk apparently decided to trust him on this, and she's untangled herself from her new sister. I see the kid stir, but Frisk smooths back her hair and she settles down. Undyne's shaking…? Frisk grabs my arm, pulling me out of the room while I try to process the sight of one of monsterkind's greatest heros shaking in her boots.

* * *

The Girl

 **-Little one, I need you to wake up now...please?-**

I could hear sobbing, somewhere nearby. Was Fri- was my sister crying again? I don't want them to cry. My eyes were crusty, but somehow I got them open. I could see a window, with the blinds pulled up partway. The moon's just peaking out of the trees, half-empty. The crying was coming from the other side of the bed, so I turned over.

-Hey, isn't that Crazy Cousin Undyne? Why's she crying?-

-She was mad at us, Nyssa...or, maybe mad because of us? I think she was sad we died.-

-But that's not her fault! That's not either of their faults! It was that smiley guy, he did it!-

-Nyssa! Uncle Con told us not to talk about that!-

-But it's not! Lady, can we talk to her? Please?-

 **-Not you, Nyssa.-**

I let Nessa have control of my mouth. She tries to speak, but ends up coughing. That skeleton...Sans? Floats a cup of juice over to my lips. It helps, and Nessa tries again, "C-cousin Undyne? A-are you okay-y?"

Both the monsters stiffen, then, slowly, Undyne looks up, "Nessa...Nyssa? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Nyssa's here, too- No, Nyssa, let me do it. U-undyne? Why did you y-yell at us?" Sans pulls his hood up, his hands shaking a little.

"I...I...heh. I was being an idiot, cuz. I...thought I'd lost you two, I guess…"

"Did you mean it? What you said?" She flinches, looking out the window at the half-full moon.

"I...I did, then. Not now…" Moonlight glistened off her tears, "I'm sorry, nerd...I-"

-Nyssa, let me speak? Thanks, kiddo.-

-Consolas, what are you-

"You apologizing to your cousins, or to the girl you hurt?"

I wince. -Why did you say that, I don't deserve to be-

"All of them," what? "I was an idiot. I...I'm sorry I didn't keep you safe, Ney-ney. I should have...I'm sorry. And...I'm sorry, kid. There is NO way that...it wasn't your fault. Not that I deserve to be forgiven," She slumps.

-But...she was right-

-No she wasn't, kiddo. IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT. Ima keep saying that till you get it through your thick skull, you hear?-

-Hey, lady?-

I tilt my head at Nyssa.

-Do you forgive her?-

-Nyssa! How can you-

-Of course!-

I reach over to the empty cup, picking it up carefully, then throwing it at her. I miss, but she still looks up. I smile at her, "...that's alright. I'll do it anyways."

"I don't deserve your mercy."

"...too bad," I hear muffled laughter from Consolas, and...Sans? "You're getting it anyway."

She glares up at me, and I try smiling again, "Are you...pitying me?"

I giggle, although it feels weird and unused, "Nope."

"Then...why? Why are you being so nice to me? After everything I've done…"

"...because...because...I don't know. Why wouldn't I?" I reach out towards her. She looks confused, then slowly gets up. One step at a time she comes closer until I can reach out and...well, try to pull her into a hug. It ends up as more of a faint tug. She looks like she can't believe this is happening, then leans over and squeezes me in a hug. I squeak a little - she's strong!

"kid-" Sans' voice sounds weird, like he's trying not to laugh. Undyne glares over at him, but he ignores her, "you really are Frisk's sister, aren't you?"


	9. Episode 2-3: Looming Issues

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **-text- indicates either texts, or mental "talking".**

 **Swearing happens.**

 **So, the structure of the kid's thoughts is roughly based on something called a 'memory palace', in which you create objects, rooms, and houses to organize your mind. Sometimes, especially with trauma, areas can be created which are locked away from the rest - this helps short-term, but can be incredibly damaging if the walls are kept up for long.**

 **All Undertale stuff owned by Toby Fox, else me.**

 **Something in the shadows winks at you.**

* * *

Papyrus

THE GREAT PAPYRUS WATCHED THE QUEEN'S VAN DRIVE OUT OF THE PARKING LOT. HE KNEW SHE WOULD MAKE SURE EVERYONE GOT SOME SLEEP. CLEARLY, WHATEVER HAD HAPPENED LAST NIGHT HAD BEEN...TIRING.

HE TURNED BACK TO THE TINY HUMAN. SHE SEEMED TO HAVE SLEPT SOME, AND WAS DOING SO NOW. THE GREAT PAPYRUS' OPINION ON NAPS HAD CHANGED SINCE THE UNDERGROUND - HE NOW KNEW THEY WERE A GOOD THING FOR INJURED HUMANS. HE HOPED THE TINY HUMAN WAS GETTING ENOUGH REST.

WHEN THE PRINCE HAD TOLD HIM SHE WAS FRISK'S SISTER HE WAS...CONFLICTED. FRISK WAS HIS FRIEND, AND THEY CALLED HIM 'UNCLE', SO THAT WOULD MAKE HIM THE TINY HUMAN'S UNCLE. HOWEVER, HE HAD BEEN UNABLE TO COMFORT THEM WHEN THEY HAD BEEN HURT, AND HIS BROTHER HAD KNOWN WHAT TO DO. HE WAS UNUSED TO HIS BROTHER BEING GOOD AT COMFORTING.

HE NOTICED THEIR BREATH HITCH, AND A SMALL HAND CLENCH. THE MONITOR DID NOT SHOW A PROBLEM, BUT THE TINY HUMAN SEEMED WORRIED. HE REACHED OUT A HAND-

* * *

The Girl

All of us had been arguing about names after Undyne had helped me go through the name list, and we'd ended up agreeing to try and find a happy memory with one I could use. The teenage monster Consolas called a 'Knight Knight' had been looking in the dustier areas, and he had accidentally bumped into one of the walls, and now we were all trying to hide from the things that had been locked behind that wall.

I was running in through my mind, scared of the something large behind me. I ducked into a closet, curling up as the memory chasing me came closer. I could feel real-time tugging at me, but I didn't want to let...the thing know I was there.

I could see its shadow coming through the crack, looming large. My real vision doubled over, and there was something large reaching towards me. In my mind, the shadow moved, and I could see a knife-

* * *

Papyrus

THE GREAT PAPYRUS SLOWLY BACKED AWAY. HE KNEW THAT WAKING SOMEONE FROM A NIGHTMARE WAS LIKE A PUZZLE, BUT HE CLEARLY DIDN'T HAVE ALL THE PIECES RIGHT. THE TINY HUMAN HAD SCRAMBLED AWAY FROM HIM, EYES GLOWING WHITE AND BLACK AND SILVER, MAGIC STAINING THE TEARS RUNNING DOWN THEIR FACE.

"nonononoPLEASEnonononoNOTTHEKNIFEpleasenonono" HE LOOKED DOWN AT HIS EMPTY HANDS, THEN BACK AT THE TINY HUMAN. THIS TIME, HE NOTICED HER FACE WAS SLACK, AND HE REMEMBERED THE TIMES HE HAD VISITED WITH HUMAN SOLDIERS. THIS WAS SOMETHING THEY HAD DONE, OLD TRAUMAS WRAPPING AROUND THEIR SOULS, TRAPPED IN THE MEMORIES WHILE THEIR FACES WENT DEAD.

VERY SLOWLY, ONE INCH AT A TIME, HE SAT ON THE FLOOR, "I WILL NOT HURT YOU, TINY HUMAN. I AM HERE FOR YOU." HE KNEW THEY COULD NOT HEAR HIM, BUT THE PULSE OF COMFORT HE SENT WOULD REACH THEIR SOUL.

IT WAS A TECHNIQUE HE HAD BEEN TRYING TO TEACH TO HUMAN DOCTORS, BUT IT WAS NOT SOMETHING HUMANS COULD DO EASILY. HE HAD SHOWN IT TO MANY MONSTERS - WHIMSUMS HAD BECOME VERY HIGHLY SOUGHT AFTER, AS THEY WERE ALMOST AS GOOD AT IT AS HIM. MAGIC COULD REACH THE SOUL WHEN WORDS COULD NOT, AND COMFORT WAS THE BEST AT BREAKING THROUGH TRAUMA.

IT WAS SOMETHING HE HAD LEARNED TO DO FOR HIS BROTHER, WHEN HE'D LEARNED OF THE NIGHTMARES. HUMAN AND MONSTER SOULS DID NOT DEAL WITH TRAUMA ALL THAT DIFFERENTLY.

HE SAW THE TINY HUMAN RELAX A LITTLE AS HIS COMFORT ATTACK TOOK HOLD, NYEH HEH HEH. THE MAGIC IN THEIR EYES DID NOT FADE, AND HE REMEMBERED HEARING FROM ASGORE THAT THE HUMAN MAGES HAD MAGIC THAT WAS ALWAYS SHADES OF GREY, UNLIKE THE COLORFUL MAGIC OF MONSTERS. HOWEVER, THE WAY UNDYNE HAD DESCRIBED HER TRIP THROUGH THE WALL REMINDED HIM OF HIS OWN BLUE ATTACK. IT WAS A SKELETON FAMILY TRADITION.

* * *

Consolas

Consolas was rummaging through some old daydreams when he felt the wall go down. Shit. He tried to find the kiddo, but she was broadcasting terror from all over the place. Double shit, must have been one of smiley's prisons. He reminded himself to reinforce those when he got a chance.

He might not know where she was, but he could try to keep her terror from causing any damage. He'd never been good at controlling the limbs and such, since muscles were a completely foreign concept, but since the kiddo's magic had expanded every time someone new got stuck inside...he ran for the magic center, bones creaking with the effort. He really was too old for this shit, although he knew it was only habit that made him think so.

He skidded around a corner to find one of the smiley bastards waiting for him. Damn. It was trying to open the door, and he couldn't let it get in there, but terrors were STRONG. It wasn't possible to hurt something in here, not without outside help, anyway. He dodged a swipe, cursing under his breath in case one of the kiddos was around. This terror was slow, at any rate - probably one of the older ones, back when the freak's LV wasn't as high. Not that it'd help-

The walls glowed with orange magic, strangely familiar, but he'd think about that later. He dragged some of it into a weapon - whoever was out there was fond of bones, it seemed - and swung. As the terror collapsed - damn, it was one of the stronger ones - he raced past.

Eyes were running, and he could see a tall skeleton hunched in a corner. At least they were smart enough to keep away, he had no control over limbs right now. His eyes lit on the scarf around the skeleton's throat - his sister's. Damn, he HAD to be a nephew. Maybe he could work with that, if he could remember how to work the damn control board...

* * *

Papyrus

THE GREAT PAPYRUS SAW THE TINY HUMAN'S EYES GLOW BRIGHTER. A FEW SPOTS GLITTERED IN THE AIR IN FRONT OF HER, QUICKLY FLOWING INTO WORDS.

Hey, you, you're one of Kaiti's kids, right? The name's Consolas. Can you understand this?

HE BLINKED, "WHAT CAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DO FOR YOU...CONSOLAS?" THE LETTERS FLOWED INTO NEW WORDS.

Well...Papyrus, is it? That spell of yours just now helped. Can you do the same thing, only fill the kiddo with it?

"I...THINK SO," HE REACHED INTO HIS SOUL, SHOWING IT WHAT HE NEEDED IT TO DO. HE POURED COMFORT INTO THE TINY HUMAN, IMAGINING THEM AS AN EMPTY POT. IT SEEMED TO BE WORKING...SHE WASN'T CRYING ANYMORE, AND HER HAND WAS LOOSENING. THE MAGIC LETTERS SHIFTED AGAIN.

That's...thank you, Papyrus. I think that worked. You're a good kid.

"...THANK YOU, FELLOW SKELETON...HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT MY MOTHER?"

...Family resemblance, bud. You look a lot like she did when she was young. Me too, if it comes to it. I was her brother.

THE GREAT PAPYRUS WONDERED ABOUT THIS. HE HAD VERY FEW MEMORIES OF HIS MOTHER. THE STRONGEST MEMORY HE HAD WAS OF A WARM SWEATER IN THE SNOW, PICKING HIM UP AND WRAPPING HIM IN HIS SCARF, "THEN YOU WOULD BE MY UNCLE!...WOULD YOU TELL ME ABOUT HER SOMETIME?"

Heh, why not? Gotta go though, the kiddo's coming back. Later.

HE WATCHED THE SILVERY LETTERS FADE AWAY. THE TINY HUMAN'S EYES FLICKED AROUND THE ROOM, THEN SETTLED BACK ON HIM. "...TINY HUMAN?"

*sniff* "...yeah?"

"ARE YOU...BETTER, NOW?" HE PAUSED, FOR HE DIDN'T WANT TO SCARE HER, "WOULD YOU LIKE A HUG?"

"...yeah…"

* * *

Consolas

Consolas sighed. Around here, if it wasn't one damn thing, it was another. While the...Papyrus' magic had managed to contain the terrors, the things were still loose, and he had no idea what would give them power. He heaved himself up to go wrangle up the terros. It was so much simpler when he just had to deal with his own triggers, but...well, he liked the kiddo, anyway.

He'd felt, back then, that the kiddo was something else, even through his pain. He'd been a damned idiot, going into that complex without backup. He knew better. His arm snaked out to grab the unconscious terror by the door, dragging it along by its robe. He deserved to die.

His steps faltering, he dropped his grip on the terror and stared down into his bony hands. Why had he been such an idiot? He'd always been cocky, biting off way more than he could chew. He'd really screwed up - gods, he should have been the one taking down that complex, not getting killed in their and leaving it for his gods-damned NEPHEW! He-

 **-If you are determined to beat yourself up, I would be more than happy to oblige.-**

Consolas turned around. An incredibly tall woman leaned against the corridor wall, skinny arms folded over an old-fashioned red silk dress. She looked human, skin almost the same shade as his bones. Her hair reached past her waist, black as the void, and her eyes- he gulped. Her eyes were fields of stars. NOT human.

-Didn't know the kiddo had...saved someone like you.-

 **-Oh, she didn't. I'm just visiting, but if you are going to wallow in guilt and let her past overrun her, I may have to stick around.-**

He bristled. He didn't like this, not her presence, not her mocking smile, and definitely not her implication. Her grin only grew wider, and he snapped.

-You think you can do my job, lady?-

She laughed. He felt like he'd passed some kind of test, which was bullshit, but she seemed to be...almost pleased with him, like a fond teacher smiling at a star pupil. The feeling grated on his SOUL.

 **-Just so long as you remember that it IS yours.-**

-You wanna quit with the patronizing bullshit and get the fuck out?-

She turned and ran up the corridor, the heels of her bare feet peeking out from the hem of her dress. She waved over her shoulder, body fading into a field of stars. Just before she vanished completely, she spoke.

 **-Play nice with the poor skeletons, or I'll have to put you in time out.-**

He gritted his teeth, muttering a string of curses as he once again snagged the collar of the terror. One word bounced back as he vanished down the corridor.

-...Showoff…-

* * *

The Girl

"YOU KNOW, TINY HUMAN, I WOULD NOT THINK LESS OF YOU FOR ANY REASON. YOU ARE WELCOME TO TELL THE GREAT PAPYRUS OF YOUR FEELINGS, IF YOU WISH," I buried my face deeper in Papyrus' shirt, shaking my head, "IT IS NOT GOOD TO KEEP THINGS BOTTLED UP INSIDE."

"...I know, but…" He waits for me to continue, eventually ending the nice silence.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS THE WORLD'S GREATEST LISTENER. YOU CAN TELL ME."

"...no." I pull away, turning to face the pillow. He was too...nice, too...clear, and bright. I didn't want to darken him with my shadows. He huffed, then reached over me, blocking out the light with his bloodstained robe. He was going to cut into me again, I KNEW it. I shoved at his chest, whimpering at the pain. I saw him backing away, probably going to get someone to hold me down. My legs weren't working and my arm kept THROBBING, so he must have already started. I blinked against the fog in my eyes, trying to find a way out. Even if it meant THEY would beat me for it later, I just couldn't sit there! I could feel the rough cloth against my skin, see the little table with his knives and...a cup of juice?

I blinked, and the fog cleared. There weren't any windows in the complex, and it never got this dark. There was a strange beeping behind me to the right, and odd tube things connected me to the wall. There was a chair, softer than ANYTHING I'd seen in the complex, and behind my head was a...pillow. An actual pillow. I tried to reach behind me, but my shoulder SCREAMED when I tried.

"TINY HUMAN...ARE YOU...WOULD YOU...WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO HELP YOU WITH THE PILLOW?" I flinched at the loud voice, but something in it told me they weren't angry. I turned to look, and there was a tall skeleton backed into the corner beyond the chair. He was about the same height as HIM, but he looked...confused? There was a red scarf around his neck, and something about him seemed familiar…

-He's Papyrus, isn't he? He's been helping the shorter skeleton and the fish lady...Sans and Crazy Undyne...my sister hugged him earlier. Why does he look so confused?-

-You shoved him away, kiddo. He leaned over you, and one of the terrors got you good. Sorry about that.-

I saw Consolas scratching his skull, leg pressing down on...something. He shrugged, then started to lean down to grab it when I realised what he said.

-I...I shoved him?-

I started to curl up - why did I always hurt people? I was a horrible creature - and he leaned over and poked my knee. His eyesockets watched me, soft and kind of sad.

-'S not your fault, kiddo. Trust me...Not his either, I guess...go talk to him.-

I merged back into real-time. Papyrus was still in the corner, and somehow he looked more...faded, dimmer than before. My shoulder hurt, but I deserved the punishment, so I pushed away the pain, "...did I hurt you?"

He blinked, sockets widening for a moment, then he spoke, "OF COURSE NOT, TINY HUMAN!"

I winced - I certainly could - but he continued, "I SHOULD NOT HAVE REACHED OVER YOU LIKE THAT. I CAN BE VERY INTIMIDATING, AFTER ALL!...ARE YOU HURTING? THE NURSE HAS SAID TO LET HER KNOW IF YOU ARE IN ANY PAIN-"

"No! I mean...it's not bad." He immediately started towards the door.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL GO AND FETCH HER FOR YOU THEN."

"NO!" He stopped mid step, turning back, "...I'm...I deserve it…" He turned and faced me fully, worry in his eyes, then slowly knelt down and scooted closer. He looked ridiculous like that, although his head was still above mine.

"TINY HUMAN...WHY WOULD YOU THINK YOU DESERVE TO BE IN PAIN?"

The question didn't make any sense. I tried to explain, "...because I tried to hurt you…?"

"...TINY HUMAN…" His voice was small, but still loud, "YOU DID NOT...YOU WERE AFRAID, TINY HUMAN. YOU HAVE SEEN THINGS WHICH HAVE HURT YOUR SOUL DEEPLY, AND WOUNDS LIKE THAT DO NOT HEAL QUICKLY. LITTLE THINGS CAN BRING YOU BACK INTO THE MEMORY OF WHEN THEY WERE FORMED - THE SMELL OF LILACS, A HUMMED SONG, SHADOWS ACROSS YOUR FACE."

"WHEN YOU ARE TRAPPED IN THOSE MEMORIES, YOU ARE THERE, NOT HERE. YOU WERE AFRAID OF WHAT SOMEONE ONCE DID, AND SO YOU TRIED TO PUSH THEM AWAY. YOU DID NOT MEAN TO HURT ME, YOU WERE NOT TRYING TO PUSH ME AWAY, YOU WERE PUSHING AGAINST A MEMORY WHICH STILL HURTS YOU. YOU DID NOT DO ANYTHING WRONG...NYEH HEH HEH!"

"EVEN IF YOU HAD MEANT TO HURT ME, YOU WOULD NOT DESERVE TO BE IN PAIN FOR IT! PAIN IS NOT...SHOULD NOT BE A PUNISHMENT. I WOULD BE TRYING TO SHOW YOU THAT YOU DO NOT NEED TO HURT ANYONE. WE WOULD NOT KEEP YOU IN PAIN!"

His eyesockets had softened, and he looked...sad? He was wearing the same expression as Consolas had...what did it mean?

-Kiddo...that's concern. No one's...no one's ever looked at you like that?-

"TINY HUMAN...ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

The two voices blended together. I...why? "...no one's really looked at me like that before. I-" I started to cry.

The skeleton blinked, then slowly reached out and held my hand, "...THERE THERE, TINY HUMAN. IT IS ALRIGHT."

"Why would anyone...why do you all care about me?" He slowly leaned his skull against my forehead. The bone felt smooth and warm, good against the ache I could feel growing in my head. The two skeletons spoke at the same time.

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND, TINY HUMAN. WHY WOULD WE NOT?"

-Kiddo, the question should be 'why wouldn't we?'-


	10. Episode 2-4: Pits

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **-text- indicates either texts, or mental "talking".**

 **Swearing.**

 **All Undertale stuff owned by Toby Fox, else me.**

 **Dunno if you noticed it, but there was a subtle reference to another of my favorite universes in the last chapter. If you picked up on it, you are a wonderful reader, and I share your grief.**

 **You shine a light into the shadows, only to find a crumpled up note. The handwriting is horrible; you can only make out a few words. "...showoff...ocean?...sleep."**

* * *

Alphys

Alphys ducked out the growing argument with her publisher, pulling out her phone and mumbling something about a family emergency as she rushed into her office, locking the door behind her. She breathed deeply, soaking in the smells of ichiban, strawberry pocky sticks, and ramune. Breathe in, breathe out. Don't panic, no one's angry with you, stay calm...she realised it wasn't working.

Alphys dove over to her desk, snagging a fluffy blanket from the sofa and cocooning into the footspace. Her snout pressed into a worn spot in the corner, her claws dug into the folds of the blanket, fighting against the feeling that she was crumbling apart and blowing away. Quietly, she began rocking back and forth, breath shallow, eyes shut tight.

Why did she always do this? Everytime she thought she was making progress, something would happen and a million promises would come crashing around her ears. It was just like when she was the Royal Scientist, caving under the pressure of everyone's hopes and dreams, digging deeper and deeper into a horrible pit until Undyne- Undyne…

She whimpered. Undyne had been there to pull her out for so long, but now she was the one who needed comfort, and Alphys didn't know how to help. She'd tried to get her to talk, but Undyne just turned away. She hadn't even gotten out of bed this morning! Alphys had only left when she got the call from her publisher about an urgent problem with the monster biology textbook she'd been nursing through the industry for the past year and a half; it seemed trivial once she'd gotten there, something about typefaces. Now, she was terrified she'd messed up, leaving Undyne alone like that-

Her phone buzzed. If she just didn't look at it, maybe whoever it was would go away? A minute passed, then two. The phone buzzed again. Alphys ignored it, curling up so her triceps covered her earslits. She wasn't here, she wasn't here...She heard her Mew Mew Kissy Cutie ringtone, and sighed. Her claws scrambled with the blankets until she managed to get the phone out of her pocket. The call ended just before she could press accept.

-Where'd you go nerd?-

-Answer me damn it-

-1 missed call from Undyne-

Alphys choked back a sob, certain she'd ruined everything, that Undyne would be...another text came through.

-Can you get some eggdrop soup on your way home?-

She breathed out. If Undyne was hungry, she'd be okay. She quickly texted back.

-yeah. need anything else?-

-you-

-U-undyne? W-what do y-you mean?-

-you better not be moping. GET BACK HERE NERD!-

She smiled. That sounded more like the monster she loved. Maybe she hadn't screwed up so bad after all.

* * *

The Lab Goons

"Hey guys, email from boss-fish!"

"You know sh-she hates it wh-when w-we call her that-t."

"Yeah, but she ain't here now, is she? Anyway, want me to read it or not?"

"Quit teasing her, Fred. We're all curious, so share with us why she didn't come in today."

"Okay, okay, sheesh. She says:

Hey Nerds, you better not be slacking off! I'm on recovery for today, but I'LL BE BACK TOMORROW, NGAHH!

Someone move Sans to the top of the 'do not disturb' danger ranking - also, add a 'deadly' label to his file...and a 'unknown' while you're at it.

Frisk's sister is the kid in the hospital, in case you haven't heard. Working on a better name, ask the Prince for details.

Move kid's threat level to the 'no clue' column. They're as sissy as Frisk, but...Consolas was a field agent for someone. Need to figure out control sit.

Alphys was wrong. The SOULs in the meld are still themselves, and the kid lets 'em talk. Prioritize finding families for that group, and schedule a chat for me with Fedsy.

I'll brief you NERDS in full when I get back. Till then - GET BACK TO WORK!

"...damn. That is gonna be one HELL of a good story."

* * *

Sans

Sans was glad when the only spot Papyrus had been able to find was several blocks from Undyne's apartment. He needed the time to think. Even if it meant walking in downtown. Even if it meant walking with Papyrus through downtown.

He'd regretted losing his temper like that the moment he came out of it. Shit, he'd kept Undyne - kept everyone except Asgore, really - from realizing just how POWERFUL he was all these years; now she not only knew, but knew first-hand what he was capable of...and part of her job was tracking down rogue monsters, monsters whose magic had gone beyond their ability to control.

Granted, he did HAVE control, but...he hadn't really been showing it that night. He'd almost killed her because he lost his temper, and it took some fucking...telepath to pull him out of the pit he'd dug. Shit. He dragged Papyrus away from the permanent anti-monster protest in front of city hall.

What the hell was that thing, anyway? He'd tried talking to it - okay, yelling at it - but, whatever it was, if it could him, it wasn't bothering to answer. He wished he'd let it tell him its name. Damn, hadn't they finished repairing this street yet? It'd been torn up since last summer...or was it the summer before that? More than six months, anyway. He steered his brother through the sculpture park, wincing away from the illegal hotdog stand some punks had bought from him a few years back.

He NEEDED to figure out what the fuck he was going to say to her. Maybe he could get Pap to talk to her first? Naw, he was half asleep as it was, despite his claims that the short nap he'd gotten earlier was sufficient, and he seemed to have news of his own, whatever THAT was. If Undyne didn't jump on him first, it might be better to let Papyrus give his news first. With his luck, though, she'd have a team waiting there to haul him away the moment he opened the...oh, they were there. Papyrus reached over his head to knock, and suddenly he was face to face with the guardswoman herself.

"Hi Papyrus! Ready for your debriefing?"

"YOU BET I AM! AND I BROUGHT MY BROTHER!" They stared at each other for several minutes.

"Why don't. You two. Come in." Yeah, this was going to be awkward.

* * *

Sans - A little Later

Somehow, he hadn't expected to be drinking a cup of tea. Sure, he knew Undyne had the stuff, but...he wouldn't have predicted Undyne, after him losing his temper and nearly vaporizing her, to calmly hand him a cup of tea. Granted, it was boiling hot, but other than that, it was pretty good. His brother had run out with Alphys to get some snacks, and by run out with, he meant actually picking her up and tucking her under his arm while running out the door. Classic Papyrus. He sipped his tea to avoid Undyne's gaze.

"So, what do you want? To humiliate me even further? Is that it?" He looked up, startled. Humiliate her? What was she talking about? "I've been treating you like a lightweight for YEARS, making fun of your 1hp, keeping you out of danger. Yesterday you came DAMN close to beating me...hell, you could've dusted me no problem. Was it just a game this whole time?" He gulped, shaking his head, "THEN WHAT?!"

"...undyne...you know how much magic the average monster can control, right?"

"Not much."

"you know paps was one of the strongest magic users in the guard?"

"Attached to the guard, anyway. Punk's more powerful than me, to tell the truth. Better control, too."

"...i've got more than twelve times as much magic as him on a bad day. on a good day? a little less than it took frisk to break the barrier."

"...shit."

"yeah. i never wanted to see people cringe in fear every time i went out the front door."

"...It's not as bad as all that."

"heh. you scare people because you throw spears at the drop of a hat and suplex them 'because you can'. i'd scare them because every moment, they'd wonder when i'd lose control, when i'd slip. if today was the day they'd have call the royal guard to dust papyrus' brother," she winced, "you know as well as i that with that much power...if i lost control?... ' ."

He sipped his tea in silence for a long time, "...you never have, though," her voice was almost too soft to hear.

"...what?"

She clenched her fist, then spoke, "All these years, I've been talking trash to you...your years in Snowdin...Frisk's adventure...even your brother yells at you for being lazy. You never let it slip, not ONCE. I'd have lost it after five minutes."

Somehow it seemed like they'd switched places. He'd been worried sick over how to convince Undyne not to throw him in prison, and now..."undyne, are you forgetting that i lost control and almost dusted you last night?"

"BUT YOU DIDN'T!" Her fist slammed down on the table, overturning the empty cup of tea, "You were in a towering rage, facing an opponent stronger than...well, a strong opponent who you had every right to want to kill-"

"undyne-"

"-and you stopped! RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF AN ATTACK, JUST LIKE THAT BROTHER OF YOURS! NOW THAT'S CONTROL! HOW DO YOU TWO NERDS DO IT, ANYWAY?"

He was completely lost now. What was she talking about? "do what?"

She snorted, "STOP DEAD RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF AN ATTACK!"

He hadn't really thought about it before, and he wasn't in the best position to think clearly right now, what with having no idea when the conversation had been sidetracked. He heard his brother's voice coming up the stairwell, and deflected the question. "...dunno. ask him."

"What?-"

"GREETINGS UNDYNE, BROTHER! WE HAVE ACQUIRED SNACKS! THEY ARE..."

Papyrus continued to monologue, while Undyne leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Don't think you're getting out of it that easy, punk. I have so many questions, you're phone is going to EXPLODE with texts!"

Just what he wanted to hear.

* * *

Sans - more Later

Once his brother had finally settled down, Undyne reverted to their sentry days, "Papyrus, REPORT!"

His brother quivered to attention, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, RELIEVED THE FORMER WATCH OF DUTY AT EIGHT IN THE MORNING. ONE HOUR LATER, THE TINY HUMAN APPEARED TO BE HAVING A NIGHTMARE, SO I TRIED TO WAKE HER. SHE WENT INTO A FLASHBACK SIMILAR TO THOSE OF HUMAN SOLDIERS," well, that wasn't all that surprising. The kid had certainly gone through enough trauma in her short life.

"WHAT SHE SAID INDICATED THE ATTACK WAS TRIGGERED BY MY LEANING OVER HER, SO I BACKED AWAY. ONE OF THE SOULS, CALLING HIMSELF CONSOLAS, USED MAGIC TO GUIDE ME THROUGH BRINGING HER OUT OF IT. HE SAID HE WAS MY MOTHER'S BROTHER. SHE SPOKE TO ME AFTER THAT," Wait...what? Sans remembered her mentioning a skeleton by that name, but - Undyne signaled him not to interrupt, which only annoyed him a little.

"AFTER FURTHER COMFORT, SHE APPEARED TO ENTER ANOTHER ATTACK, AGAIN TRIGGERED BY LEANING OVER HER. SHE ATTEMPTED TO PUSH ME BACK, PHYSICALLY, SO I BACKED AWAY AS FAR AS THE ROOM WOULD ALLOW. THIS ATTACK WAS SHORTER THAN THE FIRST, ALTHOUGH SHE APPEARS TO HAVE RE-INJURED HER ARM DURING IT," Again, what? How could she...then again, that arm wasn't really healed AT ALL yet, so it made sense they could aggravate the wound, even with someone like Papyrus. That looming thing...he'd have to mention it to Toriel and Asgore. Impossible as it might seem, he knew they'd figure out a way not to trigger her, at least until she could work past it. He saw Undyne taking notes.

"THE TINY HUMAN ASKED IF SHE HAD HURT ME, WHICH SHE HAD NOT. SHE WAS IN PAIN, BUT STOPPED ME WHEN I WENT TO ASK THE NURSE FOR MORE PAIN MEDICINE…SHE SEEMED TO THINK SHE DESERVED THE PAIN FOR TRYING TO HURT ME," Well, that fit with the messed up people she'd been in the power of up till now. He added another mental tally to the list of offenses the kiddo's parents had committed. He was running out of chalk, metaphorically speaking.

"I EXPLAINED ABOUT FLASHBACKS AND HOW PAIN IS NOT A PUNISHMENT. SHE DOES NOT SEEM TO BE FAMILIAR WITH THE IDEA OF OTHERS BEING CONCERNED FOR HER, ALTHOUGH SHE HAS SHOWN CONCERN FOR OTHERS. ASIDE FROM GETTING MORE PAIN MEDICINE FROM THE NURSE, AND THE DOCTOR CHECKING HER ARM AGAIN, SHE SLEPT MOST OF THE REST OF THE DAY. THAT IS ALL," He made a mental note to tell Frisk about that. If ANYONE could convince someone they deserved to be cared about, it was Frisk - they were the world champion MERCY giver, after all.

Undyne cleared her throat, "Okay, Papyrus. Run that by us again, but FILL IN THE GAPS THIS TIME, NERD!"

* * *

Email to Undyne from Lab Goons

Hey Boss!

We're all working hard, don't you worry. Fred even fixed the copy machine! (not really).

What did Sans do to you, anyway? A deadly pun battle? An inescapable prank?

Files have been updated, sending you the contact info for all the meld SOULs - well, you're the closest relative for the twins, and Fedsy said he needed to talk to you about Consolas ASAP. Seems he's been on the MIA list for a while…don't be suprised if he blows up at you.

Maintenance papered over the holes - LITERALLY! They said if you're going to keep doing this, the repairs might as well be temporary until we get set up in the new joint.

Get better soon! (or not)

Your loving Lab Goons

(two attachments)

* * *

Email to Undyne from Fedsy/Feng E Zi

Captain Undyne,

One of your technicians informed me you have information on the whereabouts of Agent Consolas. Our department would greatly appreciate anything you choose to share with us. His disappearance in 8AR has been on the 'unsolved' board for too long.

Informally, I'm damned annoyed at you for keeping me out of the loop on this project. You haven't been this high handed for years, don't fall back into the pit. First I hear you let a civilian join you on a raid (yes, I know it was Sans; no, that doesn't excuse it), then there's some child in the hospital with round the clock monster supervision (I won't start on the rumors as to why), and now my protege is somehow involved? Get your ass over here and explain!

Agent Feng E Zi

P.S. I've heard about your nickname for me. If you keep using it, I'll start calling you fishlady.


	11. Episode 3: A Good Person

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **-text- indicates either texts, or mental "talking".**

 **All Undertale stuff owned by Toby Fox, else me.**

 **I know this isn't really sign language, but where she grew up, they wouldn't really teach that, would they? So this is a mix of ASL and simple gestures I've seen or used.**

 **Asgore pointed out he hasn't gotten to say anything yet, and he bribed me with tea, so…**

 **Also, another amazing series gets a nod here. Can you spot it?**

 **AND I just realised I never told you what Toriel's present was. It was a fluffy blanket, the wrap is giving her problems. Apparently turquoise angora is hard to come by.**

 **On the other side of the paper, you see a crudely drawn picture of a duck. Clearly it's still anyone's game. (okay, another one besides this.)**

* * *

Toriel

I wave goodbye to Papyrus as he ducks out the door, going "NYEH HEH HEH" softly to himself. It is so good to see a happy face, after dealing with so many upset monsters this winter. After Undyne brought up the children, the news of that complex could not be kept a secret, and there are always those who are worried, or angry, or just plain curious, and are sure they won't take too much of your time - I am getting frustrated all over again.

The doctor knocks quietly on the doorframe, smiling when he sees me, "Ah, Queen Toriel, it is good to see you again. It has been too long since I've seen your beautiful face," he winks at me, and it feels nice, knowing I am appreciated. He is happily married, and his husband is such a dear man, always bringing me the most delicious recipes from all over the world.

"Yes, I am afraid my friends know me too well. I am almost certain they told me about her to get me to take some time for myself. Tell me, has much changed in the last few days? I know she has woken up a few times."

"Ah, yes, quite a few times. We still have her on a great deal of medication, but she is getting better rapidly. I wouldn't be surprised if I saw her checking out before next Tuesday."

"That is very good! You are a very good doctor."

He nods sagely, then winks at me again, "Papyrus indicated she might be heading home with you…?" His voice trails off in a question.

I blush, "Well...if I can manage the paperwork, I was hoping-"

His laugh booms out, "Ah, Toriel, snagging another one? Shame on you," his voice softened again, "I had heard her parents did some of this to her. People like that...forgive me, but they deserve to be locked underground!"

"There is nothing to forgive, although I do not think even that would be punishment enough," I make an effort to bring back my smile, "But then, I am more than a little biased. You had heard she is Frisk's sister…?"

"Yes, I'd heard something like that. It's true?" I nod, "I went through some of my old files, and her wounds are distressingly like the older scars Frisk had when you first brought them to me. That was a day to remember, wasn't it?"

I laugh, "You were halfway through slamming the door in my face when Frisk jumped to hang off your arm."

"You must admit, waking up to see a large, horned monster knocking at your door is...not on the list of 'expected'. Looking back, I may have overreacted."

"It is nothing. I should not have startled you like that."

"No, really...anyway, I just came to check on their arm. They tore the wound open again earlier. You should know that they will likely be suffering flashbacks and nightmares of what they went through for some time. I know you know how to deal with that sort of thing, but I would avoid getting between her and an exit, or standing between her and the light, for some time."

"I understand."

"There may be other problems, so I would recommend taking them to a psychologist...or maybe just letting Papyrus loose on them. He might be the better bet, since part of her trauma comes from being treated as a test subject. I've put a note in her file, but if you are certain you'll be taking her home, then I'll let you decide," he goes over to the child, kneeling down beside her.

Recognising the routine, I speak softly to her, "My child, can you hear me? If you are awake, would you please let us know?" Her eyelids twitch, then her fist knocks on the table.

"Alright. I need to check how your arm is doing. Can I touch your arm?" The fist knock again. Is she using sign language? "Okay. The pain medication we gave you earlier should be wearing off, so I'd like to you to let me know when you start feeling pain. Can you do that?"

After a looking at him a moment, she points to her mouth, then scrunches up her face in pain, "Ah. Does your mouth hurt?" A knock. He looks over at me, then holds up a finger. I nod, "Okay. Toriel here is going to give you her finger. When your arms starts to hurt - and I mean when it starts, not when the pain gets too much," She sticks out her tongue at him, then begins to cough.

I grab the cup of juice, holding it up. She leans forward and sips it, then sits back, "Are you ready?" She knocks, then grabs my finger, her hand barely able to all the way around it.

He starts the exam, and it's not long before she squeezes my finger, "Doctor," he stops immediately, then nods, muttering to himself, "I thought as much. We really should have immobilized the joint, but I didn't want to trigger anything, and now the tear has spread," to her, "Missy, would you be alright if I tied up your arm so you can't move it? You've hurt it very bad, and I'm worried you might make it worse," she looks up at him with an odd expression, and he adds, "It will get better, don't worry."

This didn't seem to be the problem. She tugged my finger, and I leaned closer. She whispered softly, softer than a human could hear, "Why is he worrying about me?"

I leaned back. How to answer a question like that? The doctor gave me a questioning look, but I shook my head. Then it occurred to me what to say, and I leaned over to whisper in her ear, "My child, he cares about you because he is a good person, and because you are important."

She gives me another odd look, then looks at him, then back to me. She seems to be thinking about something. Then she turns back to him, points from him to her arm, then a thumbs up. He smiles, "Alright. Let me go get my gear."

Once he has gone, she turns back to me and gestures, one hand flat going from mouth down in an arc to her stomach, "You are most welcome, my child."

* * *

Asgore

Asgore hesitantly knocked on the door. His son had texted him, letting him know where Toriel could be found, and telling him that they had learned the child was Frisk's sister. He hadn't intended to come here this early in the morning, but he was still on European time, and he didn't need much sleep, anyway, and...he realised he was rambling. How long had it been since he knocked? He checked his watch, realised he wasn't wearing a watch, went to check his phone, realised it was in his other pocket, awkwardly stuffed the flowers under the arm with the balloons so he could reach the other pocket, saw he'd dropped the stuffed fire lizard…

* * *

Toriel

When I open the door, it is to see my ex-husband frantically trying not to drop a basket of yellow jasmine flowers that had a stuffed blue fire lizard hanging out of it while he untangles his horns from an array of cheerful balloons. My mouth gapes open, then I quickly reach out to save the basket, laughing at the adorable mess he'd managed to get himself into. He stops, then slowly blushes, finally managing to release his horns.

He looks up at me, sheepfaced, "Toriel, I-"

"It is alright, Dreemur. Come inside," I drop the basket in the chair as I return to the child's bed, touching her arm and pointing at him, "That adorable mess of a monster is Asgore Dreemur, King of Monsters. He can be very silly, but he is not bad," I look down to see her nodding solemnly at him, eyes almost completely closed against the bright hall lights. He nods back, blushing slightly, the balloons bobbing along with him. She giggles, "I believe he has something important to give you."

He starts, then looks around anxiously before spotting the basket. He picks it up, losing his grip on the balloons as he does. They float up to the ceiling while he straightens the flowers. I sigh, and he finally stops his nervous fiddling to bring the child her gift, "Howdy, human. It is nice meeting you...ah, I heard you were ill, and I brought you some balloons!"

He awkwardly turns to gather them, tying a few to the guard rail, avoiding her face, "...I heard you didn't have any toys, and I saw this cute toy…it reminded me of you, and I thought you might like it…" Why a little blue fire lizard would remind him of a child he had never met, I could not begin to imagine.

He carefully sets the plushie beside her, still not looking at either of us, "...these flowers are from my garden. I don't get to spend as much time there as I used to, but golden flowers like these always make me happy...someday, would you like to come see the garden? We could share a cup of tea…"

Finally, he looks up into her eyes. He gulps, and squeaks, "Silver." Then, speaking quietly so she cannot hear him, asks me, "Her eyes are silver?"

I start tapping my paw impatiently, "Yes, Dreemur. Her eyes are silver."

He gulps again, then turns back to the child, "It is nice to meet you, magelet...tell me, ah...how are you feeling?" I could not place my finger on what was off, but I could not help but feel that he was nervous about her, that he was afraid. Why would he...magelet. He called her magelet. Had someone told him about her use of magic? He had been friends with several of the magicians before the war, but during it, he had spent a great deal of time fighting them, and then the barrier…

The child was so still, her face blank as it too often was. Surely he would not think she was - "...they keep giving me stuff to take away the pain."

"Do you not want to be in as little pain as possible?" Dreemur, you do not understand just how odd that question seems, do you?

"...Papyrus said pain wasn't a punishment," That is an odd statement. It is true, but why would Papyrus be saying it to her?

"What do you mean by that, magelet?" She reaches down to grab the fire lizard, carefully tucking its wings under her immobilized arm, avoiding our eyes.

"...I'm not a good person," we both breathed in, "...people died because of me...I killed someone...I almost hurt him...so, I should be punished...but he said pain wasn't a punishment," Oh, my poor child…

"Magelet..." I turn, and I see a tear fall from his face, "If you can hold such thoughts of yourself, then there is no penalty you can pay which will weigh as heavily upon your SOUL as your own conscience," another tear falls, and he kneels down beside her bed, taking her hand in his large paws, holding it up to his face. She turns, startled, to look into his eyes.

"You will never find a punishment to match it - nothing can. You cannot ease the burden within you, but to push others away hurts them as much as you. Even if you only wish to keep them from harm, removing yourself - keeping yourself apart, in the hopes that you will be forgotten? This will only deepen the scar you leave on the world."

He buries his face, and her hand, in the teal blanket Sans had delivered for me, "Dreemur, I do not think-"

"...King Asg-gore?" He looks up, "...how do you not hurt them?"

He thinks for a moment, her eyes never leaving his face, then speaks, softly, "I do not know. I do not think there is a perfect way to prevent it. There are more ways to hurt people than than to be kind. The best I, the best anyone, can do is to try. Every day, every moment, we try to make them smile, to laugh, to give them another moment without pain. I guess you could say the only way is to ease their burdens, to share everything, so that they do not have to stand alone. All good people have their burdens, and they way far more when we bear them alone."

I feel something wet hit my hand, and realise I am crying. I had forgotten how powerful his speeches could be, when he was not trying to hide behind the flowers. I hear a sound, and she has buried her face in his arm, hugging his paw to her chest as if she never intends to let go.

"...oh, I made a speech, didn't I?" He turns to me, eyes begging for help with this new mess he has gotten himself into. She hugs his arm tighter, and I smile.

"My child, I must go and speak with the nurse for a moment. Dreemur and the fire lizard will keep you company," I leave quickly, trying not to smile at the desperate look in Gorey's eyes.

* * *

The Girl

-Hey lady, if you don't stop crying, you're gonna make yourself sick!-

-Nyssa!-

-It's true!-

-Yeah, squirt, but the kiddo has a lot of crying to catch up on, and our King is such a big softie that he'll just let her cry on him for hours.-

*sniffle* -'s alright. I'm fine.-

Consolas gave me an odd look. -No you ain't, but you're getting there.-

I tilt my head, but he waves it away, shooing me back into real-time. My arm was beginning to cramp, so I loosened my grip. I sniffled a bit, and he looked up. He started frantically looking around the room, finally stopping at weird box on the table beside me. He reached over and pulled out a very thin papery thing, bringing it over to my face, "Would you like some help drying your face, magelet? This tissue is very soft."

So that's what it was called. I nodded, and he wiped up the tears, careful not to push too hard on my face. I sniffled again as he dropped the wet tissue into the trashcan. "...um, thank you...your Majesty…?"

He looked over, his face oddly excited and worried, "Of course...you don't have to call me that, magelet...you can call me Asgore, if you want."

"...okay."

He figeted in the silence, "Do you like the fire lizard?"

I noded excitedly, then winced as it made my head spiny, "...it's soft."

He chuckled, "That it is...what are you going to call it?"

Another name? I panicked, then blurted, "What do you think I should call him?"

-Please no.-

His eyes widened, "Ah, magelet, I am not good at names."

I looked down at the toy, uncertain. What were good names? "Me neither. I can't even pick one for myself."

He chuckled, then started thinking. After a few minutes, he spoke again, "Names are hard. A good name carries a lot of the same feelings as the thing it is naming. When something is being named, though, you usually don't know how it will turn out. I've had to name a lot of things, and they've usually ended up very simple, just descriptions. There is a town in the Underground where it is always snowing named Snowdin, and city above lava called Hotland," He chuckled softly to himself, "No, I am not good at names. I do not like to pin something down. I always feel that to name something is to fix in stone what it must be."

"...so you name things with what they are?"

"Yes! Although that doesn't sound as good as other ways," I saw Toriel quietly open the door behind him.

I hummed softly to myself, then nodded, "Then I hereby dub this plushie 'Gift', because you gave him to me, and I want to remember that."

He turns away, but I see a tear in the corner of his eye, "That is a good name," He spotted Toriel, "Ah, Tor-Toriel. How did your talk with the nurse go?"

She smiled at him, "It went very well, Dreemur. She told me that the child can go home with us tomorrow. We just have to finish some paperwork," His ears perked up a bit "I did my share, but as King of the Monsters, you there is some you must finish, too," They fell down again, but not as much.

"Ah, I see. I shall go then…?" She noded, and he went to stand. I gripped his arm tighter, "What is it, magelet?"

"...I think I know what name I want…" Both their ears perked up, "...can I be called 'Silver'?"

Toriel smiled widely at me, "Of course, my child. That is a very good name! I shall go and add that to the paperwork, shall I? I will bring yours too." She nodded to Asgore and left the room.

He knelt back down next to me, "Do you mind if I ask, why that name?"

I look at him seriously, "...well, a lot of reasons. It sounds nice...and it's the color of my eyes...and there was a nice story I heard once, from one of the other kids…"

He leaned closer, "Would you tell it to me?"

I noded, then slowly begin:

"I tell this story as I remember it, not as it was told. A long time ago, there were three children who lived in a dream. One had eyes and hair like gold, and he was strong and brave. One had eyes and hair the color of syrup, and she was curious and smart. The last had eyes and hair like starlight, and she was quiet and kind."

"One day, the three children were wandering in the dream, and they met a pair of big hounds. The gold eyed boy saw their big claws and sharp teeth and thought, 'they will hurt me, I must attack!' He grabbed a stick and chased after the dogs, but lost them before long, and when he looked around...he saw he was alone and far from his friends."

"The copper eyed child followed his tracks, but soon came to a river. She could not see where the tracks led, but she heard a cry from up the river and ran to see what was there, leaving the other behind. She found a big waterfall, and saw the two hounds slip behind it and thought, 'I will see what they are doing, then find my friends.' She ran inside, but slipped and hit her head...when she woke, she was alone and far from her friends."

"The silver eyed was scared, standing all alone and far from her friends. She called out, but nobody came. Dark was fell fast in the dreamland, and they were far from their homes, so she thought, 'My friends will need somewhere to sleep and something to eat, I will make a camp for when they come back.' She made the camp, and when night was falling and the fire was lit she heard rustling in the forest."

"Into the firelight came the two hounds, one black, one white. They looked at her and spoke, 'Why are you all alone in our woods, child? This place is not always safe at night.' She replied, 'My friends and I were wandering, we did not mean to intrude. They ran away, and left me here, but they will need somewhere to sleep and something to eat when they come back.'"

"The two looked at each other, then back at the child, 'Are these the children who followed us earlier, one of gold, one of copper?' She answered, 'Yes! Are they okay? Do you know where they are?' The two looked at each other again, then spoke, 'They are alone and far from here, but we can bring them to you. Is that what you would wish?' The child thought, then spoke, 'If my friends are alone, then they're probably scared, and they might try to hurt you. If I come along, they will see I'm not afraid, but the fire should not be unguarded.'"

"The two shared a glance, then smiled, and one moved to the fireside and the other to her, 'Then I will watch it,' 'And I go with you. Come, silver-eyed, who cares for others above herself, let us find your friends.' And with that the two set off."

"When they found the child of gold, he was standing alone, stick raised to strike out. Silver-eyes spoke, 'Friend, it's okay! Come with us, I made a camp.' He turned and shrieked, 'A monster!' But the silver child spoke, 'He's with me.' The boy blushed, then sighed. The hound spoke, 'Come, gold-eyed, who thinks of himself with pride, let us get you to a warm fire.' They returned to camp; then once more the two set off."

"When they found the copper child, she was dazed by the river, watching the currents change. Silver-eyes spoke, 'Friend, it's okay! Come with us, I made a camp.' She turned, and stood, reaching to touch the hound, 'Your fur is so soft, and your paws are so big...why are you here?' The silver child spoke, 'He's my friend.' The girl blushed, then sighed. The hound spoke, 'Come, copper-eyed, who questions the world and stands aside, we will answer your questions back at camp.' They returned to camp."

"After settling her friends with food and beds, the silver child pulled the hounds aside, 'Thank you, monsters. They would not be safe here without your help.' The hounds turned to one another, then spoke, 'You are welcome, and thank you. We had forgotten that people could be so different, and yet so nice. Keep your friends safe.' With that the hounds faded away, and the silver child returned to camp, where her friends waited for the new day."

Consolas spoke as Asgore sat in thoughtful silence. -Well, kiddo, you sure pulled that out of nowhere. Where'd that even come from?-

I blinked, then scrunched up my face. -No clue. It's just sorta...there. I've known it a long time...I used to tell it to the other kids, before you came, and the keepers caught me. I like it.-

He rumpled my hair. -It's a good story, kiddo. Fits you. Name's good, too. Silver.- He walked off, muttering the name over and over to himself. I smiled, and faded back to Asgore.

Another moment, and he spoke, "Those are good reasons, and a good story, magel- ah, Silver...you are not unlike the child in the story, after all," I tilted my head, "A good person, who thinks of others before they think of themselves," That was embarrassing. He chuckled, "Yes, a very good person."

"...Asgore?"

"Yes, Silver?"

"...do you need your arm back?"

He looked down at it, then replied, "Not right now."

"...it's soft."

"Yes, it is," He sighed, "It certainly is," I yawned, and he smiled, "Would you like help with anything, or do you want to go back to sleep?"

I yawned even wider, "...sleep," he chuckled, then helped me lay back, carefully moving my arm so Gift wasn't being choked. I gave him his arm back, and he pulled back my hair, then padded over to the chair by the door, settling in. I closed my eyes.

As I drifted off, I heard another voice. **-It is a beautiful name, little one. I believe you can bear up under the weight of it.-**


	12. Episode 3-1: Whose Protection

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **-text- indicates either texts, or mental "talking".**

 **All Undertale stuff owned by Toby Fox, else me.**

 **Sorry it's been so long, video project for my Chinese class took too long.**

 **There is another subtle nod to yet another series in here. I can't seem to stop.**

 **You ball up the paper and toss it towards a trash can. The trash can moves so that you sink the shot. You pretend not to notice.**

* * *

Email from Lab Goons to Fedsy/Feng E Zi

Agent Zi,

The boss asked me to give you the official written report of this investigation. As you'll see, it was a minor investigation up until the raid, and our information didn't indicate anything of the scale of what we found. We're still unraveling it, to be honest, so if what she told you wasn't adequate, it's because we really have no idea what we've got.

I did send a request through official channels for some help several days ago, but it ended up going through Malary...she probably 'lost' it. Again. I attached a copy.

Professor Sans was asked to join the investigation team because of his background in magical engineering and his extensive work with mage-field mapping. He was placed with the medical unit in field. We have no idea how he ended up with the team at the children's hall. Boss says, if you want to know so badly, 'ask the lazybones' yourself. I don't know if she told you, but she had us upgrade Sans threat level the other day.

Profesor Alphys can answer your questions about Silver better than we can, although I've attached the report she gave us. Her Majesty and Prof. Sans are in charge of Silver's visitation schedule. I've also attached an informal write-up of everything to do with Agent Consolas. I heard he was your protege...that's rough, man. Boss says any further questions you have about him should be directed to her.

Fred

(4 attachments)

* * *

Email from Undyne to Fedsy/Feng E Zi

Feng E,

I'm sure you have the hospital's records by now, so why the hell are you still pushing this? Enjoy explaining to her Majesty why you think her newest child should be locked up in isolation for the rest of her life. WHOSE PROTECTION ARE YOU FIGHTING FOR, ANYWAY?

I'd say you should go talk to the kid yourself, but you'd have to get past the gate guards to do so - and by that, I mean convince Sans and Toriel you deserve a chat. I'd start with the skelly, he actually likes you, mostly.

This kid just isn't the kind of threat you make them out to be.

Undyne

* * *

Email from Fedsy to Undyne

Captain Undyne,

As much as I would like to trust your word on this, I need to see for myself just what this child is capable of. Her Majesty's secretary informs me she is unavailable right now, Sans won't answer his email, and I've never gotten his phone number.

Also, I've been informed you ordered his threat level to be increased. Would you care to explain why?

Agent Feng E Zi

* * *

Texts between Undyne and Sans

-Sans! Why aren't you answering your email?-

-Sans!-

-SANS! PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE AND ANSWER ME!-

-I'LL SICK PAPYRUS ON YOU, I WILL!-

-fine. what do you want?-

-Fedsy wants to talk with the kid.-

-no-

-THAT WASN'T A REQUEST!-

-didn't mean to hit a _nerve_ there, undyne.-

-SANS!-

-fine. only if i'm there, though.-

-Why?-

-he might not be half bad, undyne, but he's still a suit. you didn't have to deal with them, back then, captain of the royal guard and all that.-

-NEITHER DID YOU!-

-heh. who do you think ended up explaining LV to them?-

-...-

-yeah. they don't stop poking unless someone makes them. you've talked to her. do you think the kiddo would resist, if he told her she needed to be locked up for everyone's safety?-

-I hate it when you're right. I'll talk to him. Also, you better come up with an explanation for why I might raise your threat level other than your power. He'll want to know.-

-one major _fibula_ , coming right up-

* * *

Sans

Sans knew his posture was broadcasting hostility. He knew it, but he didn't care. This suit had gotten _under his skin_ , no _bones_ about it. At least he wasn't throwing the man around his office. He'd barged in past the department secretary (okay, the secretary he shared with the physics department, close enough), and now Zi was clearly trying to come up with some non-threatening way to talk to the skeleton, or maybe trying not to yell.

"Look, Professor, I know you don't like me, you probably never have, but I just want you to hear me out."

"i'm all _ears_ ," Zi stared, slack jawed, then doubled over. Sans was just a little worried when the man threw back his head and let out the most undignified cackle of laughter he'd ever heard from a human, or, really, from anyone. It started low, thrumming, then bopped it's way up the scale until a squeal brought it back down to earth.

"Oh, that was good," Sans raised an eyesocket. That wasn't one of his better jokes, "I haven't heard a decent English pun for years. My auntie sends me some in her dialect, but it's not the same. My-" his voice caught, "my protege used to throw them out occasionally. Kinda dark, but...sorry," he seemed to pull himself together, "You'll let me speak?"

Sans leaned back, closing his eyes, "no promises."

He sighed, "Yeah. I don't know if you actually read my emails, but I'd like to have a look at that kid you all've been watching. Not...not 'cause I think she's a danger. Not exactly...more worried about Con, to tell the truth."

Sans opened one eye, "He was a field agent. Don't really know what that means, do you...or maybe you do. Heard something once about Asgore's judge being a skeleton...you were a sentry...well, you probably know what war, what being on edge in a kill or be killed world does to monsters better than I did," Sans winced at the familiar phrase.

"Con...he was one of the first monsters to join The Agency. Damned good, too, if I say so myself. He was my trainee...not many were willing to work with a monster, still not, really. Most agents are obsessive about their safety, and a good partner means safety to a lot of them. Lot of 'em think a monster is just someone to look out for. Less, now," the grin was half pride, half predatory.

"I took him on 'cause he was like me, joe shmoe off the streets. A lot of agents are former military, former police...he'd just graduated college when the barrier dropped. Somethings like a Human Literature major, loved crime novels. Wanted to be in one, just like me," Zi shook his head in self-mockery.

"Took a few years for the shine to wear off. We were on kickback duty for a long time, no one wanted to put a monster in the line of fire, your Royal Guard aside. Threat eval next, nothing to scary, bar one or two miscalls. Then one day we get a call from an old friend of mine, and all hell broke loose," one arm started shaking, the other quickly grabbing it, rubbing circles on some old scar tissue.

"Some kiddo with the mage gene got shot up, and went haywire. Not usually our gig, but...they were visiting their brother in the VA. Everyone got called in, the only reason it didn't hit national news was 'cause it was a mage kid," he looked up at Sans, serious, "We're still trying to keep that quiet, by the way, at least till we can figure out just how many of them there could be, how they activate...yeah. Human magic's a hell of a lot sketchier than your lot's."

"Con was right in the thick of it, only monster in the area worth a damn in a fight. He managed to get the kid, but...well, they didn't make it, and it just about tore him apart. I didn't know how SOUL damage worked with psychological stuff...no one did. He started getting sloppy...taking risks, ignoring protocol, moved to the rougher side of town. Took about a dozen 'close calls' before I caught on," he drooped.

"You know, I think pulling him off active did him in more than anything else. We got swapped to babysitting, and he hated it. Started disappearing on his days off, showing up late, dead on his feet. I followed him home one night...he'd bullied the local cops into letting him tag along," hand traced up his arm to his shoulder, rubbing deep, "He got into a firefight. I pulled him out, but...he pulled away."

"Got himself transferred over to liaison, working with cult watch on the side. Why them of all people?" The rubbing got faster, deep enough Sans began to worry about bruises, "He seemed better, back on active, even if it was a pity gig. Cycled through partners for a few years, then ended up with the same chick for, oh, two and a half? It seemed perfect."

Sans pushed a worry ball Pap had given him over. Zi stared, then grabbed it, squeezing it rhythmically, "Do you remember the 'Serial Twins' four years ago?" Sans nodded wordlessly, "Yeah, that was their case. The news never released it, but that agent died about two weeks later, intracranial bleeding. That was his partner. She took the blows meant for that kiddo, the victim who got away. He'd been holding one of the twins down, couldn't get to her in time."

"I didn't hear until after, when his counselor called me, asking if I'd seen him lately. He'd gone to the first two sessions - counseling is mandatory after the death of a partner - then stopped. Vanished," Zi's knuckles went white, "Died. The Guards sent me that file, and I can fill in the blanks. He tried to find something to do, anything to get his mind off it, and one of the cult watch people heard a rumor. He probably didn't even realise he was doing it again, _courting_ death out of guilt. Guess he wasn't as bad a _flirt_ as I thought."

Zi curled up again, this time the laughter mixed with sobs. A part of Sans wanted to comfort him, part was still furious at the suit, and part was desperately curious what that thing about flirting meant. He settled for silence. Eventually, Zi managed to get back under control, failing to hid it as he wiped away his tears. Zi looked up at Sans, determination in his eyes. Sans mentally cursed. He'd known Frisk long enough to realise he wasn't going to win this fight.

"That's why I want to see the kid. My protege, my friend...he wasn't exactly cheerful. He could get pretty dark, and...he tried to kill himself before, he SUCCEEDED. And...he was a trained killer. Even if they are harmless...if he's in there, if he wants to die...I don't want him taking anyone else with him."

Sans closed his eyes. Of all the things...he could see it. She'd tried to kill herself, Consolas clearly had some control of her magic...how much was the kid? He didn't THINK the skeleton had been in charge, but...he could see it. Damn.

He stood up, snatching his keys from the table, "Where are you going?"

Sans stopped, one hand on the door, "you wanted to see the kid for yourself, didn't cha?"

* * *

Consolas

Consolas blinked. His sockets felt oddly...gooey? He reached up and his phalanges plopped into something cold, something...oh. He carefully rolled over, trying to let the toddler know he was awake. The ghost stirred, then snuggled deeper into his socket. He let out a sigh, and heard a giggle from somewhere to his left. Too low-pitched to be either of the twins, and the kiddo - Silver, right, Silver - didn't really giggle that much, not in here, anyway.

-Usik, get him off.-

-Ah, come on, Con, he's so cute when he's like that.- The teen sniggered to himself.

-Usik. Get. Him. Off.-

-Fine.- Consolas could hear the eye roll, but at least the boy got the toddler out of his skull without too much damage. Finally able to sit up, he sent out a check of what the-Silver was up to. Talking with someone, huh? No fear, so no rush. He ambled out of the room.

* * *

Sans

"That's a pretty neat toy. What's their name?"

"...Gift."

"Ah…" Sans snickered to himself. Whatever else Zi was good at, dealing with kids wasn't one of his skills. He pushed aside the thought that he himself had had some pretty awkward conversations with her. After a desperate glance at Sans, the suit tried for the third time to get a conversation going, "So, you've got a pretty nice view out that window. I bet you can see the river from here."

"...dunno," Silver turned to Sans, "What does a river look like?"

He ignored the gurgle from Zi, and tried to think up a decent answer, "it's a long thing of water. it tends to _go with the flow_ ," she clearly had no clue what he was talking about, "it glitters, and it moves downhill. there's trees by them, sometimes. boats, too, if it's big…"

Silver looked at him, still puzzled, but he'd run out of ideas. She seemed to realise this, because her eyes went fuzzy, yellow mixing with the silver. It was like those pictures where two images had been developed on the same sheet. He heard Zi gasp, but after a moment her eyes went back to normal.

"...okay. Nessa showed me," She turned back to Zi, "I can't see it from here."

He gulped, then managed to reply, "Um, okay...so, you can, uh, talk to them?"

She nodded, "mhmm. The baby doesn't talk much, though. He doesn't really have words."

"...o-kay. Well, that's...okay. Can you...can I...is Consolas around?"

She tilted her head, then her eyes went fuzzy again, this time black sockets overlaying the human eyes. She stayed that way, blinking, "Zizi? That you?"

"Con? You can talk?" The agent seemed worried.

"Yep. The kiddo's pretty good about sharing...well, that ain't surprising, still getting her mind around the idea of owning something for herself."

"Really...she just let's you take over?"

The skeleton eyes rolled, "I don't just 'take over', she lets me. She's determination positive, like her sister, although not nearly as strong. Enough to keep me out if she wants. Enough to KICK me out, no problem."

Sans nodded. That made sense. It was their DETERMINATION that let Frisk kick Chara out. Let them bring Azriel back before that. The stuff was powerful.

"Ah...and you, how are you doing?" Zi winced as he finished the sentence, but the kid seemed to be grinning.

"Taking care of the kid's given me a whole new lease on life, figuratively speaking. Guess it's true, helping someone with their problems does give your own some perspective. Shame it took me taking on the Shadow Lover to figure it out, but that's life."

The way the skeleton said it, Sans knew it was a joke. It had the same shape as humor, anyway, even if it did sound...messed up, "hope that ain't the kind of joke you tell 'round the kid."

The skeleton eyes swiveled to Sans, blinking, "Nope. Well, dark stuff's kinda my shpeal, but I was trying to keep her from figuring out we'd been dusted, up till lately. You Sans?" Sans nodded, "Pleasure to meet you. Is the tall one your brother?"

"yep. he'd pretty great," Zi looked completely lost at this point.

Consolas laughed, "Yeah, he's a treat. You remember Kaiti at all?" Zi started.

"not much more than him. she used to sing to us, i think," Consolas sighs, then nods.

"Didn't you say that was your sister's name?"

"Yeah. I used to complain a lot about having no family, huh. Now I've got two nephews, the kiddo, and...well, everyone they're related to."

"Hell of a way to find out," both skeleton sockets glare at him.

"Silver, try not to use that word, kay?"

Zi looked sheepish, "Sorry," silence grew. Zi was staring down at his feet, Sans watching him intently, and Consolas seemed to be waiting for something, "So, uh, how would you rate the kid?" Sans gave him an odd look.

"Depends. Ninety percent of the time, I'd say inward only, but…" Zi sucked in a breath at the phrase, but waited, "How much of a report did you get of her time down there?"

"...not much before the raid. Medical eval, and the poor excuse for documentation the cult leader kept. Lot of scars we couldn't account for…"

"She's a classic shield, Zizi, even before I got there. All I did was show her how to take some of the blows, how to dodge...kept her alive, kept her sane. That whole thing during the raid? She locked me down. I could see, but she was working on pure determination, and none of us can work through that," Consolas seemed to realise he'd left Sans in the dark. He turned, "A threat assessment. Shields will get between danger and what they want to protect, regardless of personal risk. Inward only-"

"i got that one. kinda _pointed_ , if you ask me."

"Heh. Yeah...so, Zi, no iso. Aside from the fact that they're harmless, they've lived through it before, and putting them in that will trigger EXACTLY what you want to avoid. Same with restraints, and I doubt the magic dampening spells you have will hold for more than a day," Zi looked up sharply, "Mage gene, determination positive, and the magic of five separate monsters. I'm not even sure you could get the spells to stick. Her-our SOUL isn't exactly human or monster at this point."

Zi sighed, "Yeah. That's the rub, isn't it? The moment the higher-ups get wind of that, they'll want her locked up. ANY of that. The moment we lock her up, we lose."

"then don't," Both Zi and the skeleton's sockets turned to Sans. He cleared his throat, "don't lock her up," both looked blank, "two of the most powerful monsters in the world want to adopt her. most of the runner ups either live with them or stop by on a regular basis. her sister is the most determination-filled human we know of, and the royal guard will be within earshot night and day. what safeguards can you come up with that would be better protection than that?"

Shocked silence. Zi's lips moved, no coherent words being made, "But-"

"HAH! Leave it to the civilian to point out the obvious, no offense intended nephew."

"none taken."

"But-"

"Zizi, if you don't shut up **and take the nice skeleton's advice** , I'll...I'll sick my new nephews on you."

"...fine. FINE!" Zi threw up his hands, "Leave me here to deal with the paperwork while you go off and-"

"You always loved paperwork, don't even think about arguing...anyway, the kiddo doesn't seem to know how to read and write, and I still don't have the hang of muscles."

Another shocked silence, " _tibia_ honest, not sure if toriel will be mad about that or overjoyed," he shrugged, "probably be the _crown_ to her day."


	13. Episode 3-2: Movements

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **-text- indicates either texts, or mental "talking".**

 **All Undertale stuff owned by Toby Fox, else me.**

 **Someone let me know my line breaks had gotten lost and my POV shifts weren't clear enough, so I went back and fixed that. Sorry!**

 **I like egg-drop soup just as much as chicken noodle, so yeah. Try it sometime!**

 **You turn around, only to be greeted by...a dummy. You talk to the dummy...it doesn't seem much for conversation. Toriel seems happy with you.**

* * *

Toriel

Finally, my child is well enough to come home! One of the nurses had a conversation with me on the phone this morning; I must wait before giving her the pie, it seems. However, her doctor's husband gave me a wonderful recipe for egg-drop soup, and I believe it to be something that will make her happy. I prepared the ingredients earlier, so I will be able to finish it as soon as we get home.

My son insisted on driving us, and Frisk is navigating with her usual determination. Poor Papyrus is finding Sans' and my jokes to be a trial, but he is smiling, and not just because he is a skeleton. There is more than enough room for us all and the child in my van, and I am certain seeing so many of her new friends have come to bring her home will make her happy.

* * *

Asriel

Frisk just managed to convince Pappy and Uncle Sans to wait by the car with her. Not that I think Uncle Sans was fooled, but if he left, Pappy would follow, and Frisk would get pouty, and he hates that. It's cute how easy it is for her to get him to help her. I love how cute she is…

"Is something wrong, Asriel?" Right, mom is here.

"No, just remembering something from one of Alphys' animes. It doesn't matter," awkward silence.

"Alright, my child...you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Must change topic, must change topic. Oh, look, "We're here, mom. Can you get the door?"

"Ah...yes," I carefully wheeled the wheelchair into the room. Even if mom and I were both qualified to care for my new sister, rules were rules, so we'd brought the wheelchair. Judging by the nurse's expression, the sight of two boss monsters carefully pushing a wheelchair sized for a person they could easily pick up in one hand was hilarious.

Silver was awake and snuggling with Gift when we came in. She carefully turned him to face us, smoothing down a wing. Mom steps past me, tilting her head at Silver before going over to the bedside table, where she began stacking all the presents people had given her in one of Dad's flower baskets. Silver watched for a while, then she looked up and saw the wheelchair. Her face was expressionless, looking a lot like Frisk's back in the Underground, "...what's that?"

"Golly, haven't cha ever seen a wheelchair before?" THAT was a Flowey move, Asriel. Fix it, quick, "They wheel by the door a lot, don't they?" Not fixed, "It's a chair, with wheels. They help you move if your legs aren't working right. Everyone who leaves the hospital gets a ride in one. It's fun!" Okay, mildly fixed.

"...okay," and the conversation stops. I don't know what to say, mom is busy stacking, and Silver appears to be done talking. Now what?

Eventually I say, "Are you ready to go?"

She looks at me warily, "...go where?"

"Um…" I pause, not really sure how to deal with the distrust in her voice - well, not really sure how Asriel should deal with it. Flowey's reaction is pretty easy to figure out, so at least I know what not to do. Oh! "You've been feeling better, haven't cha?" A cautious nod, "Well, the doctor said when you were feeling better, you could go home with Mom, didn't he?" A head tilt, then a look at Mom, then back at me, then she remembered Mom was my mom. A nod, "Well, you can come home today! Isn't that great?" I sound like a demented flower, don't I? Today isn't a good day.

"...okay," Golly, more silence, how nice. Wait, was that a Flowey thought, or...nope, just sarcastic college student. I'm good.

"My child, would you like me to carry Gift for you?"

"NO!...no, I'll hold him," she tucks him protectively into the binding on her shoulder, "...what do you want me to do?"

Mom looks at her, a frown on her face, "My child...do you still want to live with me?" Silver looks puzzled, then nods, "Ah. You just wanted to know why I asked that," another nod, "We will be moving you into the wheelchair, and I did not want Gift to be lost. However, it seems that he will be safe where you have put him, so that is fine," something about Silver relaxes. Golly, Gift sure means a lot to her, doesn't he?

"Can I pick you up now, Silver?" She turns to me, then nods, shaking a little. I frown, "Silver, something wrong?" She shakes her head violently, but her eyes are closed. Defensive.

"My child, would you prefer it if I picked you up?" She stops shaking her head, but she's still shivering. She turns and looks up at Mom. I can't see her eyes, but Mom gasps, "Child, what is wrong?"

"...scary," what was she- oh. OH!

"Silver, you don't wanna be picked up, do you?" She looks over, nodding, and I can see the tears, silvery black against her pale skin. Right, she had magic, so her tears would be colorful like a monster's...wait, would magic work? "Kid, would you like Uncle Sans to come carry you?" Mom gives me a weird look, but Silver looks excited.

"Yes! Is he here?" Ah, okay. Magic isn't scary to her, but physical stuff is. That...kinda makes sense. I bet getting carried around wasn't a good thing back there…at least, Sans' magic isn't scary.

"Yeah, he and Pappy and your sister are downstairs. Lemme text him, kay?" She nods, and Mom seems relieved. She starts helping Silver sit up, wrapping a fuzzy blue blanket around her.

-Uncle Sans?-

-what is it kiddo?-

-can you come up here? silver's scared of being picked up, but she says she's fine with your magic-

Plink. "hey, kiddo. how's it going?" Mom looks up, startled. Hasn't she seen Uncle Sans' shortcuts before?

Silver giggles, "...that tickles."

Sans raises an eyesocket, then looks at me. I shrug. How would I know what his shortcuts felt like to her? Magic was sounds to me. He shrugs, "sorry, kiddo, didn't mean to _tickle_ your _funny bone_ ," She sticks out her tongue at him, "what? i thought it was _humorous,"_ that one flies right by her, "azzy says you needed some help _lifting_ your _spirits_?" She starts to giggle, glares, gives up, nods, "kay."

Sans reaches out, lifting her, blankets and all, then looks around. She giggles some more. Mom points towards the wheelchair, slightly stiff. Sans carefully sets Silver down in it. Mom comes over and tucks the blankets up and around her. Sans steps, beginning to go through his shortcut, but stops as her small hand reaches for him, "...stay?" Golly, I hadn't even noticed the magic until she grabbed him. **Interesting**.

He looks back at her, then sighs."sure, kiddo. let's go see my brother, whaddya say?"

* * *

Asriel - Later

"It's fine, Uncle Pap. I'm sure he'll be back in a minute," I can hear Frisk trying to comfort Pappy even through the noise of the hospital's lobby. She wouldn't be that loud unless she was really worried, so I work hard to push a path through the crowd for Sans and the wheelchair. Mom stays at the desk, finishing more paperwork while we get Silver in the van.

"WHY IS HE ALWAYS PULLING THESE TIME-SPACE SHENANIGANS! IT IS TOO EMBARRASSING," I finally manage to get through to them, and Frisk's eyes light up when she sees me. I try not to blush, but she's so cute!

"sorry, pap, didn't mean to be _mole_ of a problem than you could handle," thank you, Uncle Sans!

"BROTHER, THAT PUN WAS...BROTHER! YOU WENT AND FOUND THE TINY HUMAN WITHOUT ME!" Papyrus turns, almost knocking over one of the green suede benches.

"what tiny human?" Sans looks around theatrically. I can see Silver trying not to giggle.

"THE ONE IN THE WHEELCHAIR!" Pappy stamps his foot.

"i think that's a plushie," muffled giggles from Frisk make her sister smile and try harder not to laugh.

"OH," Pappy looks crestfallen.

"hey, what's that underneath the plushie?" Frisk rolls her eyes at Sans, mouthing 'really, Uncle Sans?'. He grins.

"OH! TINY HUMAN, IT IS YOU! I AM SO GLAD TO SEE YOU ARE WELL! WE CAME TO HELP QUEEN TORIEL BRING YOU HOME TO NEWER HOME! COME, FRISK, LET US GO BRING THE CAR!" The room got quiet when Pappy mentioned Mom, but that's pretty normal. Pappy picks Frisk up and runs out through the sliding glass doors. She told me she doesn't really mind anymore, since most of her friends can still do it, and everyone is really careful when they do.

I hear a whimper behind me, and I turn to see Silver has...well, kinda curled up in a ball, only her bad arm is sticking out, and the blanket made it kinda hard for her to bend, "what's up kiddo?" Sans steps beside her. He turns to her, then to the door, then back to her, "oh. yeah, sliding doors can be a bit scary. _They always make the first move_."

"Hey, kid," I kneel down next to her, "Do you wanna watch me go through it first?" She hesitates, then nods. I get up and walk out the doors. I notice it's gotten colder; it feels a lot like Snowdin out here, probably going to get an inch or two of powder tonight. When I see Frisk with the van I run over and grab the extra blankets before heading back inside. Sans and the kid are waiting, him smiling, her worried, but she looks relieved when she sees me, "Sorry, kid. A little cold out there today, so I got some more blankets from the car for ya."

Sans and I quickly start bundling her up even further, but she resists, "what is it kiddo? the _heat_ getting to ya?" She shakes her head, "it's _snow_ problem, not that far to the van."

"...what's a van? You said we were going home, so why are we going to a van?" Oh.

"It's a bit far from the hospital to Newer Home, so we need to drive...a van is a type of car. You know what a car is, right?"

"...how does a car make it less far?"

Um… "A car has four wheels, and it uses gas to go faster than we can walk, and it carries a lot of people."

She looks lost. I look over at Sans - my explanation skills have failed me. He scratches his head, then leans over and whispers in her ear. Her eyes go strange for a moment, flickering with yellow and black and purple before settling back to normal, "...okay. Is it red?"

Sans raises an eyebrow at me, "Um, no?"

Silver looks puzzled, then her eyes go wide, "...oh. Sorry, I was rude, I-"

"s'okay, kiddo. not your fault. ready to head out?" She nods, and he goes to wheel her out the door, but she squeaks when they begin to close again. I quickly go stand in the door, keeping it from closing. Sans wheels her out to the curb where Mom's gold minivan is waiting with a cheerful Pappy beside the door.

"HELLO, TINY HUMAN! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HERE TO AID YOU IN YOUR JOURNEY TO NEWER HOME! AND THIS IS THE MAGNIFICENT FRISK, YOUR SISTER, WHO WILL BE HELPING, TOO! ARE YOU PREPARED TO BE BUNDLED IN A COMFORTING COCOON OF PILLOWS AND BLANKETS?"

Silver is staring at him. Eventually, Frisk walks over and explains, "He wants to help you get comfortable in the van."

Silver turns to her, then back to Pappy, "...okay," He squeals in delight, making her giggle. Her giggles seem more natural now, less squeaky. Pappy pulls on the handle for the backseat, then steps back and lets the door slide open. Silver flinches when the door starts to move, but as it slowly slides back she relaxes. Once it stops, she turns to Frisk, "...I need to go in there?"

Frisk frowns at the emphasis on 'need', then tries to find the right words to comfort her sister, "We're all going in there. Azzy and I will be in the front row, and Mom is going to be in the back row, but you can pick who you want to sit with."

Silver looks puzzled again, and Uncle Sans has that cold look that means someone is gonna have a bad time. Why is he...oh. She hasn't been comfortable with picking things for herself, has she? She keeps thinking if she chooses, it will be wrong, and someone will get mad at her. I wouldn't wanna be be the mom and dad-creatures when he finds them.

Silver is starting to shake again. Golly, this is kinda a tough choice for her, isn't it? Even if she doesn't really understand the idea of 'caring' yet, she won't want to upset someone, and there are a lot of someones here to upset. I look up at Frisk, trying to get across the message that she might not be okay with this kinda thing yet, when Papyrus speaks up.

"TINY HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE BEEN TOLD THAT HUMANS LIKE YOU NEED A GREAT DEAL OF SLEEP WHEN THEY ARE NOT FEELING WELL. IF MY BROTHER IS ANY KIND OF A GUIDE, THEN LONG CAR RIDES ARE A GOOD PLACE FOR A NAP. DO YOU THINK YOU MIGHT WANT TO NAP DURING THE TRIP?"

Silver looks up, puzzled at the new question, then, hesitatingly, nods.

"WELL THEN, TINY HUMAN, YOU SHOULD SIT BESIDE HER MAJESTY! SHE IS MUCH SOFTER, AND SO WOULD BE A VERY GOOD PILLOW FOR YOUR NAP."

"that's a great idea, papyrus. what do you think, kiddo?" She nods excitedly, "kay. want me to lift you in again?"

"...yes. Please…?" Her voice caught on the word, and Uncle Sans sucked in a breath...had she ever said 'please' before? I know she'd said 'thank you' once or twice, but 'please' seemed to be a big deal for her...but it wasn't a word she was used to, was it? ' **Please' comes from 'plead' comes from begging**. The place where she was, begging wouldn't do much good, would it? So it would be a big word, like 'thanks'. **Something to be horded away, in case it is rejected.**

"...sure, kiddo. Ready?" She nods, and I see a few of her dark tears fall off her face. Sans lifts her into the van, carefully moving her over the folded front seats into the back left corner. Pappy hops in behind her, grabbing pillows and more blankets out of the back and tucking them in around her until she can't move.

Frisk pokes him, then points to the seat belt. He looks chagrined, and then his happy smile is back. He rearranges the pillows so that the belt can be buckled in, Silver watching him the whole time.

"OKAY, TINY HUMAN! THE COMFORT COCOON IS NOW COMPLETE! NYEH HEH HEH."

Mom pats me on the shoulder, and gestures to the van, "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, Mom. Silver's gonna share the back seat with you in case she falls asleep."

Mom nods, "I understand," she hurries over to the van, "Papyrus, I would like to join my child. Would you be so good as to help me into the van?" He gallantly helps her in, readjusting the pillows once more so that Silver can lean on Mom's shoulder. Silver nods off the minute Mom sits down, and soon we are all sitting in the car, driving down the highway towards Newer Home.

* * *

 **Thank you guys so much for reading this, it means a lot. Sometimes it feels like everyone around me has something they need, and never looks past that to see if I can give it. They've gotten so used to it coming, that I don't know what they'd do if it stopped. This...I kinda feel guilty, stealing time from them to write this. Sorry not sorry, this makes me feel too good to stop. So you guys get to read more! Yay!**


	14. Episode 3-3: A Room of One's Own

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **-text- indicates either texts, or mental "talking".**

 **All Undertale stuff owned by Toby Fox, else me.**

 **Sorry it's been so long! Midterms plus sick plus a very ill family equals no time.**

 **Another reference or two lie within, and the title itself makes a third. This is getting to be a habit. Let me know if you manage to place any of these.**

 **Toriel takes your hand, and leads you carefully out of the room. You turn to look, but the door has vanished behind you. You pretend not to notice.**

* * *

Toriel

It was not long after my son exited the highway and we have reached the edge of the snowstorm that I notice Silver stirring. She seems so fragile, wrapped in blankets and tucked against my shoulder. Her head is barely the width of my arm. Her eyes are still shadowed, and her face far too thin. I do hope that she will enjoy my soup.

I notice that, upon waking, she first goes very still, turning her head to listen to her surroundings, rather than opening her eyes. It is not until several moments have past that she opened them, blinking in the light reflected from the snow around us.

"Hello, my child. Did you sleep well?" She turns to me, blinks, then nods, "Ah, that is good. How are you feeling?" She tilts her head, then blinks several times.

"...okay," Her voice is quiet. She turns back to the window. We drive through the fresh snow for some time before we reach one of the residential neighborhoods. The snow here appears to have fallen some time ago; there are paths already trodden deep into the snow leading toward the playground.

With so many children of both species living in Ebott, building a park was a necessity. Monsters did not build playgrounds in the Underground, but our long tradition of puzzles shows itself in the red and orange equipment now topped with snow. A maze large enough for Asgore himself lies to the north, with pit traps, resettable switches, and sliding puzzles scattered amongst the human-style equipment. All of the platforms, swings, and slides are different sizes, so that no Monster or human may feel left out. It is one of my favorite places aboveground.

Today, the equipment is abandoned in favor of the grassy field, where children of all sizes are busy enjoying the snow. Snowmen are scattered among igloos and snow forts. Children are running everywhere. The only place of stillness is a bench far to the side of the games, where my new Royal Secretary is sitting with her son. She has been telling me that he is finding it hard to adjust to the energy and noise of other children, that he spends most of his time indoors reading or with her, and if the tension I can see in the little body under her arm is any kind of measure to judge by, she is correct.

Silver will be facing the same problems, will she not? I will need to investigate the best ways to help. Perhaps Sans will know of a good place to start? I look over at him, and I notice that he and Silver are sharing a look I...cannot place. It is sad, and solemn, and perhaps...guilty? Sans seems to notice my stare, and his usual smile once more covers his face. Yes, I will need to talk to Sans about this.

* * *

Asriel

Golly, things sure are quiet back there, aren't they? Feels kinda weird. What could I talk about that doesn't sound like creepy flower? Hmm…

"Howdy Silver, you awake back there?" I catch Mom's nod reflecting in the rearview mirror, "Do you wanna hear a bit about this little town of ours?" Silence, then Mom nods again, "Kay. We're in Ebott. It was a pretty small town, didn't even really exist before the Barrier broke. Used to be a ranger station and an old general store. You can still see them over there!"

The buildings are newly painted, roofs covered in the fresh snow. They show their age, although the general store added a new wing in 4AR with monster supplies and souvenirs. Gerson sold his old shop and went into partnership with the owners, and he's usually behind the counter in there, telling stories and selling crabapples. Seems the humans there are descendants of a few he knew back before the war. The painted sign they had was the same one he'd helped hang up all those years ago.

We pass the new development site. They got all the utilities dug in last week, and they just finished laying the roadways yesterday. It's so cool that Alphys and Mom managed to convince the state to let them put in those new solar roadways! I can't wait to drive on them. "Ebott's gotten so big we're spilling over into the next county. Seems like every year there's a new construction project going up," We finally reach the entrance to our neighborhood, "Lot of monsters live around here, since they still like to visit the Underground. There are a lot of big monster communities now, here and in almost every country in the world! This place is pretty special to us, though. It-"

"LOOK TINY HUMAN! IT IS SCENIC MY HOUSE! SEE, THAT IS WHERE SANS AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, LIVE WHEN WE ARE IN TOWN. ISN'T IT COOL?" Uncle Pappy is so cute!

"...okay," Silver sounds pretty doubtful, or maybe just tired. Good thing we're almost home.

"SANS! WE MUST HAVE THE TINY HUMAN OVER FOR ONE OF OUR FAMOUS PUZZLE NIGHTS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN MAKE THEM MY BEST FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI, AND YOU… WELL, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'LL DO, BUT I AM SURE IT WILL BE NEARLY AS GOOD AS MY SPAGHETTI!"

"sounds great bro. i can already think of some great _pastabilities_ ," Frisk' giggle is so adorable.

"SANS!"

"i'll wrack my _noodle_ for ideas. you're a much better _sauce_ , though, i'm just trying to _ketchup_ ," Papyrus groans dramatically.

Mom chimes in, "Papyrus, I believe your nerves are getting a triffle too _strained_ ," I notice Frisk looking back at Silver, her expression a little worried.

"yeah, pap, can't you _take the heat?_ " Pappy explodes, overcome by the power of puns.

Frisk's face is filled with determination, "Look over there, sis! That's mom's school," I hadn't realised we'd gotten this far. I turn to look at the odd jumble of buildings, slowing the van for maximum effect.

The grounds are always beautiful, but the buildings themselves are so different it's hard to see any kinda theme. Some are brick and mortar, others glass and concrete. The art building is all different kinds of wood, carved, stained, and painted with murals. The science building looks like a cross between Alphys' old lab and a pyramid. The gym looks suspiciously like Undyne's house in the underground.

"The School's a really neat place. It works more like a college than anything else, with different levels and sections of classes at different times. People can take whatever they want, and students can be any age, so sometimes you get a class with 3rd graders, Phd students, and grandparents, all in the same room! Everyone up in the Aboveground thought it was a horrible idea at first, but now it's considered one of the best schools in the world."

"...big," Golly, her voice is so tiny. Maybe it's just too-much-Papyrus syndrome. Everyone gets that, once in awhile, even Uncle Sans.

"Yes, my child. There are a lot of people who come here, and we also ask that anyone who is capable helps to teach a class or two. It is not perfect, but it is coming along."

"...okay," Another awkward silence fills the van. It lasts for a couple blocks, then we turn the corner and, "...what's that?"

The building in front of us has the outline of a cruise ship. It's prow is all windows above a giant amphitheatre of cushioned seats, rows bigger the higher up you go, the highest large enough for Asgore himself. The ship's decks are filled with puzzles, potted echo flowers, and telescopes. Monsters never seemed to get tired of looking at the stars. Inside the teal-tinted windows you can just make out the rows of shelves and desks on every level.

"THAT IS THE LIBRARBY! THE BAD SPELLING IS A MONSTER TRADITION. THIS ONE IS MUCH LARGER THAN THE ONE IN SNOWDIN, BUT THAT JUST MEANS MORE ROOM FOR BOOKS!"

"...books?" Her voice sounds awfully unsure.

"speeches. facts. stories. all kinds of stuff, written down on paper. they're _bound_ to help you get a good _read_ on a situation."

My lovely Frisk interrupts the growing silence, "We'll take you there sometime, Silver. Libraries like this one are nice places, quiet...I think you'll like it there. All kinds of stories to read."

Another long silence, then Pappy speaks, but is quickly interrupted by Uncle Sans.

"TINY HUM-"

"tori'll show you how to read, kid. we'll help," Oh, golly, she can't read? Well, she won't hafta worry 'bout that for long.

"...okay," We drive in silence through the trees, along the winding drive that leads up to Newer Home and the entrance to the Underground. Finally, we round the last corner and can see the house. It's big, and when you figure out how far it goes into the side of the mountain that gets upgraded to huge. The walls are stucco, with vines of golden flowers trained up the side. Dad spent years getting them to look just right.

The first few years, everyone of Frisk's friends was living in this house, but as more homes were finished, people started moving out. There's still three bedrooms for guests, though, since foreign dignitaries, uprooted monsters, and sleepover guests alike are always welcome to stay the night. Mom and Dad's rooms are on the top floor, and they have their own deck, with a staircase onto the side of the mountain. Me and Frisk have rooms downstairs, and I know Mom plans to build another just for Silver.

The main entrance is on the second floor, with a huge staircase cutting up through the first. There's a big two-mouthed fireplace on the front deck, and the same chimney feeds another fireplace upstairs. There are so many windows, and another door opens from the far western side of the first floor. It should look like a jumbled mess, but somehow, it looks cozy. Maybe it's the color scheme, yellows, tans, and golden browns, with bright blue shutters on all the windows, occasional bricks in the staircases and chimney of similar shades, and a slightly darker shade of blue on the door. Dad wanted it purple, but Mom refused.

She couldn't keep him from filling the flower boxes with lavender, sage, and columbines, though. Everywhere in the gardens are purple, blue, and yellow blooms - at least, during the summer. Right now everything is covered in a layer of snow, and the whole effect is of peaceful slumber. I pull up near the staircase in the circular drive, and everyone piles out. Frisk sets up the wheelchair Alphys made while Sans lifts Silver and her blankets out of the car. Once everyone's out, I get back in and drive the car over to the garage. In the rearview, I see Uncle Pappy taking the handles of the wheelchair and pushing Silver over to the stairs. Alphys' wheel attachments kick in, and he starts pushing her up to the front door.

* * *

Sans

His amazingly cool brother had, as usual, taken over the situation. Pap had pulled Silver from room to room, loudly narrating about everything they looked at, from the giant couches in the living room, to the shrine in the hallway with it's heart-shaped locket, to the MTT brand stove in the kitchen, to the trash tornado by the door. Everything. Toriel had given up on steering him and remained in the kitchen, so similar to the ones in Old Home and New Home. Asriel had been shanghaied into operating the wheelchair when they'd gone back through the entrance room on their way upstairs.

Pap hadn't seemed to notice the kid's growing tension, but Frisk and he had. Anytime something unfamiliar was seen, which to his growing fury meant every few seconds, the kid got a little bit tenser, curled a little bit tighter, shrunk a little bit more. Frisk had pulled out their phone and had begun typing furiously...probably making a list of things to explain. Good plan - Papyrus could be the most patient monster in the universe, but when he got an idea in his skull it could be quite hard to get it out. Usually, this was good, since he would stop at nothing to help someone in need, even if they weren't so sure about it. Then, though, it meant an in depth exploration of every room in the house not locked and bolted.

Finally, they'd made their way down to the ground floor, the only floor in the house not eerily similar to someone's home in the Underground. There was the game station, a huge tv cabinet stuffed with puzzles, videogames, and anime. There wasn't a huge variety of everything, but each thing in that cabinet was loved by someone, and everyone had their own beanbag for sleepovers. His star-speckled blue one had been the only one not piled against the wall, since he was always too lazy to put it away.

Next, there were Frisk's and Asriel's bedrooms. What had, at first, been Pap's and his room had been taken over by Azzy, who'd expanded the bookshelves and stuffed every spare inch of space with pictures, gifts, and sticky notes. The furball had forbidden anyone but Frisk from reading them long ago, but the horrible handwriting did as much to keep them private as any order. Sans knew most of them were reminders of what it meant not to be Flowey, and he had surreptitiously added another as he trailed the group out.

Frisk's room was...odd. He'd been in there a few times, back when they still had night terrors bad enough to need him, but mostly, the only ones who went in there in recent years were Frisk and, more and more frequently, Azzy. Sans hadn't worry about it, since Frisk hadn't asked him to be 'protective skelly' and scare the kid off as they'd asked with a few numbskulls back in high school. Papyrus had gone to open the door, only to find it locked. He'd 'nyeh'ed a bit in frustration, but had quickly gone back to his cheerful monologue. Frisk had flashed him a relieved smile, and he'd winked.

They had passed through the first guest room, done up like the Snowdin Inn and usually occupied by human guests, and on to the second, which had come dangerously close to looking like the MTT Resort's old decor. Frisk had intervened, and instead it ended up with echo flower wallpaper and dark blue carpet, the bed covered in one of Toriel's quilts. The ceiling was covered in crystals patterned like the Wishing Room 'sky'. This was the room Toriel lent out to monsters who, for one reason or another, were temporarily without a home. Sad as our time down there was, some find the reminder comforting. Sans refused to sleep there, afraid he'd wake up and forget he was free.

Quickly passing through the fifth bathroom (something that used to be optional Underground, but, thanks to human guests and Frisk, was now a necessity in every Monster home), they had arrived in the third guest room. It had been hastily converted from it's previous Hotland decor into a child's bedroom. Pastel curtains had been hung over the lava wallpaper on every wall. Toys overflowed from a chest in one corner, the bookcase sagged under the weight of so many colorful spines, and the bed was overloaded with stuffed plushies and pillows.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE YOUR ROOM UNTIL THE NEW ONE HER MAJESTY HAS ORDERED CONSTRUCTED FOR YOU IS FINISHED. ISN'T IT COOL?" Papyrus had turned to look at the kiddo and had finally seemed to notice how tense she looked.

Asriel had missed his and Frisk's frantic signals and added, "Everyone wanted to get you toys and books and things, but we didn't know what you would like. A lot of stuff already came, but if there's anything else you'd like for the -oof!" Frisk had elbowed him in the stomach, shutting him up, but the damage was done. Silver had curled into as tight a ball as she could manage, and was sobbing quietly. Pap had tentatively reached out a hand, and it had hurt him to see the pain on his cool brother's face when the kid shrugged him off. Frisk panicked, eyes darting around the room to try and find what could possibly have scared their sister; then it dawned on them. Sans had nodded back at the horrified college student, and they'd lept into action, figuratively speaking.

Frisk jumped over to Pap and hung on his arm until he bent down to their level, then whispered in his ear. Sans had taken advantage of the distraction to nuzzle up next to the curled up child's face, "hey, kiddo, what's up?" He saw her lips frame the words 'too much, too new', and leaned in sympathetically. He'd thought as much, now he just needed a way to get her out of the room. Oh! "smells like whatever tori's been cooking is almost done. why don't you three," he flicked his eyes at the prince and his brother, "go get ready? frisk and i will be there in no _thyme_ ," he'd winked, although the pun had gone right over her head. She sniffed, then noded.

Frisk had hastily shoved Pap out the door, then jumped up and wrapped her arms around the prince's neck while she whispered in his ear. He nodded, then carefully wheeled the kid away, bending over to whisper to her as Frisk closed the door. They looked at him with determination, "Okay, Uncle Sans. How do we make this room less-" they gesture wildly at the bed, the bookcase, the toy box, in a way they picked up from Mettaton, "Just less!"

He chuckled, "well, a few less of everything outta be a good start," He quickly packed most of the plushies into a pillowcase, and another was filled with books. He filled his arms with colorful pillows, then looked wildly about for a place to hide everything. The bed was too low, the closet full of clothes - another area to declutter - and the desk drawers were filled with art supplies.

Frisk had filled another pillowcase with plushies from the bed, and had picked up the first two he'd filled. He saw them looking at him with determination, "The caves. Plenty of room back there, even if Uncle Pap keeps giving us his bone presents," Sans followed her, relieved.

They made several trips to and from the storage caves carved into the back of the house. The room emptied. Only a few books were left on the bookshelf, all Papyrus' favorites. Three toys remained in the toybox - a robotic cat from Alphys, a flexible octopus Undyne had fervently denied buying, and a box of legos that had spontaneously generated. The only plush to remain was odd, a brown dog with a horn coming out of its forehead. He'd played around with it a few times, and it seemed to be some kind of puzzle, although he'd be pulled away before he'd managed to solve the thing. It lay atop a mound of white pillows, because Frisk believed pillows to be the greatest invention of all time, and they were the simplest ones they'd found.

Frisk weeded out of the closet every outfit too fancy, colorful, or complicated for their injured sister to manage, leaving two dresses, two nightgowns, a giant pair of skeleton sweats he was quite proud to have supplied, pants, a skirt, and two sweaters. Everything was in muted tones, and warm enough for the winter weather; hopefully by the time spring rolled around, the kid would have _blossomed_ out of their fear.

They stood in the newly simplified room and looked around for anything else that might be too much for the kid, "Think this will be enough to not overwhelm her?" Frisk worried at their hands until he reached over and grabbed them.

"yeah. _tibia_ honest, this should be enough for the _present_ ," Frisk giggled.

"Better get a _move_ on then, eh, _lazybones_?" He grinned

"all this work's left me _bone_ tired."

"You use that one too much, Sans," he shrugged.

His brother's voice boomed down the stairs, "SANS, YOUR LAZINESS IS RUBBING OFF ON THE HUMAN! THE FOOD IS READY, AND NEITHER OF YOU ARE UP HERE TO EAT IT!" Frisk took one last look around the room, squeezed his phalanges, and raced out the door. He grinned, and pulled the picture frame he'd gotten this morning out of a time pocket, carefully setting it up on the desk. In the frame was a picture from Frisk's and Asriel's high school graduation party, when everyone had gotten together at the entrance to Mt. Ebott where everyone had watched that first sunset so long ago. Asriel was squeezing Frisk tight in the foreground, their caps tilted backwards. Toriel and Asgore were watching off to the left, holding hands without realising it. Undyne had his brother trapped in a noogie, and Alphys was reaching for her girlfriend's elbow to rescue him. Sans was leaning against a tree on the right, one eyesocket closed as he winked into the camera.

"SANS!" He wiped a smudge off the glass, then took a shortcut up to the kitchen, leaving the room to its quiet silence.


	15. Episode 4: A Line Between

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **-text- indicates either texts, or mental "talking".**

 **All Undertale stuff owned by Toby Fox, else me.**

 **The idea for my Gaster's backstory came from hrhowling's Hopeless & Hounded over on AO3, and indirectly from the Handplates and GasterBlaster AUs, however I am taking it in a different direction, so yeah.**

 **References are now a thing. Also, I'm working a new story, For Future Reference. It's set in the same world/timeline as this one, but back in 8AR, and mostly centers on Sans. It will intersect with this one though, so I'm not stopping anytime soon!**

 **You stare at the butterscotch and cinnamon pie in front of you, idly wondering how Toriel intends to cut it without any knives.**

* * *

Undyne

It's been a few weeks since Silver got home from the hospital. Asriel and Frisk had start driving back to college for the spring semester yesterday morning. Theoretically, Sans should have gone with them, but...well, I guess now it's not so surprising that he always seems to be a phone call away, even halfway around the world. I have GOT to ask him how he does that. Gotta be nicer than this cheap bucket of bolts. Then again, I did suplex the last one...

Asgore's back on circuit again, somewhere in Southeast Asia. Poor Fluffybuns never gets to stay home for long. I SHOULD GET ALPHY TO MAKE HIM AN IMPROVED HOLUSION! YES! THE PERFECT PLAN! NGAH-wait, did that guy just flip me off? LOSER.

...Wonder what Toriel wants to talk about this time? She's called everyone over for a late night 'council of war'. Been happening a lot lately. First it was the Incident of the Emptied Room - thank you, Papyrus - then Project Night Terror, then the Reading Campaign. What'll it be next, a puppy?

* * *

Undyne (later)

Guess I wasn't too far off on the whole puppy thing. I remember when the Dogi had their pups, and everyone got called in for socialization duty. This feels A LOT like that, only the Queen's living room is A LOT cleaner. Her sofas are comfier, too.

"BUT YOUR MAJESTY, SILVER HAS BEEN DOING MUCH BETTER. SHE HAS EVEN STARTED A CONVERSATION BY HERSELF! A SHORT ONE, BUT IT WAS STILL A CONVERSATION," Nerd. We haven't had a spaghetti night in ages. Seems like every time we make plans, something comes up with the Guard. Maybe we can plan one with the kid...

"Yes, P-p-papyrus, but sh-she doesn't-t talk with an-nyone who isn-n't one of us. At the L-l-librarby, she just goes and h-h-hides in the stacks...she hasn't even s-said hello to G-g-grillby once!" Alphy, sometimes you are SUCH A NERD! Just because some loser journal rejected her latest paper...I should just go over there and...NGAHH! WE'RE WATCHING THE NEW MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE REMAKE TONIGHT! I don't care that I was saving it for her birthday, SHE NEEDS THIS!

"Alphys is correct, Papyrus, My child has avoided speaking with anyone who is not a member of her extended family-" Now that I think about it, through Consolas and Ney-ney, Silver's related to all of us...more or less, anyway. Weird...THAT MAKES ME HER COUSIN! GODS, I...but Frisk calls me Aunt sometimes, doesn't she? So, that makes me...IT DOESN'T MATTER! SHE'S FAMILY NOW AND IT'S AWESOME! NGAHH! Wait, I zoned out again, "-children must have friends of their own age, and they must have practice conversing with individuals outside of their own family."

Hmm, other kids, eh? Well, I don't really know any human kids, but the pups would be big enough now, wouldn't they? "Why don't I ask Dogamy and Dogessa to bring their pups over here this weekend? Those scamps will get the little nerd out of her shell, no problem."

"not here. silver's just accepted this place as her home," Sans gives me an odd look. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, YOU LITTLE-

"O-oh! You mean, b-b-bringing anyone here would b-be like dropping a strange d-dog into the mid-d-d-d" Breathe, nerd. You can handle this, "...into another d-dog's territory," Good job.

That blue-hoodied nerd nods...what, stop staring at me, nerd! I came up with the last suggestion and you shot it down. It's your turn! Gods, his grin is annoying. Sometimes I wish I could just- "WHAT ABOUT THE PARK?" Huh? Papyrus blinks under the combined stares of everyone's hearts...gods, I even THINK anime, Frisk was right, "THERE ARE MANY SMALL MONSTERS AND HUMANS WHO GO THERE."

"Thats...A GREAT IDEA PAPYRUS! We'll drop her off tomorrow!" I spring to my feet, arm pumped, ready to spring into action.

"wait a minute, undyne-"

Nope, Sans. Not letting shoot down this AWESOME plan, "IT'S PERFECT! NGAHH!"

"Undyne, sit down, will you not?" Oh. Right. Toriel. I sit, "You have heard that my secretary has mentioned that her son has had difficulties adjusting to crowds, have you not? Perhaps leaving Silver alone among strangers would be overwhelming," Oh. Stupid, OF COURSE she'll have problems with crowds, heck, it took Alphys years to learn to manage in them. I slump.

"NEVER FEAR UNDYNE, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL BE THERE TO GUIDE HER. NYEH HEH HEH!" How does he even do that scarf thingy. WE'RE INDOORS!

"But...YEAH! WITH US THERE, HER HEART WILL SURELY STRIVE TO MEET EVERYONE'S!" Gods, I am hopelessly anime sometimes.

"sounds like a perfect _buffer_ for Silver to _buff_ up on her social skills," What the...Alphys is laughing, must be a science pun. I hate those.

Toriel chuckles, as usual, "She can _polish_ up on her conversational abilities," Wait...seriously? They're punning on her name now? REALLY?

"It's _clear_ that this is a perfect _solution_ ," Okay, THAT was a science pun.

"SANS! STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL PUNS!" Those two are SO CUTE SOMETIMES! NGAHH!

"c'mon bro, you're smiling."

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" Ah, a Papyrus classic. Still hilarious, "UNDYNE, DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!"

"Too late!"

* * *

Undyne (The Next Day)

Never can get used to snow up here. It's so...SOLID! I mean in Snowdin the snow would just sorta merge into whatever shape you wanted, and a few weeks without a snowstorm wouldn't make much of a dent in the supply. Up here, though, it snows, and then it's FLUFFY, and the day after that it's got a CRUST, and then it starts MELTING until you're left with a field of mud. WHAT. THE. HECK. Right now we're in the crusty stage, and there's about a foot of snow - just enough for the shorter legged to have problems. Good thing Alphy's in the city. Snow there doesn't seem to last.

Not so many kids out here today. Huh. Guess playing with the crusty stuff isn't as easy. WHIMPS! At least there's no competition for this bench. Papyrus is giving Silver a pep talk, which I'm surprised she can hear through that GIANT BOBBLE HAT AND SCARF! Her Majesty might have gotten a bit carried away with the whole 'winter-wear' thing, but it's SO CUTE! Dreemur purple and Determination red stripes look good on the kid, even if there's more scarf than head.

Well, seems the cinnamon roll has FINALLY managed to get her to give other kids a try. She's moving pretty slowly - today's one of her bad days, I guess. There's a group of five or six humans in the field close to us, and it's not long before she's reached them. They seem a little worried, but one of the girls reaches over and pulls her into their game. Good old determination, can't believe we lived so long without it. Weird game. Kinda looks like Humans and Monsters...wonder what they call that up here? Knights and Mages? Nerds and Losers? Poor kid seems pretty lost, though.

Looks like that black-haired kid's the Human...or, whatever. Everyone else seems to be running from him...well, Silvers just sorta standing there. NERD! Maybe I should...no, wait, one of them's going over to explain. She's saying something to them, stupid scarf covers up her lips...Um, okay, what the hell? They're all just sorta staring at her now. Don't they know that's RUDE! LOSERS! Now some of them are lea-WHAT THE HELL?

* * *

Papyrus

PAPYRUS RUSHED OVER TO SILVER WHEN THE SMALL HUMAN SHOVED HER. THE TINY HUMAN HASN'T FALLEN OVER, BUT HER MAJESTY INSTRUCTED HIM TO WATCH THE TINY HUMAN CAREFULLY, BECAUSE HER HP WAS ALMOST AS LOW AS HIS BROTHER'S, AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS NEVER FAILED SUCH AN IMPORTANT MISSION. UNDYNE RAN OFF TO EXPLAIN TO THE OTHER SMALL HUMANS HOW THEY NEED TO BE MORE CAREFUL WITH FRIENDS. SHE SEEMED VERY ENTHUSIASTIC.

SILVER WAS VERY STILL - PERHAPS THE SMALL HUMANS HAVE A BLUE ATTACK? THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS THE MASTER OF BLUE ATTACKS, AND OBVIOUSLY THE PERFECT COUNTER IS A HUG! HE THOUGHT SHE MUST HAVE BEEN TOO SAD AT THE SMALL HUMAN'S BAD CHOICES TO FIGHT THE EFFECTS. HE SHOULD...

SHE WAS NOT CRYING, OR BLUE. WHY WAS SHE SO STILL? WAS SHE BROKEN? HE KNELT DOWN TO SEE HER FACE, AND IT WAS BLANK. A BLANK, SQUINTY STARE, LIKE THE ONE FRISK WORE DOWN IN THE UNDERGROUND. WAS SHE IN SHOCK? ONE OF THE HUMAN DOCTORS TOLD HIM THAT THAT SORT OF FACE IS NOT NORMAL FOR HUMANS, THAT IT OFTEN MEANS SHOCK.

"TINY HUMAN, WHAT IS WRONG?" SHE OPENED HER EYES WIDER, AND HE BLINKED. HER EYES WERE SO DISTANT, SO COLD, LIKE THE ROOF OF THE UNDERGROUND FROM SNOWDIN. SO COLD SHE COULD HAVE FROZEN THE CORE, BUT...THERE WAS SOMETHING ELSE, SOMETHING THAT...LOOKED LIKE SANS SOMETIMES GOT...RESIGNED, THAT WAS THE WORD. FORSAKEN, FORLORN...THIS CALLED FOR A HU-

A SOLEMN VOICE, WITH AN ODD MIX OF FORMALITY AND LISP, SPOKE FROM BEHIND HIM, " **If there must be a line between good and evil, there will always be those who stand upon it, come what may. They are ready to hold back both darkness and light, so that everyone else can remain true and untroubled by what burdens they bear,"** THIS WAS VERY CONFUSING! HE TURNED, AND THERE WAS A SMALL SKELETON BEHIND HIM. HE LOOKED ABOUT SIX OR SEVEN, ALTHOUGH AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNEW WELL, SIZE WAS NOT A GOOD INDICATOR OF AGE IN SKELETON MONSTERS. AFTER ALL, HE HAD BEEN HIS CURRENT HEIGHT SINCE HE WAS TWELVE! THE SMALL SKELETON'S EYE SOCKETS WERE DIFFERENT SIZES, WITH LINES RUNNING UP FROM ONE AND DOWN FROM THE OTHER. HIS MOUTH SEEMED TO HAVE LIPS OF ALL THINGS, ALTHOUGH THEY MOVED VERY LITTLE WHEN HE SPOKE, " **Even so, those who dwell on the line should not forget that they do not stand alone. They are stronger together, strong enough to withstand the raging forces that press against them on every side."**

HMM. THIS SMALL SKELETON...HE MUST BECOME THEIR FRIEND! THE GREAT PAPYRUS OFFERED HIS GLOVED HAND IN THE HUMAN SYMBOL OF FRIENDSHIP HE HAVE BEEN PRACTICING, "GREETINGS, SMALL SKELETON! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

THE SMALL SKELETON'S LARGER EYE CLOSES HALFWAY, THE SMALLER ONE COMPLETELY, AND HIS LIPS PULLED INTO A WAVY LINE. OF COURSE, HE WAS SMILING, FOR WAS NOT THE GREAT PAPYRUS THE COOLEST! THE SMALL SKELETON'S CHEEKBONES GREW PURPLE...PERHAPS HE WAS COLD? HE DID NOT HAVE A HAT… "I am called Aster," HIS VOICE WAS VERY SQUEEKY. HE GRABBED MY HAND. THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST SHOW HIM HIS AWESOMENESS IN THIS HANDSHAKE RITUAL.

* * *

Silver

I peak over Papyrus' shoulder, trying to see who was talking, since he won't let them out of his 'handshake attack'.

-Oh looky! It's Aster! Hey Aster, watcha doin?-

-Nyssa, he can't hear you, and I think Uncle Con wants you to stay quiet when you're in time out.-

-Oh...right. Sorry, Silver...Why're his eyes so big?-

I giggle. I'm getting better at it now. -I think Papyrus is too much for him, poor skelly. Let's go rescue him from the Terrifying Handshake of Doom-

I walk over, wincing a little at my ankle. Must have rolled it when the child got so angry. I still don't get what I said wrong. I feel Consolas wrapping me in a hug. -Nothing really, kiddo. Most kids that age are pretty violent, and he was scared, not angry. My guess is something looked off when Nyssa was explaining the game to you. Human kids can be a bit weird, and I don't think he knew how to deal with your question. Don't think I would, either.-

I wriggle out of his hug. -I just wanted to know why the kids were running around so much; if there was a bad guy after them, why wouldn't they stay still or fight back?-

He shrugs. -Most people run when they're scared. That little snot who shoved you's one of the exceptions, but then, he was enjoying being the villain quite a bit. Watch out for him, he's a bully. Someone acting like that that young's bound to be.-

-Then I'll make him stop. Bullies are bad, right? If most people run, then someone needs to stand between them and the bad guys.-

Consolas sighs, turning and throwing up his hands sarcastically. -I love talks like these. Such clarity, such a melding of minds. Clearly telling you that you are a CHILD who is still recovering from LIFE-THREATENING injuries will be POINTLESS, since you OBVIOUSLY are KIDDING.-

I giggle as he stomps off. He can be funny. Back in realtime, I finally make it over to the handshake, and carefully separate Papyrus from his victim, "Papyrus, I think you're scaring him. Leave the poor skelly alone," I turn and...wait, scarf, and...did I ever actually talk to him down there? Oh well, "...hey there Aster."

"Hello again miss..." guess I did. He looks down, scuffing his shiny winter boots in the snow. I can hear the fish-lady yelling in the distance, and a small blur being chased by a larger blur through the plasticy stuff Nyssa called a 'playground'...what do I do now?

-Well, you could tell him your name.-

"...'m Silver now…" what else do people talk about? People seem to ask how I'm doing a lot, maybe that? "...you doing okay up here?"

* * *

Papyrus

THE TINY HUMAN HAS DONE SO WELL! SHE HAS MANAGED TO CONVERSE! WITH ANOTHER SMALL PERSON! THE SMALL SKELETON LOOKED DOWN AS HE REPLIED, "...the food has improved from down below...Mum's very kind...I don't understand what everything is supposed to mean."

THAT WAS...QUITE THE ODD REPLY, "...yeah. Too big, too nice, too new," THE SMALL SKELETON LOOKED UP...RELIEVED? PERHAPS HE WAS WORRIED SHE WOULD NOT UNDERSTAND HIM? A SINGLE PURPLE TEAR TRAILS DOWN BESIDE THE BLACK LINE. THE GREAT PAPYRUS GOES TO WALK BACK TO THE BENCH, CHECKING OVER HIS SHOULDER TO MAKE CERTAIN SILVER WAS OKAY. HE SAW HER EYES WARM UP, AND SMILED.

* * *

Undyne

THOSE PUNKS HAD BETTER WATCH IT! They're LUCKY their parents were there to save them, "Hey, Papyrus. What's up?"

"SILVER HAS MADE A FRIEND! I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT THEY ARE TALKING ABOUT, BUT SHE SEEMED HAPPIER," The big cinnamon roll is confused? Not that hard to do, but kids? Hmm…

"What's the skelly's name, then?" He looks kinda familiar, now that I think about it. Where have I seen him before?

"OH, THAT IS ASTER. HE IS THE SON OF HER MAJESTY'S ROYAL SECRETARY, COURIER," OH! He's the small skelly Silver saved back...Wait, what-

"Are they crying? WHY ARE THEY CRYING?" I have to-Papyrus, what?

"DO NOT WORRY, UNDYNE. I AM CERTAIN THEY ARE HAPPY TEARS," Papyrus, you do realise you don't have to say 'wink' when you wink, right? IT'S WEIRD! Speaking of weird, silver and purple tears on snow makes the WEIRDEST color.

* * *

Sans

"so, how'd it go bro?" He watched his brother jump in the doorway of their house from his seat deep in the embrace of the couch, then carefully shut the green door on the dark night. It wasn't that late, but winter above ground meant less daylight. He smiled at the amazing goofball that was his brother, then sniffled, frustrated at how, even without sinuses, he could still get stuffed up.

"IT WENT VERY WELL," his brother dragged over his ribs the sweater Frisk had knitted him four years ago. It was their first knitting project, and even their famous determination wasn't enough to save the Mother's Day present. His awesome brother, however, was happy to wear it. It always caught on his ribcage, and it wasn't as if he needed the warmth, but whenever there was snow on the ground, the sweater was on.

"...and?" He nestled deeper into the mass of pillows, blankets, and cushions that was his sick-day nest. He'd woken up that morning with every intention of going along for the adventure...and fallen flat on his face when he stood up. His brother had come running at the noise, scooped him up, and built the nest without a pause. Sans hadn't moved an inch since morning.

"BROTHER, DO YOU WANT SOME OF THE QUEEN'S SOUP?"

"i want to...yes, but i want to know what happened first," damn it, Toriel's soup was amazing, but he would not be distracted.

"ALRIGHT, BROTHER," his brother's weight nearly toppled Sans off the couch, "AFTER YOU FELL ASLEEP IN YOUR NEST, I DROVE THE CAR OVER TO THE CITY AND PICKED UP UNDYNE. DID YOU KNOW HER CAR DIED LAST NIGHT? SHE AND ALPHYS TOOK THE BUS HOME. I OFFERED OUR CAR TO DRIVE THEM HOME IN THE FUTURE," Great.

"WE ARRIVED AT HER MAJESTY'S HOUSE AROUND NOON, AND WERE PERSUADED TO JOIN HER AND SILVER FOR LUNCH. I INFORMED THE QUEEN OF YOUR ILLNESS, AND SHE BEGAN PREPARING THIS SOUP. UNDYNE AND I THEN PACKED SILVER INTO THE CAR AND TOOK HER TO THE PARK."

"SOME SMALL HUMANS WERE PLAYING THERE, AND AFTER VALIANT EFFORTS BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SILVER WAS PERSUADED TO PLAY WITH THEM. HOWEVER, THE SMALL HUMANS DID NOT APPEAR TO HAVE BEEN INSTRUCTED IN THE PROPER BEHAVIOUR OF FRIENDS," Did not - oh, no. Please, no- "UNDYNE LEFT TO EXPLAIN THINGS TO THEM, AND I WENT TO CHECK ON SILVER, FOR SHE SEEMED TO HAVE INJURED HER FOOT," He conceded that Undyne was probably capable of dealing with the bullies. Probably.

"SILVER SEEMED...UPSET AT THE HUMANS' LACK OF KNOWLEDGE, BUT AS I WENT TO COMFORT THEM, A SMALL SKELETON SPOKE TO HER. I DID NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT HE WAS TALKING ABOUT, BUT THE TINY HUMAN APPEARED TO. SHE AND THE SMALL SKELETON, ASTER, HAVE BECOME FRIENDS!" Wait...Aster, Aster...Aster! The baby bones from the complex…

What was it about that name that bothered him so much? It didn't seem… "hey bro, what does this new friend of hers look like?"

"OH! SURELY YOU REMEMBER, UNDYNE WAS SAYING DURING THE RIDE HOME THAT YOU HELPED SAVE HIM FROM THE COMPLEX WHERE SILVER WAS! HE IS A SMALL SKELETON, PERHAPS SIX OR SEVEN YEARS OLD, WITH TWO BLACK LINES GOING UP AND DOWN FROM HIS EYE SOCKETS."

Something about that description wrang warning bells in his head, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. Surely a kid that young - wait, six or seven? The baby bones in the complex couldn't have been more than four or five...monsters usually grew pretty slowly, and even if skeleton monsters matured quickly, three years in the span of six weeks seemed a bit much. His brother wouldn't realise anything was off, since the memory of pretty much his entire childhood had been wiped after the accident with the previous Royal Scientist and...oh.

Gaster, who had scattered through space and time. Gaster, who was lost in the void. Gaster, who had died protecting Papyrus and Sans from their tormentors. Gaster, who was their older brother. Gaster, whose SOUL had been torn apart by the forces in the center of the Core. Gaster, whom he had tried to rescue for so many years, only to fail again and again. Gaster.

"...SANS! IF YOU ARE GOING TO FALL ASLEEP, AT LEAST EAT HER MAJESTY'S SOUP FIRST!"

What...oh, Papyrus, "okay, bro," His brother sniffed, then turned into the kitchen to finish preparing the soup. Sans gulped, unsure of how to ask this, then gave up, "hey, papyrus?"

His brother came out of the kitchen carrying a bowl of soup with a large bone-shaped handle sticking out the side, "YES, BROTHER?"

"can you get aster over here tomorrow?"

Papyrus' brow bones wrinkled in confusion, then smoothed, "YOU WISH TO MEET THE TINY HUMAN'S NEW FRIEND AND CONGRATULATE HIM? OF COURSE BROTHER! I SHALL CALL HIS MOTHER IMMEDIATELY!"

Sans winced as his brother ran into the kitchen. Maybe this was a little too much, but...well, it wasn't as if Papyrus wasn't renowned for his odd behavior, and...he needed to make sure.


	16. Episode 4-1: Boysenberry Pie

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and memories in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **-text- indicates either texts, or mental "talking".**

 **All Undertale stuff owned by Toby Fox, else me.**

 **This time the reference is more stylistic than anything else.**

 **I don't have any kind of an updating schedule, since I write when I can and post pretty quickly after I finish, so if there are big gaps between postings, it's not that I've given up.**

 **You become aware of the grinning skeleton leaning over your shoulder.**

* * *

Sans

Unfortunately for Sans, his cold hadn't gone away by the next morning, and Aster's mom wasn't about to let her son, immune system weakened during his time in the complex, to visit the house of a sick skeleton monster. He could understand, really he could, but it was damn annoying. Still, it gave him time to plan just how he wanted to go about this while his brother was over at the Dreemur's house.

The direct approach was out - asking someone if they were the reincarnated SOUL of his older brother whom nobody remembered wasn't the smartest plan. He only had the one picture, and considering he'd drawn it when he was six, it wasn't that good of a likeness. Definitely not enough to trigger a reaction. Maybe he could...no, that wouldn't work. Or maybe - nope...damn, he was clueless.

 **-Then perhaps you would like a hint?-**

He slowly stiffened, then turned his head quickly, magic flaring. Nothing. He sent out a pulse of magic - no reactions in the house, only strong traces were his brother and him, faint echoes of Toriel, Undyne, Asriel, Asgore...nothing out of place.

 **-While this show is certainly entertaining, it is nevertheless a waste of time and energy. I am not inside your house, skeleton. I am inside your head.-**

He growled and released the magic. Not THIS again, "and that's supposed to be reassuring? i thought i told you to get the fuck out of my head."

 **-Yes, well...you seemed at a bit of a loss, and I'd** _ **hate**_ **for you to get stuck because of a simple cold interfering with your thought process.-**

"because clearly a mysterious voice is so much better," his pinpricks rolled in his sockets.

 **-The sarcasm does not become you, skeleton.-**

He sighed, "fine. what is this famous hint?"

 **-You wish me to tell you then?-**

He grumbled under his breath, "great, she's read paarfi," he ignored the chuckle in his mind and spoke louder, voice dripping with sarcasm, "i think i have been asking for nothing else for an hour."

He distinctly felt the smirk. **-This is it then. You must dig into your memories of your brother and find the strongest. Pull from these those things he loved most.-**

He blinked. That...could work. Even if the kid didn't have the memories, some things were SOUL deep, like Pap's scarf and ketchup and…

 **-Have fun with your memories, little skeleton. Be seeing you~-**

"hey, wait a minute!" His mind felt oddly empty, "what's your name?" But nobody came.

* * *

Texts between Alphys and Sans

-hey alph, got a minute? got a question for you.-

-Sans, it's t-t-too early in the morning for this.-

-welp, sorry, cause i got a _femur_. do you have any lab mazes i could borrow?-

-Sans, w-what?-

-do you?-

-Yes, of course. My lab-b has quite a large array of p-p-projects going on-

-fine, good. do you have any of the old magic-neural interface models lying around?-

-...yes.-

-okay. do you know if undyne has any recordings of old carbon's jazz piano from the underground?-

-I have n-n-no idea, let me ask...she's got the s-s-set. What is this ab-b-bout?-

- _tibia_ honest, i'm testing out a theory of memory recovery in reincarnated SOULs through object association.-

-Oh! C-c-can I help?-

-...fine. my house, wednesday morning.-

* * *

Texts between Toriel and Sans

-knock knock-

-Who is there?-

-canoe-

-Canoe who?-

-canoe help me with a project?-

-Of course, Sans. ]:) What is it that you need?-

-i _crust_ ask you to bake me a boysenberry pie.-

-May I ask who this is for? ]:|-

- _tibia_ honest, it's forrrrrrrrrr-

-Sans, do you need my assistance? I would not want to _rain_ on your parade. You are still under the weather, are you not?-

-'m fine. the annoying dog stole my phone.-

-Ah. I will bring you the pie this evening, along with another pot of soup. You must drink enough liquids when you have a cold.-

-thanks, don't know what i would have _bone_ without you.-

* * *

Sans

"BROTHER, I AM HOME! I HAVE SUCCEEDED IN LOCATING A ZIG-ZAGGY THROW RUG AS YOU REQUESTED," Sans looked up to see his brother contorted over the rolled up rug, trying to fit both it and him through the front door at the same time. After several tries, he managed it by tying the rug to his back with his scarf and crawling in the doorway. Sans definitely wasn't going to mention the fact that he could have opened the second door and ruin his amazing brother's triumph, "WHERE DO YOU WISH ME TO PUT IT?"

"well, bro, do you think you could set it up under the window at the bottom of the stairs? No, turn it the other way - that's better. thanks, bro."

"IT IS ODD, BUT I FEEL LIKE WE USED TO HAVE A RUG LIKE THIS BACK IN OUR HOUSE IN THE UNDERGROUND A VERY LONG TIME AGO...BUT WE HAD CARPETS, DIDN'T WE?" Crap. He hadn't thought about the fact that Papyrus might remember something...but was it really that bad? After all, if this worked, he'd have to figure it out eventually.

"yeah, bro. we got the carpeting a few months after your eighth birthday, remember? used to have a bunch of rugs."

"AH! I REMEMBER, WE HAD A GREEN ONE BY THE FRONT DOOR, AND A RED ONE UNDER THE COUCH...THE COUCH USED TO BE RED TOO, DIDN'T IT? OH YES, AND THEN I SPILLED GRAPE JUICE ALL OVER IT, AND…AND THEN…" and then Gaster found a green sofa in the garbage dump, hardly any wear at all, just some scratching on the arms. This green sofa, which they'd dragged all the way up here from their house in Snowdin, "AND THEN WE GOT A NEW COUCH!"

"yeah, bro," well, it's a start, anyway.

* * *

Papyrus

THE HOUSE FELT...ODD. HIS BROTHER HAD HIM RUNNING ERRAND ALL DAY, TRADING FURNITURE AND BUYING GEWGAWS. EVERY TIME HE RETURNED TO THE HOUSE, IT WAS DIFFERENT, STRANGE, NEW, AND YET...AND YET...HE FELT AS IF IT WAS VERY FAMILIAR. AS IF THIS WAS HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO LOOK, AND HE HAD FORGOTTEN, NOT ONLY THAT, BUT SOMETHING ELSE, SOMETHING IMPORTANT.

IT WAS NOT UNTIL HER MAJESTY ARRIVED WITH HER GIFTS OF FOOD THAT HE REALISED WHAT WAS NAGGING HIM. HE GREETED HER AT THE DOOR, HIS USUAL SMILE IN PLACE, AND GALLANTLY OFFERED TO CARRY THE PIE FOR HER. SHE GLADLY HANDED IT OVER, READJUSTING THE CROCK OF SOUP, THE BOXES OF GOLDEN FLOWER TEA, AND THE ODDLY LUMPY HANDBAG SHE CARRIED EVERYWHERE. HE TURNED TO GO TO THE KITCHEN, BREATHED IN-

* * *

Papyrus (sometime between Chara's fall and Frisk's)

 _PAPYRUS WAS GRUMPY. IT WASN'T FAIR THAT HIS BROTHERS HAD TO GO AWAY EVERY DAY. HE WANTED TO PLAY RIGHT NOW, AND THEY HAD GONE OFF WITH THAT STUPID SCIENTIST AGAIN. EVER SINCE MOM DIED, THE MONSTER HAD BEEN SHOWING UP._

 _AT FIRST, SANS HAD STAYED WITH HIM, PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK IN THE BASEMENT FOR A LONG TIME. HE'D SAID THE SCIENTIST WAS IT, AND PAPYRUS COULDN'T LET HIM CATCH THEM, AND HE'D FOUND A GOOD HIDING SPOT. SANS' HIDING SPOT WASN'T AS GOOD, THOUGH, BECAUSE AFTER A FEW DAYS THE SCIENTIST HAD FOUND HIM. SANS HADN'T SOUNDED VERY HAPPY, HE'D EVEN THROWN SOME OF HIS ATTACK BONES. PAPYRUS WAS CONFUSED ABOUT THAT, BECAUSE GASTER ALWAYS SAID THAT HURTING PEOPLE WAS WRONG. IF IT WAS JUST A GAME, WHY DID SANS SOUND SO SCARED?_

 _NOW GASTER AND SANS WOULD GO WITH THE SCIENTIST EVERY MORNING, AND SOMETIMES THEY WOULDN'T COME HOME IN TIME TO READ HIM HIS BEDTIME STORY! LAST NIGHT WAS ONE OF THOSE NIGHTS, AND HE WAS EVEN GRUMPIER ABOUT THAT. GASTER HAD FALLEN OVER ON THE NEW GREEN COUCH, AND SANS HAD RUN OVER TO HIM AND TRIED TO GET HIM TO STAND UP. PAPYRUS WAS CONFUSED, BUT THEN HE SAW THAT GASTER WAS LEAKING SOME KIND OF RED STUFF, AND IT WAS GOING TO STAIN THE NEW COUCH! HE RAN OVER AND HELPED SANS GET THEIR OLDER BROTHER UP TO HIS BEDROOM. SANS HAD FALLEN ASLEEP NEXT TO GASTER._

 _HE MISSED WHEN SANS WAS SO ENERGETIC AND ALWAYS HAD TIME TO PLAY WITH HIM. HE MISSED WHEN GASTER WOULD READ THEM A BEDTIME STORY AND DO ALL THE FUNNY VOICES. HE MISSED WHEN HIS BROTHERS WOULD TAKE HIM TO WATERFALL, AND GASTER WOULD PLAY THE OLD PIANO AND SANS WOULD PLAY HIS TROMBONE AND HE'D PLAY THE SAXOPHONE AND THEY'D MAKE PRETTY MUSIC. HE MISSED HIS FAMILY. HE DECIDED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT._

 _HE'D WOKEN UP REALLY EARLY, LIKE USUAL, AND SANS AND GASTER WERE STILL ASLEEP. HE RAN OVER TO THE STORE AND DID HIS 'CUTENESS ATTACK' AND GOT THE SHOPKEEPER'S DAUGHTERS TO GIVE HIM SOME BOYSENBERRIES. HE'D RUN OVER TO THE RUINS' DOOR AND KNOCKED VERY LOUDLY._

 _WHEN THE NICE LADY ANSWERED, HE ASKED HER HOW TO BAKE A PIE, BECAUSE MOM SAID SHE MADE THE BEST PIES. THE LADY PAUSED, THEN ASKED IF HE WOULD WAIT A MINUTE, AND SHE WOULD BAKE HIM ONE. HE SAID ONLY IF SHE USED THE BERRIES HE'D GOTTEN AND FINISHED BEFORE SANS AND GASTER WOKE UP._

 _HE WAS RUNNING BACK HOME WITH A HOT PIE IN HIS GLOVES BEFORE THE MORNING SENTRIES HAD GOTTEN TO THEIR POSTS. HE ALMOST TRIPPED GOING IN THE FRONT DOOR, BUT SAVED HIMSELF, THEN CAREFULLY GOT OUT HIS STOOL AND DUG AROUND IN THE CUPBOARDS FOR CLEAN PLATES. ONE OF THEM FELL, AND WHEN HE TURNED TO GRAB IT, HIS BROTHER GASTER WAS THERE, SMILING, PLATE IN HAND._

 _GASTER HELPED HIM SET UP THE PLATES, AND THEY HAD JUST FINISHED WHEN SANS CAME DOWN THE STAIRS, RUBBING HIS EYE. GASTER FROWNED, AND WALKED OVER, MAKING SANS STOP. HE ASKED HIS BROTHER TO LIGHT UP HIS MAGIC, AND ONE OF SANS' OTHER EYE FLARED. PAPYRUS SQUEAKED - THAT WAS SO COOL! GASTER DIDN'T SEEM EXCITED THOUGH, BECAUSE HE WAS RUNNING OVER TO THE FIRST AID KIT AND WRAPPING A BANDAGE AROUND THE EYE SANS HAD BEEN RUBBING._

 _WHEN THAT WAS FINISHED, GASTER HELPED SANS SIT DOWN, THEN ASKED PAPYRUS WHAT THE SURPRISE WAS. PAPYRUS JUMPED UP AND DOWN, CLAPPING HIS GLOVES, THEN RUSHED OVER AND BROUGHT BACK THE PIE. GASTER WAS SURPRISED, AND SANS SEEMED WORRIED, BUT WHEN HE TOLD THEM ABOUT GOING TO THE NICE LADY IN THE RUINS THEY SEEMED HAPPY, HAPPIER THAN THEY HAD BEEN IN A LONG TIME! PAPYRUS WAS SATISFIED THAT HE HAD MADE HIS BROTHERS SMILE._

* * *

Toriel (back in the present)

I finish detangling my bag, and glance around the skeletons' house. It seems Sans has decided to redecorate while he has been ill, and I cannot help but feel nostalgic at the old furniture. It reminds me of the house my best friend built for his wife in Snowdin long ago...I have not thought about that house in ages. I had heard of his death not long before Chara fell, and did not have time to visit Kaiti and their children...their children. Kaiti and Times...were skeletons, were they not? I have not...I...but they had three children, three boys, surely…I never met the younger two, but the eldest...I...what was his name?

I hear the rustle of blankets, and a skeletal hand takes my arm, guiding me over to a chair. I look up, expecting to see Times' familiar scowl of concern, but...Sans is there, clearly worried. That is Sans, you have known him for twelve years now, he has a job at Frisk's college as a Professor of Magical Engineering. His younger brother...where is Papyrus?

A long stripe of red flutters behind Sans. I look up, certain in my heart that Kaiti's beautiful voice shall hail me in a moment - but it is Papyrus, who is staring at the boysenberry pie I prepared for him and his brothers… "Sans, you once had an older brother named Gaster, did you not?"

* * *

Sans

Well, shit. How did Tori know THAT name? She'd never even met him before Frisk fell into the Underground; how could she know the name of the brother who had vanished into the Void? Clearly she did, though, and from the way she'd reacted to the new decor, she'd been in their house way back when. He had no idea how to deal with this revelation, so he looked around for a distraction.

His brother had a dazed look on his face as he smelled that pie, which made sense, since he'd been the one to get the first one. Sans couldn't remember much about that day, since he'd been fighting the incredible pain in his eye to stay conscious, but Gaster had been so happy when Pap had served the thing, he'd thought getting another one might help with the memory recovery.

"Sans, please do not avoid my question. You had an older brother named Gaster, did you not?"

He sighed, "yeah, tori, we do-did?" She raised an eyebrow at him, "sorry, hard to explain. how do you know the name?"

Her brows furrowed, "I...remembered this house, this furniture. It reminded me a great deal of the house my best friend built in Snowdin for his wife when we were forced Underground. Asgore and I helped them with the construction - I remember Asgore forgetting to build a door connecting to the balcony," he'd always wondered about that. Why have a balcony when no one but a teleporter could get to it? Figures Fluffybuns had something to do with it.

"Times was a historian, and it was with his help that we were able to build such a functional society underground. He asked Asgore and I to be the godparents of his eldest...Gaster. Kaiti had one of the most beautiful voices in the Underground, but she prefered composing music to performing it...she wrote the music for the Memorial..."

He...remembered that. His dad died...in a rockfall? A snowstorm? Some kind of natural disaster, right around the same time the first child had fallen. His mom was devastated. Gaster spent days trying to get her to smile, Sans had pulled prank after prank, Papyrus had made her a special puzzle - nothing worked.

Then word had reached Snowdin of the deaths of the Prince and Chara, and it was like a switch got flipped. She went through two notebooks of paper working on the thing before she was satisfied. She'd given them to Doggo's father to pass along to the Capitol.

"I...had intended to stay with her, when I ran to the Ruins, but...I did not. There was a snowstorm that day, and I missed Snowdin entirely in the snow. I should have turned back, but I- I did not. I could not bring myself to leave, once I made it past that door...not until Frisk needed me...that nice young ghost - Nabstablook? - he took my messages to Kaiti for some time. One day, we made plans for her to visit me, to see if she thought her sons would be happy in the Ruins...but she never came. Nabstablook did not know what happened to her."

Sans remembered that day. His mom had gone out on an errand, saying she would be back soon. Gaster had gotten worried when she wasn't back by nightfall, and had taken Sans and Papyrus to go look for her. They'd found her dust and scarf next to one of the sentry stations, more inside with Doggo's father's armor, and the bloody corpse of a mad bear that must have fallen down in the Ruins. It had choked on one of her bone attacks.

"It was not long after that that the second child fell down, and quickly I was too busy taking care of them to worry about my old friend. It was not until after the third had left me that I was reminded. A young monster knocked on the door one morning, asking for instructions on how to bake a pie," Oh, that was where Papyrus got the pie. No wonder Gaster liked it, if Toriel had been involved.

"I convinced him to let me bake it for him, but he insisted on speed. He was worried his brother...Gaster...would wake up before he got back… I remembered that that was the name of Times' eldest, my godson. I could not refuse such a request, but I...I was too scared to leave, too angry at Asgore, too worried another child would fall down. The monster was so thoroughly wrapped in Kaiti's red scarf when I brought out the pie, I could not see his face...it was a boysenberry pie…"

Toriel looked over at his brother, who was still standing in the doorway with the pie. She blinked, then stood up, walking over to Papyrus and taking the pie from his gloved hands, "I see this is the second boysenberry pie I have baked for you two."

Sans chuckled, "if i'd known you baked the first one, i would have asked for another before this," he coughed - stupid cold, "papyrus, you okay?"

Papyrus blinked, eye sockets finally focusing out of whatever memory he'd been stuck in. He slowly turned from side to side, clearly looking for someone. His eyes stopped at Toriel for a moment, then moved on, "I AM FINE BROTHER, BUT WHERE IS GASTER?"

Sans froze. Oh no. No, no no, no. He was NOT prepared to deal with this. Toriel had been fine, she'd hardly know him, but Papyrus...if Papyrus found out…

 **-Do not panic, skeleton. Tell them the truth.-**

-oh good, the mysterious voice in my head is telling me not to panic. fine- He stood up, rushing over to the door.

 **-Would you rather he remembered on his own, or with you to protect him?-**

He paused, the smoking wheels in his mind stopping dead at the thought of his brother, helple- damn, this...voice was good. They knew EXACTLY how to manipulate him, didn't they? -fine, but only if you tell me your name.-

He felt the smirk. Okay, double damn, they were THAT far ahead of him, were they? Great. Deal with it later, Sans. **-We have a bargain. My name is Nimaron, now keep your half of the deal.-**

* * *

The Author

 **-Oh look, they know my name. How splendid~-**

"Nimaron, stop teasing the readers."

 **-Only if you do. I do believe you have just left them with a rather large cliffhanger.-**

"...you're evil, you do know that?"

 **-No, I am a trickster. You do know that, do you not?"**


	17. Episode 4-2: A Part Apart

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and memories in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **-text- indicates either texts, or mental "talking".**

 **All Undertale stuff owned by Toby Fox, else me, or a reference.**

 **The grinning skeleton steals your pie. You are not okay with this.**

* * *

Papyrus

THE GREAT PAPYRUS PATIENTLY BLOCKED THE DOOR. SANS SOMETIMES DID THIS, BREATHING HARD AND RUNNING AWAY AFTER A SIMPLE QUESTION. IF HIS BROTHER HAD NOT ASSURED HIM OTHERWISE, HE WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THEY WERE PANIC ATTACKS. USUALLY, SANS WOULD BE FINE AFTER HE HAD HAD SOME TIME ALONE AND PAPYRUS DID NOT ASK THE QUESTION AGAIN. THIS TIME, HOWEVER, HE WOULD NOT BUDGE. HE NEEDED TO KNOW IF GASTER WAS IN TROUBLE! AFTER ALL, HE COULD NOT REMEMBER SEEING HIM SINCE...WELL, A LONG TIME!

"Sans, please do not run from us. We only wish to know what has happened to Gaster," THE QUEEN KNEW HIS BROTHER? WOWIE, THAT WAS EXCITING! SHE SEEMED TO KNOW EVERYONE!

HIS BROTHER WAS FINALLY CALMING DOWN. HE SEEMED TIRED AS HE WALKED BACK OVER TO THE COUCH, GESTURING FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO SIT DOWN NEXT TO THE QUEEN, "well, better get comfy, 'cause it's a long story."

* * *

Sans (a few weeks after the first boysenberry pie)

 _Sans was worried. The Scientist was keeping them later and later. Papyrus hadn't had a bedtime story for ten days, and Gaster was acting...strange. After he'd been forced to stop halfway through a_ _change_ _three days ago, his skull had never completely reformed. He almost seemed to have lips now - they even moved. They'd tried it on Sans the next day, and his jaw had fused to his skull. It hadn't really stopped him from talking, and head just_ _broken down_ _food with his magic, but...he missed being able to REALLY smile._

 _Gaster had gotten angry when he saw that. He'd gone after one of the assistants with his_ _bone attacks_ _...somehow, his hands had ended up under the drills. An 'accident', just like Sans' eye. He'd figured out how to_ _float_ _a small spell in the useless socket so that it looked like he could see. He'd been practicing different expressions, but sometimes he just couldn't be bothered to try. Why should he care about looking normal when his life was one giant horror movie?_

 _Yesterday, the Scientist been jumping up and down, twirling his assistants 'round the lab. Seems his OTHER project had been completed, starting up without a hitch. Half the Underground was already hooked up to the power, and they planned to add Waterfall and Snowdin over the next few weeks. The King himself had stopped by for the startup, and approved unlimited funding for the lab - something the Scientist had been hoping for, since it meant he could put more gold into the other projects Asgore knew nothing about. Hooray._

 _His joy hadn't stopped him from working on them, though. Sans couldn't remember the trip home, only the pain. They'd been trying out this thing called DETERMINATION, and it hurt like hell. He'd felt like the only thing keeping him from melting under the pressure was his magic, always so powerful. Then they'd_ _forced_ _him_ _change_ _. That...hadn't worked out so well. On the plus side, Papyrus now had these cute little skulls to play with, provided Sans could work up the energy to_ _pull_ _them out of...whatever that place was called._

 _Gaster hadn't fared much better, but at least he hadn't been forced to change. They'd made him_ _summon_ _his bone attacks...they'd been different. Instead of the usual femurs, he'd wound up with a dozen floating hand. He'd_ _waved_ _them around a bit, then one of the assistants had opened the test chamber to tell him to stop. Sans had seen the hands_ _fly_ _over and_ _grab_ _the assistant's throat. They'd come away with only 2hp._

 _This morning, he'd woken up to the sounds of cooking in the kitchen. Pap, probably. Gaster wasn't up for cooking much, nowadays. He sat up, feeling the heat of the DETERMINATION roiling through him. Guess that wasn't going away anytime soon. He threw up._

 _When he'd finally run out of gook - and how did he manage to throw up through a closed mouth, anyway? - he'd washed off his face as best he could, and_ _tossed up_ _the eye spell. He couldn't seem to manage more than a pinprick today. Maybe Gaster would-_

" _Children, you are late, and I am very tired of waiting for you. Come out!" No, no no no No NO! PAPYRUS WAS DOWN THERE! He ran out the door of his room, vaulting the railing and dropping to the floor. Ow. He was still get used to the whole 'no depth perception' thing. When he managed to pick himself off the floor, he saw the Scientist holding Papyrus by the strap of his favorite apron, the one with the cute little fire and the words, 'Here's a curse for you: May all your bacon burn'. The Scientist was grinning a grin that terrified Sans to his SOUL._

 _Sans heard Gaster's door slam above him, and felt the beginnings of a plan form. If he could just get the Scientist to put Papyrus down… "I did not realise you wished us to arrive before sunrise this morning, sir," Sans could feel the icy stare of his brother even though it wasn't aimed at him. Gaster could make anyone feel their sins crawling up their back. Sans dreamt of one say developing a stare like that of his own._

" _Well, for once, I'm glad you did," the scientist was much too cheery in the morning, "You've been holding out on me. I was under the impression your younger brother had died with your mother, and now this!" Papyrus turned a confused look on him, but Sans was as confused as he was. He'd thought the Scientist just didn't want to bother with another test subject. Did Gaster tell him the lie to protect Papyrus? "Get him cleaned up, we're already late."_

 _He dropped Papyrus, kicking him over to Sans, who growled at the cruelty. He scrambled over to his brother, wrapping him in a hug and putting his own back between the Scientist and his brother, and turned his skull, looking for Gaster. The moment their eyes met, he knew Gaster knew what he'd planned. He let the memory of a grin spread across his face, and_ _teleported_ _._

 _The heat of Hotland felt like a solid wall, stirring up the DETERMINATION in his SOUL. Papyrus struggled in the hug, but Sans needed to know they'd arrived safely. He looked up...at the bridge to the CORE. He scowled. This wasn't where he'd been aiming. He'd wanted to reach the Guard Station, not the Apartment Complex. He was surrounded by the very people he'd hoped to avoid - most of the monsters who lived in this building worked for the Scientist._

 _Well, it'd have to do. He vaguely recalled hearing that they'd installed an elevator to the Capitol inside the CORE, and from what Dad had said, their king was a pretty good guy. He'd said something about going to New Home if they ever got seperated...King Asgore would help them, surely. He just had to make it there._

 _He didn't make it. Halfway through the maze of corridors, Sans tripped on a loose wire and bashed his head on the wall. The world spun around him, and suddenly he was on the ground, insistent gloves tugging at his shirt, "SANS! WAKE UP!" He managed to turn his head, and saw the fight._

 _Not twenty feet away, Gaster was limping towards them, his_ _summoned_ _hands tearing at the walls and_ _throwing_ _anything they could at the figure behind him. It was the Scientist, clearly furious and desperately trying to protect the machinery around them. Sans felt numb. The monster cared more for his precious CORE than for the lives of three children._

 _The Scientist ducked under a f_ _lying_ _girder, coming up fighting. His cogwheel bullets_ _flying_ _past Gaster, taking out hands right and left. Sans_ _threw_ _up a bone shield and_ _felt_ _it crack. He'd never been any good at solid attacks. Another round, the crack spread. Two bones near the center_ _collapsed_ _into dust - he was exhausted. He was fighting the DETERMINATION, the heat of Hotland, the dull pain of all his injuries, and the long-time lack of sleep; fighting, and losing._

 _Sans_ _felt_ _his shield shatter, curling himself around Papyrus, waiting for the pain...it didn't come. Fearfully, he turned his skull. Gaster had_ _grabbed_ _the bullets and fragments of bone, hundreds of hands wrapping around the debris - too many. Sans saw the exhaustion in his brother's body as he turned face to the Scientist. Sans saw his expression, too. Resignation._

 _The Scientist grinned wider, fist rocketing forward to knock Gaster to the ground. Gaster reached out, his own hand grabbing the arm. The Scientist struggled, but Gaster wouldn't let go. Another fist arced down, only to be caught by a skeletal hand. He tugged back, but could not free himself from Gaster's grip. He looked up, furious - and stopped dead, mouth open wide._

 _Sans couldn't hear whatever Gaster said next. He couldn't tell if it was an insult, an apology, a judgement, a plea. He only saw his brother throw himself and the Scientist off the walkway into the CORE. Sans screamed...but nobody came._

* * *

Toriel (present)

I...do not know how to react. The story Sans told was so horrible...how can it possibly have happened? And yet...and yet...I can tell he has not told us everything. I do not believe the outline of events was in error...he has left out details, though. Why would he...Papyrus. Sans is so protective of his brother - if there is anything in this story that he believes would hurt his brother, or affect his cheerful innocence, Sans would omit it without hesitation.

The way he is looking at me, he must realise I know he has not told me everything. If what I suspect is true, I do not wish to push him to tell me while Papyrus is near. I pull out my phone and text him.

-Sans, you will explain to me what you have left out later, will you not?-

He starts, then pulls out his phone. His eye lights dash back and forth, then he looks up at me and nods. Good, he is not unwilling to trust me, even after...that. How could Asgore have let something like that happen? That is...Sans mentioned the completion of the CORE as a major event in the Scientist's life, that it allowed him to pursue his other research without worrying about funds...he did not know of this, did he? Even with the horrible things he allowed to be done to the fallen children, he would not have accepted this.

"GASTER...FELL INTO THE CORE?" Papyrus' voice shook. He did not remember his brother's death before this moment...why is Sans doing this? Why did Sans ask me to bake him the boysenberry pie, and ask his brother to rearrange their house? He has spent a very long time protecting his brother from this memory, has he not? How could he not have realised this change would allow him to remember?

"Sans...why have you asked us to do these things? You wished to help someone else remember Gaster, did you not? Who did you wish to aid?" Sans winces.

"i...asriel's told you about his SOUL reincarnation theory, right?" That...is not what I expected him to say.

"Of course. He believes that, as the SOULs of Boss Monsters, and those monsters whose impact on history is greatest, linger after death for a short time, it is possible that they might be capable of some kind of afterlife. He believes that they would not be powerful enough to reach another plane of existence without aid, but perhaps they might be able to linger here long enough to find another life to live."

He nods, and Papyrus' eye sockets light up, "YOU BELIEVE OUR BROTHER HAS REINCARNATED, AND THAT YOU KNOW WHO HE HAS REINCARNATED AS! BROTHER, THAT IS-"

"i'm not sure. i think it might be him, but...he didn't exactly die," My brows furrow. The only time I have heard of that a monster has not completely died is when Doctor Alphys was experimenting with DETERMINATION, and as Sans has never mentioned any relation to one of the Amalgamates, I do not believe that is what he means, "the CORE is...strange. it converts geothermal energy from hotland's magma to magical electricity, right? well, it does that by passing it through a ring of something called the void, which bends reality to its breaking point. the void is...dangerous. we don't know much about it, except that time doesn't seem to affect it. at all. literally no time occurs inside the void, or maybe the void has an entirely separate timeline all its own. anything which passes through the void...changes."

"gaster fell into the center of the CORE, where that ring of void is. i saw him...he didn't die, exactly. he...separated? broke apart? something like that...think of it like that old song...mind, body, and SOUL. one piece was sucked into the void - his mind. one piece fell into the magma - his body. the last piece...scattered across our timeline."

"What do you mean by that?" My arms are folded, and I see him shrink a little, but that sounded far too much like an evasion.

"times weird stuff, trust me on this. loops, breaks - holes everywhere. sometimes it's hard to understand why it doesn't just fold in on itself under the strain. human physicists have this theory they call the multiverse, where every decision creates two or more alternate realities - one for every possible outcome. the truth's stranger than that."

"not every decision creates a branch point...most don't really have much of an effect. some, though...some are pretty powerful. points so impactful, reality breaks around them, old branches that have been parallel for ages get pulled into the meld...weird stuff. most things exist inside the timelines, so they just get brought along for the ride...separate realities which have no inkling of their other selves."

Papyrus shifted from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable with where this conversation had ended up...or perhaps he was aware of where it was going? "some people, though...some people don't exist entirely inside a timeline. bits and pieces hanging outside the ride, ready to be caught up in any passing car...something like that, anyway. the more of them that is outside the timeline, the more the branch points affect them. sometimes it's as simple as deja vu, or dreams...sometimes more."

"our timeline has been pretty badly messed up - warped, twisted, cut and pasted, over and over and over. hardly any part of it that isn't compromised," I open my mouth to ask how he can possibly know this, how it happened, but he raises a skeletal hand, "trust me, lady, you don't want to know. it's not a pretty story."

Papyrus reaches over to his brother, and I notice that Sans is shaking. I decide that this is one omission that I do not want to understand. Papyrus lays a gloved hand on Sans' shoulder, and he stiffens, then grabs the hand and holds it tightly. It is as though touching his brother, knowing Papyrus is truly there beside him, is the most important thing in his universe, "...anyway, gaster was pretty far out of the timeline when he...fell...into the CORE. the death of the royal scientist would have to be a pretty big change, wouldn't it?"

"the bits of gaster that existed outside the timeline made it impossible for him to reform in it. the bits on the inside became a paradox...something which cannot possibly exist in the normal course of reality, but they did. time isn't so good at dealing with paradoxes, it likes to spread them out, so that any given moment has as small a concentration of paradox interference as possible - principles pretty similar to entropy."

"so, the bits of gaster that existed inside the timeline were pushed apart. a SOUL can't take that kind of strain though, can it? so it broke. but since his mind still existed...since part of his SOUL remained outside of time...it couldn't fade away. so he died, but not exactly. half-died, half-lived. didn't help that his body turned to dust in the magma - his magic released to mix with the bits of his SOUL that existed inside the timeline."

"so, whatever was left was similar enough to a shattered SOUL to reincarnate, but...there's still that part outside of time. i've been trying to track it down for years, but i think it ended up in the void...that's the only place my readings would come out looking the way they do. i've worked out that there are places inside the void that correspond to places inside our timeline...alphys has helped me pinpoint a few, little grey rooms that appear occasionally in waterfall and at frisk's college...we know that the SOUL is drawn towards its body...if i could get the reincarnated body of our brother, aware of its identity, into one of those rooms? i think the rest of gaster might be drawn out of the void."

We sat in silence while the clock ticked beside us. Finally, a thought struggled out of the buzzing depths of my mind - what makes a SOUL? "Sans...if this works...if your theory is correct...the SOUL of whoever this...half-reincarnation...is, it would be lost, would it not?"

The idea seemed to trouble him, "i...i don't know. it would depend on a number of things...how much of his SOUL is in there, for one...the relative strength of their magics...their intentions…" He sat in silence for a long time, squeezing Papyrus' arm every so often, "i don't know. maybe alphys could find an answer…?" His voice drifted off, his eyes closed - how do they do that? After some time, they opened again, "i don't think i could do it, if it meant overwriting someone else's SOUL…"

I reached out, troubled at the torment I could hear in his voice, "Then we will hope that that will not be the case, will we not?'


	18. Episode 4-3: Resounding Past

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and memories in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **-text- indicates either texts, or mental "talking".**

 **All Undertale stuff owned by Toby Fox, else me, or a reference.**

 **This chapter wraps up this first Gaster interlude. I'm going to be skipping around for a while, so suggestions are welcome. Don't worry, the plot will be resolved *frantic scribbling*.**

 **Toriel offers you a handknit sweater as recompense for the stolen pie. It is striped, with your favorite colors, and extremely soft and warm. You are slightly more okay with recent events.**

* * *

Toriel

I wake up on the uncomfortable green couch that Sans and Papyrus insisted on dragging up here from Snowdin. I do not understand how it can manage to be both lumpy and soft at the same time. It is not magical...is it not? I do not know.

I peer into their kitchen...it continues to confuse me why Papyrus refuses to lower the height of their sink. It is impractical, is it not? Even he is not tall enough to reach the faucet without a stool, and his brother cannot do so at all. Despite this...idiocracy, their kitchen is quite nice. Surely preparing a simple breakfast will not be too difficult, will it not?

* * *

Alphys

She was worried when she arrived at Sans' and Papyrus' house to see Toriel chasing the famous Annoying Dog out the front door. She had heard Papyrus complaining multiple times to her girlfriend about it, and knew it could be quite annoying. She hastily shuffled over to the green door and peered inside, searching for impending disasters...there weren't any. She let out her breath.

She hadn't seen their house in a while, so the new decor wasn't a huge surprise...when was the last time again? Oh no, surely she hadn't forgotten! They'd ask her what she thought of the changes, and she wouldn't be able to remember, and...she tried not to hyperventilate. It would be fine, everything would be fine, this was fine...okay. Breathe. BREATHE. Better.

She looked around for somewhere to set the equipment she'd brought. Didn't they used to have a table over there? She couldn't remember, but...oh. It was hidden behind the door. Oh. Yeah. She set the plastic case containing the old model interface unit on the worn surface, and headed back to the car for the vinyl. She'd have to ask Toriel or Papyrus to carry in the lab maze, since the only model she'd been able to borrow that day was bigger around than her arms could reach.

Ten minutes later, she'd lugged in the albums and set them next to the high-tech entertainment system she and Undyne had given the skeleton brothers last Gyftmas. It hadn't been as expensive as she'd thought it would be, but, then again, her girlfriend had been the one to negotiate with the salesperson...she decided not to think too much about that. At least it tucked nicely into the small cabinet they'd already had. With the doors slid shut, you almost wouldn't think it was there.

She heard a creak, and her head snapped up...it was only Papyrus trying to descend the stairs quietly. She waved nervously, and he returned the gesture with vigor. How did he have so much energy? She'd heard her girlfriend and him discussing 'the art of naps' before, and from what she'd understood, he hardly slept at all! But Sans had convinced her it was totally normal for Papyrus, nothing to be worried about, completely fine...she focused on her breathing for a minute.

Today wasn't turning out to be a good day for her. Almost from the moment she'd grabbed that old interface, it felt like she was on the edge of remembering something bad, something terrible...but she was fine, wasn't she? She'd double checked the locks on her way out, and she'd made sure all the taps were shut and...she felt a pair of gloved hands grab her shoulders.

She opened her eyes, squeezed shut with the effort of trying to remember whatever it was that was niggling at her thoughts. Two sockets stared back at her, glowing faintly orange, pulsing. She felt herself being sucked into that pulse - one two three four five IN one two three four five OUT one two three four five IN…

"ARE YOU FEELING BETTER NOW, DOCTOR ALPHYS?" A voice intruded into her calm, and she almost lost the rhythm, but...no, the glow was still there, catching her back up in the exercise. After a while, she was stable enough to remember the question. She nodded, and the gloved hands released her shoulders. She had heard how...soothing Papyrus could be, when he needed to...several psychologist colleagues of hers had asked if she knew him, how he did it...she'd never been on the receiving end, though, and so the sheer...enormity of what he could do hadn't impressed her. She could feel her SOUL absorbing the calm from an external source, working it into those areas of her psyche that had been worn down, bolstering them...it was incredible.

She saw the skeleton's jaw move, and it took her a moment to come out of her fever of scientific speculation enough to understand he was speaking to her. She tilted her head, and he repeated patiently, "HAVE YOU SEEN HER MAJESTY THIS MORNING?" She nodded, and pointed out the door. She knew she would stutter horribly if she tried to speak just now; it was better not to bother. He reached over and squeezed her claws, then moved behind her and, presumably, out the door.

She heard a familiar chuckle drift down, and turned her head to see Sans peering over the railing of their upper floor. He was barely tall enough to see over it, she noticed smugly, forgetting for the moment that she was a mere two inches taller than him. After all the science pranks he'd pulled on her since he'd gotten his honorary doctorate from the humans, she felt entitled to a bit of smugness...and it was gone, vanished the moment he simply teleported over and dropped down onto the couch. She hated when he did that. So much.

"hey there, glad you could _drop_ by. anything _weighing_ on your mind you want to _load_ off onto me? happy to throw you a _bone_ ," she rolled her eyes. Sans was...still Sans, apparently. She pointed to the table where she'd left the interface unit, and his eye sockets lit up, "hey, thanks! this'll come in real _handy_. mind giving me a _hand_ setting it up?"

The snort behind her explained his incredible pun output. She smacked one clawed hand to her forehead. Of course. Anytime Toriel and Sans were in the same room, there was no stopping the puns short of a full-blown Papyrus meltdown. She stalked out the front door, hoping to find the taller skeleton and get that maze into the house so she could leave as quickly as possible. She couldn't handle the puns on top of...well, everything else about this day.

She realised her ear-flaps were extended...she was upset…? Sans' puns were horrible, but...not THAT bad. Somewhere deep in her SOUL, she felt an echo of fear and frustration radiate out. Well then, that was...she remembered why Sans had called her over in the first place. Something about memory recovery through object association, wasn't it?

* * *

Sans

Well, that was...something. He couldn't recall seeing Alphys that...edgy. Her normal behavior was a combination of anxiety, fangirling, and geeking out that was fairly easy to predict, but this? He felt an uncomfortable grin spread across his skull, the sort he used to wear all the time. The sort that was just a mask. He hoped Tori wouldn't notice. He could have guessed it would be in vain.

"Sans, you are aware that you do not need to hide your feelings like that around us anymore, are you not?" Busted. He let his smile...well, he settled into a less mask-like expression, anyway. He was sorta stuck with the smile at this point. Maybe Alphys...no, he wouldn't think about it. That was...he was used to it, now. He turned to Tori and sighed.

"yeah, i know, old habits die hard. i think she's catching an edge of...whatever this is. didn't think i'd be starting a memory party here, not that…" he heard the bitterness creeping into his voice, "sorry."

She looked at him, an odd mix of sympathy and motherly annoyance in her eyes, "It is alright, Sans. Perhaps you should explain how you intend to get your brother out of the house while you completely explain things to us?" He flinched a little at her tone. Yeah, he was on thin ice here. Heh.

He knocked his bare knucklebones against his skull, "this old _numbskull_ has a few ideas floating around in it," He winced at the dizziness that spread through his cranial cavity. Right, he'd just hit the tail end of this cold. Hooray. Toriel handed him a glass, and he stared at the liquid inside. Some kind of juice, by the look of it. He sighed, and threw it back.

"SANS! WHERE DID YOU WANT THIS LABORATORY MAZE THAT DOCTOR ALPHYS HAS BROUGHT FOR YOU?" He peered around Toriel, and saw…

"table, bro," he squeaked, worried the day his brother finally injured himself coming through their front door had finally arrived. He knew he should have gotten a bigger door, it would be all his fault- oh. His brother safely set the large maze onto the table. He got up, still a little unsteady on his feet, and wobbled over to the table. It was...almost the exact same setup as the one he remembered Gaster…

 **-Now would be an excellent time begin your explanation, skeleton.-**

He flipped a mental finger at the intruder. He would NOT react where the others could see, nope, nuh uh. Nimaron's voice snickered in his head, "that's great, bro," he paused, as if this were only now occurring to him, "hey, do you think you could do me a favor? would you drive over and pick up the kid?" The sounds of Papyrus' boots echoed down the path to their garage as Sans turned his grin on Alphys' stare. Heh, another point for the bonehead. He felt Toriel's glare through the fabric of his hoodie. Yeah.

He reached up, scratching the back of his skull idly. He knew where to begin, just...where to begin? Yeah, "so, alphys, ever heard the name gaster?"

* * *

Alphys

That name...where had she heard that name before? It was...no, she hadn't heard it, she'd seen it written down. Handwriting...blurry? Why would it be...she hadn't had her new glasses. It was blurry like when she used to try and read through the distance-only pair she'd had...she hadn't had those since...since...she'd been an intern under the previous Royal Scientist…?

No, not an intern, exactly. She felt emotions in the memory...fear? Caution. She shouldn't have been looking at...whatever paper she'd been looking at. But it did belong to the previous Royal Scientist, the one no one seemed to know much about. Obviously there had been a previous Royal Scientist, she wasn't that old, but no one could remember his...their name. No, his. Suddenly, she was certain about that. Definitely his.

What had the paper said? She snatched up her notebook and tried to reproduce the message she recalled reading. She could barely make out the words, they'd been scrawled out quickly rather than legibly, by her as well as by...whoever…

'Gaster was i'- something beginning with an 'i'. Issued? Insulted? Improved?...Injured. 'when'...a name, some kind of a name…'attempted to'...something…'Sans. The elder brother's ins'...instinct, probably…'was to protect the'...tr? br? fr…'frailer. Further'...hmn. Probably experiments…'are in order. Bottom 3 ribs'...

She stared at the message, brain suddenly interpreting much faster. A list of injuries. Bad injuries. She looked up at Toriel's worried frown. Someone had asked her a question, hadn't they, and she'd forgotten and now it would be awkward to ask and- "well, guess that answers the question. remember this somewhere, did you? where?" She felt her sins crawling up her back.

"I...I wasn't supposed to, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm-"

"woah there, nothing to get so upset about," A skeletal hand waved in front of her eyes, "you there, alphys? i know it's a _cloudy_ day and all, but sticking your head up there's not the smartest plan."

She scowled, "S-s-sans, that was terrible."

He shrugged, "i know. it worked, though, didn't it?" She caught Toriel's glare out of her excellent peripheral vision, "sorry. can you remember why you weren't supposed to see it?"

His voice was calm, the usual tone she associated with 'lazybones Sans'. Nonthreatening. So why was her SOUL squeezing so tightly? "I…" She nudged her glasses back into place. This was important, she wasn't the panicky teenager she'd been when- oh, "I snuck into the R-r-royal Scientist's L-l-lab...a long time ago? He'd just announced the c-c-construction of the CORE, and I w-w-wanted to see what the wiring l-l-looked like. I was looking f-f-for his office, and I took a wrong turning? Yeah, and I…"

"There was a room, kinda like a medical office? Only...darker. Whitewash and t-t-tile...I think it was down in...in the True Lab? And there were s-s-some strange machines…" She looked over at the magic-neural interface she'd brought, and shuddered, "I don't think anyone c-c-cleaned the emanations down there very often...and there were some p-p-papers, on the desk? This w-w-was on top," She handed her scrawled copy over to the Queen, "I was just t-t-trying to see if they were the b-b-blueprints, so I didn't st-t-t-tay long."

She looked up. Toriel was...she scrabbled in her pocket for the packet of tissues she kept there. When she located it, she dragged one out, then offered it to the weeping Queen. She looked over at Sans, but he shook his skull, nodding to Toriel in a clear message to wait.

* * *

Toriel

I want, very much, to find this..this...certain in whatever limbo he has been trapped, drag him from his prison and rend him limb from limb, one mote of dust at a time, so he can truly understand how...not acceptable it is to use children in this manner!

I want, very much, to find my godchild and rescue him, wrap him in the warmest, softest sweater I can knit, and feed him endless rounds of home cooked pie.

I want, very much, to order Sans to rebuild the time machine he dismantled four years ago so that I might prevent this...this...this…this...

"knock knock," My ears perk up at the familiar sound.

"Who is there?" My voice is typically firm, is it not?

" _annie_ ," I cannot tell where he is going with this, but the familiarity is welcome.

" _annie_ who?"

" _annie_ you to tell me what's wrong," I start, head up, and see his concerned sockets inches from my snout. I blush, ashamed to have become so...lost...in my thoughts, that I might worry him so.

I breathe in, "This...should not have happened, Sans," I try to fill my words with all the emotion I feel at this.

He shrugs, his sockets skirting away from my gaze. I move to meet his eye lights, but he turns further and further away. I am annoyed. Behind him, I hear Alphys' chuckle, and I raise an eyebrow at her. She stifles her amusement, and Sans sighs, "none of it should have."

He stands, and I sense that he is trying to gather his thoughts and emotions in hand, so that none may escape or overwhelm him. I follow as he leads us to the couch, where he gestures Alphys and I to take a seat. I oblige, as does the scientist. He settles in the chair to our right, posture suddenly filled with...determination?

"well, uh, not really sure how to begin this," his eyelights dart to the doorway, then back, "beginning'd be favorite, right? yeah. so, me'n paps grew up in snowdin, way back when. not many people remembered us cause...well, tori heard yesterday, but, uh, let's just say my brother got so lost in time hardly any memories of him could survive the paradox shift. i've got a paper on it, somewhere. i'll look it up for you sometime, alphys."

He drummed his knuckle bones on the hardwood of the chair, "yeah. so, our parents, right? skeletons, like us. don't remember much, really. mom would sing a lot, and she wrote music. wrote the memorial song. pretty neat, huh? dad and tori were friends, mom and her too. dad died just before...y'know. mom and tori kept in touch...you said you invited us to live in the ruins?" I nod, slightly confused as to where he intended this ramble to lead, "the day she went to check it out, a rapid bear got through. dusted her and doggo's dad...gaster took us to find her, and...yeah. gaster was...is...our older brother. lost through time and...time, i guess? yeah. little shorter than pap's is now, last i...yeah."

I hear Alphys shift, clearly desiring a more coherent explanation, but she remains silent, "...uh, so, we stayed in the house for a while. same house, big thing, can't miss it. three kids in stripy shirts...don't think anyone realised we'd lost both our parents for a while...not 'till...alphys, d'you remember when fluffybuns made the big tour?" I can see her confused glance, and catch the edge of his signing to her...something about blue? She looks over at me, then nods vigorously, "yeah, well, everyone in snowdin had to turn out for the parade, and...well, one of the big-wigs noticed us standing all alone. paps was pretty short then...he snuck off to the front of the crowd for a while, trying to get a glimpse of the captain of the royal guard, must have been then…" His voice falters, then resumes.

"a couple of skelton kids in stripy shirts, no tall skeletons to be seen? bound to be orphans, right? yeah. next day, i hear this knocking at the front door, only i'm too tired to get up, and," he blushes, "i can be...i mean, i used to...paps couldn't get up if i didn't," he clears his throat. I smile. Somehow, it does not surprise me to learn that Sans is one of those monsters who will latch onto another in their sleep. My son is much the same, "anyway, gaster must have gotten the door, cause after a while, he came up to our room," Sans' sockets suddenly lose their lights, and I shiver, "he was terrified down to his SOUL. he made us swear not to leave the house until he came back, then grabbed his jacket off of the dresser and left."

Sans closes his sockets, and when they open, the lights are back, "uh, yeah. he came back, pretty tired. made us promise to hide every morning when the knock came, not to come out until we were sure the scientist was gone. it was the royal scientist...paps thought it was a game, so we went along with that. couple of days went by. i could see the pain, though. gaster was...he wasn't doing too well. it scared me...a lot."

"tried hiding in the basement a couple of times...the scientist was pretty good at hide and seek, though. he, uh, found me, one day. didn't find paps, thank the gods...i kinda fought back? wasn't very good, though. just made him mad. think it made it...easier, for him, what all he did to me. what all came next."

He sighs, and I cannot help but feel the echoed terror rolling off him. Despite everything, he continues, and I blink at the apparent change of subject, "tori, you remember when frisk fell down, right?" I nod, confused. He continues, "you remember the wounds they had?" Suddenly, I understand what he is trying to say, and I shudder. No child should have to go through that...it is no wonder he has been so defensive of Frisk, of Silver. He knows what they have lived through, "yeah. lot of the same stuff, only bones don't take scars so well as skin, see?"

Alphys looks just as ill as I feel, "got a couple, though," he lifts the edge of his shirt, "this was one of the first. wanted to see what skeletons were made of, so they cut off a rib. grew back eventually," he bares his scapula, revealing a large...discoloration. The bone seems almost burnt, "testing the limits of fire magic. got a matching one on the other side, said they botched the first test. not much difference i could see. there's one-"

"Stop, Sans. Please, just...stop?" he looks at me, and I can tell he realises I can bear no more.

"sorry…" he looks down, "...uh, yeah. no more scars...most of what they did didn't scar, anyway. y'know your DETERMINATION experiments, alphys?" She winces, "yeah, well...you weren't the first. they wanted to know what a healthy monster could take, though. it's...weird. not something i would recommend. not a whole lot of use, really. 's not like blue magic. DETERMINATION...it bends time. put enough of it in one body, and time...works less? something like that. 's why i'm so short. haven't grown since then."

"they played around a lot with our shifting…" I sit up, startled. There are not many monsters capable of shifting forms. It is both genetic and power-based, and it is incredibly dangerous for growing monsters to do. Sans looks up at me, then lets a tired grin fall across his face, "yeah...we didn't really know what we were doing...found a couple of books about it, later, for pap...don't think he's ever tried, after reading that. can't say i blame him. hurt, even on good days...when we were hurting, with the DETERMINATION? it was...bad," his hand reaches up, skeletal fingers rubbing his cheek, "used to have a skull like pap's, movable jawbone and all. i can, uh, still remember what it felt like…yeah."

"not everything they did to us was for science, though," He is staring at Alphys...I believe he is trying to convince her she could never have done this, "a lot of it was...cruel? for fun? yeah...one of the underlings got, uh, angry? frustrated? something. decided it would be fun to see how much magic could be shoved through a skeleton's eye socket," he tapped his skull. One eye light...flickers out. I notice for the first time that the other is...whiter, "ever wonder why i don't drive?" I cringe, "oh, uh, 's alright. doesn't hurt anymore, see?" he sticks a finger through his empty socket, wiggling it around. I feel faint, "sorry...that was just before the pie you baked us, tori. good pie," his other eye dims, "think that's why it never really hurts. thanks, by the way."

I nod, shoulders shaking. If I had known, I could have- "tori, seriously, it's fine. gaster'd already used up a lot of his magic trying to heal it, anyway. it's fine," he added more quietly, almost to himself, "nothing you could do," his voice picked up again, "anyway, yeah. did a lot of stuff to gaster, too. he had these holes in his hands, pretty neat, and these two lines on his skull, lips even. cool stuff, " I...Frisk had told me of his pain, of his instinct to hide it behind the cheerful grin...I had not realised how long he had been hiding, "anyway, that's pretty much where we catch up with what i told you and papyrus last night. scientist comes early, paps in kitchen, scary gaster, teleport to CORE, fight, gaster drags scientist into CORE void generator ring with him."

He breathes in, "timelines implode, no more gaster memories, no more scientist, everyone scrambles for memories. asgore meets me and paps in last corridor, job, snowdin, you know the rest...oh, and there's some kid named aster who might be the half-reincarnation of my brother, and i wanted to test it, and accidentally started reawakening everyone's memories right and left," he pauses, seeming to realise how...confusing he has been, "sorry, guess i got a little...sorry," I hear the front door open.

* * *

Sans (later)

Well, that could have gone...better. Seems like everyone BUT the kid got some new memories out of his little remodel. He sighed, dragging the blankets over his head. He felt…

 **-Embarrased?-**

He snarled, "no, cheery as a lark. what do you want?"

 **-I only wished to console you about the-**

"save the sarcasm, what do you want, you bloody trickster?"

 **-Looked me up then, have you?-** Nimaron seemed overly cheery. **-Find anything good?-**

He growled, "NO," He hadn't, actually. Not anything, although he hadn't gotten very deep into the search yet.

Nimaron hummed into his mind. **-Too bad. Haven't had a good legend in AGES. Oh well.-** Then, as if just remarking on a passing thought - which he highly doubted - she added, **-You know, the concept of SOUL cohabitation is one my brother is particularly proud of. Quite a complex mechanism, really.-** Her voice dropped out of it's singsong cheeriness. **-Tread carefully, skeleton. Time is a dangerous addiction. Too much of it kills you...too little will leave you dry. And do say hello to the First Child for me, will you? I do miss our little chats. Ta ta~-**

He was left alone in his mind to pace empty circles, muttering at the walls which chuckled back.


	19. Episode 5: First Impressions

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and memories in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **-text- indicates either texts, or mental "talking".**

 **All Undertale stuff owned by Toby Fox, else me.**

 **No, this is not an April Fools chapter.**

 **Out of the corner of your eye, you spot a familiar ball of white fur bounce past.**

* * *

Papyrus

TODAY WAS A GREAT DAY FOR SECOND MONDAY OF THE MONTH OF FEBRUARY. THE SUN WAS SHINING, BIRDS WERE CHIRPING. ON DAYS LIKE TODAY, KIDS LIKE SILVER WERE GOING TO START SCHOOL!

THE QUEEN HAD BEEN WORRIED HER CHILD WOULD BE UNABLE TO BEGIN UNTIL THE THIRD TRIMESTER OF HER SCHOOL'S YEAR, BUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAD BEEN CERTAIN SILVER WOULD SUCCEED IN HER LESSONS ENOUGH TO BE MOSTLY NORMAL BY THE BEGINNING OF THE SECOND, AND HE HAD BEEN RIGHT! THE CURIOUS EVENTS IN THE PARK LAST WEEK HAD ONLY BEEN A TEMPORARY SETBACK.

TODAY HE AND HIS AMAZING BROTHER SANS WERE GOING TO TAKE HER TO SCHOOL. IT WAS EXCITING! HER MAJESTY HAD GIVEN HIM THIS GREAT MISSION AFTER INFORMING HIM OF AN UNFORTUNATELY SCHEDULED CONFERENCE SHE WAS REQUIRED TO ATTEND. WHY SUCH A CONFERENCE OF EDUCATORS WOULD BE PLANNED ON THE FIRST DAY OF THE SEMESTER OF ONE OF THE MOST FAMOUS SCHOOLS IN THE WORLD WAS INCOMPREHENSIBLE! SURELY DURING ONE OF THE BREAKS WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER? IN ANY CASE, HE HAD GLADLY ACCEPTED THE CHALLENGE OF ESCORTING SILVER TO HER FIRST DAY OF CLASSES.

HE CAREFULLY PARKED THEIR CAR IN THE DRIVE BEFORE THE ROYAL RESIDENCE, REMEMBERING NOT TO RUN OVER THE FLOWERS LIKE UNDYNE HAD DONE LAST YEAR. HE TURNED TO HIS BROTHER, WHO, LAZYBONES THAT HE WAS, HAD FALLEN ASLEEP, "SANS! QUIT NAPPING, WE HAVE ARRIVED!"

"wwwwhat? oh, yeah. yeah. i'm awake. totally."

"SANS, WE MUST MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION, SO I DO NOT WANT YOU PULLING ANY OF YOUR PRANKS OR PUNS ON THE QUEEN. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT."

"but bro, we saw her yesterday. she gave you that box of pasta asgore found in bangkok, didn't she?" AH YES, THE THIN WHITE ONES. HE WAS STILL UNCERTAIN AS TO THEIR FLAVOR, BUT THAT WOULD NOT STOP THE GREAT PAPYRUS FROM PREPARING WITH THEM AN EXCELLENT DISH!

"THAT STILL DOES NOT MEAN WE SHOULD NOT STRIVE OUR UTMOST TO MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION!" HE STOOD UP FROM THE CAR, MAKING CERTAIN TO GRAB THE KEYS AND BRING THEM ALONG THIS TIME.

HIS BROTHER SHRUGGED ACROSS THE HOOD OF THEIR RED CONVERTIBLE, "whatever you say, bro."

* * *

Sans

Papyrus drove in relative silence, but he knew it wouldn't last long. Today was turning out to be a speech day, and, once his incredible brother got started on one of those, there was no stopping him. Poor Silver didn't know what they were in for.

"TINY HUMAN, LET ME TELL YOU OF SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS," ah, there it is, "THE FEELING OF WORRY THAT YOU WILL NOT MEET AN IMPORTANT SOMEONE'S STANDARDS. THE FEELING OF EXCITEMENT AT MEETING NEW FRIENDS. THE FEELING OF CURIOSITY AT THE START OF A NEW ADVENTURE...THESE MUST BE WHAT YOU'RE FEELING NOW!"

Silence. He let his eyelights slide over to the child next to him. Granted, silence was pretty much their default state of being, but...at least a 'mhmn' would've been nice. Note: introduce Silver to the art of zoning out without getting caught, "YOU DO NOT NEED TO BE ASHAMED TO ADMIT TO SUCH FEELINGS, TINY HUMAN. EVEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FELT THEM AT ONE TIME," his bro was the best.

"...okay," aaaand we're back to our regularly scheduled awkward silence. Tori'd been trying to get her to stop doing that, but old habits died hard...or something like that.

He decided to try a different tactic, "hey kiddo, you taken a look at your schedule yet? i hear it's a real _keeper_...got some great new _goals_ for you to _aim_ towards?...c'mon, don't tell me i'm _striking out_ here, i'm dying for a _perfect score_."

"...that was a stretch," he sighed. Someday, he swore, he'd get this kid to lighten up. Today was not that day. Tomorrow didn't look good either.

"yeah, i know. so, the schedule?" His brother had returned his focus to driving, leaving Sans to deal with the uncooperative child in the back seat.

"...fine," she dragged her small bag over to her side and rummaged around, finally pulling out the phone Alphys had built her. Alphys insisted all her friends have the latest in phone technology, including dimensional boxes, jetpacks, texting, stats monitors...it was nice, sometimes. He'd had to fiddle with his to blip out his MANA stats, but she hadn't seemed to notice yet. Silver finally managed to pull up the scheduling app Tori's school used for all its students, "...Children's Literature, Monster History, Intro to 2D Art, Musical Exploration, Mathematics...Social Hour?"

He blinked. When had he heard Tori talking about that… "AH! THAT IS WHAT THE HUMANS ONCE CALLED RECESS," oh, right, "WITH SO MANY DIFFERENT-AGED HUMANS AND MONSTERS AT HER SCHOOL, THE QUEEN DECIDED THAT, IN ORDER TO FACILITATE THE HEALTHY GROWTH OF KINDNESS AND COMPASSION, EVERY AGE GROUP SHOULD HAVE A TIME TO MEET AND ENJOY THEMSELVES OUTSIDE OF THE RIGORS OF CLASS LIFE. SHE SEEMED...UPSET WHEN SHE HEARD THAT MANY OF THE HUMAN SCHOOLS FOR CHILDREN HAD CEASED THIS PRACTICE."

That was an understatement. Toriel had been furious; it had taken the combined efforts of Frisk, Asgore, Sans, and Undyne to keep her from finding the humans responsible and...well, they would have had a bad time. Considering that they monsterkind were able to view the things, they had a better understanding of the SOUL than most humans did. Because of this, their educational system placed greater value in individual expression and personal development...thus social hour, music, and art classes were required of every student. Fitness and Magic Practice usually was required too (a combination of exercise and combat training that had initially frightened, then fascinated), but...Silver had a note from Alphys excusing her for life. Her friends and family would be handling that aspect of her education.

Sans noticed Silver was nodding, although she didn't appear to share Papyrus' enthusiasm...or, really, have any emotion at all. He sighed. This was going to be tricky, "kiddo, remember when paps here took you to the park?" she nodded reluctantly, "same sort of deal. try to make at least one friend, please? tori said the dogi's puppies would be in the same group as you. they're pretty friendly, just remember to let them sniff you and you'll be fine."

"THAT IS RIGHT, TINY HUMAN! FRIENDS ARE VERY IMPORTANT," he nodded sagely, "FRIENDS GIVE US WARMTH AND AFFECTION, AND IN RETURN WE GIVE THEM THE SAME. FRIENDS HELP US WHEN WE ASK, AND SOMETIMES WHEN WE DON'T," Sans ignored the pointed glare his brother shot him, " **FRIENDS REMIND US WHY WE ARE HERE, WHY WE DO WHAT WE DO,** " Sans stiffened. The echo in his brother's voice backed off, "FRIENDS ARE IMPORTANT!"

Silver didn't look convinced. He tried for a compromise, "at least try to using all those manners tori and papyrus have been teaching you. the friend thing can come later."

Nothing. His brother did not seem satisfied with this, "TINY HUMAN, PROMISE ME YOU WILL BE NICE TODAY!" she reluctantly nodded, and silence descended once more.

* * *

Silver

-Ney-ney, what's a 'recess'?- I'm curious now that I'm almost to this 'Social Hour' thing, and as Nyssa and Nessa were-are the right age to know, I ask them.

-It's fun! Everyone gets to play and talk, or sleep, or sit and think, or-

-Nyssa, you're being confusing again.-

-Sorry- her ear-flaps fold back in...that not-happy-sorry-mistake thingy. I wonder if there's a word for it? It would have to be pretty, like a piece of broken glass in the sun - not happy, but still pretty.

-Recess is...time when you don't have any rules to follow...not many, anyway. You don't have to be a student, or an artist, or obedient, or quiet. You can do whatever you feel like.-

I tilt my head, and feel the others in my head react to the looks we're getting. I don't understand why they're so...not happy. They're just trying to figure out what I'll do, if I'm a threat...aren't they? -How does it work?-

I see Nyssa and Nessa looking at each other, unable to answer. Usik, who was enjoying making faces at the strangers looking at us, piped up. -Depends. Lots of people just talk to friends. Sometimes someone will start up a game, and puzzles are ALWAYS a winner.-

Consolas throws a bone at him from across the room. Oh, that was sarcasm. Usik dodges...Consolas didn't even look up. He seems...busy. Thinking. I- oh, I'm here. Okay. I give my name to the bunny guarding the door, and he writes it down on his clipboard. My sister told me clipboards aren't always bad, but I still try to keep an eye on the monster at the door.

The room is...odd. The sides are like buildings but up high, in the...trees. Yeah, those look like trees. The roof is gone, but I think they can put it back pretty easily...a roof which comes when needed and leaves when the sun shines bright. A nice idea. The middle has swings and a puzzle-thing and tables and other stuff I remember seeing at the park and didn't ask about. I wander around, asking the others questions and trying to understand.

Wandering over by one of the building-in-trees, I hear some noises I recognise. Someone is being hurt!

* * *

3rd Person

The Bully stands in a darkened alcove, flanked by his groupies. Angry words, or maybe not so angry, more twisted than furied, are aimed at a crouching boy. The scene is decorated in stripes - the bullies variations upon black and color, the victim's orange, green, and white. Fear and hatred radiate off the child, tinged with pain. Still, it could be worse. There is no blood, no bone. There are no cracks upon these SOULs, only children losing their way.

"I would think very carefully about what you're going to say next."

The lead villain pulls off an MTT Heel Turn #3, facing the child half a foot shorter than him leaning in the entryway, only to see the backs of several black-and-color sweaters vanish in the light. His change in posture indicates a slower pick up time on dangerous tones of voice.

"Who do think you are, punk? Frisk?" A scoff, a spin, a victim closing his eyes.

"Nope," In the light, one could almost see the glint of an evil smile, "Just their sister."

FIGHT!

* Never turn your back on an enemy, never turn your back on a threat.

The bully, familiar with the ENCOUNTER screen, slams his orange SOUL down on FIGHT!

* Your blows fail to connect.

"...I think you might be confused. This isn't what you should be doing."

* Silver looks at the bully solemnly.

Thinking it a fluke, the orange SOUL hits FIGHT again.

*-3hp. Silver seems disappointed in you.

"...something tells me you've been on both ends of this situation."

*The Girl looks on you with eyes like steel balls.

Encouraged by their injury, the bully ignores their nagging doubts to strike again.

* Ironically, fighting doesn't seem to be the solution to this situation. -3hp

"...the empty echoes in your heart won't go away like this, you know...you will only make more."

*Silence echoes through you.

The bully shivered...and ran away.

0 Exp, 0 G

The victim watched from his crouch, anger and shame and confusion mixing in his eyes. After all, only monsters should be able to initiate ENCOUNTERs...right? The girl approaches the fallen child.

"...you need help getting up, or what?" Her eyes do not see him, but stare at the wall beyond.

"NO!...I don't need your help," silence.

The girl sighs, "You don't, they did," confusion echoes again, "Never mind...aren't you going to get up?"

The victim turns, pulling himself up the wall. Scrapes and scratches sting and ache, but SOULs remain unbroken. A parting shot at one who dared to see him in his failure, "You shouldn't lie, you know."

Footsteps fade to silence, and a giggle sounds into the half-dark, "...I know," The Girl collapses against the wall, hanging on by 2hp, "...well, that just happened...Papyrus will be mad with me, won't he?...I broke my promise, didn't I?...I'm useless-yes, I...fine. We can work on it later."

A step towards the exit, and she quietly collapses. A single silver light flicks and is gone.

* * *

Sans

He was fairly pleased with his class. They'd been working on the behavior of magical spells in a non-Newtonian fluid, a subject some of his colleagues had struggled with the modeling of, and the kids had taken to it like fish to water...yeah, that sounded about right. One of them had made an interesting point about the blue-orange overlay when placed in a non-stationary environment. He'd have to ask his brother or one of the former Royal Guards if they'd be willing to let him run some experiments. He dug through his desk drawers for a pen, catching a glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye socket. Better not be that damned Annoying Dog again…

A silver bullet floated above his desk, its frequency urgent, but not terrifyingly so. Who...oh. Crap. He grabbed his coat and teleported.

The human at the front desk of The School wasn't entirely comfortable telling him where Silver was supposed to be, but luckily one of the monsters working in the back recognised his voice. A somewhat familiar skeleton wearing an old fashioned gray twill women's three-piece suit scurried over, "Oh! I thought I recognised that voice, it's lovely to see you again sir; you know, I never did ask, but would you happen to know if we're related? There are so few skeleton families after all, I'm almost certain there would be a connection somewhere, and-"

"hey, nice to see you too. _tibia_ honest, i'm in a bit of a hurry, so if it isn't too much trouble, would you let this nice human know i'm an okay skeleton? i'm here checking on one of the other kiddos-"

"Oh of course! Helga, this nice skeleton is perfectly fine, in fact I'm fairly certain I've heard the Queen mentioning him as a friend. Sans, right? Oh yes, isn't it lovely seeing the old naming traditions kept up. Anyway, I'm certain I heard her talking about how much help he and his brother have been with young Silver; that's probably who he's coming to see. I'd call her up and ask, but you know she is at that conference and I'm certain I remember that one of the more troubling debates was starting about now, and…"

He tuned out the rest of the monologue, as did the human, who gave him an apologetic look as she quickly wrote down the information he needed, passing him a badge for the children's section as she did so. He pinned it, gave her a wink, and hurried out.

He vaguely remembered where the building she'd written was, although not well enough to use a shortcut. He asked one of the passing teachers for directions, a monster he fondly remembered giving pun advice to back in Snowdin. He seemed to be doing well, mentioning how _ice_ it was to see a familiar face. Sans backed out of the question with a wave and broke into his run - not the magic induced speed trap he'd sometimes pull, but a shambling sprint which fit more into character while still providing a decent amount of speed.

The bunny guarding the door was a teenager he...oh yeah, the innkeeper's kid. Wow, he'd grown fast. The kid beamed at him, waving him through, and he mentally thanked his past self for spending so long with the Snowdin crowd under the stars when they'd first made it up. Those star talks had been his only interest outside of his brother for a while, but it seemed they were worth it.

Inside the...courtyard? Sure, why not...he panicked. So many kids, but these looked too little...at least, maybe a bit? He wasn't…

A pulse of magic aimed at him gave him a direction. He skirted the battleground of the hopscotch court, dodged the foursquare ball which rolled out to trip him, and hopped through a double dutch game to the sound of applause. Turning for a quick bow, he sprinted towards the growing tug of Silver's magic.

When he rounded the corner, he found the kid curled half under the eaves of one of the pseudo-treehouses that bordered the courtyard, he bent down beside her, definitely not reaching out. Reaching out could be...bad. Until they asked for help or moved on their own, he'd just have to wait...he thought they were conscious, but...well, better check, "knock knock."

"...who's there…?" Um...oh, right. He hadn't really done a knock knock joke with them before. This weekend would be an introduction to the Great Art of Situational Humor and Puns.

"somebody," a long pause.

"...somebody who…?"

"somebody hurting under there?"

Silence, then, "...I'm sorry."

He sighed. This was going to be fun, "what for, kiddo?"

"...I broke my promise to Papyrus," Sans frowned, then tried to figure out what promise they could possibly be referring to. They'd promised not to run from the shower...there was a promise not to drink ketchup out of the bottle like he did...she didn't mean she'd done this to herself, did she? What he could see of her injuries didn't seem to be self inflicted, but maybe, "...I scared some of the other kids."

Well, that...his brother HAD made her promise to be nice, and that WASN'T exactly being nice, but...she couldn't have done this to herself. He was certain of that, he could see the outline of a human hand beginning to swell up on her good shoulder...she couldn't have scared them that badly, could she? No, she was, well, Silver. She wouldn't hurt someone, not physically, and while she could be weird, she wasn't weird enough to instigate an attack like this in less than an hour.

So...bullies. Not many people would go after someone like her on the first day, though. She looked human enough, and she was wearing a sweater in Dreemur purple and silver stripes - NO ONE outside the Royal family wore that color, not in that kind of quantity. No, she wasn't the one who had been picked on, which meant she'd been trying to protect someone else. He sighed, "kiddo, were these other kids picking on someone?"

"...yeah."

"then you didn't break your promise. protecting bullies by ignoring them isn't nice, but...well, why didn't you ask for help?" Her surprised expression, mixed with a liberal dose of confusion, told him all he needed to know, "kid, you're not alone, you know that? that kid at the front door would've helped you."

She gave him an odd look, expression a mix of doubt, faint traces of fear, the trust in the word of another which you didn't quite believe to be true, and a pinch of cynicism he loathed to see, "...clipboard," oh, yeah, that. He remembered that conversation. Yeah, she wasn't going to trust the kid with a clipboard.

"well, next time, go get him, okay? he's a _bonefied_ friend to those in need. born in snowdin, used to sneak him cinnabunnies from his aunt's place. he'll help ya," doubt lingered, but she nodded. Good. He went on to his next topic, not interfering as she began to pull herself out of the overhang, "another thing. how'd you get into a FIGHT? was it a monster kid?" He doubted that the lingering traces of an ENCOUNTER he could  feel in the air were the result of a friendly sparring session.

"...no, they were human...the smallest one wouldn't catch on when I used Ney-ney's intimidation spell," she'd managed to get completely out from under the overhang, and now she seemed to be summoning the energy to sit up. He doubted she'd make it, but let her try anyway.

"so you pulled up a FIGHT screen?"

"...is that the black screen thingy? Usik did that," He rolled his eyelights. Another thing they'd have to cover, how to hide your magic. It wasn't as if they'd wanted to discourage her, before, since unused magic could be...dangerous, but...crap. This was going to be a hard one.

"uh, well," he tried to think how to phrase this, "humans aren't supposed to be able to pull those up, kiddo. you didn't use any bullets on them, did you?" she shook her head vigorously, then winced. He saw the way her eyes moved, and mentally cursed. Concussion, mild at the least, probably from her collapse rather than the FIGHT. Most damage in an ENCOUNTER didn't leave more than superficial injuries - it was why they taught it to the kids here. Broken bones and concussions were hard to get in a FIGHT, and one of his current pet projects was a reliable method for non-mage, determination negative humans to initiate ENCOUNTERs on their own.

"...there was an option… ***truth** …? I used that," that...sounded a lot like what he used back in the old days, when he was the Judge...well, he still was, but...she was just a kid, right?

"heh, well...guess that works...why didn't you dodge, though? thought uncle con was working on that with you."

"I tried, it's just...tired," ah, yeah. Long day, still healing, low hp. Yeah, he could understand that.

"s'okay, kiddo. wanna head home? i'll bail you out, so tori won't get mad at you."

"...yeah. M'sleepy," crap, that wasn't good.

"hey, stay awake for me, will ya? i gotta get you outta here first, kay?" She nodded, sloppily, "hey, you want we to lift you?"

"Yeah!..." okay, this was going to be tricky. Not the lifting, that was easy. The whole 'I'm-carrying-a-half-unconscious-human-with-magic-across-campus-during-daylight' thing, that was the challenge. Not too bad, though, since the kiddo managed to stay awake enough to respond to him. He had them telling the story of their name, since Tori had told him it was pretty impressive. He had to agree with her. Halfway to the office, he realised he couldn't bring the kid through a shortcut like this.

Damn. Was anyone around who had a car? Tori in the city, Undyne was out of the country, Alphys was...he had no clue, but probably not anywhere nearby. Papyrus had been called over to one of the big hospitals on the other side of the river - an old case of his had had a relapse thanks to a stupid prescription error, not that his patient brother would be complaining...Azzy and Frisk were back at school - he'd had lunch with them an hour ago - Asgore was...somewhere. Actually, where was Fluffybuns? He sent out a quick text.

-hey, fluffybuns, you wouldn't happen to be in ebott, would you?-

Not ten seconds later, he got a response.

-Why, yes, I am. ]:[)].-

He rolled his eyes. Who had given Asgore his own emoji again? He shot back:

-you free to swing by the school?-

Twenty seconds, smile at the staring humans. Ding.

-Has something happened to Silver?-

Sans felt the protective surge not far from him...Newer Home? That was close enough.

-yeah, the kid really worked themselves _to the bone_. mind giving us a lift?-

The energy dissipated. Not that...well, actually, Silver had probably scared the bully better than Fluffybuns ever could, but at least The School wouldn't be dealing with a repeat of the Statue incident. That had been...mildly amusing mixed with terrifying. Wonder what happened to that human…

-Oh! I shall be there in a moment with a mug of tea.-

He felt a smile, and showed the text to Silver, "fluffybuns really likes tea, doesn't he? you could say he _goat-_ a fixation on the stuff."

"...fixation?" He lost himself in the tangle of definitions that was explaining ANYTHING to Silver.

Finally, they made it to the office, and Sans found the poor receptionist still trapped under the monologue of...Courier, that was the name. He dealt with the paperwork while Silver watched the female skeleton with an expression that suggested mild hypnotization. At least she wasn't asleep. He made a quick check, and, no, the swelling wasn't obvious enough that the tea wouldn't have time to act before Fluffybuns noticed...he hoped.


	20. Episode 5-1: A Flower Day

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and memories in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **-text- indicates either texts, or mental "talking".**

 **All Undertale stuff owned by Toby Fox, else me.**

 **The Annoying Dog has made an appearance!...you get Dog Song stuck in your head.**

* * *

Texts between Frisk and Sans

-so, Lazybones, why is Dad-Goat texting me to ask you what's up?-

-um, no reason…-

-Uncle Sans.:|-

-really, everything's totally fine here.-

-Sans.-

-your sister got into a fight with bullies.-

-...okay why?-

-...really? no threats, no furious calls to the school, no-

-bullies were picking on another kid, weren't they.-

-...yeah…?-

-Sans. do I need to sick Undyne on you?-

-...fine, i'll talk. she told me she stepped in to stop it and got beat up. did stop it.-

-And you heard this when? Dad-Goat said you called him, thought you had class. :\\-

-she called me.-

-Azzy wants to know if that's called with her phone or something else.-

-...-

-Kay. Do we need to drive over there and intimidate some bullies?-

- _tibia_ honest, driving over would help, though the bullies are probably scared to the _bone_ of her already. she, uh...well...psychoanalysed them. sorta.-

-LOL that's great! We'll be there Thursday night. Snory's out for the day, and everyone else will be fine with one missed class. TTYL-

-paps will be disappointed in you for skipping class.-

-Don't use him as a threat! One spaghetti night and he'll be fine...They still make horrible spaghetti here.-

-noted.-

* * *

Asriel

The ride to Ebott is great, only a few hours on the highway today. Thursday traffic is the best traffic, and Frisk found this cool group from out Boulder way that has the coolest tunes...I think it's called FACE? Yeah, that's what's on the cd. I don't normally like this vocal stuff, but they've gotta coupla great ones. I will fervently deny any accusations of singing along. Frisk, on the other hand…

We stop by to see old Gerson and get some supplies...okay, mostly to gossip. He's the basically the town crier! We'd never hear the end of it if we don't stop by. The store's pretty empty, although there's some red hair sticking out from behind the counter, so his partner's kiddo's probably here. Coupla tourists in the back are the only other people there.

"Woah there! If it isn't the Prince! And who is this squinty monster you've brought today?"

I roll my eyes. He always does this, "Golly, Gerson, don't cha recognise the Monster Ambassador?"

He scrunches up his eyes in feigned near-sightedness, "Why, you're right! Wa ha ha! Now, what was their name again?" Golly, impress the kiddo day, how - I will not behave like a murderous flower, I will not behave like a murderous flower, I will not-

"I am Frisk the Determined! Solver of puzzles, rescuer of princes, friend-maker extraordinaire; hundreds have lost to my perfectly-timed flirting attacks!" Golly, she's the cutest ever! I love it when she does this. That pose, that glint in her eye...okay, I sound ridiculous...did I just Flowey myself? Really?

"Ah, is that so? Then I, the infamous Hammer of Justice, cannot help but wonder - would you dare to accept a challenge from me?" The two tourists in the souvenir section have given up pretending not to be interested and are pulling out their phones. Golly, don't they bother to read the signs? I grab the 'no videos without permission from Dad-gore' sign from it's hook by the door and hold it up like a wrestling showgirl. I really feel like an idiot.

Frisk pulls out her classic battle pose, and the ENCOUNTER begins.

FIGHT!

* Gerson, the Hammer of Justice. His long lifespan has been filled with stories and gossip.

Frisk peruses her options, and selects '*Pose dramatically'

*The audience appears to be enjoying this.

"I'm sure you remember these old things," Frisk maintains her pose through a round of blue attacks.

*Don't get too comfortable.

Frisk's face changes - oh great, she's going to FLIRT.

*The veteran winks roguishly at you. His eye twinkles.

"Woah there! Aren't you cocky? I haven't even warmed up yet," A series of orange hammers pound around an ever-moving Frisk.

*Training with Fluffybuns has served you well.

Frisk pirouettes, hand landing lightly on '*Trivia'

*3 out of 4 rocks recommend you push them. The fourth one gives you gip.

"Now, you might think I'm going easy on you. You'd be right," Blue and orange mix in an elegant dance, Frisk never missing a step. I hope nobody notices me blushing.

*Stay determined! You're almost there.

Another FLIRT. I am so glad Alphys just taught her how to make that a button. She never used the FIGHT one anyway.

*You blow a kiss at the audience. It is very effective.

"Wa ha ha!" She flirted with me! IN FRONT OF GERSON! SHE FLIRTED WITH ME! Oh, wait, I'm supposed to be paying attention, right?

*Gerson is impressed.

0 EXP, 0 G

I try to bury my head in my paws as Gerson and Frisk take their bows. She...actually flirted with me. What if he noticed, what if he tells Mom, what if-

"Woah there, young Asriel. No need to worry your head off. This old monster's kept a lot of secrets over the years, and I ain't about to break that record now. Wa ha ha!" I look up into his beaming face, "Fact is, I've had my suspicions about this for years. Probably known it was going to happen since before you did. Wa ha ha! I'm not about to tell the Queen and ruin it for you two. Course, if you were about to offer to sign a few photos for me to sell, now, I wouldn't stop you...no, I see you're still worried about it."

He scratches his head as I try to beat down the Flowey-instinct of distrust. C'mon, Azzy, you're you, the fluffy goat crybaby who happens to be Prince of Monsters! Gerson's not gonna betray you, right?... He kneels down next to me, moving slowly. When he speaks, it's a whisper pitched so no one but me can hear, "I know! How about a little exchange. You promise to get me an introduction to this new human I've been hearing about, and I promise not to tell Toriel you're dating the Ambassador. Seems fair enough."

I feel the Flowey thoughts analyzing this for weak spots and tricks...reluctantly, I nod. I can do that, and even if it's not a fair trade, I seem to be ending up on top. As long as I don't arrange the meeting, he won't tell Mom, which gives Frisk all the time they need to work up to it on their own. I smile, trying not to let too much Flowey into it, "You gotcha self a bargain!"

He winks, then stands, and I rush to my feet when I remember I should be helping him. He gives me a wink when Frisk tilts her head at us from her seat on the counter. Our bargain's gonna be a secret, huh? Golly, this is exciting!...I need to get some sleep soon. Frisk seems to pick up on my internal struggle, because she's up in a flash and dragging me out the door, waving to Gerson and the red-headed kid as we rush out the door. I can hear Gerson's 'Wa ha ha!' from across the parking lot.

"Want me to drive?" I turn, and she's looking worried. I hate it when she looks like that.

"No, I'm good. Need something to do. Today's a flower day," she nods, then pauses as she pulls open the car door.

"Can you handle Dad-Goat, or should I run interference?" I wince a little, but eventually decide on a thumbs up. S'not bad enough to avoid Dad when he'll be looking forward to seeing me. I can do this. She smiles at me and hops into the car.

* * *

Asgore

He and the magelet were seated on the front deck, enjoying the sunshine and a nice cup of tea. At least, he was enjoying them; he was finding Silver's expressions hard to read. She did not seem to react to much, although he was coming to enjoy making her giggle. She had mastered the art of the giggle. Now to work on another expression, like a smile, or curiosity. He thought she might be good at curiosity, once she got the hang of it.

The sun was shining down on his beautiful Golden Flowers. He admitted to himself that perhaps there was some magic in them, that even the coldest frost could not kill them, and their familiar blooms were always open. Human visitors during the winter were astonished at the ever-present flowers, always mentioning that 'that should not be possible' or 'those must be magic'. He was beginning to agree, although...perhaps it was not magic, but determination.

"...why are there so many flowers?" A quiet voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned; his companion of the hour was staring at him solemnly.

He thought for a moment about the best way to answer this, his sensitive ears picking up on the distant sounds of his son's car coming up the long drive, "Well, magelet, that is a complicated question. One way of answering it is that the flowers are beautiful to look at, so we like to plant them around us so that, when they bloom, we may admire them."

The car rounded the big bend, and he could tell Silver had heard it, "Another way of answering is that...well, I have always found solace in caring for my garden. It is a simple thing, watering the flowers, pruning the blossoms, fertilizing the soil, but I find myself losing all track of time when I am working here, and all my stresses seem to melt away."

Finally, the beat up hatchback pulled into the drive. He had tried to insist his children could buy a more recent car, but they had held firm that the car they took to college should be just as beat up as every other one there, so that they would not become too attached, and so that it would not be too easy of a target. He had meekly accepted this logic, "Another way is that, for flowers, they live a blessed life. There is always someone here to care for their needs, always someone to admire them, and in the most extreme of weather there is magic to bolster their health. What flower would not prosper in such circumstances?"

His son and Frisk came up the steps, bags over their shoulders and smiles upon their faces, "Heyla, sis!"

"...hi," Silver's face was suddenly buried in his fur. He frowned. Was she nervous of her sister? Frisk and Asriel seemed just as confused as he was.

"Howdy, kid. Something wrong?" She shivered against his side. He looked pleadingly at the children, and saw Frisk's face change into a mask of determination. They handed their bag to his son, whispering in his ear. His eyes widened, then he nodded vigorously, "I'm just gonna take these things inside, okay? Can I walk past you, or should I go through the downstairs door?"

The small hands clutching his arm lessened a little, then tugged. He tilted his ear over to her, and she whispered, "...downstairs?" He nodded, signaling his son. Why the child would startle so at the son she had grown so attached to before he left he could not understand, but if a temporary space between them would help her remain calm, he would not object...well, not out loud. He would just have to find a time to catch up with his son later this evening.

Frisk had edged their way over to the table, eyeing the pot of tea hungrily. He knew that expression, and smiled at the child who was as close as his own, "Frisk, would you like a cup of tea?"

* * *

Asriel

I drop Frisk's bag on the edge of her bed and trudge into my room, flopping on the bed in a fit of disgust. Of course the kid would pick up on my Floweyness, what idiot wouldn't? It was obvious I wasn't cut out to be anything other than a murder flower…

My eyes catch the flutter of a sticky note in the breeze from a vent. I didn't remember leaving one down there...I reach over to the yellow paper covered in Frisk's handwriting.

Asriel, stay determined!

If you turn into Flowey, you'll never get to tell Mom I stole your first kiss!

I blush. Oh, yeah. That had happened. I can still remember _the taste of salt on her lips and the terror that one of our friends would open the door to this classroom. It was prom night, and I'd been stepped on twice, my pant leg had caught in the car door, I'd gotten the drinks of three separate Brat Club Blondes dumped on my suit, and everything had felt like one big conspiracy to ruin this night. Frisk had seen my expression and pulled me past the keen eyes of the chaperones - former Sentries and Royal Guards who doubled as stress relief for the nerdier kids. Greater Dog had a horde of teenagers and was rapidly maxing out his pet quotient for the night. When we'd finally found some silence, I'd broken down in tears, the arms of my best friend wrapped around me. This night was supposed to be amazing, and it felt like a train wreck. When the sobs finally died down, I'd looked up, ready to apologize for ruining her outfit, and seen the determination cross her face. Then she grabbed my head and kissed me. Suddenly, the night wasn't so terrible after all._

I roll over on the bed, note clutched to my chest. Flowey could never experience something like that...there were too many emotions, too many extremes. He'd have just disemboweled the Blondes and been done with it. Another sticky note is stuck to one of the stars on the ceiling. I stand on the bed, wobbling, and reach up.

yo, flowey.

you don't wanna have a bad time, do you?

then let asriel live his life.

sides, you never could've fixed the story of capricorn, could ya?

I remember that! _Sans was giving one of his star talks, going through all the zodiac signs visible and telling their legends. When we got to Capricorn, Frisk started to pout, saying that Pan's mom shouldn't have run away like that, and it was stupid. I got worried, since it hadn't been that long since we'd broken out and they'd rescued, and I still wasn't sure if Frisk would, or could, RESET. I started frantically trying to think of a better story, and then I realised - we should come up with stories of our own! So I started babbling about how, since we'd gotten out of the Underground, and assigning stories to the stars was a sort of tradition up here, we should dedicate each of the zodiac signs to one of the heroes of the Underground. It wasn't as if we had to tell the humans, right? Dad could be Taurus, since from what Sans had said, he was kinda like that personality, and Sans should be Libra, since he was the Judge, and...I rambled for a bit, but people got pretty excited. Soon everyone was arguing over it, scribbling on paper and searching on their phones for more information. Frisk came over to me, an expression I know recognise as her 'devious' plastered on her face, and whispered in my ears that I should be Capricorn, since it was a goat. Sans heard her, somehow, and soon everyone was agreeing, and I was blushing, and Frisk was laughing, and it was great._

I fall back into the embrace of the pillows - again, Frisk loves pillows, and I had surrendered meekly. Concern for others, embarrassment, companionship, enthusiasm...so many things I could do that Flowey could not. I make a mental note to ask Sans when he had started adding sticky notes to my collection. Not that I'm angry, just...well, he is a major prankster. 'nuff said.

Yeah, I'm back. Flowey moment gone, sad moment poof, no more, bye bye. Asriel, Prince of Monsters, is back in business! Now to go explain to Silver...yeah, I think I'll stay down here a bit longer. My phone buzzes in my pocket, and when I pick it up, it's a text from Frisk.

-Thing explained, get up here. She won't go inside until she can apologize to you, thinks she upset you. Pretty worried, but if you're still all Flowey, I think I can stall.-

I sigh, and text back quickly.

-brt, Flowey's gone.-

I didn't even make it off the bed before she responded.

-m'kay. Love you Flower-Fur.-

I feel the edges of my smile trying to meet on the back of my head.

-You too-


	21. Episode 5-2: Legos

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and memories in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **-text- indicates either texts, or mental "talking".**

 **All Undertale stuff owned by Toby Fox, else me or a reference.**

 **I also do not own the other video game or movie franchise mentioned in this story.**

 **Okay so I have literally no experience with crushes, so if there's any way I can improve the Azzy thought processes please let me know, I'm drowning here.**

 **Also, for every reference I make that is identified in the story, I will accept one fan token to be redeemed for either a dedicated one-shot, an OC guest appearance, a minor OC name, or a non-plot topic request. I'll let y'all know in the top of the next published story which references have been identified! (I may or may not be a little lonely right now.)**

 **While going about your day, you receive a random email. It contains the lyrics to a song...you hum along. Shyren joins in, and the crowd applauds!**

* * *

Asriel

So, after an exhausting morning of lego-induced creativity, Frisk decided her sister needed to learn how to play videogames. Why? I dunno. It's kinda a mess, though. For one, her hands are so tiny! Cuteness factor, but...tiny is not so good for the big controllers we have. Frisk borrowed a copy of some kid's racing game from her freshman-year roommate, and Silver let her put it in.

I will not laugh like a deranged flower. I will not laugh like a deranged flower...I will not laugh like a condescending college student either. Nuh uh. Nope. No matter how sad this is.

"Come on, sis, you can do this! I believe in you!" Frisk has given up on driving her car and is trying to cheer up her sister...or at least, get some kind of a reaction. Silver's car keeps ramming into the sides of the course. When she gets free of one, she ends up ramming the other. This is...sad. If it weren't impossible, I think she might even have gone backwards.

The poor car has finally made it out of the starting block - and immediately falls off a cliff. The winner's screen pops up, congratulating Frisk on her victory, "...sorry."

Frisk looks so sad. I try to think of some way to salvage this situation...nothing. Most of our games are like that, racers or fighters or sports stuff. None of us really like the gorey stuff, or the actiony ones with such horrible monsters...even if they are funny to laugh at. I start digging through the pile of games, trying to find one that won't embarrass the kid. Oh, yes! This will be perfect!

"Hey Frisk, what about this one?" I hold up my find. She turns from her study of the back of her hands, and she looks so worried. I feel the same.

When she sees the title of the game I'm holding up, though, she grins, "Yes Yes YES! Put it in - Silver, this is gonna be great," I can feel uncomprehending look through the back of my t-shirt, "Trust me. If you get lost, Azzy will take over for a while, okay?"

Wait, what? Did she seriously just volunteer me for rescue duty? I turn around, game safely in the console, and come head to head with a look of pure deviousness and determination. Yep. I am such a goner. I try not to let my goofy grin drift up, no matter how much she loves it.

"...okay," Silver readjusts her bean bag, one of Mom's...less amazing creations. She and Silver went online to look for fabric, and, knowing Silver, getting a good reaction was probably...difficult. So they ended up with this stuff styled after Southwestern Native American rugs and blankets...but it ended up being really stiff and scratchy. Mom went ahead and made the bean bag, though, and so now Silver has to deal with what is, in essence, a stiff cube. I can't imagine how it can be comfortable...Silver probably wouldn't notice, though...or tell us. I think I need to have a talk with Mom when she gets back this afternoon.

The familiar theme song floats through my ears. Ah, yeah. John Williams soundtracks are the best. Human music is so weird, but his stuff?...it's pretty good. The startup screen, with it's little lego airplane zooming by. We both look over to Silver, hoping to see some kind of reaction, "...what's Indiana Jones?" Uh, okay. We may have a problem.

Frisk looks over at me, signing quickly over Silver's head.

-We got it from the library last time. Find a copy?-

I nod, and whip out my phone, while Frisk starts explaining that it's a movie series humans made a while ago, and that we'd watch it later. We spent about three days explaining what movies, the internet, and tv shows were a while back...actually, just technology in general. Still not sure how that went. I try to think who to ask, and go for closest first.

-Uncle Sans, help!-

As always, the skeleton responds almost instantly.

-what's up _kid_ , something got your _goat_?-

I roll my eyes. Really Uncle Sans? Really?

-Golly, that was a first.-

I didn't realise until after I hit send just how Flowey that comment was. Great. Overprotective skeleton arriving in 3...2...1.

Plink. Silver falls out of her bean bag, giggling, tries to get up, harrumphs, and falls over again. Frisk helps her while I pull the fuming skeleton into the storage caves, trying to ignore the feeling of sins hanging off my neck.

I shut the door, and turn on him, definitely not flinching at the Blaster he summoned, "Okay, sorry! That one just kinda slipped out, sorry! Don't blast the fuzzy goat kid!"

He sighs, and the Blaster nuzzles up under his arm. I can't tell if they're trying to reassure him when they do that or looking for treats. Probably both. His other hand goes up to rub the back of his head awkwardly, "sorry, i just...yeah. what do ya need help with, _kid_?" I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Frisk gets called that by him all the time, but somehow, when he's talking to me, it becomes incredibly obvious he's making a pun.

"Well, Frisk was trying to teach Silver about videogames...did you know she has really tiny hands?" Okay, I'm rambling. I can't help it, he's still being all spooky and the Blaster's still hanging around, okay? I can freak out a little, freaking out is better than - oh, great. I'm crying now, "Anyway, racing was a really funny failure; not in a mocking way, in a...well, a 'this is so horrible how do I even' way. Aaaannnd we needed another game, and I found the Lego Indiana Jones game Gerson gave us for Giftmas a few years back and we put it in and Silver's never seen the movies and we don't own them and Frisk asked me to find a copy and-"

Sans puts up his hands in the approved 'calm down, kiddo' manner, the Blaster vanishing into...wherever it is they go when they're not here. I try to get my breathing back into something resembling normal patterns, try to stem the tears...breathe...breathe...breathe…

Finally I seem to be...well, not so freaked out and blubby. Sans has moved over to one of the suspiciously labeled boxes of 'important stuff' that appeared the day Silver moved in. Suspicious in that Mom never labels things with the word 'stuff' and the labels are in Comic Sans font. Handwritten. Totally not suspicious.

"So…" I will not cry like a baby, I will not cry like a baby, "...do you think you can find a copy of the movies?"

He gives me an odd look, then it's gone, "sure thing, asriel. tell the kid me and pap will be by for movie night later on."

I don't think I invited him, but it's not like Silver and Frisk won't love it. I nod, he winks. Plink. Okay, now to explain why he didn't wait around long enough to say goodbye.

* * *

Sans

Finding the movies wasn't that difficult - after all, he had access to the systems of the university, the School, the Librarby, and the local human districts. A few shortcuts later and he had all four movies, as well as everyone's favorite flavors of Nice Cream. Well, everyone's that he knew of - Silver hadn't exactly indicated a preference for anything yet, except maybe his magic and Gift. Not bothering other people didn't count as a preference.

He went with lemon flavor for Silver because why not? He hadn't tried that one yet. So far she hadn't _melted_ for chocolate, vanilla, blueberry, caramel, ketchup, or Golden Flower. Frisk had deftly saved her from trying the spaghetti flavor produced solely for Papyrus, Undyne, and overly enthusiastic tourists. Not that the tourists ever made that mistake twice. Funnily enough, they rarely tried the ketchup flavor. To each their own.

He dropped the movies on the front table back home, threw the Nice Creams in the fridge, and jotted down a note to his brother in case Papyrus got there before the end of his last class. He doubted his caring brother would be pulled away from his visit to a floundering hospice in the neighboring state before 5 o'clock, though. Sometimes he was too awesome.

Class was...okay. Why he'd let them convince him to hold these Saturday Seminars in Basic Magic...they usually ended up flops. He'd finally managed to get a fairly good chunk of material condensed into two four hour blocks, but people really needed the longer course. Half the humans who tried to sign up were on the spectrum of heckler to terrorist, and so they'd ended up with a three-weeks-in-advance sign up policy that scared away some of the honest students. This week had just...well, he wouldn't grace it with a description.

A bumpy shortcut and he was collapsed on the couch, too drained to move. All he wanted was a nap and maybe some ketchup...ketchup sounded great.

"BROTHER! WHAT IS THIS NOTE YOU HAVE WRITTEN ME ABOUT A MOVIE NIGHT WITH THE HUMAN AND THE TINY HUMAN AND THE PRINCE? THIS IS EXCITING! NYEH HEH HEH! WE MUST PREPARE A BATCH OF MY FAMOUS 'FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI'!"

Okay, maybe all he needed was the sound of his brother's enthusiasm. That was the best medicine in the entire world.


	22. Episode 6: Temporary Setback

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and memories in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **-text- indicates either texts, or mental "talking".**

 **All Undertale stuff owned by Toby Fox, else me or a reference.**

 **You feel an urge...an urge you cannot deny...it consumes you. You surrender to the dark desire, and feel the guilt of random Nice Cream crawling up your back.**

* * *

Sans

He stepped into his shortcut on his way to a briefing at the Guard's offices the morning after movie night, the twist for once hardly noticeable. Huh. That was a first- oh. He looked around, suddenly wary. He was standing on a grassy hillside he'd never seen before, the sound of waves crashing against cliffs not far off filtering into his tense mind. Crap. What the hell-

" **Hello there, skeleton,"** He felt his spine stiffen. Oh, great, " **Come, sit with me, I only bite on Tuesdays."**

He spun, magic flaring. He did not appreciate the joke. The figure before him wore an amused expression, which annoyed him immensely. She could at least pretend to be mildly startled.

Blood red silk spilled over bone white stone, snow white petals drifted across void black hair, ink black silk lay flat against the thin rose red waist. He felt the bone of his socket raise, "ain't that the outfit of the perfect villain. you always pander to the crowds like this?"

She tilted back her head and laughed, lids closing over eyes like the depths of space, " **Ah, skeleton, you wound me greatly. After all, I am far more bound by their expectations than you are. Do you not think I would appear otherwise if I could?"**

He ignored her inviting pat, although he could not abandon the image of thin fingers faintly glowing against the sucking white of the marble. They seemed...almost childlike, small hands with rounded fingers...but he could see the blood in the cracks of her skin, caked under the ragged fingernails, blood and dirt and shimmering dust. A contradiction, innocent hands stained with the lives of others - he shoved away the memory of red and gold. Not giving in.

" **Oh well. I have a bargain for you, skeleton, if you would be willing to accept,"** His eye sockets  blackened, dragging up a shortcut through what felt like lightyears of the densest space. He wasn't in the mood for games, " **YOU WILL HEAR ME OUT,"** He resisted the urge to kneel, damn near furious with the creature for treating him this way, like a puppet, like a game. He felt the force of that command...lessen?

A sigh drifted across the grassy slope, " **You are not my brother…"** her expression was that of someone who knew they had fucked up, knew they had taken out their anger on an innocent target, but could not apologize. He resisted the urge to forgive her. She would damn well have to admit it, and...he  felt the stirrings of a magic unlike any he had ever encountered.

Above her outstretched hand, reality rippled, stars and shadows mixing into a shape he dreaded and loved...a SAVE POINT carved out of something he could not describe, " **A bargain, yours to accept or deny. The payment adjusted for the burden you bear,"** he felt...confused. That sounded like an apology of sorts, or at least, a recognition of something owed. Somehow, that seemed a greater concession from this creature than any apology. Her face...reminded him of Frisk's from twelve years ago, a mask of indifference hiding something more.

" **Time bends and sways, but certain moments bind it forever. None can move them, try as they might, for a thousand roots unite into the single trunk which bears a thousand branches. The trees, however, are not always healthy - some branches die before ever reaching another nexus. You know this, and so do I,"** Not inaccurate, but a trifle flowery for his taste.

" **You and the child exist between two nexi, moments in time which cannot be undone. I desire as much as you that the branch you stand on not die out, and so I have a bargain. The child cannot face the schoolyard again, cannot face her peers alone. The price you pay is the change of your time necessary for you to accompany her in her day - to others the phrase would be 'a temporary setback'? the price you pay is bearing once more the external age you wore when your elder brother last stood beside you."**

That...he wasn't sure how to react to that. So much would be changed...how would his brother handle it? How would Frisk? He tried to calculate just how old that would make him in human terms...huh. He'd be a little older than Silver. Not much taller, though, and he hadn't filled out for...well, a while. Three or four SOULs at least. He'd been a pretty awkward kid, really, not that the eye thing...oh. He looked up and she nodded. Well, that would be great. He'd have to relearn everything about how he functioned with one eye, with that mismatched body, with those half-healed wounds. He did not think she could convince him to deal with that, but...

The way she'd phrased it...that 'price you pay is' stuff...that was an old formula, something he'd only heard once, when he'd accept his role as the Judge. He looked up at her, waiting for the second half. She met his gaze and chuckled, " **The payment I pay is removing the knowledge of your power from the Captain and the Scientist, and all actions resultant thereof. The payment I pay is answering your calls, the bargain of each determined then. The payment I pay is suppressing the memory of the abandonment years after the fall into the CORE to the choosing of the Judge in the mind the Healer."**

Okay, that first thing was..pretty nice. He'd gotten damn sick of Undyne and Alphys prodding him every five minutes, running tests and demanding answers. Second thing?...okay, yeah. Shouting into the Void was about as helpful as asking her questions had been up till now, and...something about that phrase made him hesitate. It didn't feel like she just meant answering his questions, and that second phrase...yeah, he'd think about that. The third thing, now - who was the Healer?

He remembered an old rhyme from way back in the day, something he hadn't heard since...since his father died. Interesting, he didn't think he had all that many memories of his parents...How did it go again? Oh yeah. It was a list of the Roles, the honorary and not-so-honorary titles of the seven most powerful Monsters in the Underground and their duties. It didn't even keep it's rhyme, did it.

The King stands beside his Throne

Patient enough to Wait

Patient enough to Listen

Patient enough to Learn

The Queen sits in flickering Firelight

Kind enough to Read

Kind enough to Feed

Kind enough to Bleed

The Heir wanders through echoing Flowers

Persevering enough to Refuse

Persevering enough to Remain

Persevering enough to Rejoice

The Captain fights in shining Armour

Determined enough to Fight

Determined enough to Live

Determined enough to Fail

The Scientist works in growing Darkness

Just enough to Tinker

Just enough to Interfere

Just enough to Change

The Judge watches in haunting Sunlight

Honest enough to Observe

Honest enough to Protect

Honest enough to Remember

The Healer waits through every Day

Brave enough to Believe

Brave enough to Guide

Brave enough to Dream

Well, that was enlightening. He knew most of the roles were optional, now that they'd reached the Surface. Hell, even in the Underground, they'd gone without an Heir for...well, a while. He wasn't going to think about how creepy that Flower line was, not going to think about Bleed, not going to think about Fail. Nope, not happening.

Well, Asgore was the King, Toriel the Queen. Asriel probably got to be the Heir again, not like there were any other contenders. Gerson was the Captain and the...previous Royal Scientist was...well, he was, back when this thing was written; but she was talking about current days, wasn't she? So, Undyne and Alphys. He honestly had no clue who the Judge before him had been. Asgore had mentioned something about an enforced retirement...yeah, didn't matter. That left...oh. Yeah, guess his brother did fit the description of the Healer a little too well. Yeah.

So, his brother wouldn't remember THOSE years...he'd give a lot for that to be true. Papyrus had been so lonely, so starved, so cold...he'd give a lot if his brother didn't have to remember. Far more than she was asking of him...far more than the insult.

He growled. Great. He was actually thinking of accepting a bargain with a bloody Trickster who'd sauntered into his mind and manipulated his brother. He...he…his head snapped up. There was supposed to be another part, wasn't there.

She turned away from him, facing out over the bluffs to the ocean sea. Her expression was distant and cold and...familiar. The expression of someone who stood alone, and knew they would stand alone forever, " **The consequences. The consequence of accepting is a binding of fates. Two SOULs will be bound to change and die to the beat of each other. The consequence of refusing is the breaking of lives. A roll of death that grows and grows until the tree withers and falls into the Void."**

He growled again. He doubted he'd get a better explanation than that, prod though he might. He'd just have to deal with the consequences...heh. That almost qualified as a pun. He let his fury fill his eye sockets, the promise of vengeance for forcing this decision upon him. Her expression didn't waver. Somehow, that just made him sad.

"i accept."


	23. Episode 6-1: Shimmering Smoke

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and memories in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **-text- indicates either texts, or mental "talking".**

 **All Undertale stuff owned by Toby Fox, else me or a reference.**

 **You sneak a glance at the wrapper from your Nice Cream. It reads 'In all the infinite multiverse, there is no one quite like you'. You are not sure how to take this.**

* * *

Papyrus

THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS HUMMING QUIETLY TO HIMSELF AS HE MOVED A LOAD OF LAUNDRY INTO THE DRYER WHEN THE HOUSE SHOOK. HE CAREFULLY SET DOWN THE BLANKET HE HAD BEEN HOLDING, CLOSING THE DOOR AND STARTING THE CYCLE, BEFORE RUSHING UP THE STAIRS TO HIS BROTHER'S ROOM. THE IMPORTANT TASK OF LAUNDRY WAITED FOR NO MYSTERIOUS EXPLOSION!

HE PRESSED HIS SKULL TO THE DOOR, LISTENING CAREFULLY FOR THE GROANS OF HIS BROTHER...THERE DID NOT APPEAR TO BE ANYONE IN THE ROOM. HE STOOD BACK. PERHAPS HIS BROTHER WAS IN THE KITCHEN? HE DOVE OVER THE RAILING, ROLLING TO HIS FEET AND RUNNING THROUGH THE DOOR...THE KITCHEN WAS EMPTY AS WELL.

THE COOL GRANITE OF THE COUNTERTOP GROUNDED HIM AS HE SENT OUT A PULSE OF MAGIC. THE WEAK RESPONSE CAME...WAS SANS IN THE BASEMENT AGAIN? THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS SURPRISED, AS HIS BROTHER WAS NOT USUALLY AWAKE AT THIS TIME OF THE MORNING, LET ALONE ACTIVE ENOUGH TO WORK ON HIS PROJECTS.

THE GREAT PAPYRUS RETRIEVED THE SPARE KEY FROM HIS BROTHER'S ROOM, NOTING WITH MILD DISTASTE THE UNMADE STATE OF HIS BROTHER'S BED. WHY SANS COULD NEVER BE BOTHERED TO UNBALL HIS COVERS WAS A MYSTERY...PERHAPS HER MAJESTY WOULD BE ABLE TO CONVINCE HIM OF THE IMPORTANCE OF CLEAN BEDSHEETS...HE WOULD ASK HER FOR THIS FAVOR WHEN HE AND SANS VISITED SILVER LATER THAT DAY.

THE DOOR TO THE BASEMENT HAD SMOKE COMING OUT FROM IT. HE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WAS NOT WORRIED ABOUT THIS, FOR, AS A SKELETON, HE DID NOT NEED TO BREATHE. HIS BROTHER, HOWEVER, WAS IN THERE, AND THE FLARE HE HAD SENT HAD BEEN MUCH WEAKER THAN WAS USUAL FOR HIM...HE MAY HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS FACT IN THE EXCITEMENT OF THE EXPLOSION. CLEARLY HE WAS IN NEED OF RESCUE!

THE GREAT PAPYRUS FIDDLED WITH THE LOCK, TURNED THE HANDLE, FROWNED, FIDDLED WITH THE LOCK AGAIN, AND OPENED THE DOOR. EVEN WHEN HE WAS WORKING IN THERE FOR DAYS AT A TIME, SANS HAD NEVER LEFT THE BASEMENT DOOR UNLOCKED. THIS WAS A TROUBLESOME PUZZLE, BUT IT WOULD BE NO MATCH FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!

HE DESCENDED THE STAIRS, ALLOWING HIS MAGICAL VISION TO OVERLAY HIS PHYSICAL SIGHT ENOUGH TO NAVIGATE BY, AS HE WOULD IN SNOWSTORMS UNDERGROUND. THE SMOKE WAS...ODDLY SHIMMERING, AS IF IT WAS PARTIALLY COMPOSED OF MAGIC. THIS MADE IT MORE DIFFICULT TO WALK SAFELY, BUT HE WAS UP TO THE CHALLENGE!

AFTER SOME TIME FEELING AROUND IN THE CLOUDY ROOM, HE STUMBLED UPON A COLLAPSED LUMP OF FABRIC WHICH COULD ONLY BE HIS BROTHER. IT DID NOT REACT TO HIS RATHER UNGRACEFUL DISCOVER OF IT...HIS BROTHER MUST HAVE FALLEN ASLEEP AGAIN. HE SIGHED, AND SCOOPED UP THE SLUMBERING FIGURE. WHERE WOULD HIS BROTHER BE WITHOUT SOMEONE AS AWESOME AS PAPYRUS TO WATCH OUT FOR HIM?

AS HE JOGGED UP THE STAIRS, THE GREAT PAPYRUS COULD NOT HELP BUT NOTICE HOW LIGHT HIS BROTHER FELT...HOW ODDLY THIN THE RIBCAGE BENEATH HIS HOODIE WAS...THE UNFAMILIARITY WAS YET ANOTHER PIECE IN THE EVER-GROWING LIST OF CONUNDRUMS OF THIS MORNING'S PUZZLE.

THE BASEMENT DOOR HE LEFT OPEN, CERTAIN THE AIRING OUT WOULD DO HIS BROTHER'S WORKSHOP NO HARM. HE JOGGED OVER TO THE FRONT PORCH, UNLOCKING THE FRONT DOOR AND LEANING HIS SHOULDER AGAINST THE GREEN-PAINTED WOOD. HE SIDLED THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR, CAREFUL NOT TO JOSTLE HIS BROTHER ON THE FRAME. ACROSS THE RUG AND OVER TO THE JINGLING SOFA, HIS BROTHER'S SKULL ON ONE CUSHION AND…

HIS SLIPPERED FEET BARELY REACHED THE MIDDLE OF THE OTHER CUSHION...THE GREAT PAPYRUS FELT...WORRIED. SANS WAS ALWAYS STRETCHING OUT ON THE COUCH, SKULL PROPPED UP ON ONE ARM, SLIPPERED FEET KICKED UP ON THE OPPOSITE...HE WAS TOO SHORT. SOMETHING WAS WRONG…

THE GREAT PAPYRUS GAVE HIS BROTHER'S BODY A WORRIED EXAMINATION, NOTICING MORE AND MORE THINGS WHICH WERE JUST...WRONG. HIS TIBIA WAS THINNER THAN IT SHOULD BE, HIS FIBULA TWISTED BACK BEYOND THE ANGLE HER MAJESTY HAD MANAGED TO CORRECT IT TO, THE OLD PATCHES OF SCAR ACROSS HIS HUMERI FRESH AND RAGGED, HIS RADIUS AND ULNA ALMOST RECTANGULAR, HIS...HIS SKULL...HIS FRONTAL BONE WAS LOPSIDED, HIS SOCKETS MORE THAN A THIRD AS LARGE AS THEY SHOULD BE, HIS MANDIBLE CRACKED...

SANS LOOKED...YOUNGER...THE MANY YEARS OF PAPYRUS' AND HER MAJESTY'S HEALING...VANISHED, UNDONE...HE…

* * *

Toriel

The boysenberry pie slides into oven easily, for which I am grateful. I fear I may have overloaded this pie...I do hope Sans and Papyrus enjoy it. Had I recalled Papyrus' visit all those years ago, I would have been baking them such pies more often!

The gift my son gave to me last Giftmas was the assignment of personalised ringtones to all of our friends. Every time one of them calls, I cannot help but think of him, and how...how I missed him so! I dry a tear with my handkerchief as I answer Papyrus' call. His ringtone is so...jaunty, is it not?

"Greetings, Papyrus. I hope you-"

"YOUR MAJESTY, I MUST APOLOGIZE FOR INTERRUPTING YOU, BUT IT IS...SANS IS…"

My brows draw together, and I reach for a pad of paper as the poor skeleton hyperventilates into the phone, "Papyrus, please...Papyrus, calm down, will you not?" I write a note for my children, instructing them to check on the pie when the timer goes off, and to take it out of the oven when it is done, "Papyrus, I need you to do something for me...can you help me? I need to know where you two are," I frown, and add a postscript, explaining how to tell when it is that the pie has finished baking.

"WE...WE…" I make soothing noises through the phone, "WE ARE AT OUR HOUSE...PLEASE, YOUR MAJESTY, HURRY...PLEASE, I…"

"I am on my way now, Papyrus. Stay calm for me, will you not?" I snatch the strap of my bag from it's place on the front hall credenza and the keys which belong to our van from the bowl beside it; then I am out the door, claws clicking against the steps down to the garage.

I do hope this is not some prank of Sans'...he is so inventive, but his 'time-space shenanigans', as Papyrus puts it, have had...unintended consequences before...however, I do not...I...I would rather it be such an event than a true injury. I am certain, however, that whatever has occurred, one of us will be able to find a solution...we always do, do we not?

I am thankful for the early hour, as there are fewer cars between me and my destination in consequence. It is for the best that the two skeleton brothers live so close to our house...even now, it seems there is hardly a month to go by when I am not called over for some emergency, of one kind or another. I have rather gone accustomed to it, this caretaking of Frisk's friends...and now I have another reason to watch over these two SOULs, do I not? It is just as well that their godmother is so near.

Their driveway is empty...at least I do not have to worry that some error on Undyne's part is the cause of this panic. I cannot help but notice the smoke, mixing with magic, spiraling out from the back of the house. It is...unsettling...and...unfamiliar. Sans' magic is mixed with a kind I have never felt before...have I not? I...it does not matter. Through the open green door, I glimpse a worried skeleton pacing back and forth.

"Papyrus," He starts, bones rattling loudly, then holds himself still. It hurts me to see him do this...I take his gloved hand in my own, larger paw, and rub circles across the now quivering fabric. His eyes do not meet mine, too focused upon the figure...oh.

I kneel beside the...beside him, allowing my healing magic to soak into his bones, into his SOUL...the familiar mixture of magic that is Sans...it is gone. There is not even a whiff of my magic, and after all the...shenanigans he has gotten himself into, these past few years...there should be quite a bit. Papyrus' magic, which has always reminded me of garlic and parmesan...it is there, but there is far too little of it. His power has always been so much a part of Sans, and Sans' of him, that it is sometimes difficult to tell them apart...but now...now, Sans feels...like a starving pup, lost in the woods, bleeding and broken and calling out for a pack which is long gone.

I open my eyes, and breathe in, allowing the spell to dissipate. I...I do not believe I am capable of fixing this...I do not know where to begin. It is not as if he has sustained an injury...it is as if he has...as if every injury received, every modicum of healing, every second of growth...as if his time has been stripped away, every trace of it...vanished. It is…

I remember the magic that was mixed with Sans' in that smoke, or perhaps, a magic that could be it's...sibling? That seems closer to the truth. I have not felt anything like it for many years...monsters, after all, have never been as...religious as humans. When we created the Wishing Room, it was not entirely out of a longing for the sky. We...knew those creatures the humans called gods, once, a long time ago...so long ago I can hardly remember. They...many of Them...grew distant, in the long years before the War...and when it came...we prayed for MERCY, and the humans...prayed for victory.

...but nobody came.

I did not like that that feeling, the feel of Their magic, was mixed up in this. While humans were made of curiosity and determination, and monsters made of magic and compassion...They were made out of what we believed them to be...and for every good dream...there is a Nightmare...and it is always the nightmares which stay with us the longest, which affect us the most.

A groan from the small skeleton in front of me interrupts my thoughts...he is smaller than usual, is he not?...if I were not as worried about the...wounds, I would almost say he is adorable...he looks much the same as Asriel did when...when Chara fell. So small and...thin?...even for a skeleton, this...child-Sans seems far too thin. I am glad I chose to bake the pie...he will need it, will he not?

His sockets open, and...only...only the light in his left socket appears. It is like when he...when he showed Alphys and I...I shudder. No one should be so...nonchalant about...about sticking their own appendage into their skull! I...a shaking hand grabs my arm.

"hey old lady," I look down in surprise - the voice sounds like Sans, but it is far too high in pitch. The wink small Sans gives me assures me that it was, in fact, he who spoke. I suppose one with a smaller rib cage must have a voice that is higher in pitch...my arm is squeezed slightly, "knock knock."

"Who is there?"

"ivory," I frown. I have not heard this one before.

"Ivory who?" The small skeleton smiles up at me...the genuine smile he wears when telling a joke to someone he knows will appreciate it.

" _ivory_ much would like to take a nap," I snort. Yes, that is most certainly Sans.

"BROTHER!" I am politely displaced by a rattling skeleton. The small skeleton is quickly wrapped in a hug. I stifle a giggle. They are too adorable, are they not?...the quiet sounds of snoring fill the room, "SANS, YOU LAZYBONES! DID YOU REALLY JUST FALL ASLEEP IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR IMPORTANT BROTHERLY BONDING HUG?"

I look closer, certain I will see Sans' familiar smirk...he is truly asleep. I frown. While he has often pretended to fall asleep to avoid uncomfortable situations or to annoy his brother, Sans has not fallen asleep that abruptly for years. I kneel beside the skeletons and reach out...his body is trying to heal itself, energy siphoning off at an alarming rate.

"Papyrus, I believe he has...whatever has happened has left your brother...very injured. His body and magic are trying to heal his wounds, but...well, his body currently has far too much damage to be healed easily...perhaps more than I can sense…" The poor skeleton monster is clearly trying very hard not allow his fear for his brother to wake the sleeping figure. I am uncertain as to why he is so frightened...ah. Sans has always been very weak, has he not? "I am certain he is merely resting - he is in no danger of Falling Down," the taller skeleton relaxes.

I am uncertain as to what course of action to undertake next. I am aware that I am out of my depth...but I am also aware that Sans has...a dislike of hospitals, especially as a patient himself. To take him there would be...unlikely to help matters. What to do?

Perhaps Doctor Alphys would be able to help? "Papyrus, you would not object if I were to ask Alphys to come and visit you, would you not?" The skeleton hesitates...then nods.


	24. Episode 6-2: Unshaken

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and memories in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **-text- indicates either texts, or mental "talking".**

 **All Undertale stuff owned by Toby Fox, else me or a reference.**

 **You sit on a bench near a playground. The sounds of children playing fills you with nostalgia...at least, as long as you don't listen to closely to what they're saying.**

* * *

Alphys

Alphys typed distractedly on her phone as Undyne navigated their car through the snarl of downtown traffic. After years of living in center of the large human city, the swerves, swears, and screams of enraged bystanders that accompanied Undyne's driving had ceased to worry her. No laws were ever broken, and somehow, they always managed to get to their destination in one piece. She had given up looking out the window, though.

A particularly idiotic comment on her latest review of Mew Mew Kissie Cutie 3: The Movie made her huff with anger. Really, why did people bother to read them if they were just going to insult the franchise? She fought with herself...surely it was alright if she just wrote one little putdown? No, no, she had promised herself to do better. She virtuously marked the comment for deletion.

Her phone pinged. She pulled up the texting app, claws slipping on the new touch surface. Really, this new, sturdier material was great...if only it wasn't so fritzy for the clawed and taloned monsters of the world. She really should write the developers and point this out...maybe next week.

After the third click, she finally managed to get the app open. Oh, it was Toriel.

-Doctor Alphys, there has been some kind of an accident at the skeleton brothers' house. It would not be too much trouble for you to come by and give Sans a check up, would it not?-

Alphys frowned. Papyrus getting into some kind of trouble wasn't that unheard of, but Sans? He was a bit like a cat...actually, a lot like a cat, now she came to think about it. Any trouble he managed to get in, he got himself out of...sometimes with no reasonable explanation. He always wanted to know what you were doing, but when it came to his own work? Complete secrecy. He was more than a bit of a twit, too, with his little one-upmanship competition and his pranks. Then there were the naps. Always, there were the naps...and hadn't she heard somewhere that cats liked to hide their pain? She knew what her next fanfiction was going to be about...Sans' life as a cat...or maybe Sans getting a cat? Both, probably...the potential made her giddy.

Her phone pinged again.

-Also, would you be so kind as to invite Undyne along as well? I believe Papyrus may be in need of...distraction.-

That worried her. She felt her mind racing. Papyrus was always so happy, so...cheerful. Nothing seemed to worry him for long...her mind presented hundreds of images of what might have happened, ranging from the painful, to the impossible, to the...well, the possible-but-extremely embarrassing. He had to be okay, right? It was Sans, Sans was always alright, always so cool and unshaken and...she felt the car slide to a sudden stop, and angry horn behind them barely registering.

"Hey there nerd, I need you to breathe for me, kay? C'mon, you can do it. Breathe with me," One worried eye and one black eyepatch filled her vision. What was she doing again? Her chest ached, and she tried to tell her lover...she couldn't breathe, "C'mon, nerd, stay with me. BREATHE. IN. THE. AIR...good. See, you got this. Okay, now breathe out...that's good. In...and out. In...and out. In...and out."

Alphys felt herself coming back, the familiar voice calming, relaxing, supporting...the voice of someone who would never leave her alone, who would always be there, right beside her, ready to hold back the storm, or face it, teeth bared, with a laugh.

She blinked. Oh, she had done it again, hadn't she? Oh no… "Nerd, you better not be thinking about moping!" She felt herself curling up into a ball. The face retreated, and she heard the sound of claws against scales, "Crap. Look, we're almost home...you want we to carry you?"

Oh, oh my...that would be...that would be so cute! Undyne running through the crowds, Alphys curled up in her arms, her small form surrounded, safely protected from the big world... **a small form, curled in protective arms...that image is familiar, isn't it…?**

"U-u-undyne, we...I, I mean, we…" she glumly resigned herself to stuttering for the rest of the night. She uncurled, claws digging in the folds of her Luna P sweatshirt...she found her phone, passing it over to her girlfriend. Undyne scrolled for a while, clearly in the wrong app. She tugged on her black jacket, signing Toriel's name when that amazing yellow eye turned her way.

Undyne swiped, then tapped, then froze. Her eye darted back up to Alphys, then to the phone, then to the the sky, her groan of frustration scaring a passing stroller-mom. She swiftly entered a text, and the phone whooshed as she tucked it into Alphys' purse, "FINE, WE'LL GO," Alphys was carefully spooned back into the car, seatbelt strapped over her chest. Undyne slammed the passenger door, then jumped the car, pavement cracking as she landed, "Figures the shorty would scare his brother like this, WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?" Incoherent cursing filled the car as the driver's door was slammed shut, the seatbelt violently shoved into a locked position, and the key turned with enough force to warp the metal - Alphys buried her face in her claws as they peeled onto the road.

* * *

Toriel

I watch with growing concern as Papyrus paces around the living room. His shoulders are hunched, his movements abrupt, and for the first time in all the years I have known him, he is slouching. I sincerely hope that Alphys and Undyne will get here as soon as is possible...Sans may be stable, but I am beginning to fear for his brother. Perhaps he would like some tea?...no, I should not leave him alone like this...I am not certain what to do...should I fetch a blanket?...a puzzle?...should I ask my children to…

Frisk and Asriel are home alone with Silver, are they not? I believe I had heard Dreemur leave this morning...I do not want them to come here. They are...I know they are close to Sans...but one hysterical monster is more than enough. Frisk would not panic, I believe, but my son...I sigh. Asriel would faint, and then we would have two invalids on our hands...and when he woke up, he would be in tears. Frisk would no doubt comfort him.

I stifle a snort. The two of them thinking I have not caught on to their romance...it is adorable! I have played along with their wishes as best I can. I do hope they find the courage to tell us soon. I have so many plans for their engagement party...although they may not wish to be engaged...perhaps it can be a party celebrating the moment when they have finally told everyone of their relationship?...I shall have to put more thought into this...at least it will pass the time.

A quiet jingle from the couch sets both Papyrus' and my own SOULs thumping. Sans stirs in his sleep, a frown stretching his bones to a frightening degree. Papyrus leaps over to his side, his magic sinking into the smaller form...the stretch eases, the magic chasing the pain away...and perhaps strengthening that area of bone? I lean closer, sending my own magic to join his own.

Sans' reserves are dangerously low, a bare trickle of magic spreading through his bones. I frown. He should not have burnt through his energy that fast, should he not? I feel Papyrus' orange magic flowing in, and join my own green mixing in.

At the edge of my awareness I hear a familiar shout rumbling closer. I do hope the two did not break any of the human traffic laws in their response to my call.

* * *

Sans

He woke to the feeling of healing magic seeping through his bones. He didn't feel much pain...although the tingling in his limbs suggested that he was simply in too much pain for it to register. Damn. He opened his sockets…

Why was the world so flat...and so big? Shapes that once seemed so familiar were distorted. The figures beside him were...wrong. That giant fuzzy white thing...was that Toriel? He...well, she was always bigger than him, but...something seemed off. Maybe it was just her expression...the expression of someone deeply confused and concerned who feared powerless to do anything about it.

The other figure shifted, the angles of its figures shifting wildly around. Sans tried to back away, more than a little frightened at all this, but the figure reached out to restrain him. He panicked, trying to push the figure away...his magic was dangerously low, and...different. He whimpered, diving into the maelstrom of colors and memories that was his SOUL.

Where was it, where was it? Dark blue swam around him, hints of colors flashing here and there as he searched for the familiar well of orange that had always been there...he...he...it wasn't there. He tried calling out for it, desperate for the familiar feeling of his brother...but nobody ca-

A rope of orange, red, green, and yellow wrapped around him, pulling him back up to reality. He spluttered, fear and pain mixing with the aching loneliness...and felt boney arms wrap around him. He reached up, hesitant...but it was his brother, wasn't it. Nobody could fake that smell. He felt a smile spread across his face...it ached. Ow.

"Sans," Toriel's voice sounded as exhausted as it was amused, "You will not do that again without warning us, will you not?" He looked up, shapes swimming in his vision. Bulky blue and timid yellow beside the worried white. What...Undyne and Alphys. Yeah, that made sense. He nodded slowly, closing his eyes. He really didn't mean to scare anyone, but judging by Papyrus' tight hug, he must have done something really stupid.

The blue figure swelled in size, a toothy grin spreading across its face, "Wow, nerd. Gotta say, this is pretty impressive. How'd you manage to pull this off?"

He blinked. What was she-

 **-Skeleton, remember our little bargain?-**

He mentally scowled. -yeah. what joyful little explanation did you come up with for it?-

He could practically hear the twirl of red silk across green grass. **-So glad you asked~. You were messing around with the chemical compound you use to coat those static drawers of yours - so cute, by the way - and the Annoying Dog knocked over several solutions, and poof! Temporal distortion. Isn't it splendid~-**

An image of Nimaron, arms stretched in a gesture worthy of Mettaton, inserted itself into his mind. He rolled his mental eyes at her, and the feeling of amusement at this cute trick permeated his mind. Great.

He let his eye focus on Undyne, who was beginning to sweat in the awkward silence. He shrugged, " _tibia_ honest, i have no idea. one moment i was mixing chemicals, the next a little white blur crosses my workspace. you could say it was a real _shock_. there's no _wave_ i would've predicted the experiment would be such a _bomb_."

The arms around him dropped away, and the familiar annoyed skull overlapped Undyne's body in his vision, "SANS! MUST YOU ALWAYS TURN EVERY SITUATION INTO A PUN?"

The snort of laughter from Toriel cheered Sans on, "you know me, just trying to get a _reaction_. maybe undyne over there could help you find a _solution_ , but this situation's pretty much of a _wash_."

Papyrus' groan was music to his ears, "IF YOU ARE GOING TO BE LIKE THIS, I WILL LEAVE YOU ALL TO YOUR HORRIBLE JOKES," The skull moved up, and Sans' eye watered at the rapid change in height.

Undyne gave him an odd look, then followed his amazing brother out the door, "Hey punk, what d'ya say we go…" The rest was muffled by the slam of the front door behind them. He sighed. Well, that took care of...he became aware of the concentrated glares of two pairs of eyes. Toriel and Alphys both looked more than a little annoyed with him. He shrunk...maybe he shouldn't have gotten his brother to leave.

"S-s-sans, you should know better th-th-than to be messing around with that k-k-kind of experiment without the p-p-proper safety measures!" He winced. Yeah, he should…

-hey, you. got an answer for this?-

 **-The particular makeup of that dog is such that reality shifts around it to an unpredictable, and often Annoying, degree. Even combined with your own trans-temporal and trans-dimensional abilities, the chemicals involved would not have provoked this kind of reaction...however, all laws of proportion and logic are suspended when that dog is involved.-**

-...not bad.- He started repeating her words, almost exactly, to the two peeved monsters glaring at him, although not quickly enough to drown out her response.

 **-So glad you agree~-**

* * *

Sans (later)

One mildly embarrassing physical examination by Alphys later - he might be asexual, but that didn't mean he was comfortable letting the yellow-scaled monster see him without his clothes...he'd read some of her fanfiction, after all. At least she was better than some hospital...he really didn't like hospitals. He'd managed when Silver had been there, mostly through sheer stubbornness...but he really didn't think he'd be able to stay in one alone. Besides, he wasn't that bad off, was he?

Apparently, he was. Well, not bad enough to need a hospital, not with Tori and his brother around...but...he'd never really thought about just how much the scientists had hurt him...after all, most of what they'd done had healed up before Pap discovered his magic, and most of the scars barely ached by the time Frisk had fallen into the Underground. The only ones that had really been a problem had been his fibula...so while he knew they'd messed him up, he didn't really know the extent to which they had.

Alphys had taken one look at his ribcage and ordered Tori to get her bag from the car. The wounds didn't look THAT bad...then again, he did have a tendency to downplay his own injuries, so...he probably wasn't the best of judges. As Alphys was wrapping the oozing stub of his cut off rib, he had a thought that demanded an answer.

-oh most frustrating of tricksters, how exactly do you expect me to be attending school come monday morn?-

An image flickered to life in his empty socket of the creature settling down on that marble bench, a vivid sunset over the ocean to her right. It was fairly confusing, since his brain tried to match it up with the input with his functioning eye. Eventually, he gave up, and closed his functioning socket. He heard her chuckle, and stifled a groan. This was going to be a thing now, wasn't it?

 **-I have a few ideas, although they each require some slight effort on your part.-**

He growled, feeling Alphys claws tighten around his rib. -define 'slight'-

She waved a hand dismissively. **-Negligible to none. I have three wonderful options for you - each with its payment and price. Shall I begin?-**

He mentally shrugged. **-Option one: The price you pay is the loss of memories so that schooling is the only repair. The payment I pay is the maintenance of your job and the swift return of the SOULs. The consequences of accepting are the confounding of authorities; the consequences of refusing dependant on other options.-**

He...didn't really like that. He was rather fond of his memories, and...his job...his Role...rather required that he keep them...but...but...they had all worried when they had realised the six SOULs were...still around, trapped in this world, unable to move on in any way, unable to be helped. Those kids had been through a lot...did they really deserve to wallow while he held on to a few crummy memories? Her voice interrupted his thoughts.

 **-Option two: The price you pay is the progress you have made towards repairing your HOPE. The payment I pay is the return of your brother. The consequences of accepting are the loss of your position at the university and all it entails; the consequences of refusing depend on the option that remains.-**

Yeah, he didn't like that one much better...although...damnit, why had he gotten involved with this Trickster in the first place? Oh yeah...he didn't have a choice. That was nice to know. His happiness for his brother? What kind of a trade off was that? This last option had better be a good one.

 **-Option three: The price you pay is the memories I repress in the Healer returned. The payment I pay is the removal of Chara, and all their actions after their death, from your world. The consequences of acceptance are honesty and resolution; the consequences of refusing all are the same as if you had never accepted my bargain, and the death of they whose SOULs were bound.-**

Whelp. So much for the last option being a good one. Papyrus...he needed to protect Papyrus. Guess that was where this bargain caught him, coming and going. He knew his brother got glimpses of other timelines...he knew he woke up some mornings with a throbbing neck...and everything they had done to Frisk...well, he really wished the demon had never been born...or at least, never been...reborn? Awakened? Whatever you wanted to call...THAT.

He sighed. He REALLY hated these choices...but somehow, though, he didn't think she'd be all that sympathetic if he complained. He let the options echo into the depths of his SOUL...and an answer came back.

* * *

 **HEY EVERYONE! WON'T YOU HELP THE POOR SKELETON DECIDE? THERE IS A POLL AT**

 **www . fanfiction ~ yastaghr #**

 **GO CAST YOUR VOTE! POLLING CLOSES 18 APRIL 2016 AT 2PM PACIFIC TIME. IF YOU WISH TO VOTE WITHOUT AN ACCOUNT, WRITE A REVIEW!**


	25. Episode 6-3: Dissaproval

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and memories in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **-text- indicates either texts, or mental "talking".**

 **All Undertale stuff owned by Toby Fox, else me or a reference.**

 **Sorry this took so long...I had a fever last week, and could not spell to save my life. Also, I fell asleep trying to write this twice. Sorry!**

 **A squinting child runs up to you. They seem to be flirting with you. You are mildly embarrassed on their behalf.**

 **/*-Option one: The price you pay is the loss of memories so that schooling is the only repair. The payment I pay is the maintenance of your job and the swift return of the SOULs. The consequences of accepting are the confounding of authorities; the consequences of refusing dependant on other options.-*/**

* * *

Alphys (Time Looped to Examination)

Alphys blinked at her notebook, eyes watering for a moment before settling down. What had she been doing again? She thought she'd been about to pack up her black bag, but...why would she do that in the middle of her examination of Sans? She rubbed her snout, trying to shake the feeling that she already HAD finished, and reread her notes.

init. exam:

shorter ~~ 1 foot - measure

fibula twisted

bones prob. weaker

front skull deformed - scar buildup gone? expression wider range

red on shirt - dt? bone marrow? check

magic unstable/reduced - traces norm pres. GONE

vision off? dist perc. react. wrong, 1 eye light

voice pitch up

too thin - malnur? app. age ~~20/25 m.y., hum ~~10/11

pain thresh. high - hides pain, underest. - ask not help

magic anly:

hp: 1/1

mana: ##/##

atk: 1

def: 1

dt: 72%

Alright, she could work with that...she couldn't quite make out what she'd written under mana, but that didn't really matter much, since she knew both brothers didn't read well on her scanner. It bothered her how much DETERMINATION he had in his system...then again, hadn't he mentioned something about that the other day? Something about those scientists trying to quantify the effects of DETERMINATION on a healthy monster...there was no way this could be normal for him, right? Most humans didn't register above 50% dt, let alone that high...she should have gotten his baseline concentrations when he brought it up...why didn't she think of that? He was probably going to get angry if she asked now, expecting her to know...she was such a- no, stop it Alphys, you're fine, you're working. Panic later, examine now.

"S-s-sans, I'm going to start with some b-basic tests, okay?" The one functioning eye light flicked over to her, then around the room. Sans looked a little dazed, and she scribbled another note under initial exam: 'concussion?'. This was going to be an...interesting examination, "How many digits am I hold-ding up?"

He tried to focus, but was clearly having problems, "um...three?" She was holding up two. She scribbled, then paused. But was that a result of a concussion, visual displacement, or something else? She should have thought of something better, but...maybe a few questions to test his cognitive associativity?

"Okay, um...can you tell me what year it is?" That seemed like a good place to start.

"um...which calendar?" The clipboard bounced against her forehead. Of course that would be a problem, she should have told him- "hey, it's okay, just wondering. i think its...11 AR, right? no, wait, 12. paps got me a new calendar not long ago."

Well, that was okay. What else could she ask? "Um, right. Who, um...who broke the Barrier?"

He gave her this incredulous look, as if he was really wondering about her sanity, "alphys, i was there, remember?" She flinched. Oh, yeah, she knew that, of course she knew that. New question...something else in recent history...

"Right then...um, who hosted the last summer olympics?" That seemed reasonable enough of a question...she waited. And waited.

Sans shrugged, "no clue," that worried her a little, but not too much - after all, sports weren't really Sans thing. She tried another.

"Um...who is the current President of the United States?" Silence, and a growing look of confusion on Sans' face.

"...who?" She began to worry, but tried not to let it show. She'd just try a little bit further back - after all, the election had only been a few months ago.

"um...do you know the first country to acknowledge monster independance?" Beads of sweat rolled off his skull.

"i should, its...its...i…" Sans brought a hand up to his skull, but Alphys caught it before it could do much damage. She knew the skeleton, knew how much he HATED having something wrong with his memory. He took a weird kind of pride in how good he was, but the few times she'd seen him FAIL to remember something...Toriel had had to patch up the cracks in his skull. She wasn't going to let him start scratching now...on top of all this new...old...recovered damage…? Well, she didn't want to be the one to tell Papyrus his brother had accidentally caved in his own skull because he messed up some trivia.

"S-s-sans, don't worry about it," he didn't appear to be listening to her, "Sans?" He started growling, the sound freezing her SOUL. She wanted to run, to hide, to get far away from the scary predator that was hunting her down. But it was Sans - he wouldn't hurt her...would he? She felt the magic swirl around him, around her...it did not feel safe.

"T-T-TORIEL!" The familiar figure of the queen rushed out of the kitchen, spatula in hand. She blinked at the image of the shaking scientist, then reached out with her magic to calm the skeleton down. The moment her green magic mixed with his, Toriel stiffened, her dark eyes squeezing shut. She detatched Alphys' claws from his ulna and radius and scooped the small skeleton into her arms, her own growl joining his own. She did not look happy. Her eyes opened for one moment to glare at the scientist, who scooped up her clipboard and ran. Whatever this was, whatever Toriel was planning to do? Alphys wasn't needed, and she knew it.

* * *

Sans

Sans felt fur against his bones, but he was a bit preoccupied with what he might even admit to being a panic attack to care. His mind was a mess, raw and aching and torn up, whole chunks of it gone dark and empty like the Void. He hated it, hated the feeling - why had he agreed to this? He couldn't...he...he just couldn't cope with this! His magic wrapped around him ever tighter, smothering him. Every ounce of pressure it exerted brought a spike of pain, every spike drove the panic a little bit deeper; the deeper the panic went, the less in control he was.

Green threads snaked through his magic, trying to tug it loose, but an alien magic burned through the threads like acid, scorching him in the process. He whimpered. A single thread made it through to his core, warping and twisting so that no drop of acid could touch it. He felt it burrow in and desperately wrap itself around a pot-marked hook in the center of his SOUL, one that had held no connections for as long as he could remember...although right now that didn't mean much.

-Sans, my child, can you hear me?-

He flinched from the voice. Great, now he had two creatures talking in his head? -what the hell do you want?-

He felt concern radiate down the thread at the weariness in his tone. -Sans, it is I, Toriel. What...why...you do not know who did this to you, do you?-

Oh...it was Tori? He opened his eye socket, not quite sure he believed this. The large and somewhat distorted face of his friend from behind the door winked back at him...although there was quite a bit of fury in the line of her brow. He flinched - Tori could get...snippy when she was angry.

 **-Oh, he knows quite well, little queen. He agreed to it, after all, even if he did not think my offer through as thoroughly as he could have.-**

The glint in Toriel's eye told him that, yeah, she'd heard the Trickster, and no, she was not happy about it. -I will give you three seconds to get your magic out of my godchild before I burn you out, creature.-

The acid around his SOUL twinkled out in sparks of gold. **-Well, that might be a bit rash, don't you think? I was only keeping him from undoing all my hard work~-**

-I do not see how any work of yours, creature, would require you to sink your vile magic into him.-

Sans felt more than a little annoyed that this argument was taking place inside his head without him getting a say in it. **-Language~-** A  gag wrapped around his mental throat. **-In any case, were you not listening? He accepted a Bargain from me, and as I have already delivered payment, I cannot retract the price. While I have you here, I believe it is customary to inform the faculty of any large changes in attendance one is responsible for? You may wish to arrange seating in the magelet's classes for another eight students.-**

Toriel looked furious. **-Some of them, any way. I doubt very much that this one,-** Here squeaked at a  flare of Nimaron's magic from his dead socket. **-Would take kindly to reviewing such elementary math.-** The Trickster paused, then continued. **-I suppose nine will be enough students to form a class of their own? If so, I am sure, what with the inundation of seven mage-potential SOULs in addition to this one and Silver's own...arrangement...that a special section of Fitness and Magic Practice just for them might be arranged~-**

-What- Toriel's furious voice was interrupted.

 **-This has been most entertaining, but I have havoc to wreak, so ta~!-**

Silence filled his head. After a moment, the gag evaporated from his metaphorical throat. He coughed, trying to get the taste of that out of his mind. It didn't work, but he felt better for it. Toriel absentmindedly patted his spine. Ow.

"I cannot say I have ever felt so...infuriated at a creature who has been so…" Toriel's voice trailed into silence, her eyes sparking and her paw rubbing soothing circles across his aching shoulder blades. It hurt, although he wasn't sure…

Oh yeah...that had been a thing, hadn't it? "tori, uh...not that i don't appreciate the gesture, but...um...that kinda hurts."

She stopped instantly, seeming to realise what she had been doing, "Sans, I am so sorry, I…" Her mind seemed to catch up with the Trickster's speech, and she stiffened, her voice unamused, "Sans."

He really wished she wasn't holding him right now...and that he could walk without keeling over in pain. He did not want to have this conversation, "...yeah tori?"

"You will tell me why you accepted a Bargain from one of Them. Now," he flinched, and her grip loosened, although she did not apologize.

"...um, yeah. she, uh…" He was honestly at a loss for how to explain this, "...um...how much do you know about multiverse theory?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Exactly as much as you have told me."

O..kay, "well...you remember what i said about people outside timelines?" She nodded, "personal experience. so, uh...i know what happens when a timeline goes wrong," she continued to stare at him, "and...we were kinda going to go wrong? yeah…she offered to fix that...didn't think it would mess me up this bad."

Toriel breathed out a long sigh, "My friend, I do wish you would not keep to this habit of taking every decision upon yourself. I am certain we could have found a better alternative than one of Them...at the very least, you should have asked for help. They can be...manipulative. They will tell you only as much of the truth as you need to form the impression of it They wish you to have...and that is very rarely correct."

He felt like an idiot. He knew he was dealing with a Trickster, but he hadn't even bothered to pick apart that loosely worded contract. Stupid skeleton, always messing up, "sorry."

She sighed again, a patient smile lighting up her face, "As long as you promise not to jump into another such Bargain without further thought in future, I shall forgive you," He nodded. Definitely going to keep that one, "...Sans, you can tell me what she offered as payment, can you not? She was...rather cryptic."

"oh, uh...yeah. you remember the SOULs?..." A long silence was her only response. He let out a shaky breath, "yeah...i think the phrase she used was 'the swift return of the SOULs'?" Toriel's arms tightened around him, "ow?" Her hold on him shifted, and he found himself deeply engulfed in a fluffy hug.


	26. Episode 6-4: A Bucketful of Snails

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and memories in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **-text- indicates either texts, or mental "talking".**

 **All Undertale stuff owned by Toby Fox, else me or a reference.**

 **Sorry for the delay (again) - I've been in Finals season.**

 **Toriel gives you an apologetic look.**

* * *

Alphys

Alphys clutched her clipboard as she skittered along the hallway of the skeleton brothers' house towards their back door. She briefly noticed the blue blur of her girlfriend standing on the counter in the kitchen, but right now she was too panicked to stop and think. Why had Toriel and Sans been growling like that? That was...that was...were they mad at her? They had to be, she had gotten him worked up like that, she KNEW how he got about memory things, she shouldn't have tried to quiz him, she should have known…

Her claws scratched against the stained wood of the door, the handle stiff after an overnight frost. Open up, please open up, come on...resisting, it began to turn. A shout echoed down the hallway, muffled by the distance and her own panic. She flinched, and the handle gave way. She flung open the door.

"Ow," Alphys slammed the door shut. Oh no, someone had been standing there and she'd just slammed the door on them and she'd HIT them with the door...now they probably hated her and wanted to-

The handle of the door turned on its own, and the thick oak door swung open. She gulped, staring at a small pair of scuffed brown Oxford shoes. They were going to yell at her, she knew it, she deserved it, she-

"Hey, don't look like that - I'm fine, see? You just startled me is all," Alphys hesitantly looked up.

Torn khakis over thin legs had a striped polo in different shades of mauve tucked into them. Scraped red elbows hugged a worn notebook to a small chest. Scraggly blond hair, almost white, tangled with the thickest pair of glasses Alphys had even seen. Behind them, the immensely magnified silver eyes with scribbles of lilac along the rim of the iris blinked owlishly.

"Hey, it's you! I remember you…" The child in front of her bent down, flipping through the notebook, then froze, "Oh, yeah, this is my new book, isn't it. Um...there was this blue glowing thing...um, a mushroom, right, and there were these flowers that repeated whatever you said...those were cool. And you had a red ribbon, I think? And you looked lonely so I gave you that poster thing the pink ghost gave me and told you to go talk to them because you were lonely and they were lonely and lonely people should stick together and...and...are you okay?" they looked up, but Alphys' vision was too watery to make out their expression.

She remembered that... _she'd met this strange monster in Waterfall, and she'd been really sad because her plans for a magical microscope had gotten soaked AGAIN and she was just so tired of messing up all the time. But when they spoke to her...she felt like maybe things would get better, if she just kept going a little bit longer. She'd gone to the meeting on the poster and been so excited when she met the ghost. She'd gone home that night full of ideas, and almost forgotten about the strange monster who'd told her about it...she hadn't figured out they were a human until Frisk had fallen into the Underground._

"I'm f-f-fine, I jus-s-st...how do you know ab-b-bout that?" The human child tilted their head.

"Cause that was me, silly. I got...lost, after I met you, and things got dark for a while...but I kept going, and it's alright now, so that's alright," They smiled sadly, "Things usually work out, if you keep trying just a little bit longer."

* * *

Alphys

She and the human ended up sitting out on the back porch, since Toriel had glared at Alphys when she went to go ask the Queen what to do with the child. After an awkward moment when she wasn't sure if it was too late to ask the child for their name and pronouns - he went ahead and told her anyway - the Scientist and the boy, who said to call him Pers, settled into an empty silence that would do Silver proud.

The boy swung his feet idly off of the edge of the deck, "So, what do you want to do until she's done in there?"

Alphys blinked in the sunlight, "Um…" She hesitated, no idea where to start a conversation. She decided to go with her default, "What do you think of Anime?"

The boy blinked back at her for a moment, then dug through his notebook. He flipped through a few pages, then squinted, "That's the Japanese cartoon style, isn't it?"

Her ear flaps perked up at this, "Haven't you ever seen any?" He shook his head. She let out a quiet squeal - someone with no experience she could pick what to start them on? This was an amazing opportunity...oh, no, she was going to ruin it, wasn't she? Of course she was, she'd pick something and he'd hate it and he'd never want to see another anime ever again and it would be her fault...she couldn't do this…

"Hey, it's alright. I'm sure it's really cool! Do you have a favorite show?"

She tried to get her breathing back to normal. She was fine, everything was fine, totally fine...had he just asked her what her favorite show was? He had! "Oh! My favorite show is Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, the first one not the second one, they completely ruined the main character's entire plot arc in that one, except they just announced that the people who did the third installment of one of my other favorite shows are remaking it and they did a great job with that and most of their other stuff is pretty good so I think it's going to be better this time and…"

She noticed him blinking back at her. Had she...she had gone off again, hadn't she, and he had no context for what she was talking about. Maybe she should pull up an episode? "Would you like to see some of the show?"

The boy shrugged, "Why not?"

"O-okay, let me j-j-just-" she pulled out her phone and started typing. A banner popped up on the top of the screen. Her brows furrowed, "Why is he t-t-texting me right now? I thought his sh-sh-show was supposed t-t-to finish half an hour ago, and he always g-g-goes and powers down in his room f-f-for an hour afterwards," she switched to the other app.

-Darling, I hope this isn't a bad time, but you will not believe what just happened.-

She started to type in a response, but before she could finish, another text came through.

-I knew the security here wasn't as good as back home, but really, letting an armed fanatic onto the stage?-

She froze, then her claws flew across the keyboard.

-Are you alright Metta?-

-Oh, fine darling-

-They didn't get far, but you won't believe what happened next.-

Alphys sighed. She didn't dislike the robot...not exactly, but…sometimes she wished he would be a bit less dramatic. A cough from across the porch reminded her of her companion. She motioned him over and began to type.

-What happened?-

-Well, darling, I was standing there giving my soul-tugging speech about life in the Underground when this wild-eyed human in one of those awful t-shirts heaved themselves up onto the stage.-

Beside her, Pers shifted his grip on his notebook nervously.

-Of course, Blooky asked the human if they were alright, because you know how big of a jump that is for a human.-

She rolled her eyes. Napstablook had probably floated right over to them. The ghost worried so much about others, and had never really had to think about any possible danger to themselves.

-The human didn't seem to appreciate his concern, because they pulled a length of pipe out from under their shirt.-

A bead of sweat rolled down her scales. Oh no, she hadn't asked about the shy DJ...he was okay, right? Metta wouldn't be so calm if his cousin had been hurt...but what if…

-Needless to say, Blooky is fine. The human didn't even get close enough for an Engagement.-

"Then what stopped them?" Alphys looked over at the boy beside her. He seemed...not as worried as she was. More...curious, as if he already knew the results of the experiment, but was running it anyway just to see how it was done. She typed in his question, and they waited.

-It was the strangest thing, darling. Almost like the plot of one of my earlier shows...the ones that were just too outrageous.-

That kind of described all of his shows.

-Picture it: a shouting human with a menacing stance stalking towards the helpless victims, when suddenly an over-inflated beach ball rockets into the villain's head.-

Pers snatched her phone and typed in a message.

-Who threw it?-

-Ah ah ah! No spoilers.-

The boy harrumphed.

-Anyway, the ball strikes. The villain staggers, confused at this unexpected attack, and turns around...only to get hit in the stomach by a child in a yellow shirt and faded, scuffed jeans.-

"If he was just going to tell us, why was he so rude about it?"

Alphas played with the fringe of the doormat with one toe, "He d-d-doesn't mean to b-b-be like that...it's just, he...um, he...he's always like that. He's been b-b-better lately, but...he reverts when he g-g-gets scared."

The boy looked thoughtful, "Is he related to the pink ghost?"

Alphys hesitated. Mettaton really didn't like people to know that he was a ghost, but...if it hadn't been for Pers, she and the ghost who would one day become Mettaton would never have met. She decided to tell the truth...after all, Frisk had been encouraging her about this, and...she thought Metta wouldn't mind, "He used t-t-to be the ghost you int-t-troduced me to... I made him a b-b-body so he could be c-c-corporeal...um, don't tell anyone, will you?"

Pers started scribbling in his notebook, her phone set carefully on the wide, painted railing of the deck. He nodded absently, the stopped for a moment, "I…" He looked worried, "...if there's someone I want to tell, can I ask you?"

Alphys' claws scraped against one another. Oh no, why would he ask that? Was there someone he wanted to tell? Of course there was, he probably had all kinds of friends, and now he wanted to tell them and she'd just told him, hadn't she, and now he was going to tell all kinds of people and they'd tell others and then someone would post about it on the internet and then everyone would know and Metta would hear about it and he'd get mad at her and it was all her fault-

"Hey, it's okay...I don't have anyone I want to tell...I don't really know that many people...I just like to know, if something is a secret, who that secret belongs to."

That...made sense, "Um...you can ask me, I guess...or Mettaton? He'd probably be better...um, cause it's his secret?" Pers nodded sagely, scribbling something else in his notebook. Plastic vibrated against wood, and the screen of her phone lit up.

-The small human grabs a piece of string out of their pocket...always useful to have a piece of string...and ties the villains thumbs together behind his back.-

Alphys grinned nervously. This sounded like something out of a cop show.

-Then they turn to me, shining in the spotlight, and say, "Sorry about the holdup...would you mind helping me get this bully off the stage?"-

"Did they tie his thumbs up?" Alphys' head shot up. Pers was staring at her, like he was perfectly willing to keep asking until she gave him an answer, "Justice. Did they do the thumb-tying trick? They're always talking about it," she nodded her head dumbly, "Thought so. Maybe they finally got it out of their system."

Another text came through, and Pers leaned his head over to get a better view.

-Anyway, darling, they would like to know how their friend is doing...they said he's supposed to be with you?-

"Oh, they mean me. Can I answer that?" Alphys handed over her phone, her claws shaking just a little. What was...what was happening?

* * *

Undyne

Papyrus and I have just finished pummeling our ene- I mean, mashing the vegetables for spaghetti sauce as a 'cheer-up the skele-nerd' surprise - when my phone dings at me. WHY THE HELL AM I ALWAYS BEING INTERRUPTED BY THIS STUPID THING! IF IT WEREN'T FOR THAT STUPID COMMUNICATIONS POLICY...THING, I'D- Wait, what? Where did the kitchen go? Wha- Tomatoes? Why is my-

"Papyrus, why exactly did you THROW THE TOMATO SAUCE AT MY FACE?!"

"YOUR PHONE WENT OFF!" I take a deep breath.

"THAT'S NOT A REASON TO SPATTER SOMEONE WITH TOMATOES!"

" **AREN'T YOU GOING TO CHECK IT?"**

"NGAH! FINE...pass me a towel," Terry cloth rubs against my scales, "I CAN DO IT MYSELF, PUNK!" My eye is finally clear, and I blink a few time to get the rest of the tomato juice out of it. Papyrus looks...sheepish? Crap, "C'mon, punk, it's fine. Just...warn me next time, will ya?"

"APOLOGIES, UND- DO NOT NOOGIE THE SKELETON!"

"TOO LATE!" I let Papyrus go - turns out it's not nearly so fun to noogie the skeleton when he's so stiff. Crap, I didn't even think Papyrus could get stiffer - he's made of bones, for gods' sakes! Oh well, "I'll read it to ya, since you're so interested."

I fish out my cell, sliding the email thingy to get up the message. From the Lab Goons, eh?

"Hey Boss!

So, I know you said not to email you, but this is kinda a weird thing? And we have no idea what to do. So, sorry."

My eyebrow rose. My little goons are pretty damn good at what they do - what could possibly have come up that they don't know how to deal with?

"You know how Fred went with one of Fedsy's guys out to that town on the edge of the desert where the meld kid Usik's family moved? Well, he got there, that went fine, report on its way, but…"

Well, at least THAT is over with. Coming up with a story to tell the two non-government families of SOULs trapped in Silver's head was kinda tough. What did we settle for again? Something about an escape attempt, right? Yeah, and they ended up in a vat of Determination, and sorta turned into an Amalgamate...something like that. Explains that they can still get messages out, but not really come home.

"So, they were coming back to the car? And this little squirt of a human in a light blue dress is sitting on the hood - a kid, Fred said she looked kinda beaten up. The suit went to go shoo her off their car, or, y'know, whatever suits do, but when he did, this other kid in an orange jersey comes up and pokes Fred. Like POKE poke, he thinks they might have bruised a rib."

Papyrus winces, and I frown. Well, Fred is a bit of a softie, doesn't really surprise me he'd overreact to something like that. What was he doing out of armour anyway? I thought Alphee made him a set...doesn't matter, yell at him when he gets back.

"Anyway, he looks at them, and they give him a look - he said it was just like one of yours! And then he said they said, and I'm quoting him here 'cause it was that creepy:"

Okay, hold up...I have a look? Not important, must know the creepiness.

"I wanna talk to the shouty red-blue fish lady again. We still haven't finished our match!"

"WHAT THE HECK?! WHY...Why, how...but Gerson...but..." My fins press back against my hair. How the hell could anyone know about that! That kid...that kid fell down even before I challenged Fluffybuns! He was like my first real spar, and...I didn't realise he was a human until Gerson started yelling at us, and...the kid messed up.

"UNDYNE, WHY ARE YOU RUBBING YOUR EYEPATCH?"

"...It's nothing, Papyrus. Just remembering someone I knew a long time ago."

* * *

Asgore

Asgore looked worriedly over the sea of faces surrounding him. These sort of events were so much easier in the Underground, where he had known everyone's name and favorite flowers. Talking to humans was a much less forgiving process, and in places like this, with so many unknown people crowding around him, his guards had insisted on so many cordons and personnel that he was hard pressed to connect to any of the people who had come to meet the King of Monsters. It made him feel like a figurehead, a statue to be waved at and photographed, rather than an individual, a caretaker and a father and a gardener who had a deep passion for tea that could not be quenched. Just once, it would be nice to play with the children as he once did.

Shouts of alarm and confusion came from behind him, two human guards whose names he had never been told, although he knew the younger one had two twin daughters in their first year of kindergarten, and the older carved stone fountains in his spare time. He turned to face the two, the other guards swarming towards the noise, when something impacted with his left knee.

The crowd went quiet, a kind of quiet that only highlighted the noise before and promised deafening noise soon after...of one kind or another. A waiting silence. Slowly, carefully, he bent down, right knee sliding back. He hunched himself over, curling his back until his snout was almost pressed against the small skull buried in his fur.

The child's face was surrounded by fur, but their hair was long and dark, brown or black under all the dirt. One of their small hands gripped the leg of his suit, olive skin coated in mud; the other held a dandelion by it's roots. They wore something green which might have been a dress or a robe...or possibly a pillowcase with holes cut in. It was carefully mended in a few places and slightly shiny over the knees, and spattered with mud and flower petals. Someone had clearly loved the child, although for whatever reason they had failed to keep them from digging in the garden. He wondered if they would be willing to let the child join him on his rounds one day.

"Howdy, small one. Would you-" A muffled, high-pitched voice interrupted him.

"Sorry," His brow furrowed.

"Small one, why are you apologizing?" The small head tilted up, revealing a mud spattered face. The child's eyes opened, and Asgore gulped. Grey eyes stared back at him - grey eyes with a thread of bright green that echoed through his soul. One hand pushed the flower towards his chest.

"'m sorry we couldn't get you all out sooner, Maeiz-King."

Asgore remembered _a child walking up to him when he was out visiting the children in Hotland. He was inspecting a potted cactus - the most tsundere of plants - when he realised one of the children he had given a speech to had followed him over. He turned around, intending to call for the child's guardians...and saw a human, holding a flower in trembling hands. They asked him if what he had said was true - that the monsters had been imprisoned under the mountain by humans for a long time, but if they could get two more human SOULs they could break the Barrier. He had nodded sadly, sure this child was going to run away...but they didn't. They pressed the flower into his hands, and told him he could take their SOUL - that it was unfair they had been trapped for so long, and that this way, they could see the sun and the moon that much sooner. Walking with their small hand in his back to the castle had been one of the most heartbreaking things he had ever done._

* * *

Asriel

Frisk throws a tomato at my head, which I duck. I sneak my head around the corner of the doorway, looking for any ammunition in this war on boredom. A small hand passes me a water balloon, and I grin. Oh yes, Frisk is in trouble now!

Just as I am about to lob the projectile, a loud banging echoes throughout the house. I stand, only to get hit by a pat of butter to the ear, "Come on, Frisk, I have to answer the door!" I can hear the whine in my voice. I hate getting butter out of my fur.

"You started it! Anyway, why can't I get it?" She comes around the corner, and I give her a look-over.

"For one thing, you're covered in flower from the pancakes earlier. For another, I think you've been eating Mom's raspberries, because your face looks like something out of a horror film. Finally, because this is technically the castle, and I'm technically the only member of the royal family at home right now, so technically it's my job to answer the door."

Silver pokes her head out from inside one of the cupboards, and giggles at us. I smile. If nothing else, today gets marked down as the first day I have seen Silver act entirely her own age...I just jinxed it, didn't I? Yes, yes I did.

Another knock sounds through the house, "Can you help me get this...this stuff out of my fur?" Frisk gives me a glance, and I squirm. Then, she reaches over to Silver, who hands her...something, and she brings it up next to my face. A blast of heat soaks into my skin, and the butter melts off. I blink, and look down at the puddle at my feet, "How did you do that?"

Frisk holds up a...cup holder? "Alphys made it. It's supposed to heat up drinks and stuff when you turn this dial. Neat, right?" I stare at the thing...well, she did make the hot fridge, and her stove design has taken over the world market...why not this?

"That's...pretty cool."

"Glad it worked so well. This is the prototype. I snagged it last time we visited her and Undyne," my expression shifted. A prototype? Frisk just- "I kid, I kid! She finished these a while ago - they go on the market next month. This is just a promo she sent Mom. You're fine."

My weird half-SOUL stops fluttering around like a fly in a mason jar, "Good. So glad. Whelp, now that I'm done with my heart attack, let me just go answer the door like a normal person."

I turn to go, but small hands wrap around my wrist. I look down into Silver's solemn face. She looks...worried, "Oh, no, I'm okay, Silver. Just exaggerating. See?" I stretch, then do a few jumping jacks. Silver watches, wordless, until I come to a stop in front of her. She nods, grabs her sister's hand, and leads Frisk down the hall to the bathroom. Frisk slots me a look over her shoulder, but I shrug. It was a pretty good attempt, all things considered. We should have food fights more often.

I make it to the front door just as another set of knocks issues forth. Wow, somebody's impa- Flowey thought, disengage. I will not sound like a deranged flower, I will not sound like a deranged flower. I let out a puff of air, repeating the mantra under my breath, and open the door.

"Howdy, this is the Dreemur Residence, Newer Home. What can I do for you?" I look down at...someone vaguely familiar, from a long time ago. A kid, black hair flowing like silk, skin backed to a golden yellow. Red scratches cover their face, and a couple of thorns are tangled in their hair. Dirt and leaves litter their jacket, a giant blue trench coat with shoulders reaching down to their elbows, and cuffs past their knees. A dented bucket sits beside the scuffed yellow rain boots sticking out from under the edge of the coat.

"Oh, it's you. Didn't you used to be a flower? You were really rude," I stare into a pair of dark grey eyes mixed with spikes of dark blue that sends shivers down my spine. The voice that is becoming ever more familiar goes on, "So, um...Flowey, wasn't it?"

"Um...it was, but I'm...I'm not really Flowey anymore. My names Asriel," I am so lost! What is...how did...this is, was the kid with the SOUL of Integrity. Crap.

"Okay," They shrug, and I feel a twinge of annoyance at how casual they are about that change. Shut up, Flowey, it doesn't matter, "Hey, Goat-Mom lives here, right? Is she around?"

"Um, no," we stare at one another. We stare some more. Golly, isn't this exciting?

"Can I come in?" One boot scuffs against the welcome mat, "Only, I promised Toriel I'd get her the best snails she'd ever eaten...and they're kind trying to run away."

I look down. Inside the dented bucket, a handful of snails are slowly making their way to the top of the pail. The kid gives it a kick, and the snails fall back into the depths. I sigh. Today just got a whole lot weirder, "Yeah, sure, why not," I open the front door wider, "Kitchen's that way."

They walk past, pail carried haphazardly between two hands covered in fabric. I dig out my phone, typing in a message for Mom.

-Hey, there's a kid here who said they promised you snails? And I think they might be the SOUL of Integrity. Help?-

...and send. From the doorway to the kitchen, a voice echoes.

"Wow, cool! Did you guys have a food fight or something?"

I groan, and hurry back to get started on the mess.

* * *

 **Note: Maeiz is the transliteration of the Arabic word for Goat.**


	27. Episode 6-5: Red Lights

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and memories in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **-text- indicates either texts, or mental "talking".**

 **All Undertale stuff owned by Toby Fox, else me or a reference.**

 **Something tugs at your jacket. You look down, and see the small child has an envelope for you. You open it.**

* * *

3rd Person

Deep in the depths of a blinking maze of servers, a red glow builds in the shadowed light. It peers over the edge of a tower, then races along the top, a bubble of cherry red expanding past one row, then another, then five, then ten, zooming off into infinity. In the silence, something thuds. It is the sound of someone falling out of their chair. Fabric rustles, and two taps echo throughout the glowing light, racing to catch up with the edge...despite the fact that they will lose.

Below the rim of the tower, zoom in, closer, closer, there. The back of a head of messy brown hair...or is it black?...turns slowly from side to side. Small hands clench and unclench, thin fingers covered in scars. The small chest falls, then rises abruptly, small hands scrambling through pockets, turning them inside out in a search for...something. Two scraped knees thud against the cold concrete floor, two small hands slide around, feeling for...something…

...but nobody came.

The figure's movements grow frantic, the red light pulsing along with their SOUL, floating just above their head. Red...or would the better word be crimson? The color of blood...blood on the floor now, fingers raw, nails digging into arms, scratching up and down, up and down. The figure rocks on it's heels, muttering furiously.

"Whereisitwhereisitwhereisitwhereisitwhere-"

The words stop, a breath sucks in. The head tilts back, slowly, menacingly. Hair falls away from squinting eyes. Long black lashes flicker...no, those aren't just lashes, are they? Black irises with a trace of red surround narrowed pupils, the edges so wide hardly a speck of white shows. They catch on a glint of gold in the glow of red, a small heart on a battered chain hanging off the tower above their heads. They jump up, snagging the necklace with shaking hands, throwing the loop around their neck so the tiny golden heart rests against their chest. They let out a sigh of relief.

A quiet chuckle fills the air, distorted by metal and concrete into something hardly recognizable, turning into something out of a horror movie. It echoes down the maze of towers, pinging off steel and halogen lights. Far off, a quiet beeping starts up, almost too quiet to be heard. It is overtaken by the laughter long before it reaches the ears of the frightened child.

The child freezes, jerks back. They scramble, legs akimbo, hands pushing at the hard floor leaving bloody prints behind. Back, back, back into the corner, two towers meeting in a blank edge. Knees drawn up, arms tight, muttering.

"Goawaygoawaygoawaygoaway."

Black filters in front of you, winding and curling and sparkling. It pulls to a point just above the top of the servers, far higher than any human would stand. Cords weave and spin and soak into one another, binding together to form a cloak of solid darkness. Somehow, it seems more melodramatic than menacing.

The hood tilts down, peering at the child huddled before it. It leans, looms, lowers over them. In the depths of the cowl, sparks of gold glint in the crimson light.

 **-Is it someone in particular you wish to avoid, little one? Or just people in general?-**

The child's head shoots up, face twisted in a scowl, "Shoo."

The hooded figure chuckles, then throws back its hood. Long black hair floats in a non-existent breeze, white skin tinged red. Eyes like the starry skies crinkle at the edges, a sharp tooth peeking through the edges of a smile.

 **-I admire your courage, little one, if not your common sense. Was there something in particular you were so desperate to find? It may be that-**

"No Bargains, not if you're anything like him. Thank you, no. I am perfectly caba- capap- cabla-"

 **-Capable?-**

The child scowled, their hands pulling tighter around their legs, "Yes. Now go away," Brown hair plops over scuffed knees. They scoot away from the figure before them. Pointedly.

Nimaron chuckles again, her cloak tilting back to give the child air. She let the silence draw out, then leaned closer.

 **-Ah, but I have a question, Fallen One, and I do hate an unsatisfied bit of curiosity.-**

The child gets shakily to their feet, wincing as their hand makes contact with the hard metal tower, staring at the blood. They scowl, and dig in their pockets again, pulling out a scrap of stained bandage. They give it a look, shrug, and tie it around their hand, only then noticing the scrapes on their other hand. They scowl and start digging, "So? What makes you think I'll answer it."

The trickster's smile curls up at the edges, revealing fangs spattered with something...dark. There is a chunk of...something...wedged between two of the teeth. It glitters dully with the light of dust.

 **-In order, curiosity and a grudge.-**

The child finds another scrap of fabric. It appears to be some kind of handkerchief. They tie it around the unbandaged hand, pulling the knot closed with a painful tug, "Ha, as if. Well, what's your question? Not that I'm going to answer, it, mind."

Nimaron nods her head. The child doesn't seem to notice.

 **-Was that body the price my brother paid for your plan to interfere with the skeleton, little Chara?-**

The child...froze. Slowly, ever so slowly, their head tilts back. Black and red and glowing crimson glare into the resounding depths of space.

Time.

Holds.

Still.

Finally, Chara blinks, their head drooping to glare at their bleeding hands, "What's it to you?"

One dust-coated, long-fingered hand balled in a fist pumps in the air, parting the cloak of shadows to reveal the red silk beneath. Fabric swirls as the Trickster spins on bare feet, hands in the air with sheer delight.

 **-Yes! Do you think you can pull one over me, brother dearest? Hah! You are as subtle as the wind is still, as the stars are shadowed, and as the Void is varied. The day is not dawned, dawning, or destined when you shall best me at my own game. Now…-**

Motion stilled, fabric, wrapped thin legs, folds overlapping in a rippling tide. Nimaron crouched before the child, they who are silent with eyebrow raised. The Trickster reached out a hand with a glittering...SAVE POINT, forged of shadows and stars.

 **-I rather enjoy a good plan myself, and as you have clearly stated you will accept no Bargain from me, I offer you a boon instead, with one...catch. Tell me what trick my imbecilic brother could not plan for himself, and I shall give you this. One SAVE POINT, to be placed anywhere, anywhen, for you to come back to over and over as you see fit. It can even be moved, if you're feeling adventurous. So...interested?~-**

Chara stared in open-eyed glee at the thing before them. They closed their eyes, face twisting into a demonic grin...then opened them again. The crimson light filled their eyes with glittering knives.

"Now, who could say no to that?"

Zoom out on a handshake, zoom out on the black figure towering over shorter red, zoom out on the crimson sphere of glowing DETERMINATION. Back, back, back, until the towers merge into hazy lines, then swerve, and down, quickly now, zoom in…

A box sits against a wall, one screw at an awkward angle, a dent in the bottom right corner. A small pair of bulbs poke out from the top, filaments curling behind smokey glass. Motes dance around them, a speaker blaring a quiet alarm stirring up old metal fillings. Across an ancient screen, three words flash. When they've gone, the bulb on the right lights up, a beacon of red in the shadowy vault. It blips, but not in vain.

Somewhere, in a pokey little basement filled with the remnants of shimmering smoke, another box lights up. Red-blip. Red-blip. Red-blip. Across the screen, the words run again.

ANOMALY CONTAINMENT BREACH.


	28. Episode 6-6: Brave

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and memories in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **-text- indicates either texts, or mental "talking".**

 **All Undertale stuff owned by Toby Fox, else me or a reference.**

 **Inside the envelope are a pair of tickets to be in the studio audience for the season premiere of your favorite show, Cooking with a Killer Robot!**

* * *

Toriel

I carefully tuck my poor, adorable godchild into a nest of pillows and blankets on their couch...he looks so small when he is asleep, does he not? How can I possibly have forgotten about them...he looks so like his father, does he not? Times had the same short stature, the same roundness to him...how did I never notice it before?

...I really have been a horrible mother, haven't I? My children...my godchildren...they have all suffered so much, and I...I did nothing to stop it. I did not even search for them...the SOULs of the fallen children...I-

"TORIEL!" Undyne's almost songlike voice of excitement bounces down the hall. I look...good, Sans is still asleep. I had hoped he would not be returning to his old habits of shallow sleep...it seems I need not worry...at least while he is still so frail.

Papyrus' worried voice chases after the pounding footsteps racing towards me, "UNDYNE, HER MAJESTY EXPRESSLY WISHED FOR US NOT TO-"

"It is alright, Papyrus, Undyne. What is it that you wish to ask of me?"

The two figures skid to a halt in front of me. The scales around Undyne's eyepatch twitch, tensing and untensing...I do not believe I have ever seen them move in quite this fashion before. She seems...eager, excited, and yet...far more nervous than I have seen her about anything other than Doctor Alphys. Beside her, Papyrus remains nearly as tense as he was earlier this morning...I really must bring over that pie.

Undyne stands to attention, nudging Papyrus until he joins her. I sigh at their antics, but I am more than willing to wait through it, as these displays seem to put the taller skeleton at ease. At ease - I must remember to tell Sans that one!

"Your Majesty," Undyne throws up a salute, "I wish to request temporary quarters for two guests until such time as permanent housing can be supplied."

The words of Sans and that...that creature echo through my mind.

 _I believe it is customary to inform the faculty of any large changes in attendance one is responsible for? You may wish to arrange seating in the magelet's classes for another eight students…_

" _i think the phrase she used was 'the swift return of the SOULs'?"_

Is this… "Captain," if I was not seeing it with my own eyes, I would not believe it were possible for Undyne's posture to become even straighter, "These guests...are children, are they not?" Her eye flashes with some kind of emotion I cannot name.

"...they are, Your Majesty," I sigh.

"Which are they?" Both she and Papyrus tilt their heads to an identical degree. I stiffle a laugh...I suppose my question was not all that clear, was it? "You can describe them for me, can you not?"

Undyne shifts from foot to foot, "Your-"

"Undyne."

She sighs, "The description my gua- my subordinates sent me is...not as full as I could wish," She pulls her phone out of her pocket, wipping a red smear off the screen, "Human, approximatelly eleven or twelve. One male, one female. The female was wearing a light blue dress and…"

She pauses, too long for me to believe she is only finding her place. She is hiding something… "The male was wearing an orange jersey," Several seconds pass, her free hand clenching in time with the scales around her eyepatch. She looks up, her eye...she is worried, is she not? "He...I...he may be related to one of the children who fell down…"

I stare in surprise. She is less uncertain than her words suggest...is she not? There is a glint in her eye that reminds me so much of Frisk...determination, that was the word. Certainty, and determination. She squared her shoulders and faced me.

"You ever heard how I lost this eye? When I was small...well, pretty small, REALLY small, like, Sans small...new Sans small, even...where was I going with this? Right. Anyways, I lived in Waterfall, right? Just north of the major crossroads. Big family, lots of kids running around all the time, lots of Uncles and Aunts and stuff...pretty busy place. Easy to get lost in the crowd, y'know?"

Papyrus has turned to face his friend...he appears fixated on her every word. Has he not heard this story before?

"I liked to get away sometimes, y'know? Mostly I'd go off to hang with Gerson. He tells the best stories...sometimes I'd go over to the Dump and go searching for treasure...not often, but...one time, I was down there, digging through one of the big heaps near Mad Dummy's place, when I ran into this human."

I suck in my breathe. She gives me one of her grins...but it seems to be shaking.

"Course, I didn't KNOW he was a human...I thought he was just some kid from Snowdin. Had a stripped shirt and everything, orange and red. Pretty cool kid. We talked for a while. He told me about his dad, how he was a researcher who'd bring home these cool stories about human soldiers from way back when who went around fighting evil and exploring and helping people and stuff...he thought they were really brave, wanted to be just like them. Nerd."

Sean. She is talking about Sean. I...did not realise...they had met.

"Told me about one dude who went around fighting the strongest people in the land, just trying to find someone who was better than him. Didn't hurt people, just wanted to know his own strength. I thought that was pretty cool...he asked if I'd spar with him. He wanted to see what it was like, went and found some gloves and a tied his hair back with a bandanna...I'd just figured out how to use my spears, so I gave him one of those."

He always was so brave...when I told him about Asgore, he wanted to fight him, to prove to me he was the strongest...I feel a tear rolling down my face.

"Punk was pretty good. Course, that was one of my first FIGHTs...I think I missed him more because of bad aim than anything he did. Made me want to do better," Silence fills the room, "It was fun, really. We got really into it, shouting all kinds of stuff...Gerson must have heard and got worried. He...he came to check on us, brought his hammer and everything. Started sprinting when he saw...I...he, um...I got distracted."

Undyne's hand rubs the twitching scales, pushing deep into the muscles below. Papyrus flinches...oh. She…

"The kid was really worried, tried to get me to eat this thing he had...some kind of pie, I think. I...well, I was a kid. I didn't know it would help, just knew I was hurting and there was this red stuff leaking all over me. I pushed it away."

She looks at her arm, seeming to notice what she is doing for the first time. She scowls at it, and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Anyway, Gerson pulled us out of there...told me to get back home to Dad while he took the human up to Asgore...didn't really process it at the time," She sighs, "The kid kept trying to say he was sorry, and that I was totally awesome, and that he hoped we could finish our match when I got better."

Papyrus blinked, then stared at her phone, "OH."

She looks over at me, and must have seen an indication of my confusion, because she taps on her screen and hands the phone to me. She looks around the room - up at the ceiling, out the front window, down at the sock - anything to avoid Papyrus' gaze. I skim through the email she has pulled up on her screen. I...can see why she looked so certain. She was, was she not?

"Sean."

Undyne's head snapped towards me, "What?"

"His name was Sean...it may still be, may it not? His family...his father was an academic, a researcher who traveled the globe looking at old documents. The two of them went everywhere together. His mother...I am not certain where she was. Sean could not remember her...his father did not talk about her. His family came from all over the area that is now the UK."

I let my eyes wander, passing over the two still figures standing before me. I...have not spoken of them...of their lives, their names...for a long, long time. I can feel tears pushing at the edges of my eyes.

"His father had decided to investigate the rumors surrounding Mt. Ebbott, and had brought his son along...they were camping along one of the old trails when a wildcat got into their tent. Sean fought it off...but his father was badly injured...bad enough that I am certain he died."

A boney hand presses a square of fabric into my hands...it is not surprising that Papyrus would have a handkercheif, despite how rarely he would be in need of one. I dry my eyes, and clear my throat.

"He ran off to find help. It was nighttime, and there was a thunderstorm...he tripped over a root and fell into the Underground."

I breathe in, and open my eyes. The look Undyne is giving me...it is more compassionate than I would have expected.

"Captain...I am more than happy to care for these children for as long as they are in need of me," ...and I always have been.


	29. Episode 6-7: Spotter's Guide

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and memories in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **-text- indicates either texts, or mental "talking".**

 **All Undertale stuff owned by Toby Fox, else me or a reference.**

 **The day before the premiere, you decide you and your friend need new clothes just for the occasion. You hear about a new shop that makes made-to-measure clothes for same-day occasions. You head out to visit.**

* * *

Alphys

In the fading light of the afternoon, two short figures sat on the edge of a porch, legs swinging idly over the scraggy hillside below. About a hundred yards below them, a lazy stream followed the edge of one of the bike trails that now ran up Mt. Ebott. A few hundred yards upstream on the opposite bank they could just make out the first house of the neighboring suburb, a half-collapsed play gym in the open yard.

"I spy with my little eye something that begins with 't'"

Alphys looked around. They'd watched the first three episodes of Kissy Cutie before Pers had started to sag. She'd spent about half an hour on her review site while he curled up for a nap, muttering something about red satin over white stone in his dreams. From the look of him, he hadn't had a solid night of sleep in a while...although since he'd said he'd only been 'back' for 36 hours, that could mean anything. She'd texted Undyne about an hour ago asking her to let them in when the coast was clear. Pers had woken up not long after, they'd started on this game.

"Um...is it...um...a twig?"

"No."

She sighed. So far, he'd turned out to be much better at this game than she.

"Um...a trout?"

"Where'd you see a trout?"

"Um...the stream…?"

"No, but cool," he scribbled something in his notebook.

She looked around again.

"...trail?"

"No."

A magpie flapped down from one of the pines, landed noisily in the stream.

"...tourist?"

"Nuh uh."

"Trash?"

"No."

She let out a huff. She was really bad at this game, he was probably bored, she should have thought of something else.

"Hint?"

She sighed, "Sure."

"It's one of the few things you can leave behind in a national park."

She scowled. Why did he have to be so cryptic? Something you left behind in a national park...wasn't there some kind of catchphrase about that? 'Take only pictures, leave only footprints'...but footprints didn't start with 't'...wait. Footprints were left by feet. Clawmarks were left by claws and talons.

"Tracks."

"Yep. Your turn."

She looked around for a minute. What should she…

From inside the house came a familiar voice raised in a shout, "TORIEL!"

She raised an eyebrow, turning to the small human beside her. His expression mirrored her own.

"I th-th-think we can go in s-s-soon."

He shrugged, "If you say so. Who was that, anyway?"

She blushed, and ducked her head, "Oh, um...that, that was...um, her name's Undyne? And she...she's great. She's...great."

He stopped swinging his legs and stared at her, "You like her, don't you."

Her claws spasmed, "Yeah. She's...kinda...my girlfriend?"

He nodded. They stared out at the now golden landscape. It was nice. They didn't get days like this all that often this early in the year. It was one of her favorite things about being Aboveground...how difficult it was to predict what the weather would do from one day to the next. Twelve years and she still couldn't get over it - there were scientists up here who spent their entire careers researching it, and even they had only a limited success when it came to knowing what the next day would bring.

Beside her, the young human got to his feet, notebook clutched protectively to his chest...as if he was terrified it might disappear if he put it down, even for a microsecond. She wondered why...would he be alright if it went into his inventory? Should she show him how that worked?...maybe later. Right now she was about to get yelled at by the queen, she knew it. Toriel...didn't really get along with Alphys. It wasn't that she hated her, at least...Alphys didn't think the queen hated her...she hated her, didn't she?

A soft hand wrapped around her arm, tugging gently. She looked up into those odd eyes and shivered. Right. Going inside now. She could do that...she could...she...her legs weren't responding.

"It's okay, Alphys. Things rarely are as bad as we think they are. Besides, the Queen was really nice when I met her before...I'm sure she won't get mad. Come on."

Alphys took in his gentle smile, encouraging and understanding. She gave him back a shaky one of her own...and stood up. She was glad he seemed to ignore just how much her legs were shaking.

"O-okay...let's...um, let's go."

* * *

Undyne

Well...that was fun. That was loads of fun. Let's never do that again, okay Undyne? Good, agreed, motion confirmed. No more sharing really stupid stories in front of Papyrus. Good.

At least Toriel has calmed down now. The Queen looked so...heartbroken. I...I can't imagine feeling like that, knowing...all that, all the things she knows about those kids, all the love and time she gave them...and letting them go through that door. I know...I know she actually fought Frisk when they tried to leave...but...I don't think I could have held it together as long as she did...especially not alone.

...I wonder how Asgore can stand it. She hates him so much...hates what he did so much, but...he lets her believe he killed them all. I know for a fact he didn't...Gerson told me he took out the ki- Sean. The captain before me left that report with the details of when he hunted down the purple SOUL...funny, I don't think he ever mentioned what the kid-

"Oh...oh, my...Pers? Is...is that…"

Standing in the hall to the back door is my girl, shaking...why is she shaking? Is she okay? I...wait, who's that human next to her? Did some human PUNK-

"Hi mom."

Toriel rushes over, scooping the punk up into a hug that would make even my bones creak...is this one of them? It has to be. Toriel...the only other time I've seen her Majesty react like that was the day Frisk dragged Azzy out from the Underground.

Alphys looks at me. She's still shaking...why is she shaking? WHY IS SHE SHAKING!

Her eyes dilate, then she digs around in her pockets for her phone, waving it at me before frantically beginning to text...her claws aren't shaking that bad. Good.

-He's...um, he's one of the kids who fell down? I met him.-

-I mean, I met him then, and now, just now on the porch.-

-Well, not just now, like an hour ago?-

-And we were waiting. He's nice. He'd never seen anime before. Showed him MMKC.-

-Metta has another one of them, Pers called them Justice?-

-They're coming back early. So, um, yay?-

My screen fills up with the rapid fire texts. I grin. Nerd. She goes off like this sometimes...usually when she's happy about something, or when she's just watched an anime she likes. Guess this is both. I type back a question.

-If he's nice, then WHY ARE YOU SHAKING?!-

She blinks, looks at her claws, then pings back.

-I was...um, worried? Tori...um...she, um...she's scary when she's mad.-

-And I thought she might get mad at me.-

I scowl.

-Why would she get mad at you, nerd? You're wonderful, you're amazing, and you just brought one of her kids back. Now she knows about, like, three of them.-

-Well, I thought-

-Wait, three?-

I forward her the email from the Lab Goons. She scrolls, then snickers - probably at Fred's reaction. She looks up at me and nods.

A boney hand grips my shoulder. I scowl up at Papyrus, trying to give him the message that I'm busy. He spins me to face the Queen, who looks amused.

"Well, Captain?"

I cough, "Um, sorry, your Majesty. I was...busy."

She smiles, one arm still wrapped around the boy's shoulder.

"I asked you if you would be willing to come aid me. It appears I must air out one of the guest wings, will I not? I seem to be being inundated with children."

I gulp, then nod, "Of course...will you need anything from the store? Alphys and I brought our car."

She looks thoughtful, then nods, "I believe so. You know the ingredients for my butterscotch-cinnamon pie, do you not?"

The boy in her arms grins. I smile back. Toriel's pie is some of the best in the world...hearing that she plans to make one brightens my day. If I hadn't had any for...well, however long it's been for this kid? I'd be pretty excited, too.

* * *

Asriel

"Okay, look. The snails can go on the counter, but only if you put a towel down, okay? We just finished cleaning."

Was I this annoying when I was the kid's age?...I mean, yeah, technically that happened when I was Flowey, I probably had them beat by a lot. But not counting those years, was I ever really this bad? It's like...their like...golly, it's like I'm trying to reason with Smiley Trashbag all over again. Isn't that a surpri- I will not sound like a demented flower, I will not sound like a demented flower. I open my eyes.

The kid...actually did what I asked. The bucket is now sitting smack dab in the middle of the counter, metal sides gleaming in the clear light of the ceiling lamp. The rest of the kitchen...well, it's not perfect, but its a lot cleaner than it was this morning. Mom probably won't notice...okay, she'll notice, but she'll pretend she didn't. She's great like that.

The sound of the front door opening drifts down the hall. My ears perk up. Who is it...Mom...Alphys?...stranger. Wonder who the guest is.

"Hey Mom, hey Alphys, who's that? What did Uncle Sans do this time, burn down the house? Wait, he isn't here...did he stain Uncle Pap orange again? That was funny."

Ah, Frisk. I finish tying up the garbage bag, throwing it over my shoulder. I motion for the kid to go back into the dining room. They shake their head. I frown, then shrug. Guess it's okay if they wait here. I head towards the window. Mom really doesn't like when I do this, but if she doesn't catch me...I open the window, letting the bag drop the five feet onto the ground next to the cans. Yes! It didn't burst this time - I hate it when they do that. Okay, and close the pane...and we're good. I let out a sigh of relief, brushing at the fur of my paws as I turn around.

"Okay, let's go talk to mom, strange snail kid," They look down at the floor, all that confidence vanished without a trace. The skin around my snout wrinkles, "C'mon, I know you know she doesn't bite...well, except for snails. Those she'll eat up in a heartbeat. She's gonna see you eventually, let's get it over with."

Reluctantly, they lift their head, arms wrapping around to hug their sides. They breathe in...then nod. I turn towards the doorway...Alphys is standing there, staring at the kid. O...kay. I wave my paw in front of her eyes. She blinks, then looks up at me...I still can't get used to being taller than her. It's weird!

"Oh, um...um...hi? My name's...um, Alphys? It's...um, why...why are you st-t-taring at me?"

The kid blinks, then hunches up, "I wasn't."

Alphys blinks back. She looks at me, then back at the kid, then back at me, "Oh...um, okay...Tori...Toriel's in the living r-r-room."

I clap a hand on her shoulder. She flinches. Golly, she hasn't done that in years...I hope everything's okay...maybe I should tell Frisk. Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do. Frisk will know how to handle this...she's awesome like that...oh, right, going to see Mom, right. Stop grinning like an idiot or Alphys will get suspicious, Azzy, and you REALLY don't want Alphys to investigate...wait...has Undyne told her? She's told her, hasn't she? Why else would she be giving you that look? Great, now I'm gonna be up all night worrying about where she's stashed her fanfic about us, and how I'm supposed to get my hands on it before anyone else sees. Great.

It isn't until I see the kid Mom is holding that I realise I've already started to walk. That's...one of the others...isn't it? Yeah...that's...Perseverance. O...kay. This day just got weirder. Then again, life with Frisk has always been pretty weird. Why am I still getting surprised about stuff like this? Who knows, maybe Chara's gonna slide down the banister any second now...actually, no, forget I thought that, I didn't think that, Chara's far from here...table, table's made of wood, right? Sure, yeah. I knock on the table. That should do it.

"Who is there, my...oh."

Oh, right, Mom always responds to a knock knock joke. Golly, how else would we get her attention, charades? That sounds...sarcasm. I'm sure that was sarcasm. Please, please let that have been sarcasm. I actually have to function right now...is Silver panicking? Nope, she's just sitting on the steps, watching...guess there are a lot of new people in here...well, a lot for her. I'll just go sit with her while Mom gets the hugging out of her system, shall I? Good plan.


	30. Episode 6-8: Passports and Planes

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and memories in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **-text- indicates either texts, or mental "talking".**

 **All Undertale stuff owned by Toby Fox, else me or a reference.**

 **Inside the shop, two mismatched figures behind the counter giggle at something on their screen. You hear a tinny rendition of your concert with Shyren. Your friend gives you a grin.**

* * *

Asgore

The whole fiasco started when he told his manager the child would need to fly back to Ebott with him. Apparently, that might have been seen as kidnapping. The child pointed out she wanted to go with the Maeiz-king, so it wasn't kidnapping. The manager pointed out adults might not see things that way, and her parents really should give permission. The child nodded, but said this might be hard, as her parents had died back in her home country, and it was her uncle who brought her over. The manager agreed that her uncle should sign. She agreed with him, but said she'd rather not bother him, since he hadn't been doing very well the last time she'd seen him. The manager asked when this was. She told him sometime in the early 1990s. He laughed, and said she had a good imagination for someone her age. She smiled, and said yes, she did, but how could he tell?

This had gone on for quite a while, long enough that Asgore had needed to brew a fresh pot of tea. In the end, the manager had surrendered, and said fine, the child could come, but since the king wasn't scheduled to leave until the end of the week, she might as well tell him the name of her uncle. She had. The man had died of cancer in Ebott General Hospital two years after he'd filed the missing persons report for his young niece, Fatima. The child matched the photograph exactly, save for her green-grey eyes, which had once been dark brown. She explained that the lady in the cloak had said her SOUL had been mixed up with magic for too long for it to go back to normal, and her eyes had changed because of that. The manager had given up.

The next problem had come from the child's passport...or rather, the lack thereof. Asgore had solved this easily enough, since, as the child had never gained full citizenship to her adopted country, and as her birth country was no longer an extant nation, she could legally be inducted into any country of her choosing. He had asked her if she would be willing to become a citizen of the Kingdom of Monsters. She had agreed. As she was far from the first human to gain such citizenship - Frisk, upon her adoption by Toriel, had been the first - there was little the authorities could do to stop him. He had granted her a temporary passport until such time as a new one could be issued. Problem solved.

Then had come the issue of transportation. His plane, it seemed, had gone too long without maintenance - how this had happened was beyond him. It had collapsed, quite spectacularly, the day before he and the child were due to fly out. His guards had leapt into an investigation, but in the meantime, he and the child were without a way home. Asgore himself could not fit on most human aircraft, as his height and general pointiness made their narrow interiors...troublesome. It seemed they would have to wait until a new plane could be acquired. He apologized to the child profusely, but they only smiled and said it was fine.

They had gone to the airport in any case, he to arrange for a new flight home, the child because a) they refused to leave his side, and b) they had never seen an airport before. This had led to a crowd, as the video of the king's child companion had taken the internet by storm. The crowd had drawn the interest of three travelers who were enjoying a short stop to refuel there before continuing on to their final destination: Ebott International Airport. Of course, they would make their way to the front of the crowd the moment Asgore had dropped his briefcase, upending the papers within across the tile floor. The child had bent down to help him, and so it wasn't until a familiar, dramatic sigh buzzed out above him that he had become aware of their presence.

"Honestly, your Majesty, you really should be more carefull. After all, the King of all Monsters should be more dignified."

He looked sheepishly up at Mettaton, wearing his old box form to escape the public eye...or perhaps to draw it. Asgore had never understood these things - he would much rather be gardening, or drinking tea with his son.

"Howdy, Mettaton, Napstablook, Shyren. Fancy meeting you here."

The robot sighed, "Good morning, Asgore. I take it this beauty is the child starring in your latest internet film."

He frowned, "You make it sound as if it were intentional, Mettaton."

The performers defensive attitude dropped away. He rubbed one arm reflexively, screen shifting to a look of remorse, "I am sure that is not what I meant. These past few days have been quite the run around, I have to say," the two stood in awkward silence for several moments, "Blooky, darling, would you check on the plane for me? I know this crowd is a bit much. Shyren - oh, thank you darling, I was just about to ask. Asgore, I know this is hardly the place, but I've run into a bit of a conundrum. This child here had an urgent need to get back to Ebott, but their passport seems to have been a trifle out of date. Your office was willing to forward us the application for citizenship...I assure you, everything is perfectly legal. Would you be a dear and sign this for me?"

He looked at the papers before him. On the front page, a picture caught his attention. The child in it seemed very familiar...where had he...oh. Oh. He looked up at the robot, then down to the child at his side. Another one? Would...perhaps...he felt an urgent need to contact his former wife. If any monster on the face of the planet would know how to deal with this situation, it would be her...she had solved far more challenging problems than the reappearance of six dead children...although...would she think he was making it up, as an attempt to get back on her good side?

Mettaton, unaware of his inner debate, pulled out his phone, "You know, this is beginning to resemble one of those superhero team up movies from a while back. Everyone from the Breaking of the Barrier coming together for one more adventure - this time with added cuteness! More romance! And...hmm. Needs work."

Asgore hesitated, "If you do not mind my asking, what makes you say that?"

"Darling, darling, haven't you heard? Two of them are with Toriel now, and I heard something about one of the Captain's men coming across another...or maybe another two?...darling...Asgore!...child, go get...nothing, officer, just a...Asgore, breathe, please, darling. Good. Just breathe. In...out...that's better. Focus on me, darling...that's it. Feeling better?"

He blinked. Mettaton was in front of him, his screen pulsing rhythmically in an oddly soothing pattern. The walls seemed...closer than they had been, and...curving?

"Hey King, you are back again? You looked as near to death as I once did."

He blinked again. A small child had come out from behind the robot. Weather beaten overalls hung above scuffed cowboy boots, a yellow striped t-shirt fraying around the straps. An oversized hat topped a smoothed-back braid of dark hair and dark tanned skin almost the same shade as the boots. Beneath the rim were a somber pair of gold eyes flecked with silver and grey.

"King? Gods, not again. Look, King, do not panic, do not let guilt fill your heart. Fatima and I both came to you, remember? We hold for you no blame. We will tell the Queen-mother we hold for you no blame. We will tell her it was we who asked, and you who cried. Do not panic, please, King."

Small arms wrapped around his arms, one set on either side. He looked between them, the two children whose deaths lay on his head alone. He wanted to apologize, to hug the small children who had sacrificed themselves for his people - one out of kindness, one out of a sense of wrong.

 _The child with the yellow eyes had snuck their way through all the Underground, scarcely speaking to a single monster the entire way. They had found him in his garden, watering the plants, and had demanded he take their SOUL. He had felt such sadness...why would a child so young seek out death? They had laughed, laughter morphing into coughs, red blood spilling on the golden petals. They told him they did not seek out death, for it already lived inside, eating at their body until nothing would remain. They had heard the stories of the monsters captured below, of the wrongful war that had doomed them to life without sun. The day the doctors had told them of their death, they had packed a bag, written a note, and set out for the mountain shimmering in the summer heat. If they were going to die...let their death help to repay the debt these gentle SOULs were owed by mankind. He had cried over their coffin every night, for theirs was the first SOUL whose owner he himself had seen._

Tired eyes gazed down on rumpled heads, tears wetting down his fur, mixing with his beard, falling onto his cloak.

"My children...I...I am sorry."

Green and grey eyes looked up into his own, "You were trying your best, Maeiz-King. So stop crying. You have cried too much for us. We just want you to forgive yourself as we have forgiven you."

That started the tears again, of course. He never really was good at stopping once he got going. Behind the children, Mettaton's screen lit up with text.

Fatima told us about your plane. Since ours is more than big enough, and more than empty enough, we convinced that manager of yours to let you join us on our flight home. We'll be taking off in about an hour - your bags are already here.

He smiled weakly back at the robot, his vision quickly obscured by a pair of helpful hands clutching a square of white.

"Here, Maeiz-King."

"Thank you, my child," he sniffed, taking the fabric with his just-freed hand. He wiped away the tears, which were soon replaced by more, "Oh, dear. I...I'm making rather a mess of things, aren't I?"

"That is alright, King. The world takes neatness far too seriously. A little mess is a good thing, if you do not ignore the fact that it is there. If there is mess, then it should be acknowledged, so that when it must be cleaned, it is not forgotten."

He smiled at the SOUL of Justice, "I think, child, that I must agree with you. It is better that things are not forgotten. Things that are forgotten...do not always deserve the dark. Sometimes, they are in need of protection. Sometimes, they are in need of repair. And sometimes...sometimes they are in need of a hug," he scooped the two children into his large, fluffy arms, hugging them close, "just like you."


	31. Episode 7-0: Where's the Chocolate

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and memories in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **-text- indicates either texts, or mental "talking".**

 **All Undertale stuff owned by Toby Fox, else me or a reference.**

 **Bratty and Catty have a back and forth and in between conversation that leaves you dizzy, but ends with you and your friend wearing gorgeous new duds.**

* * *

Papyrus

THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MASTER SPAGHETTI CHEF, GLARED AT THE DISMAL REMAINS BEFORE HIM. PERHAPS COOKING WHEN HE WAS SO...DISTRACTED HAD BEEN A LESS THAN PERFECT DECISION. HE RALLIED, HOWEVER - A SETBACK LIKE THIS MEANT NOTHING TO HIM!

ON FURTHER CONSIDERATION, HE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DECIDED THAT THE MOST STRATEGIC AND EFFECTIVE USE OF HIS TIME WOULD BE TO RETRIEVE FOOD FROM ONE OF HIS BROTHER'S FAVORITE RESTRAUNTS, AND SAVE THE WONDERFUL EXPERIENCE THAT WAS HIS SPAGHETTI FOR WHEN SANS WOULD HAVE MORE ENERGY WITH WHICH TO APPRECIATE IT. AS MUCH AS HE DISLIKED THE GREASE AT GRILLBY'S...HE HAD TO CONCEDE THAT HIS BROTHER SEEMED TO ENJOY THE FOOD THERE. FOR SANS, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD MAKE THIS SACRIFICE. HE SET HIS TOMATO-STAINED APRON ON ITS HOOK BY THE PANTRY DOOR, AND SET OUT.

* * *

Papyrus (later)

HE RETURNED, LEAKING BAG IN HAND, TO A RATHER...UNSETTLING SIGHT. HIS BROTHER WAS LEANING AGAINST THE FRONT DOOR, SHADOWS UNDER HIS SOCKETS DEEPENING IN THE TWILIGHT GLOOM. HE APPEARED TO HAVE FALLEN ASLEEP STANDING UP, AND THE BLANKET CLUTCHED AROUND HIS SHOULDERS HAD SLID HALFWAY TO THE GROUND.

"SANS!" HIS BROTHER STARTED AWAKE, HALF THE BLANKET SLIPPING FROM BETWEEN HIS PHALANGES, "BROTHER, WHY ARE YOU OUT OF BED?"

"hey bro, didn't expect you back so soon."

PAPYRUS FROWNED, "SANS, I ONLY LEFT THE HOUSE FOR AN HOUR, AND ALREADY YOU ARE PUSHING YOURSELF TOO HARD. GO BACK INSIDE THIS INSTANT!"

SANS SHRUGGED, "sorry, bro, gotta check something first."

HIS BROTHER TOOK A SHAKY STEP TOWARDS THE SIDE OF THE HOUSE. HIS LEG GAVE WAY UNDERNEATH HIM, AND HE BEGAN TO FALL. OF COURSE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS PREPARED FOR THIS, AND EASILY CAUGHT HIS BROTHER WITH HIS FAMOUS SPECIAL ATTACK.

"BROTHER, I MUST INSIST THAT YOU COME INSIDE! SEE, I HAVE EVEN BROUGHT YOU SOME OF THE GREASE-SOAKED POTATOES FROM GRILLBY'S! SURELY WHATEVER IT IS YOU WERE TRYING TO DO CAN WAIT UNTIL YOU ARE LESS WOBBLY?"

SANS LOOKED...CONFLICTED. TWO URGES SEEMED TO BE FIGHTING FOR CONTROL - THE URGE TO CHECK WHATEVER IT WAS, AND THE URGE TO BE LAZY AND EAT GREASY FOOD. PAPYRUS WAITED. SANS SIGHED.

"thanks, bro, but i really need to check up on this. i...i'll eat once i've had a look, kay? it won't even take a minute - i just need to get down into the basement."

THE GREAT PAPYRUS SIGHED, "FINE. BUT I AM CARRYING YOU, AND WE ARE COMING BACK UP THE MINUTE YOU HAVE FINISHED THIS 'CHECK'."

SANS EYES SPARKLED, "thanks, bro, you're the best."

"I KNOW, BROTHER," HE SCOOPED THE FAR TOO SMALL FORM OF HIS BROTHER INTO HIS ARMS, "LET US GET THIS OVER WITH."

* * *

Asriel

"Lock the door Frisk, please? I don't think I can take much more of this."

I throw myself into the mass of pillows on the bed. They fail to muffle the sound of the latch clicking, but golly if that isn't more of a relief than I thought it would be.

"What's up, Flower-fur?" The bed rocks. I roll onto my back, flinging my arm flat to reach closer to her. She squeezes my paw in her hands.

"Just...they're...kids! I was a kid, and I...everytime I look at them I remember what Flowey put them through, what I put them through, and...and they act like it's nothing!"

She spreads my palm flat, one finger tracing the lines of my palm, "So? They've had a long time to forgive you, longer than me and Mom and Uncle Sans and everyone. We forgave you, we'll keep forgiving you until you get it through those long fluffy ears of yours that you deserve forgiving. Just cause they're kids doesn't mean they can't see the truth. I could see it back when you were still a flower - why wouldn't they?"

My face feels wet...oh, I'm crying again, aren't I? "But-"

"Look, Flower-fur. They like you - I like you. They actually got my sister to play with them - a feat almost as impressive as me making friends with Undyne, and considerably less hard on the furniture. I know you won't be letting go of this anytime soon - but you don't need to beat yourself up so much!"

Finger guns deployed. Golly, I'm getting a certified Frisk Pep Talk, aren't I?

"You're the most _goat-_ geous monster around. Why wouldn't they wanna play with you? You actually cried when Pers gave you that sketch - they know there's no way you're ever going to hurt them again. It's kinda weird that they only showed up now, and it's kinda hard sharing Mom with the two of them - I can't imagine how much it hurts for you. You watched her take them in back when you were stuck as a flower. She loved them...she still does. But she loves you too - I love you too...and I think they're starting to as well. They weren't replacing you - they're just as much your siblings as Silver is mine...just like THEY were. So-"

Familiar sounds filled the air, a kinda jazzy tune that swang. I sat up, fishing for my phone, as did Frisk. My screen was dark - Sans must be calling her. She tilts her head at me, and I shrug. The pep talk has been interrupted, might as well see why, especially since Sans HATES calling people on the phone. Texting, yes, all the time even. Calling? Worse than pulling teeth...okay, blocking out that image now, I did not need to remember that. Gross.

"Uncle Sans, what's up?"

My ears twitch at how much static is in the background of the call. Where is he, Underground? That basement of his? The Arctic Circle?

"hey kiddo, um," his voice sounds really weird...is it higher? He must be somewhere strange, "there's a _bit_ of a problem. i _code_ tell you, but...it, um, might come as a _shock_."

"Sans, did you break Paps' computer again?"

"no, it's fine, it's-"

"HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT AN 'ANOMALY CONTAINMENT BREACH' IS! MY BROTHER'S EXPLANATION WAS A BIT...NOT HELPFUL...HUMAN?"

Frisk squeaked and dropped the phone the moment Papyrus said the words, "Hey, Frisk, breathe with me. Come on, flirt-master, breathe. They aren't here, they're all the way back at college, kay? It's probably just one of the mice again. Please, Frisk, look at me. Can you look at me? Good, good. Just breathe. Okay...can you tell me what color shirt I'm wearing, Frisk?"

Her eyes flicked down, wobbling a little, then back to my face, "B-b-blue?"

I smile, "Yep. Good one. Okay, next question. How many pillows are there?"

She looks around. I can hear her heart beat beginning to slow. Her fingers twitch, "A lot. More than ten."

My smile gets wider, "True. Where do you even get them all? Okay, moving on. Um...how many Mew Mew Kissy Cutie figurines has Alphys left on your desk?"

She smiles wanly, "Eight - all five of the team members from the first season, the boyfriend, the chibi robot, and her favorite villain who flirts almost as much as I do."

Her heart rate has slowed to non-imminent death levels. I relax, "Here's to hoping this year's gift isn't another repeat."

She winks at me - that's my girl, "I don't know, Pers probably wouldn't mind getting his own set. I think she got him hooked."

I laugh, "Yeah...feeling better now?"

She winces, then nods, "I think so. Better enough to get over there and deal with this," her eyes glint red, "After all, I have the determination."

* * *

Asriel (later)

Sans looks majorly nonplussed wrapped in Frisk's hug. I know he's finally gotten used to being shorter than her...but this is a little extreme.

"Uncle Sans...I don't even know how to ask."

He sighs, his face twisting into a scowl as Frisk snuggles him even closer...is it just me, or is his skull more mobile than it used to be?...Okay, Mom seriously deserves an award for discretion. How she kept this a secret is beyond me...especially since Uncle Pappy looks like he's gone totally Sans about this.

"s'a long story _kid_. i'll tell it to you later," his eyelight...why is he only using one? It's...scary. I've only ever seen him do that when he's dunking someone...usually me. I shiver at the memories.

"Fine. Fine! Don't tell the panicking goat kid, that usually works wonders. Keep me in the dark, I love it like that - oh, wait, no. I tell a lie. Sans, at least tell me you're okay."

He shrugs. Another squeeze.

" _tibia_ honest, i'm...kinda not? but i'm good to get us to the server farm and back...well, two of us. three might be pushing it a bit for a two-way trip."

"SANS I FORBID YOU TO-"

"pap, i know you want me to stay here, but this is important, kay? we need to know what triggered that alarm."

Uncle Pappy looks annoyed and...desperate? Golly, how bad has Sans been? He's never gotten this worried. He looks like he might try tying Sans up to keep him from going. I really hope he doesn't...good. He's given in.

"FINE! BUT I INSIST YOU TAKE THE PRINCE AZZY WITH YOU! AND DO NOT PRETEND YOU ARE FINE IF YOU ARE NOT - AND DO NOT FALL ASLEEP IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR SHORTCUT! AND-"

"kay, bro, i promise. frisk, i know i'm cute, but if i had lungs, i would be suffocating."

Wait, did Pappy just say he might fall asleep IN THE MIDDLE OF A SHORTCUT?! Please, please don't tell me he just said that...I gotta have imagined it...yeah, yeah, he musta said something else. Yeah.

"okay, _kid_ , ready to go?"

"Wait, wha-"

Plink.

* * *

Chara

Plink. Such a simple sound, right? The note of a wineglass struck by a finger, mixed with a ruler balanced between two desks. Simple, yet behind it, complexity stretching off into the impossible. An anomaly, a paradox...something which should not exist, yet somehow does. Sound familiar?

Yellow and green stripes lean against scuffed metal, my legs folded underneath me in a way that almost looks painful, although I can assure you it's not. My left hand curls slightly, palm towards my face; the other is tensed, picking at motes of dust in the folds of my skin. Why oh why is dust so...clingy? I mean, even normal dust like this doesn't seem to know when to let well enough alone!

Footsteps echo through the towering monoliths, one set half-stumbling until the other pauses. The solid set continues, perhaps a trifle louder than before. I smile. Poor Sansy, so sad, half dead on your feet. Wonder who you brought with you this time?

"Hey, whoever you are, this place isn't safe. Why don't you come out so we can get you home!"

I chuckle. Azzy, Azzy, Azzy. You have no idea how true that is, how much I want that. My cheeks burn with the force of my smile. There is nothing in the world I want more than for you to take me home.

A figure rounds the corner, blue jersey shirt over loose grey sweats. No shoes...monster, then. Claws poke out of white fur. I raise an eyebrow. Who is this creature, and where is my Azzy?...he's carrying the Trashbag, whoever he is. Bleh. I thought for sure it was going to be...Azzy?

Crap, that's Azzy, isn't it? Since when is he allowed to be taller than me? I never agreed to that - calm down Chara, stick with the plan. Just because he's a little older than you expected doesn't mean he isn't still your crybaby little brother.

"Hey there, Azzy, what took you so long? Smiley Trashbag take a wrong turn? I hope you brought chocolate, I really do. Hey, don't give me that face. No one left a cell phone in here, that stupid beeper thingy was the only way I could call. Oh, no, don't cry. Please? Come on, Azzy, please stop crying, I didn't mean it, please!"


	32. Episode 7-1: Technically

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and memories in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **-text- indicates either texts, or mental "talking".**

 **All Undertale stuff owned by Toby Fox, else me or a reference.**

 **On your way to the premiere, you stop by a new car wash your friends have been talking about for months. You can't help but compliment the owner's dedication to cleanliness, if not his grammar.**

* * *

Texts Between Asriel and Frisk's Phone

-Is Uncle Pappy with you?-

-Yes, why? Uncle Sans fall asleep again? Paps says he's been doing that a lot.-

-Well, yes. You sitting down?-

-Flower-fur, what is it?-

-Please sit down.-

-Sitting.-

-Chara's back.-

-...-

-Frisk?-

-...-

-Frisk, please tell me you're alright.-

-...-

-Frisk!-

-PRINCE AZZY, THE HUMAN APPEARS TO HAVE FALLEN ASLEEP! SANS MUST HAVE RUBBED OFF ON THEM, I APOLOGIZE IF HIS CONTAMINATED LAZINESS HAS WORRIED YOU.-

-ALSO IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CURRENTLY USING FRISK'S PHONE.-

-Uncle Pappy, can you please go get Mom?-

-OF COURSE, PRINCE AZZY!-

-...-

-Asriel, what did you do to your sibling? -Toriel-

-Mom, scroll up.-

-...-

-I showed you how to do this, Mom.-

-...-

-Where are they, Asriel?-

-Mom, please don't get mad-

-Asriel Dreemur, wherever you are you will bring them home right now, do you hear me?-

-That...might take a while.-

-Why?-

-Sans fell asleep.-

-Why is Sans even out of bed?!-

-...-

-Asriel.-

-I don't know, okay? He convinced Pappy to take him down into the lab and saw something we needed to check at the college and thought he could make it both ways but he fell asleep and Chara's hungry and wants some chocolate and there isn't any here and we can't get back until Sans wakes up because he brought us here and my car is back there and I don't know what to do!-

-It is alright, Asriel. I am...disappointed in Sans, but not surprised. Take a deep breath.-

-...-

-I am going to assume that you took the breath. Now, can you tell me what Sans looks like?-

-It's just magical exhaustion, Mom, I know what I'm doing. I just don't know how to get back.-

-Sorry, my son...I am still adjusting to the fact that you are as much a healer as I am now...Sans has not been asleep long, has he?-

-Maybe 15 mins.-

-Alright. Papyrus says he has not been napping for more than a half an hour at a time of late. Do you wish me to put some chocolate into your phone's dimension box for Chara?-

-Yes, please.-

-Alright, my son. The chocolate is in now.-

-Thanks, Mom. Chara says thanks, too.-

-They are alright, are they not?-

-They're fine...a few scratches, but that's kinda normal for them. They don't look all that different than before, actually. They're even shorter than me!-

-Goodness! I shall have to pull out some of their old clothes.-

-Chara says you can burn the pink dress.-

-]:)-

-I think they mean it.-

-]:(-

-How's Frisk?-

-They are...not handling this well. Why did they react in such a fashion?-

-Um...they've kinda met Chara before. Not in a good way.-

-When was this?!-

-...-

-Asriel.-

-Remember when we told you about me and when I was a flower?-

-...-

-Mom?-

-I stole my phone back, Azzy. I'll explain it.-

-kay.-

-...-

-Sans woke up. He's pissed.-

-Well, duh.-

-Can you get Uncle Pappy to call him?-

-One of those, huh?-

-Yeah.-

-...-

-Thanks.-

-np.-

-Will you be okay if we bring them there?-

-...probably. Can I stick them in a room with Jerry?-

-Frisk.-

-What? He's annoying, they're annoying. They'll annoy each other more than me.-

-Can we at least wait until we figure out if they're still all murdery?-

-Fine, bring them, but I'm making Paps take Silver and the other kids to the Librarby.-

-Kay. Love you.-

-Love you too, Flower-fur.-

* * *

Chara

"Well, this is exciting," I take another bite out of Mom's chocolate bar while Azzy continues to adjust the wonderfully fragile little skeleton on his back. It was so SATISFYING when his arm broke like that - I'm grinning just at remembering it! My brother glares at me. I throw up my hands, crumbs of chocolate flying everywhere.

"Hey, it's not my fault Smiley Trashbag decided to start throwing bones around. We're surrounded by metal towers. Those bounce, you know. How was I supposed to know he couldn't see well enough to dodge? Did you really just expect me to stand there and take it?"

"that's my line."

"Yep. I'm stealing it," The skeleton glares at me over Azzy's shoulder. I still can't believe he's so tall! Stop it, Azzy, I need to be the tall one! I...I need to...nope, feels train gone. Gee, I hope Frisk is still short...actually, them I wouldn't mind as much. Hmm...I'm bored, "Why is this taking so long?"

"Chara, can you please stop complaining for five minutes?"

Ah, this again, "I don't know Azzy, can you stop being taller than me for five minutes?"

He sputters, "What? No! I'm...I'm older than you, so I can be taller!"

"No you're not. I was born two years before you were, remember? Therefore I'm the oldest, so hah!"

"technically he spent more time in RESETs than you did."

Since when is the skeleton allowed to but in on my conversation? "Yeah, but he was a flower, so even more technically I'm still older than him."

"isn't that a bit of a _tall_ order, expecting me to believe all that time you spent as a ghost in someone else's body counts towards your age."

He's got that stupid grin on his face...it's even more annoying like this. Since when is he allowed to actually move his face? This sucks. At least Azzy...oh, great, he's doing his 'I'm not a part of this conversation, got no idea what you mean Mom' face on. Great.

"Can we go now?"

Why the heck is his grin getting wider? It's not allowed to do that!

Azzy tugs on the blanket-sling-thingy he's made one last time. I roll my eyes. If it's going to fall apart, one little tug isn't going to stop it, "Uncle Sans, you gonna be okay like this?"

Sans shrugs his non-snapped shoulder, "have to say, i'm feeling pretty _attached_ to this whole 'people carrying me around' thing. _lifts_ my spirits."

I take one last bite of chocolate. I will not throw this at the skeleton - one, it might hit Azzy, two, it's CHOCOLATE, and three, it just isn't worth the lecture from Mom about wasting food...well, and the one about proper behaviour, but I'm getting that already, I just know it. I hate it when she gets all lecture...y. It sucks

"Okay, Chara, get over here...um, you remember what I said about Frisk?"

I lick the wrapper, getting those last bits of chocolate off, and for a bonus, annoying my brother and Trashbag! Three birds with one stone, I'd say that's a deal, "Be nice to Frisk, she - should I be saying she or they? I thought they liked they? Never mind - they are kinda afraid of me, but if I'm nice they'll probably forgive me and try to flirt with me. What - that's like half of what they did in the ENCOUNTERs, flirt with people!"

Azzy sighs. Oh great, brother lecture time, "Chara, you realize you still look, like, twelve? Frisk's in college. She's not going to flirt with you...at least not seriously. And definitely not for a while. Also, ask her. She's...considering."

"Fine, I'll be nice, and I'll ask. Now can we go?" I hop down and skip over to them, threading my arm through my brother's and pointedly not looking at the skeleton on his back.

"sure thing, brat," Not going to react, not worth the effort.

"Uncle Sans," I duck my head, hiding my smile from Azzy. Annoying as it is to hear him call that Trashbag his uncle, the fact that 'brother mode' still works like it used to is worth the annoyance. That could come in handy...and I kinda missed it, too.

"fine, sorry. living room at newer home, right?"

"Yeah," hold on a sec, NEWER Home? Dad still sucks at naming things. This is why we never got a puppy...well, part of the reason why. Definitely why we never let him play pretend with us. He'd always name the queen Queen or something like that. Really, Dad, just...really.

"okay, here goes."

Plink.

* * *

Toriel

It is odd. I never would have supposed that I would see the day that Frisk hid behind me. They have always been so determined, so adventurous, so curious, so resilient...I suppose everyone has something they fear beyond reason. I am still not entirely certain why what they fear is my Chara...but that does not mean I shall not let them stay in hiding.

It seems as though I have only blinked before they are here. Asriel stands just in front of the sofa, a round white dome poking out above his shoulder. Sans' head is tucked under Asriel's ear and...he appears to have fallen asleep again. Poor monster.

"Hey Mom. Thanks for the chocolate - you remembered my favorite brand, too! When did Azzy get so tall? I didn't say he could get so tall - why didn't you do something about it?! It's weird!"

My child. They...my child. When did they get so small? They hardly come up to Asriel's elbows...and yet my SOUL tells me their own eyes should be a few inches over his head. They...my child...

"Is that Frisk behind you? Wow, everyone's tall now. Great...at least Trashbag's still shorter than me...This place is new. Bigger than New Home, isn't it? Is that Chariel? Wow, can't believe she's still around."

They are still wearing the locket Asgore made for them. After all these years...I had thought it was lost, and yet...there it is. It still falls a little too low on them...he never could get all the details right. My child...

"Y'know, I'm gonna run out of things to say eventually, right? You could, um, react or something...anything, really."

Oh, my child, I...I do not know what to say. They are...they are back, and I...oh, this...this…

"Okay, when I said ANYTHING, I didn't mean CRY! Come on, that's Azzy's thing. You never cry. Stop it. Mom, stop crying, please? You...you're gonna make me cry too, and I hate crying! So stop it!"

My legs finally seem to unlock. I almost fall over the coffee table as I rush to their side. I...I do not think I ever want to let them go.

"Okay, slightly better than the crying...and that's enough hugging. Mom. Mom stop. Mom, you're embarrassing me. Mom, come on, I...I'm right here, no one's going to make me leave. You can stop hugging me now. Seriously, I missed this and all, but...Mom, stop. No, no, don't start crying again...geeze, you...you really did miss me."

I speak, although I know my words are muffled by their shirt, "Of course I missed you, my lovely Chara. You are my child...I would miss you if you were gone for a moment, I would miss you if you were gone for a day. I would still miss you if you were gone for a thousand years. Time does not make me miss you any more or less, for it is you I miss."

"Okay," their arms bury themselves into my fur. The top of my head begins to get wet, "Now you've got me crying. I'd...I'd better get some more chocolate out of this."

I smile, "Of course, my child. I will even bake you a chocolate pie."

Asriel sputters, "But Mom!"

"Asriel, there are six people staying under this roof, and another four who are staying for dinner. There is more than enough call for multiple pies - you will not have to eat any of the chocolate pie if you do not wish."

He sighs, "Thanks, Mom. Um...Frisk and I can, um...I can stay with Uncle Pappy and Sans for a few nights, so...Chara can have my room. It's still got some of their old stuff."

"YOU TOUCHED MY STUFF?!"

Asriel looks guilty. He and Frisk share a look.

"Um...I'm gonna go drop Uncle Sans off at his place. Frisk'll come too, right Frisk?," Frisk nods vigorously, "Kay we're going now. Bye!"

They scurry out the door. I holler after them, "Be back in time for dinner, Asriel! Frisk! Tell Papyrus he and his brother are invited to join us! Make sure Sans gets something to eat soon!"

"Bye Mom!" The words are accompanied by the slam of the front door.

"Wow, you still do that, huh? Guess just because he's taller doesn't mean he gets outta the whole mother-ness thing," Chara wriggles in my hugs, but I am not letting them go that easily! I let my fingers curl in slightly and wiggle them around, "Oh, come on M-mom, really! S-stop! No t-t-tickles!"

I scoop them up into my arms still tickling them as I walk out of the room, "It has been almost a hundred years since I last tickled you, my child. I have quite a lot of time to make up for, haven't I? Now, let me show you around. That door is to the kitchen..."


	33. Episode 7-2: Crabapple Surprise

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and memories in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **-text- indicates either texts, or mental "talking".**

 **All Undertale stuff owned by Toby Fox, else me or a reference.**

 **You pull up to the premiere, finding a spot next to a bright red convertible. It looks lovingly maintained...and smells slightly of spaghetti.**

* * *

Undyne

"You two punks doing alright back there?" I take a peak in the rearview at the kids. The queen is going to be so excited! THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!

"Yeah!" Sean, still wearing that orange jersey and bandana, pumps his fist, nearly hitting the roof of the car. Gods I love this kid...would Frisk mind if he and I were besties? Nah, of course not, they're FRISK! WE ARE GOING TO BE THE BEST BESTIES EVER!

"I'm okay…" The girl's still scared of me, huh? Or is she always like this, quiet? I can barely hear her over the highway roar. Are human girl children always like this? Not that I've met many...but Silver's like this too. Actually, Silver isn't so much quiet as...silent. It's WEIRD!

"U-u-undyne, our exit's up n-n-next," Aw, my girl's the best...even if she's back to stuttering again. Urgh, if I wasn't so BUSY dealing with the stupid RED TAPE around these kids...I look back out the window, pulling into the right lane.

The girl squeals, "Aren't you supposed to signal?"

I wink at her in the rearview, "Yep. I even did it this time. That annoying beeper thingy...what's it called, Alphy?"

She doesn't even slow down in her typing, "Signal-alarm."

"Yeah, that thing broke a few days ago. The light still works, we checked. So no worries!" I finish with a grin. The girl looks less-than-reassured. I frown. I really can't keep calling her that, can I? I know the one with the glasses is called Pers, and that other one that just sorta showed up with the snails said they're name was Minori...Alphys still can't get over how good their Japanese is. Asgore's jerks sent me the paperwork for the other two...I think their names were Fatima and...Amy? Ama? Amu? Something like that. Gonna have to ask when they get here...they're making their stopover now, aren't they? Wow, everything's moving so quickly...sometimes I miss the old days...the biggest piece of news anyone could remember was the last human soul falling down - right, I'm actually sitting in the car with two of them. TWO OF THE HUMAN SOULS…

Wait, is that Papyrus? It is, and Pers and Minori...and Silver's fallen asleep again. She's just floating there, fast asleep! Seriously, she hangs out with Sans too much, he's starting to rub off. She even made a pun the other day...at least, I think she made a pun...well, okay, I think it was supposed to be a joke, but I have literally no idea what she was going for. Welp, if we're going to surprise the Queen, might as well get everyone in on this, right? I pull up to the curb in front of them.

"HEY PAPYRUS!"

"UNDYNE! WHAT A TOTALLY COINCIDENTAL AND ENTIRELY NOT PLANNED SURPRISE!"

I narrow my eye, "Sure, coincidence."

I can see the sweat beading off his skull, "YES! A COMPLETELY UNINTENDED, CHANCE MEETING THAT WAS NOT, IN ANY WAY, ARRANGED BY TEXT MESSAGE."

A child's muffled laugh erupts behind me. I pretend I didn't notice, "And this non-existent text message was from?"

The sweat is really pouring now. Minori is giving Papyrus a stare that would do a stone statue proud, and Pers is scribbling closely in his notebook. I so want to read that thing someday...didn't Frisk carry his old one around in the Underground for a while? I wonder where that thing ended up.

"HOW COULD A TEXT MESSAGE THAT DOESN'T EXIST HAVE A SENDER?"

"Papyrus, I will find this out eventually, don't make me get out of this car and noogie you."

Minori puts a hand on his shoulder, "Just tell her. Honesty is always best."

He and they share a look, then he sighs, "BUT ALPHYS ASKED ME NOT TO TELL HER? IS THIS NOT BREAKING MY WORD?"

My eye twitches, and I look down. Alphys holds up her phone, "I, um...just wanted to b-b-be sure nothing bad had happened...and, um...I meant, um...not to tell Toriel, P-p-papyrus? Please don't tell me you t-t-told the Queen."

Papyrus expression brightens. The girl behind me snorts. Still gotta learn her name, damnit, "OH, I SEE! PHEW, THAT IS A RELIEF. HER MAJESTY IS STILL AT THE HOUSE WITH FRISK. THEY ASKED ME TO TAKE SILVER AND PERS AND MINORI TO THE LIBRARBY, BECAUSE PERS AND MINORI HAVE NOT BEEN, SO WE WENT BUT THEY WERE CLOSED? AND SO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THOUGHT A VISIT TO GERSON WOULD BE A GOOD ALTERNATIVE. HE GAVE US CRABAPPLES FOR THE QUEEN AND THE TINY HUMAN, SINCE SILVER ATE SEVERAL WHILE WE WERE THERE."

Papyrus gestured to the bags he and Minori were carrying. I rolled my eye. Gerson always gives people crabapples when they visit him. No one even likes crabapples up here...well, Frisk, but they liked Papyrus' cooking back in the Underground, and even I have to admit, looking back, that that stuff was inedible...wait, did he just say Silver ate SEVERAL CRABAPPLES?! WHAT THE HELL?...must be a family thing. Wonder if Cork likes crabapples...wait…HAS ANYONE TOLD CORK ABOUT HIS LITTLE SISTER? Note to self: get Fedsy to send a message to his unit ASAP. He's gonna be pissed. Like, TORI pissed.

Speaking of Toriel, "So nerd, wanna lift? Got a surprise for Toriel."

"OOH, A SURPRISE? IS IT A NEW ATTACK?"

I snort, "Nope, BETTER! Take a look."

He peers into the car, "I SEE. MORE SMALL HUMANS...HELLO, SMALL HUMANS!"

"Woah, that armour's so cool! Where'd you get it?"

Papyrus' chest swells, a breeze picking up just for his scarf. Seriously, how does he do this? I want to know!

"I SEE YOU ARE ADMIRING MY BATTLE BODY! IT HAS BEEN A WHILE, BUT IT IS STILL AN OUTFIT MOST WORTHY OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS. SOME TIME AGO, NOT LONG BEFORE FRISK APPEARED IN THE UNDERGROUND, MY BROTHER AND I MADE THIS!"

"Cool! Hey, hey Undyne, do you think I could make something like that? It's even cooler than my bandanna and gloves!" He navigates Silver into the backseat, folding himself up to sit beside her. Minori scrambles back after him, snatching the seatbelt away when he tries to do it for them. He shrugs, leaning over to secure the STILL SLEEPING SILVER! Seriously, how does she do this?

I grin, watching Pers wiggle in between Sean and the girl, "HECK YEAH! Papyrus, you, me, Sean, and the sewing machine, TOMO- wait...FRIDAY! Yeah, Friday. THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!"

Papyrus turns to the girl, one row up and across the car from him, "SMALL HUMAN WHO IS WEARING BLUE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD LIKE TO KNOW YOUR NAME."

The girl blinks at him, then quietly mumbles, "I am Patience."

"IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU, PATIENCE HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND THIS TINY HUMAN WHO IS SLEEPING IS CALLED SILVER, AND THIS-"

"We've met, Pappy. Hey Pae, hey Sean."

"Hello Minori. You know it is rude to interrupt others?"

The kid looks ashamed at the scolding from Patience, "Sorry, Pae. Sorry, Pappy."

Papyrus pats their head, "THAT IS ALRIGHT, SMALL HUMAN WHO BROUGHT SNAILS. I FORGIVE YOU."

The last buckle clicks into place. I grin into the rearview mirror, "Great! Let's get this Toriel Surprise Party on the road!"

* * *

Chara

"So why are there so many beanbags? There's like twelve, Mom. Twelve. Why?"

I try to hide my smile when she laughs. I missed her laugh, "Well, my child, when we first came to the Surface, this house was home to quite a few monsters. We could not all fit upon the couch at the same time, and beanbags are easy enough to make, given fabric and stuffing. That is why we began making a beanbag for every person who lives here, or who visits this house often. This one is Frisk's, and this one is Sans, and this new one is Silver's...I shall have to make you a beanbag, shall I not?"

I stop dead. That is not a name I know, "Hold up. Mom, who's Silver? Did you guys get a cat or something?"

She gasps, a paw flying to her snootle. Oh yay, I've shocked the Mom...no, wait, that's a 'I forgot something important and/or flammable' face, not a 'Chara how could you' face. Slightly more interested now...unless it's a cat. Please don't let it be a cat - I hate cats.

"I did not tell you about the others, did I not? Oh, Chara, I...there is so much that has been happening of late...I am sorry, my child. Let me explain...you know of Frisk, do you not?"

"Yeah, and Azzy, and now he's tall, and you guys are up here where there's more chocolate, and Frisk and Azzy go to the college Sans' teaches at - wow, are his students in for a surprise when he gets back. That'll be fun."

"That is...not entirely inaccurate. Have you...has...my child, do you know anything of why Frisk came to the mountain?"

I scowl, "Yeah, I do. Those foul-mouthed, pea-brained, power-mad, bloody-damned parent-creatures!"

Aaand now we get the shocked face. Of all Mom's expressions, I missed you least, "Language!"

I frown at her, "Mom, you've heard me use worse, and those bozos deserve it. Do you know what they did to them?"

Her eyes flare, fire in their depths. Okay, Mom's mad, "Yes. I am more than aware of the horrors they committed, not only to Frisk, but to their other children. Silver is one of those children, Chara, and she is still very much recovering from all they have done, so I would ask you to show her mercy."

I roll my eyes, "Oh, not like I've never done that before."

She rubs her snootle, "That is not what I meant, my child. I...she is...more in need of kindness than most. She has seen less of it in her short life than you had seen before you made your way to us...and much of it was her own gift to others. She will not hurt you...but it would be quite easy for her to be hurt by you."

Something upstairs clanged, and Mom did that look at me, "WHAT? I'm right in front of you, there's NO WAY that was me. Come on, I just got here, I'm not going to tear the place down just yet. I'll wait at least a week," she pinches my ear, "JOKE! IT WAS A JOKE!"

She sighs, but I can see a smile trying to get out. Yes, score one for the Chara - take that, Trashbag, I can make her laugh too! "Come, my child. Let us see what Captain Undyne wishes to say. She is the only monster I know who is as routinely destructive of the furnishings as you."

I skip up the stairs two at a time as Mom swirls her way up. If I ever wore a dress, I'd want to look like her. Not Undyne, that's gross. Ew. No, if I could be as elegant as Mom...and as badass? That almost would make up for the stupidity of a dress. Almost. I really hope Azzy burned the pink thing.

I jump up onto the top step, tipping a little bit as I turn the corner, trying to catch up with Mom. Her legs are WAY too long. Why can't she slow down a little? She always used to. Come on, Mom, my legs are like, half as long as yours. Please remember that...and she's gone. Welp, good thing she showed me where the front door was. Not like I got to see the outside yet.

Aaand...hugs. Okay, who are all these weird people and why is MY Mom hugging THEM. Well, not Undyne and Papyrus, I know them straight off. Hard to forget that eyepatch and that sparkly-annoying optimism. It makes me sick, it really does...alright, that might be an exaggeration, but really, when you get to feel your brother DIE because he thought the stupid humans wouldn't KILL him...when you get to watch this strange kid you've never seen before get their brains dashed in by the people who should be OVERJOYED to see their kid back in one piece...Okay, that train of thought is too depressing for today, switching tracks. WHO THE HELL ARE ALL THESE KIDS? There's, like...five of them...and she's still hugging those two. Why is she hugging them...stop hugging them. Please?

"OH! HELLO, SMALL HUMAN WHO IS WEARING STRIPES. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DO NOT REMEMBER MEETING YOU BEFORE. WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

Now they're all looking at me...stop looking at me. Please stop staring, I...um...why is this kid hugging me? What the heck? Stop, only Mom and Azzy and Dad get to do that…

"...hello."

I know that voice. I whisper back, "Get away from me, Trickster."

The kid's head tilts, "...who is Trickster? I'm Silver...you were watching, and you looked sad."

"Well, I'm not."

"NOT WHAT?" And that was louder. Great, now I have to talk to this...cheerful skeleton! Urgh, I hate people who are ACTUALLY cheerful. It's...annoying.

"Not talking to you, bye," I wave over my shoulder, hurrying to try and get away before Mom-

"Chara, you will be nice to these guests, will you not?"

-remembers I'm here. I spin, putting on my best 'I don't like you but I'm still smiling so go away' face. The skeleton acts like he doesn't notice, which, unless he's an idiot, he did, and despite what everyone in Snowdin seemed to think, Papyrus isn't an idiot. Urgh - why did it have to be the cheerful one? Trashbag would just leave me alone already - this one doesn't know when to stop poking.

I walk slowly back, "Howdy Papyrus, my name is Chara. It's absolutely wonderful to meet someone as cool and amazing as you."

I bring my arm up. I open my hand. He snatches it and nearly shakes me off my feet, "WOWIE, SMALL HUMAN, YOU ONLY JUST MET ME AND ALREADY YOU RECOGNISE MY COOLNESS!"

Why yes, skeleton, yes I do. The blue fish is giving me a look. Is Mom...no, she's busy hugging again. I stick out my tongue at the Captain. Jerk. Her eye glints, and she gestures, two fingers out from her eyes shifting into one digit pointing at me. Oh, it's on, fish. I beat you before, I can beat you again.

"Hey, cool! You're eyes are red and stuff!" A loud, bouncy, orange blur suddenly condenses into a kid in front of my face. His hair - definitely a he - is sorta red, and he's got freckles. My eyes narrow. I hate freckles. Freckles takes my hand and starts pumping it almost as vigorously as Papyrus, "I'm Sean, Sean the Brave! You're Chara, right? Cool!"

"Cool," I try to get as much sarcasm into my voice as possible. It betrays me by squeaking. Why, why do you do this to me? Now he's grinning...I bet he thought I was excited. Great.

Another hand takes mine, a lot gentler this time, and daintily shakes it. Yes, daintily. This is almost as annoying as Freckles over there. I look up at a girl, frilly blue dress with white trim over white, snagged tights and black, scuffed shoes. Oh look, it's Alice in Wonderland. What's wrong, Wonderland, fall down the rabbit hole on your way to the ball?

"Hello, Chara. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Patience. I apologize for this...rude person over here," The girl glares at Freckles, "He is...a boor."

I raise an eyebrow, "Boor?"

She sighs, then drops the mask, and it's a mask. I'd recognise one of those anywhere, something rich kids, famous kids, kids in fear, and kids in pain develop to hide the emotions no one wants to see. Underneath is a little girl pathetically eager for someone to like her. Eww. I hope I don't have to be her friend.

"An annoying idiot who doesn't know stuff you know but should."

I grin, "Oh," the word was full of glee. Finally, a word that expresses my opinions of people exactly. "Boor. I like it."


	34. Episode 7-3: He Still Cares

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and memories in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **-text- indicates either texts, or mental "talking".**

 **All Undertale stuff owned by Toby Fox, else me or a reference.**

 **So, I'm studying abroad in a foreign country, have been for about a month already and will be for another month or so. I'm not done with this, I just don't have as much time as I have in the past, so fear not!**

 **You glare at the familiar grinning skeleton running the ticketbooth. He makes a joke about pie. You are not amused.**

* * *

Asgore

"Really, darling, I don't see why you put up with them. They have you running ragged, scarcely a pause for breath even; you're practically a saint, doing all that with not even a whimper of complaint. I know for a fact some of the things they have you doing just aren't worth your time. You really should insist on a break."

Mettaton stared at him from across the limo...well, it certainly felt like staring. He shifted uncomfortably under the intense scrutiny, "But-"

The robot sighed theatrically, "Asgore. You are a bundle of nerves and emotions. Every monster within a twenty mile radius can feel how overworked you are, no matter how bad of a sensate they are. We worry about you. The entirety of Monsterkind looks up to you and Toriel, and up until a few weeks ago some of us were seriously considering a petition to force her on sabbatical."

Asgore rumbled to attention, worry creasing his brow, "What was wrong with My- with Toriel?"

The robot hesitated for a moment, then his screen shifted, scrolling the message 'tut tut' in red letters, "Well, darling, it really was most concerning. She hardly ever sat down for a meal. Her mailbox was constantly overflowing, no matter how often she emptied it. She hadn't baked a pie in ages!"

Asgore felt the beginnings of panic grow in his chest, "She…"

The robot continued smoothly, gaze fixed on the King, "Of course, the dramatic events at the turn of the year rather put a damper on that plan. A new child to care for...that did seem to improve her spirits, but…"

The panic was fully blooming now, a vibrant cascade of blooms spraying their anxiety-inducing pollen across the landscape of Asgore's mind, "But?"

The robot turned slightly aside, giving Asgore the room to react fully, "It may be nothing…"

Beside the sweating monarch, the child in the cowboy hat scoffed, "Oh most attention seeking of rectangles, quit stalling and make your point."

The pixelated screen flashed red, then resumed its former worried cast. Asgore hardly noticed, "With so many recent additions to her household, I merely wished to point out that the Queen may, once again, be taking too much on herself. If you were to make more time in Newer Home in the near future, or even go so far as to take a leave of absence from your whirlwind schedule, you would be able to take some of that strain off of her."

Asgore's brow furrowed, "Do you really believe that this would help her?"

"Oh yes, darling," the robot's screen switched to his Dazzling Smile™, "If you want, I would be more than happy to have a chat with that manager of yours and arrange it."

Asgore's face broke into a grateful smile. Beside him, the two children shared an amused and protective look. Mettaton pretended not to see it.

"Thank you, Mettaton. I...thank you."

"Think nothing of it, darling. It's a pleasure."

* * *

Asriel

I wander up the staircase late that morning, arms stretching above my head. The crackle of joints echoes through the house. Something clangs in the kitchen. Footsteps run out to meet me.

"WHO IS INJURED? PRINCE AZZY? IS IT YOU? WHERE ARE THE CRACKS, ARE YOU IN NEED OF ASSISTANCE, SHOULD I-"

I duck under the worried skeletal arm and continue on my sleepy path to the kitchen, waving groggy reassurance at him over my shoulder, "'m fine, Uncle Pappy. Not hurt. S'a flesh-creature thing, don't worry about it. Food?"

His boots resume their motion, "AH, I SEE. OF COURSE. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WAS ONLY...YES. FINE. LUNCHEON SPAGHETTI IS STILL IN PROGRESS, AS THE BREAKFAST WAFFLES HER MAJESTY PREPARED HAVE BEEN CONSUMED BY THE LESS LAZY RESIDENTS OF THE HOUSE. I BELIEVE THERE IS FRUIT?"

I flash him a happy grin, my canines nearly level with his clavicle now. It's nice to be one of the tall ones.

"Thanks Uncle Pappy. Is there anything I can do to help?"

The skeleton pauses in the doorway to the kitchen, one gloved hand going to his chin, the other cupping his elbow in the classic thinkers pose. His apron strings flutter out behind in the same automatic wind as his cape. Seriously, how does he do that? I spent, what, eight RESETs trying to figure it out? I still think it's magic, even if it doesn't register on any devices.

"WELL, PRINCE ASRIEL...I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM MORE THAN UP TO THE TASK OF PREPARING LUNCHEON SPAGHETTI, BUT PERHAPS...I BELIEVE THE HUMAN, THE HEROIC HUMAN, UNDYNE, AND THE STRIPED-SHIRT HUMAN HAVE CONVINCED THE SNAIL-BRINGING HUMAN, THE PATIENT HUMAN, THE TINY HUMAN, AND THE NOTEBOOK HUMAN TO PLAY A GAME OF HIDE AND SEEK? I AM SURE THEY WOULD NOT OBJECT TO ANOTHER PLAYER."

I...think I got that. Frisk was, and always would be, 'the human' to Uncle Pappy. Silver had become 'the tiny human' by sheer repetition, and it was fairly obvious who Minori and Sean were. The patience human was probably Patience. That made Chara 'the striped-shirt human'...I wonder how Uncle Pappy manages to keep this all straight? Will he ever stop?

"Thanks Uncle Pappy," I turn to head out the door, then pause. He...listed Frisk and Chara together, didn't he? Like, cooperating? Like, agreeing? That...that seems...really, really unlikely, even with Undyne involved. And Mom...where is Mom, anyway? Is she supervising this? "So, um...do ya know where Mom is?"

"INDEED. SHE AND DOCTOR ALPHYS ARE TAKING ANOTHER LOOK AT MY LAZY BROTHER SANS' ARM. DID YOU KNOW HE SLEPT IN UNTIL TEN O'CLOCK THIS MORNING? I AM BOTH DISAPPOINTED AND PROUD."

Oh look, here comes the guilt! I really was an idiot, wasn't I, letting Chara and Sans talk like that? I mean, I KNOW they have a history together, same as Frisk. I know what Chara did to him, did to all of them, did to...me. Why...why would they...why would they do that? They...Chara...they're not BAD. They can be a bit cruel sometimes, but that's...that's because no one ever showed them how to be nice! They never hurt me or Mom or Dad...not on purpose, anyway, and that was one time! Anyway...anyway they were just scared, that was all! And Dad was being REALLY loomy, and he kept trying to get her to talk to him, and...and...they're not bad!

I don't understand...why were they being so mean to me? Why...why were they hurting people? They...they killed MOM! They love Mom, even when they're being all prickly. Why...why…

"PRINCE AZZY, THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY IS, PERHAPS, NOT THE IDEAL PLACE FOR A NAP. AS I HAVE HAD MANY YEARS OF STUDY ON MY BROTHER'S SLEEPING HABITS, I CAN SAY WITH ABSOLUTE CERTAINTY THAT THERE ARE MANY, MANY MORE COMFORTABLE PLACES IN WHICH TO SNOOZE. IF YOU ARE STILL FEELING SLUMBER-Y, PERHAPS YOU SHOULD-"

The distant sound of tires in gravel reached my ears, accompanied by the faintest anxious buzz of familiar, calm magic. Crud. Dad. This...they...the kids...Sans...I…

So much has happened, where do I even start the train of 'this is all gonna go horribly wrong I know it'?

"Papyrus, put the spaghetti on hold, we've got a crisis on our hands. Papa goat incoming, code blue."

Uncle Pappy sprung to attention, glove quivering at his temple, "UNDERSTOOD, YOUR AZZYNESS!" That...okay, that's cool. I can live with that, "UM...WHAT WAS CODE BLUE AGAIN?"

I grin, fangs bared in a mildly Flowey-like smile, "Special attack, remember? Stop that car at all costs!"

His eyes go all googly. How does he even DO that?

"RIGHT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT FAIL THIS MISSION!"

He sprinted into the kitchen. The sound of tinkling glass filled the air. I sighed. At least he didn't go out the front window this time. Those things are huge, and such a pain to replace. Mom's gonna kill me for this. Oh well, time to die later. Right now I have a sibling...and company to round up.

* * *

Asgore

"Papyrus, really, it is not a problem that you decided to improve the house security again. Really, it isn't. It is the fact that we cannot navigate your new puzzles to the house that I am concerned about. I had thought you had always put emergency deactivation switches on all of your puzzles...is this not so?"

The official Mascot of all Monsterkind shifted nervously from booted foot to booted foot. Sweat dripped down his skull. It was rather hot for a February morning, wasn't it? Asgore hoped the skeleton was not overworking himself in this weather...Papyrus was one of the most enthusiastic, earnest monsters he had ever known. His willingness to put his entire being, heart and SOUL, into whatever task the moment contained for him was...admirable.

Asgore found himself envying the skeleton's unburdened spirit. He missed the days when he had been that way himself, always excited for the newest packet of seeds to have fallen into the Underground, wondering what new flower he could breed for his Queen...now his days were filled with suits, small talk, and tightrope negotiation. To bear this burden was as much as he deserved...but that did not mean he could not remember the days without it in sad nostalgia.

"THAT IS INDEED TRUE, YOUR MAJESTY. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM WELL KNOWN FOR MY PUZZLE-CRAFTING ABILITIES. HOWEVER, IN THIS CASE," Papyrus paused to pull a handkerchief from his inventory and wipe his brow, "I AM AFRAID I HAD AN IDEA TOO ADVANCED EVEN FOR MYSELF! IT CAME TO ME THAT, IF THESE DEACTIVATION SWITCHES WERE SO UNGUARDED, A UNSPORTSMANLIKE PUZZLE-DOER MIGHT SIMPLY SEARCH AROUND FOR THIS SWITCH AND IGNORE THE MASTERPIECE ENTIRELY! THEREFORE THE SWITCHES THEMSELVES DESERVED GUARDING OF THEIR VERY OWN, AND WHAT BETTER WAY TO GUARD THEM THAN ANOTHER PUZZLE? ALAS, THIS PUZZLE HAS...MADE IT RATHER IMPOSSIBLE TO GET TO THE SWITCH ITSELF, AS...YES, AS THAT ANNOYING CANINE SET OFF THE SECONDARY LAYER OF PUZZLES BEFORE I HAD INSTALLED THE RESET SWITCH!"

"Oh that is too bad," Asgore's voice trailed into thoughtful silence, "Papyrus, I have a question."

"YES, YOUR MAJESTY?"

"How do you intend to return the access to my family's home to it's normal, navicable state?"

"AH...YES, THAT IS A GOOD QUESTION. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL OF COURSE ANSWER THIS QUESTION TO THE FULLEST OF MY ABILITIES...YOU WILL BE AMAZED AND ASTOUNDED AT MY QUESTION-ANSWERING ABILITIES...SO MUCH SO THAT YO WILL EXCLAIM THIS ASTONISHMENT TO THE STARS!"

The king gently interrupted him, "Papyrus."

"NYEH?" The skeleton's voice rose in pitch as the syllable extended.

"The answer?"

The skeleton blinked, then once more pulled his handkerchief from his pocket. Asgore wondered if the skeleton was coming down with a fever...he hoped this was not the case. The few times he had known either of the skeleton brothers to be sick, the other had quickly caught the bug, and Toriel inevitably spent the following week or weeks caring for the incapacitated siblings. If what Mettaton had been saying was true...and as much as the celebrity was known to exaggerate, this hardly seemed like the sort of thing he would have invented...then Toriel did not need yet another set of SOULs to care for, in addition to the young magelet and the reborn SOULs.

His son's familiar voice flowed up behind him, startling the poor goat. How deep had his thoughts run, that the sound of their river of worry and guilt had overborne the footsteps of his own child?

"Oh, Frisk was working on them again. Uncle Pappy was probably just nervous you'd get annoyed like Mom did if he told you sh-they'd been working on yet another project...that and the fact that we're here. Don't worry, Professor Sonrie set it up so this semester we're on internship leave. I help Mom with Silver, Frisk helps Mom with all the paperwork-y stuff, and we both get credit out of it. Pretty sweet, amarite?"

The burdened king turned from the worsening skeleton, whose pale efforts to distract the king had begun to be noticed. His eyes widened, and Asgore swept his son into a rib-creaking hug.

"Asriel, how I have missed you! You are taller every time I come home!"

The more slender goat wriggled in his grip, "Dad, stahp. You've been gone like ten days, seriously. I can't have grown in that much time, really."

Asgore's embrace only tightened, "Ten days is still too long for this silly old goat. In any case, with all that has happened, they might as well have been a century!"

Asriel stiffened, "Dad, what did you do this time? Please don't tell me you brought home another set of bulbs. Mom still hasn't figured out why those last one's made the lawn explode."

Asgore chuckled, letting his son wriggle out to arm's distance, "No, nothing like that...well, perhaps a little. I do bring guests, and I think they're presence might be a bit of a shock to Tori...el. They are in the car with Mettaton and his bandmates now."

His son stilled, a look of mild haunting entering his eyes. It vanished in an instant, although it left nervousness and melancholy in its wake. It was saddening to him to realise that he knew those emotions on his son so well; even more so was the fact that their presence did not surprise him in the least. In the many years since that horrible day, his son had gained a layer of tragedy to him that could not be held back for long. He hoped that one day, his son would find someone who could understand that burden enough to share the load...as he had told the magelet, no creature deserved to bear guilt nor trauma on their shoulders alone. To share the load was to lessen it, one drop at a time, perhaps, but the relief it brought was to that drop as a forest was to a single leaf.

"Right. Mettaton. Great. Um...these guests wouldn't happen to be…"

Asgore let a smile spread across his snout, "Two of the children who fell when we were below. I have heard all about what has been happening here, you need not worry. As confusing as it is, I am more than a little glad and relieved."

Asriel gave him a stare of disbelief that brought flashes of a face framed in yellow to his mind. He shook the scraps away.

"Really? I know you're a big pushover Dad, but...really? Th-"

The sound of the car door popping open dramatically cut the Prince off.

"Oh yes, darling. We've heard all the news. Been all over it ourselves, didn't you see? Your father's heartwarming meeting with little Fatima here has taken the entire world by storm," A brown-carpeted head poked its way out the window, "and my little saviour here had them simply BEGGING for an autograph!" The sound of the opposite door creaking open split the air, "I can't wait to meet the rest of the little dears. After all, if they're anything like-"

A hat appeared from around the curve of the car's front glass, "Maeiz-King, for why are you standing in the sun? It is...oh, the flower. Hello the flower."

Asriel's entire body twitched. His father wondered what event in his past had his son reacting so spectacularly to such monotonic words. Perhaps there was another of those horror films he had yet to see which was to blame?

"Um...howdy. I'm...I'm...um...I...ah, um...s-s-s-s-s-s."

The trail of esses stretched on, bumping into the child's stony face and piling up in a heap of shock and regret like shopping carts at the edge of the lot. Asgore and Papyrus shared a look of confusion and conference. To interfere or not to interfere?

"Justice, please. No being rude to him, he's not even a flower anymore. I'm sure he's nicer now...right?"

"...s-s-s-s-sorry," The sibilants resolved into an apology.

The child in the sun-bleached hat looked unimpressed, "For why?"

Asriel shrunk away from the stare, "For...everything, really. I...wasn't really a nice person. I didn't have a SOUL, but...but now I do, and...I'm just...so so sorry, I-"

"Then that is good," Asriel looked stunned, "To us your wrongs were not as great as they might have been, goat-flower, and if as the Lady said you are friends of the Angel, then you are deserving of mercy. **You show remorse and acknowledge your fault.** I may not be your friend because of this, but I will not tie your thumbs together for it, either. Be relieved."

"...o…kay? Um...sure. Alright. Um...house? That way? There's...pie, and fruit, and...spaghetti, probably."

Asriel turned towards the house as if in a daze, his eyes slightly hazy. Asgore reflected that he looked as though Undyne had punched him in the face...or Sans had told a particularly horrible joke. He wondered where the other skeleton was today. Usually, to see one brother was to bump into the other. Perhaps Sans was assisting Toriel in some capacity elsewhere? He would not put it past him. His Judge always seemed to have a knack for solving problems before anyone else realised they exist...sometimes in some spectacularly confusing ways. He hoped whatever errand the skeleton was currently occupied with, it would not prove too dramatic. He rather felt he was drama'd out.

* * *

3rd Person

"SMALL HUMAN OF THE ODD HAT, I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU CHOSE TO PUNCH THE STRIPED-SHIRT HUMAN! WHILE I ADMIT THEY WERE BEHAVING...ODDLY, HIS MAJESTY DID NOT APPEAR TO BE IN ANY DANGER, EXCEPT FROM THE UNAVOIDABLE ATTACK OF TEARS. EVEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE FOUND MYSELF SUCCUMBING TO THIS ATTACK. LOOK, YOU HAVE EVEN MADE THE STRIPED-SHIRTED HUMAN'S NOSE BLEED! I AM ABSOLUTELY CERTAIN THE BLOOD-LIQUID IS SUPPOSED TO STAY ON THE INSIDE!"

The yellow SOUL shrugged their shoulders, explanation obvious in their eyes, "They made him cry. I am rather tired of the sight of his tears. Tears are all to the good, but overused they drain the spirit, and I am in fear that his is beginning to go slack."

The towering skeleton unfurled from beside the pale and bleeding Royal Sibling.

"THAT IS STILL NO REASON TO PUNCH SOMEONE!"

"Still...that was quite a punch. Where'd you even learn to punch like that? Can you teach me? Please? Pleeeaaase?"

"STRIPED-SHIRT HUMAN, I BELIEVE YOU ARE MISSING THE POINT!"

"Yeah, well, if SOMEONE would let me at the knives we wouldn't be having this problem, now, would we?"

"I DO NOT BELIEVE...UGH. REALLY, HUMAN? WE ARE CERTAINLY NOT IN NEED OF ANOTHER PUNSTER, SO PLEASE, REFRAIN FROM SUCH...ANNOYING BEHAVIOR!"


	35. Episode 7-4: Glamour

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and memories in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **-text- indicates either texts, or mental "talking".**

 **All Undertale stuff owned by Toby Fox, else me or a reference.**

 **So, I'm studying abroad in a foreign country, have been for about a month already and will be for another month or so. I'm not done with this, I just don't have as much time as I have in the past, so fear not!**

 **As you enter the studio, you can't help but notice the discreet little plaque beneath an oil painting in all the colors of the rainbow. For some reason, the sight of this painting brings you to tears.**

* * *

Silver

Loud. This creature is loud, and shiny, and buzzy, and weird, and loud. So loud. Bad loud.

"-and I KNOW you've had quite the hard time, darling. Everyone's heard the rumors, I'm sure. Secret complexes and insane masterminds and daring rescues; you just can't make this stuff up. Well, I can, of course, but no one would believe it. This kind of thing is-"

-Why is the freaking calculator still talking to you, Silver?-

Usik's large hands lean into my shoulders, his chin on the top of my skull.

-Don't be rude.-

The pressure eased as Usik turned around.

-What? He's been talking for at least five minutes, Nessa, and still no sign of a point. Silver is practically vibrating with tension and fear, and that poser hasn't even noticed. I can be rude.-

Nessa bonked him on the head and pulled out one of the stools beside me.

-You're always rude. If you're going to be rude, at least be rude usefully. Get the robot to leave us alone.-

Usik's eyes gleamed.

-Fine, see if I don't. Silver, let me deal with him.-

I shake my head. He looks annoyed.

-Silver, come on, he's been yammering at you for ages. I just wanna spook him a bit.-

I shake my head some more.

-...no.-

He whines, leaning towards the controls.

-Silver, lemme at him!-

I reach under the table and pull the plug. The board goes dim, and he pokes at the keyboard in vain.

-Silver, what gives? I wasn't even gonna attack him! Can't you let a guy have some fun?-

I look at him, trying to think how to explain it.

-...he's big. Lot's of people know him. He was on the screen thingy. If he said anything to them, lots and lots of people would here.-

Usik looks less annoyed and more confused. Nessa seems to understand.

-It's about what the short skeleton said, isn't it? That people get scared of things they don't understand, and if we don't understand what we are, how could they? That's it, right? You don't want Mettaton telling the world about what happened, what you did.-

Usik's eyes blaze with magic.

-Why? You didn't do anything wrong. You helped us, we're happy, you're mostly better. Why shouldn't we tell?-

I look at the ground, one foot scuffing at the floor.

-...just because something is good doesn't mean it wasn't bad. You died, even if I didn't know. HE died. I killed him, and killing isn't good. Even if everyone says it wasn't bad, it still wasn't all good, and...and I don't...I don't want...I...I don't want to be p-p-punished any-ny-nymore.-

Usik looks startled and furious, and Nessa rushes over. Smooth scales slip through my hair, blue fins speckled with silver tears.

-Shh. Shh. It's okay, no one's going to hurt you. No one's going to get mad; we won't let them. We don't have to talk to him. He seems pretty happy to do the talking for both of us, anyway. Shh. It's okay. It's okay. Usik, go get Consolas? Thanks. Shh. Shh.-

* * *

Undyne

OKAY WHAT THE HECK? WHY IS EVERYONE BEING SO FRICKING PANSY TODAY? Well, not Chara. They're just spikey, and I almost think they deserved that. But why the heck is EVERYONE ELSE FAINTING!

Asriel is over there trying to get his Dad to wake up. And crying. Of course he's crying. Asriel is always crying. I'm just glad he's figured out how to work through it. Can't be having a weepy healer, can we? Well...we can, they just have to be able to move. And stars above can he move when he needs to. I swear that Boss Monster is the fastest monster I've ever known.

Papyrus is panicking, I know it. I'm surprised his gloves haven't worn off. He's usually pretty good in situations like this, and gods am I glad to have him to deal with people, but put him near too much angst and emotion and he shuts down. Honestly I think that's why he never made friends in the Underground. He's certainly gotten a lot calmer since then. Less...finicky. Still, this is...a lot. Especially with whatever's up with Sans. I'm surprised he's coping as well as he is.

Fatima's taken over Minori's attempts to get Silver to move again. Not sure if she fainted or just stopped. I'm not even sure where to start on her. Mettaton is...Mettaton. Dramatic, manipulative, attention-seeking, egotistical. Mettaton. Pink and glitter over everything, hypersexualized panderer to the masses, Mettaton…

Yeah, letting him near Silver wasn't the brightest move. But really, WHY THE HECK ARE THERE SO MANY PEOPLE? I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS! This kind of a crowd...I need, like, A PLATOON! Yes, I have Frisk, but...STILL! I hate dealing with the sparkly moron...crap. I have to deal with the sparkly moron, don't I?

NOPE! Phone, pocket, unlock...unlock...UNLOCK ALREADY! Sheese, I hate these new long passwords. WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?

And...app, check. Girlfriend, typing...typing. SEND! Now, to wait. The skelebro's house isn't that far away. She'll be here before I know it.

* * *

Unspecified

The Ambassador of All Monsters, Frisk the Determined, shifted into another dazzling pose. If the gasp of excitement from the rectangle in front of them was any indication, this new pose of theirs was surely a winner.

"Oh darling, that is exquisite! Do you really mind if I borrow it for the newest show? You would not believe how hard it is coming up with poses for the less oversexed guests, and most human just don't seem to understand that there is so much more life than sex. After all, the most fabulous human I know is you, and you and I both know that the more...physical aftermath of flirting is so much more work than it's cracked up to be."

The human relaxed into something less dazzling, and wrapped a hand around the robot's frame. They whispered into his ear, and only a few words could be made out over the sound of wind through the budding trees.

"...fine...kiss...example...Asriel...advice?"

The whispered confidence ended with a question. The pixilated screen across Mettaton's chest snowed out for a moment, then settled into a bright, daring pink.

"Well darling, I must say that is a surprise. I never would have thought you would have a problem working up the determination to do something. Still, that is a big step, isn't it? Have you told anyone else?"

Frisk's eyes traced the unraveling threads of their jean jacket as they spoke, "Undyne. I think she's told Alph. Silver. You."

The robot let out a huff of commiseration, understanding, and annoyance buried under heaps of MTT Brand Sympathy, "I see. Perhaps...as much as I hate to say this, perhaps Sans would be your best bet? Annoying as he is, I doubt he'd tell a SOUL you didn't want him to, and if anyone tried to give you two a bad time, he'd probably do something. Glare at them, maybe, but something."

The expression of sadness and worry on the Ambassador's face...the star sucked in a breath, "Has that short-ass done something again? Tell me all about it darling, I want to hear, and you know I'll roast him if he hurt you."

Frisk's hands waved frantic appeals to stop, "No, nothing like that! He's just...something happened, and he got hurt. Well, kinda hurt. Not so much hurt as...made to be not good? Science and weirdness. Uncle Pappy's worried sick about him, and Mom's not far behind...I thought you'd heard? Didn't Azzy say you'd been hearing everything that's gone on here?"

Another huff, "Clearly not enough! Poor darlings, the whole world is caving in around you, isn't it? This really is dreadful...hmm? Oh, no. Just thinking about who I'd need to contact to get you all some help around here. As amazingly capable as Her Majesty can be, I think even her powers of caretaking have their limits, and I am absolutely certain this is it."

Frisk's face broke into a sweat, "Metta, no. Please, really, we've got a handle on this. Azzy and I are taking the semester off to help her, Blooky already told me you've finally got Dad to take some time off. Alphys is between projects at the moment, so she's bound to be here all the time. Maybe if Undyne wasn't so overworked...but it's all to do with Minori and Pers and Chara and Silver and everyone, so there's not much to do there...unless…"

The robot was oblivious to the glint of red in Frisk's eyes, "Unless what darling? Trust me, this star can work miracles. Spell it out and it'll be done in a SOULbeat."

Frisk smiled a chirpy grin, "Well, I guess that's true. But...I really don't want to impose…"

Mettaton leaned closer, "You'd be doing nothing of the sort. Tell your fabulous Uncle Mettaton, darling. I insist."

 **No going back now. The robot bought it, hook line and sinker.**

"It's just that Fred...you remember Fred, right? I'm sure you met him and BP's engagement party two years ago, the short little cousin with the gorgeous blue eyes?"

Mettaton fritzed, "Ah. Yes. Him. Yes. Fred."

Frisk's smile intensified, "Well, he was telling me that their new building just got postponed again, and you know how Undyne is, she refuses to hire anyone else until there's enough space for them all to work peacefully. It really is criminal, how understaffed they are there. So much paperwork, so many requests and problems to sort out. If they could just get that building, I know I could convince Undyne to hire another few people to work the desks for her. But getting an entire building pushed through the approval process...I don't think even you can manage that."

The screen shifted into a large exclamation point, "Darling, you insult me! Not only can I manage that, I swear to you I will have that building approved, constructed, and furnished, free of charge, before the summer begins!"

The human's arms wrapped around the robot's chassis, "Oh, Metta, thank you!"


	36. Episode 7-5: Tensions Maintained

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and memories in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **-text- indicates either texts, or mental "talking".**

 **All Undertale stuff owned by Toby Fox, else me or a reference.**

 **I'm back! Yays! I'm going to try for at least one new chapter every two weeks, although it may be more or less, and randomly spaced. Order and I have an interesting and complex relationship.**

 **You catch a glimpse of the plaque. Not enough to make out the artist, but enough for the picture's name. It's called, "Our Hopes are Shattering Apart".**

* * *

Toriel

Alphys and I lean into the living room of the skeleton brothers' house, our eyes equally anxious as we peer in at the mountain of blankets and pillows on the couch. The muffled rattling within which alerted us is slowing now. Sans is still buried deep under the protective mound of soft fluff. Whatever dream or pain it was that startled him, it was not enough to cause him to fully wake up. I am not certain whether that is an encouraging sign or a concerning one.

"He's st-t-till not waking up, is he?"

I let out a distressed huff, "No, Doctor Alphys, he is not. I am not sure what to think of that. Yesterday Papyrus was fretting that his brother had not slept for more than half an hour at a time all day, and now…"

The silence stretches, long and thin, between us. I catch sight of Alphys scratching nervously at the inside of her wrist. I push the thought that I might be being a tad too rude to the scientist aside. It is far too late to reconsider my actions when we first arrived on the surface. Other than rescinding my angry and somewhat misjudged words at the time, I do not think there is anything I can do to allow my relationship with Doctor Alphys to improve.

"Um...T-t-toriel?"

My eyes focus back on Alphys, who fliches. I fight down the urge to soothe her - the few times I have tried in the past have not turned out as I had wished.

Alphys, still nervously, continues, "Do you, um...well, I n-n-noticed that, um...do you think that, um, he's, um...there's...um…"

Her shaking is beginning to worry me. Do I really look that intimidating? Or is it that she truly has come to expect nothing but angry words from me? I need to do something about this!

"Alphys, please tell me what you are thinking. I would not have accepted our help if I did not value your expertise. Please, do not remain silent for fear of me."

She refuses to meet my eyes, "Well, um, it, um, sees weird? How much sleep he's gotten, and...and it isn't, um...it isn't really doing much. You t-t-told me this morning that his arm isn't-t-t setting. None of his injuries are, um...improving at all? And he still d-d-doesn't, um...hasn't...um, his reserves. They're...not there? Not even a litt-t-tle, and...yeah."

My brow furrows, and she pulls back. I gesture reassuringly, "No, no, Alphys. You are most certainly right. Even short naps such as he was taking previously should have marginally built up his reserves. This sleep troubles me. It is almost as though his body is shutting down."

Alphys' eyes grow wide, alarmingly so, and I hastily add, "It is not like he is Falling Down, although the effect may appear somewhat similar. It is a state wherein all unnecessary functions, such as thinking and healing, are shut down by the SOUL because it has too smallen an amount of magic available to it for the monster in question to do anything other than simply survive. Without external help, the monster will die. This state is so rarely seen that it is no wonder you have not heard of it. Even in my younger days it was quite rare."

My voice breaks as I continue, "But this...he should not be like this! His injuries are not enough to cause him to go into this state. In any case, both Papyrus and I have been healing him. Even my son has contributed. By all the stars, he should not be like this; where is it all going? It is...he...I…"

What have I been doing wrong? I could have missed a leak, could I not? They can be quite small...if it were dumping fast enough, then perhaps…

But would Papyrus miss such a thing? If there was ever a more careful monster, I cannot bring them to mind. He has greater control over his magic than I would have believed possible. I do not think he would miss such a thing, especially as this matter concerned his brother. They're relationship was absolutely adorable, so loving and understanding. No, she did not think he would miss something like that.

I watch as Alphys opens her mouth, no doubt to correct- no. I need to move past this style of thinking. As much as her actions as Royal Scientist disappoint me, she has never intended to cause harm, nor does she have the confidence to assert herself. If anything, she must be trying to find the words to comfort me, or to find some reason, some solution to this mess. She is not an unkind monster, only one whose mistakes far outgrew her ability to cope, and she is far from the only monster I know to have suffered that. My own mistakes...

Before the doctor can summon the words, however, vibrations in my pocket alert me to an incoming text message. From the way she jumps and scrambles at her pocket, her phone is going off as well. I sigh. I love my children and all our friends, but sometimes the sheer magnitude of trouble and misadventure they manage to get themselves into is simply staggering. One would think that they could manage one day alone in the house. One would be mistaken.

My phone informs me that it is Frisk who is contacting me, not unusually. I open up the message. The first line is simple enough.

-Help the boys are panicking.-

The following picture makes me snort. Frisk truly has a way of capturing the perfect moment for such things. In it, Mettaton is posing on the hood of his limo in front of Silver, whose expression is very typical of her moments of complete and utter incomprehension and panic. Slightly closer to the camera and farther to the left is Papyrus, wringing his gloved hands and staring down at Asriel, who has his father under the glow of a healing spell.

It does not surprise me that Asgore fainted, not with Chara in the foreground, and is that...it is, is it not? Ama, no, Justice, that is what she wished to be called. As much as I dislike violence, I am certain that the punch is not without provocation. Chara is perhaps too eager to put up a fight.

I sigh, "Oh dear. Things really have fallen to pieces without us, have they not?"

Alphys gives me a look I know well. I have no doubt her text is a similar appeal for help. I smile compensatorily at her, for once not having to purposefully not show fang at the woman. As much as her mistakes disgust me, she is still one of the most perseverant monsters I know, and quite capable as a doctor, if not as much of a healer as myself or my son. That her girlfriend calls to her as my child does to me only confirms this.

She smiles hesitantly back, "W-w-we should probably go...but, um...there's still Sans."

She looks torn, and I feel the same. To leave him here would either mean he would have no one to watch him in case of a problem, or that one of us must stay, and with the sheer chaos in that photo it will take all able bodied hands available to bring peace back to my house. To bring him along, on the other hand, would keep him under our eyes, but there are so many people there, so much noise. I do not think he would be able to sleep...although perhaps I am underestimating Sans' abilities as a snoozer.

"We bring him," I nod firmly, "Newer Home is almost to the point of a military camp. We will without doubt be setting up an infirmary. He may as well sleep there, and seeing him may bring some level of comfort to his brother. At the very least it will reduce the number of places we are needed, and it is not as though this is the first time that the skeleton...that my godchildren have spent the night."

She nods, quickly, drops of sweat flying around the room. I smile at her, then move swiftly back over to the couch, scooping Sans and his nest up into my arms. It is still disconcerting how light he is. My body knows he should not be like this, and yet he is. Then again, I suppose there are many things about this situation that are disconcerting.

The two of us and the sleeping bundle head out of the skeleton home, ready to deal with whatever mess my children have managed to cause now.


	37. Episode 76: Field Hospital

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Interference in bold, puns and memories in italics, magic is underlined.**

 **-text- indicates either texts, or mental "talking".**

 **All Undertale stuff owned by Toby Fox, else me or a reference.**

 **You listen intently to the opening words of the program. They make no more sense than they did last time.**

* * *

Alphys

Sunlight warmed the tiles of the porch on this unexpectedly warm day. White knit interrupted the expanse of golden stone at regular intervals. The even gridwork of blankets looked like something out of a disaster zone. At least, up until you saw the blanket fort up against the fireplace.

It did not help the image that the third set of blankets was easily three times as large as the first two. It annoyed her, but there really wasn't any other way to get Asgore laid out as comfortably. A bed would have been better for all of them, but running up and down stairs trying to see to all her patients was dangerous and a waste of energy, so here they were. Sans, Chara, and Asgore, all laid out in a row. Silver had tried to fit the pattern, but Pers and Patience had persuaded her into building the fort instead.

Fatima wrung yet another wet rag out above the bowl of dirty water. An extra squeeze, then a dip into the bowl of ice, and Alphys had a fresh towel to wet down Asgore's head. Sans had shifted from silence into snoring at some point, which probably counted as an improvement, and Chara was staring up at the clouds while holding a bag of frozen peas up to their chin.

Giggles erupted from the fort as one of the blankets slid to the ground. Pers darted out and hung it back up again, then crawled back inside. A robin landed on the edge of the stairs and twittered at Alphys curiously. She gave it a sad smile, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Well, um...that should d-d-do it, I think. Thank you, Fatim-"

The sliding glass door banged open, making Alphys jerk back. Minori stood in the doorway, hair tied back and jacket billowing, "Heyla. Goat-mom wants the murder-child to come help make soup," from inside the pillow fort, a billow of sad silence puffs out, "Not you Silver, the actual murder-child."

Fatima and Alphys shared a look of confusion. Fatima made to stand and was politely, but firmly, pressed back into her seat, "No. Just the murder-child."

"Oh how splendid, I have a fan. Do you want an autograph? Photos? Exclusive information? I'm afraid I'm a little indisposed at the moment, so whatever it is will have to be done from here."

Minori clomped the remaining few feet to Chara's side, and kicked. Alphys squeaked, "Wait, d-d-don't-"

Minori smiled across the deck at Chara, who had somehow managed to dodge? Alphys didn't think it was possible to move that fast. The former Prinx scowled back.

"Really? You look fine to me," the Soul of Integrity walked over to Chara and grabbed their hand, dragging the cursing child into the house.

Several seconds of silence passed before the entire porch erupted into laughter. Alphys managed to wheeze out, "That was...that was fast! I d-d-didn't think humans could, um...move like that?"

Fatima reached for her claws and patted them reassuringly, "Of course they are fast. Chara is always jumping into action and fighting battles they never needed to fight at all."

Patience pulled herself out of the fort, straightened the doorway, brushed the dirt off her dress, and regally joined them, "That is not quite right. It is more...different than that. Chara...they waited a long time for the things that they found. Then they lost everything and had to wait an even longer time to get them back. Now they have, and they want to make sure they never have to wait again. Even if that means acting before they know what the right course of action is...at least, I believe that is it."

From within the blanket fort, Pers poked his head out of the doorway. He opened his mouth, looked between the two girls who were squaring off to fight, and hastily retreated back into the fabric walls. He was beginning to learn that, as kind and patient as his pseudo-siblings could be, when they were in the mood for a fight, speaking up was only going to get him sucked in.

"And how did you come to learn this amazing fact?" Alphys wondered where the sweet little girl had learned to so politely express, without sounding or acting in any way rude or put out, her complete disbelief in someone else's opinions. It put some of her colleagues to shame.

Patience rolled her eyes arduously, "I have been living with the creature for a week now, haven't I? Of course I know. In any case, I asked the angel, and they should know."

"Th-th-th-" Alphys' voice stuttered in the face of the girls' combined stares, "That is, how...you, how...angel? Do you mean-"

"Frisk."

The name was completely in sync, despite the sheer number of voices saying it. Fatima, Patience, and the fort. All at once.

"Um. I, um. How did you, um...hear about it? The story, I mean? I thought that...I mean, it's…"

"We have all been to the Underground, Doctor Alphys. Apart from Silver, that is, and even she has mostly been below. I spent much time with Her Majesty in the Ruins, and she passed the legend on to me. I believe most of the others read it on the wall plaques in Waterfall? I never made it that far. I think one day I might like to go see it. The Wishing Room sounds very pretty."

"It is that. The mushrooms and flowers glow such a bright blue, and the water is very dark. If Maeiz-Mama says I may, I would guide you there, Patience. I think Silver would like it, too."

Both turned to her, and Alphys could sense the intense interest of the occupants of the blanket fort. She wrung her claws, "Well, I...that, um, that should be...fine? I think so. Someday, maybe, at least. With T-t-toriel's permission, of course."

She continued fidgeting under their stares. Why did they keep looking at her? Finally, Fatima spoke, "If you want to ask us a question, Alphys-Hakeem, please do. We are nice."

"How d-d-did you all come to be in the Underground, anyway?"

Her own claws slammed over her mouth the second after the words had been blurted. The children's expressions contained more exhaustion, grief, and anguish than any child deserved to wear.

Fatima spoke calmly. Her face had the least sorrow of them all.

"My uncle was fond of his tea. I had heard of a flower on the mountain which was said to be the best tea known. I wished to bring it to him and fell down."

Patience's face was still, but her eyes were heartbroken, "Humans have gotten better since my day. My father did not have the patience to deal with a daughter under his roof who was not his. He took me to the mountain and told me to stay, so I did. I believed if I obeyed him long enough my mother would come and find me like she always did. Then he would hear I had obeyed him and be happy. I did not expect to fall down and find a new mother below."

A voice squeaked from the fort, words chopped with anger...or maybe pain?

"My older brother didn't like having a nerd for a little brother. He was always lecturing me about how 'unmanly' it was to write in a notebook all the time and wear glasses and never fight. The way I asked about other people's emotions was just icing on the cake. He b-beat me up and left me in a cave. My glasses were busted, so I didn't see the vines and fell in."

Alphys didn't know what to react to first. All of these stories sounded aweful...were humans really like that? Hateful and violent and cruel...just like the stories?

But...all this time on the surface and everyone had been so nice. Well, sometimes nice. Mostly nice. But not...never like that!

And yet...and yet she had seen some of the aftermath of what had happened to Silver and most of what had been done to Frisk.

Alphys was so caught up in her spiraling thoughts that the small hand on her forearm took her by surprise. She looked up into the grey-green eyes and gulped. Nothing but Kindness met her there.

"The world is not so bad, now. **They lived a long, long time ago.** Humans are not as horrible. **The fact that some still exist who are is difficult to change. Even for monsters, there are always some who are not as nice.** So please don't worry. We and the Angel and Silver and the Maiez-King and Queen will keep you safe. **We will stand up for you, as you will for us**. So smile? Please?"

Alphys' mouth ticked up at the corners. Gods, but the child sounded like Papyrus in an encouraging frame of mind. That, and a little like the way she had overheard the Queen speaking to Asriel whenever he got sad. She'd never thought anyone would speak to her that way. Not...not after everything she had done.

The child nodded, "Good. You are smiling. Please don't get sad like that again. Or if you do, let me know and I will make it better."

Alphys reached out her arms and pulled Fatima into a hug, "I, uh...I'll try."

The scientist could almost hear Fatima's warm smile, "That is all you really need to do. Thank you."


End file.
